For My Clan, For You
by Libbeth
Summary: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Prologue**

It is unclear how the war began. Some say it was strife between two men over a woman; others say it was over a land dispute many years ago. People also claim that it dated far back to the Sage of Six Path's sons who disowned and divided the family. In any case, it was a war with no foreseeable end. Countless men, women, and children were sent to the front like lambs to the slaughter. The fighting was done in hopes of advancement for a shinobi's clan, if one clan overthrew another or joined forces, then they would be a power that couldn't be reckoned with.

That was the objective of the Hagoromo clan. It had become weak and desolate, unable to continue to fight and unable to produce quality shinobi to even stand a chance on the battlefield. Sickness and famine began to plague their homeland, medicine was fast become scarce, and any form of medical help was beyond reach. Envoys were sent to request aid to many neighboring clans, but the only response the Hagoromo clan received were their messenger's heads in hessian bags.

In an act of desperation, the leader of the clan, Gyoza Hagoromo, personally turned to a man both respected and feared.

Tajima Uchiha.

The Uchiha clan was considered one of the most powerful clans of the time, rivaled only by the Senju who lived across the river. Their main conflict was with each other, and they disregarded all other clans and settlements. No one dared stand up to the Uchiha or the Senju for fear of being destroyed. It was believed among many that both clans possessed an incredible amount of power and jutsu. Gyoza Hagoromo chose the Uchiha due to their bloodline limit, the Sharingan. Any Uchiha child, no matter if they were half-blood or quarter, would have the red eyes of hatred.

Tajima was an honorable man, and would not refuse an audience with a fellow clan leader. Hours were spent in the Uchiha main compound- where the main family lived. The meeting was supervised by Uchiha elders as well as Uchiha and Hagoromo shinobi. However, if things turned sour, Gyoza doubted that they would make it out alive anyway. Tajima could have his head on a pike and sent back to his village if he wanted to.

Tajima sipped his sake gingerly, eyeing Gyoza suspiciously.

"What do you have to offer, Lord Hagoromo?" he asked slowly.

Gyoza sighed inwardly; he knew this question was going to come sooner or later. He riddled around in his mind for days on end wondering what he could have to give the Uchiha in exchange for supplies and protection. No doubt Gyoza would bow to him and send any and all shinobi to fight for the Uchiha, it wasn't a good look for a clan leader to do such a thing, but when his clan and his family were in danger, he had to do anything to keep them safe.

"We are naturally skilled wind users. We can teach your clan many wind jutsus and we are experts with poisons." Gyoza replied to the Uchiha leader. He reached his hand and gently stroked his goatee stubble nervously. His tired old chocolate colored eyes glanced around the elders as the four of them whispered amongst themselves.

An elder spoke up, clacking his cane on the ground before doing so, to get everyone's attention. "With wind jutsus at our backs, our fire can only grow stronger. However,"

The elder coughed slightly, clearing his throat, and both Tajima and Gyoza rested their eyes on him.

"How can we be sure you won't turn on us once you've learned out secrets?" The elder questioned Gyoza. The rest of the elders murmured in agreement. The room shortly fell silent as the clan awaited Gyoza Hagoromo's response.

It was a response he didn't want to give, but it would ensure a solid alliance.

"I have four daughters," This caused Tajima to raise his dark, thin brows in interest. Gyoza continued, "My oldest will be of age five years from now."

"Tajima," the elder male piped up again, and the Uchiha leader respectfully turned to face his elder, "Your oldest son will be of age in four years' time. Once we have given our services to the Hagoromo clan, then they will repay us with a suitable bride for your son."

Tajima's thoughts instantly went to his oldest son. The news at the moment probably wouldn't faze the young Uchiha. Being fourteen, he was already starting to notice girls and what could be underneath their kimonos. Tajima thought he'd tell Madara of his agreement as soon as possible, so he would have four years to get any and all rowdiness out of his system before settling with one woman for the rest of his life.

Tajima's thoughts were cut short by another elder. "Do we want Hagoromo blood within the Uchiha? Why not keep the sharingan strong and pure?"

The Uchiha elder sighed, these elders were speaking from the days of sister-wives and inbreeding. This was a long, long time ago, and a seriously outdated ideal.

"The sharingan is the sharingan, as long as there is Uchiha blood in a child; they will possess the full strength of the red eyes." Tajima explained.

Gyoza felt a wave of relief at Tajima's response to the Uchiha elders; the fellow clan leader seemed interested in this union. He did have the desire to keep Uchiha blood pure, but that would eventually risk inbreeding and a weakening of the clan. Bringing in a new blood would mean new strengths, particular in wind based jutsus. Eventually, the Hagoromo clan would become a part of the Uchiha, and disappear altogether.

Tajima lifted his head and turned to the elders again, who all gave a single nod in unison. Turning back to the small, low table he and Gyoza were seated at, he reached out and picked up the warm bottle of sake, pouring some more into both of their cups.

"It is done then," Tajima lifted his sake cup and in turn Gyoza lifted his to match the height.

"Kampai!" the two clan leaders shouted before lifting their cups to their lips and allowing the warm liquid to flow down their throats.

oooooo

**R&R Please! Chapter One will be up shortly!**


	2. Five Years Later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter One**

**Five Years Later**

Spring.

After the torrents of wind and the wash of a white wonderland over the mountains, it melts away into a beautiful oasis of green and gold. Small droplets of ice still clung to the stark green leaves and the remnants of snow begin to be absorbed into the ground, creating a rich earthy smell. Birds sang for the first time in months and the clouds parted to make way for the beaming sun. Small buds in garden beds awaken and reach up to the sky towards the warmth, preparing to open up and expel to the world their magnificent colors.

Children donned soft yukatas instead of the dreadfully heavy kimonos they were forced to wear during the colder months. They would run outside and play in the field, chasing birds, and catching frogs. Mothers would welcome the sun's rays to dry their family's laundry, and allow their winter babes to experience outside for the first time.

Spring represented renewal, tranquility, and life to the human inhabitants, but to one young girl it represented the beginning of the end.

Elbows were propped up on a windowsill, and a delicate chin rested on two open palms. Chocolate orbs gazed through the glass, watching the children of the village kick a red ball around. She missed those days. The days when she could run and play without a care in the world, she didn't have any restraint or a sense of duty.

It was this day five years ago where she was told that her childhood was over, and her maturing process had to begin. She closed her eyes at the memory. She was thirteen, a mere stripling of a woman, when her father sat her down in front of her mother and her three younger sisters and told her she was betrothed to a young boy from another clan. Her three sisters giggled and mentioned cooties, while her mother just sat there and remained in a solemn silence.

It wasn't until later on that she was taught the politics behind her arranged union. She saw it for herself in fact, the clan was dying out. Too many people were being killed and there were not enough children being born to maintain the population. There was famine for a short while, food was scarce and the survival of the clan remained the priority instead of fighting other clans. Sickness followed suit, and it claimed her youngest sister. Her mother and father had gone into a deep depression, constantly bickering and fighting. They still did sometimes.

Then, help arrived. That help carried a banner of a red and white war fan, along with many beautiful clansmen with onyx eyes and dark hair. They supplied the village with food and taught them how to create medicines and vaccines. Shinobi from this clan were constantly occupying their territory, and she and her younger sisters felt threatened by this. However, her father told her that it was going to be alright, that they were there to help the clan. his oldest daughter stepped forward and asked why they were helping an enemy clan, and that was when he smiled at her, it was a sad smile.

"Because, my dear," she remembered his words clearly, "It will be your marriage into their clan that will ensure our survival."

Uchiha.

That was the clan's name. The lady at the windowsill didn't know who exactly she was going to wed, but she knew that he was the heir to the clan. Since her father only had daughters, there was no heir, not in this patriarchal society. When her father passes, then there would be warfare within the clan to decide on its new leader. To prevent this, his oldest daughter's husband would become the clan leader, and eventually unite the Hagoromo and the Uchiha clans as one.

Her train of thought was cut short by a gentle voice coming from her bedroom door.

"Mikoto, breakfast is almost ready."

The figure at the windowsill turned and rested her brown eyes on her mother. Her mother had grown frail in the last few years, she was ill as well, but thanks to the Uchiha, her life was prolonged for an amount of time. Mikoto slipped of the chaise and walked over to her mother, her ebony hair swaying behind her. She often liked to wear her hair down but with a small jade comb to pin her bangs out of her eyes.

They walked down the hall towards the dining area in a comfortable silence. Mikoto supported her mother with one arm hooked around hers, and she guided the older woman as they walked. Mikoto was a spitting image of her mother, soft, gentle features framed with a rounded face and a cherub nose. Her eyes were wide and round that were hidden under long thick lashes. They both had pale skin, showing that they rarely worked outside. The only difference between Mikoto and her mother appearance wise was that Mikoto was blessed with the chocolate brown colored eyes of her father instead of her mother's dull green ones.

Mikoto had a pear-shaped body. Her well-rounded hips were much wider than her shoulders, and she had a small, delicate frame. She was shorter than the average woman, while her mother and sisters were all tall.

Growing up, Mikoto and her sisters were taught basic shinobi techniques such as taijutsu and ninjutsu. She was no elite Jonin, but Mikoto could at least defend herself enough to get away from a dangerous situation. Women in the Hagoromo clan were discouraged from fighting on the front lines. It was believed that their place was to stay behind and bear children.

However, due to the scarcity of shinobi in their clan, Mikoto and her sisters were given extra tutorage in shinobi skills. Once Mikoto learned of her engagement to the Uchiha heir, she was immediately forbidden from any further training, and instead she went on to learn how to be a good wife- more importantly, how to be a good wife to _him_. Her sisters on the other hand, were further advanced in their skills, which made Mikoto feel weak and underrated, she was the oldest, and therefore she should have been the strongest.

Breakfast went smoothly and was uneventful. This all changed however, when Gyoza dismissed his two youngest daughters so that he could speak with his eldest. Like always, her mother remained silent the entire time. Mikoto was sure that she was going to get a scolding; she was always in trouble one way or another.

"Mikoto," her father started, "You came of age during winter. As you are probably aware now, it's time for us to repay the Uchiha clan."

Mikoto inwardly sighed; she knew this talk was coming. She had turned eighteen about a month ago, and she was actually dreading this talk from her father.

"I understand what has to be done, father." Mikoto looked up from her miso soup to her father, "When?" she asked shortly.

"Uchiha clan members will be here tomorrow to escort you to their village." her father answered bluntly, causing Mikoto to lower her gaze.

She had only met him twice in the five years of their betrothal. The first time was when she had just turned fourteen. He was sent on a mission to deliver supplies to the Hagoromo clan. The two clans were not very far from each other, it was only about a fourteen hour walk as the crow flies. Someone fast enough could make it there and back within a day. There was just a harshly dense forest that separated the two villages with a river running straight down the middle, as if it were a borderline. Streams flowed off in different directions, and the Hagoromo clan was fortunate enough to have one of the streams pass straight through their village, making it safe for them to gather water and fish.

After Madara had delivered the supplies, he and his squad were offered accommodation in the village overnight so that they were well rested for their journey. The Uchiha heir graciously accepted, but had a hint of reluctance in his voice. He didn't appear to be one who enjoyed accepting help from others. Mikoto noticed this when his squad were enjoying a hearty meal, and he sat in the corner with a simple bowl of Ramen. Mikoto wasn't sure if her betrothed knew who she was at the time, because she remembered offering him a bowl of miso soup which he declined, and rudely waved his hand at her in dismissal.

She didn't see him again after that for a couple of years.

When she had turned sixteen, he came back to the village on another mission. They had received reports of Senju clam members in their territory, so Tajima had sent reinforcements just to be safe. There, Madara had caught sight of Mikoto with her two younger sisters (the youngest had passed by then) practicing their shuriken throwing. She recalled him sitting by the bank of the stream and watching them casually. Her sisters were none the wiser, but she could feel his steel onyx eyes piercing into her, judging her.

When her sisters had left, she continued to practice. She was average; she was able to hit the makeshift dummy, but completely off from the vital points. It was the first time she had a proper conversation with him.

"_I thought Hagoromo women weren't allowed to be shinobi?"_ his deep, eloquent voice rang through her memory. He slowly approached the stocky sixteen year old girl with a quizzical brow.

"_Yes, but there aren't many of us anymore, so we need all the people we can spare." _

"_Fair enough,"_ Madara grunted at her before turning to leave, he still with no idea that she was his intended, _"You would have made an ugly wife anyway," _

That statement rang through her mind for the next two years. He thought she was ugly, the one she was supposed to marry. That is what turned her into a subdued little woman with a scarce amount of self-esteem. She never told anyone about their interaction, but the way her mother and sisters carried on, Mikoto believed that she wasn't ugly, despite what he said.

She was dumpy and tomboyish back then, puberty wasn't nice to her. Perhaps given he hasn't seen her in two years, his opinion may have changed. Mikoto then wondered if he even remembered her since he was so dismissive of her.

Mikoto lifted her gaze back to her father. His tired old eyes bore into her youthful ones. She knew he wasn't overly joyous about this union, he didn't want to part with his oldest daughter so suddenly, but it was for the good of the clan, its survival was riding entirely on her.

"Tomorrow is too soon," Mikoto said to her father, "I won't have enough time to say goodbye,"

Her father raised his wrinkled, calloused hand to silence her.

"You will have all day today, they will be here at dawn so that the travel back will be during daylight. So it's safe for you." He said to her.

"Just remember what I've taught you, please." Her mother's voice chimed in.

How could Mikoto forget what she was taught? From the age of thirteen she was taught how to be a wife. It was everything from doing her hair properly, to making the perfect ramen, even how to get blood stains out of clothes and armor. More importantly, her lessons were customized to suit _him_. She knew how to cook his favorite meals perfectly, she was taught his hobbies, habits, and history. Yes, the Uchiha had sent over an elder to live with them for three years so that she was well-versed in the Uchiha clan history and customs.

Her mother taught her how to walk, talk, sit, and stand all like a proper noblewoman. It was exhausting, but her mother assured her it was how Mikoto was going to survive in such foreign territory. She was told that all eyes would be on her, judging her, waiting for her to mess up. it was rumored that some in the Uchiha clan objected to the marriage, but Tajima was positive it would bring good to both clans involved. It would make them stronger and they would be able to put up a better front against the Senju.

oooooo

A raven haired teen leaned against the wall of his family home as he spotted his older brother sitting on the front patio. He smirked slightly as he noticed his older brother took a puff of a familiar brown pipe, blowing smoke rings off into the distance, completely unaware that he was being watched. This was what Madara did after an argument with his father. He would puff his pipe and sit in that exact spot until midnight. Izuna's older brother was a very down to earth, brooding type, just like their father. In contrast, Izuna preferred to talk about his emotions with others and try to keep his grip on reality.

The argument had happened over dinner. His father announced that the young girl from the Hagoromo clan had come of age, and they were going to be wed whether Madara wanted to or not. The Uchiha clan had upheld their end of the treaty by providing assistance to the Hagoromo clan, and now in turn the Hagoromo clan will provide the Uchiha with a wife for Madara.

Madara was repulsed by the idea. It was five years ago when he was told that he was betrothed to a young Hagoromo girl. Madara instantly asked questions about what she looked like, and who the Hagoromo clan was in relation to them- considering the Uchiha were incredibly powerful, Madara believed they didn't need outside help. He had been to the Hagoromo village twice, and not once had the thought cross his mind to seek out his future bride. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with her; she was probably going to be ugly anyway.

Izuna pushed himself off the wall and went to sit beside his brother.

"You can't exactly back out from this," Izuna informed his brother.

The older of the two sighed and lowered his pipe, "I know,"

"This is for the good of the clan, the Hagoromo have a lot to offer us, and you know we aren't as strong as we used to be."

For once, Izuna was right. He was the bright little spark in Madara's otherwise dull and dreary life. Madara killed his first man at age twelve, and since then he has killed many others. The older Uchiha realized that they were nothing but bags of flesh and bone, easily destroyed with a simple cut to just the right area.

Madara thought he would at least find a beautiful Uchiha woman to marry. As heir to the clan, he was expected to marry young and start producing his own heirs as fast as possible. That was what his father did. He also wasn't expected to just have one heir; he was expected to sire multiple sons to one woman. He wanted pure Uchiha children, but they would have the sharingan despite their heritage. Also, they would have natural wind and fire chakra natures. These two natures, when used correctly, can be formidable.

"Look at it this way," Izuna leaned back on his hands and stared up at the moon, "You just need heirs, you aren't really required to love her."

Madara choked on the smoke of his pipe and glanced at his younger brother, shock and confusion smeared across his face.

"That is cruel even for you, little brother." Madara said before playfully reaching out and smacking the back of Izuna's head.

True, Madara wasn't required to love her. In fact, he could probably have an affair on the side and no one would be able to say anything. Madara shook his head; he had already dishonored his betrothed by being with other women, many in fact. He had suffered though many a scolding from his father and elders about the subject, but Tajima expected this behavior, so he was much more dismissive than the elders.

"Well, we're going to escort her here tomorrow," Madara said to is little brother, "Hopefully she isn't a spoilt child who can't get her hands dirty."

"Does she even know who you are or what you look like?" Izuna asked.

"I doubt it," Madara replied, "I don't even know what she looks like either, it'll be a surprise for both of us,"

With that, the two brothers sat in a comfortable silence, gazing out into the cloudless night sky as not only dawn drew closer, but also Madara's future.

Oooooo

**R&R Please!**


	3. Inquisitiveness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 2**

**Inquisitiveness**

Mikoto sat in her bedroom. The paling moonlight shone in her room, illuminating her shining ebony hair while her mother brushed it gingerly. She had been awake for about an hour after very little sleep, as the Uchiha escorts would arrive at the brink of dawn. It was necessary that Mikoto would be ready to leave in a moment's notice.

She had spent all day the previous day with her two younger sisters, she told them where she was going, and why. She didn't want to hide anything from them, they had shed a few tears of sorrow and fear, but in the end Mikoto wanted them to remember her smiling, so she made sure to have fun with them during her last day. She wasn't sure when she was going to see them again, but she promised to write to them as much as she could. Travelling caravans of gypsies were neutral, and often would transport letters between villages for the right price.

Her siblings were still asleep, but her mother and father were wide awake. Gyoza was preparing the last of her belongings. As it was going to be a quick but exhausting trip, she had to travel light. She only packed two kimonos, a night dress, and jewelry given to her by her father. It was likely that when she reached her new home, she would be given new clothes with the Uchiha symbol embroidered on them to affirm her allegiance.

"I am sad you aren't at least coming to the wedding," Mikoto said to her mother as she adjusted her small pearl earring.

"I know, darling," Mikoto's mother replied sadly, "but I am too ill to travel, and your father too old. Your sisters are far too young to travel as well, even with an escort."

It was like adding insult to injury that Mikoto's parents were not attending the wedding. Of course, the invitation had been extended to the Hagoromo clan, but they all declined. None from the clan wanted to attend if their leader and mistress were not going, it would make them uncomfortable. Mikoto snorted to herself, them uncomfortable? Try being in her situation!

"I do need to talk to you though," her mother's voice whispered gently into Mikoto's ear, "it's something I hoped I didn't have to talk to you about for a while, but this might be my last chance to do it."

"What is it, mother?" Mikoto turned in her seat to her kneeling mother and placed her hands in her lap. In turn, her mother rested her tired hands on Mikoto's as her dull green eyes stared into her daughter's chocolate ones.

"Your wedding night."

Mikoto instantly felt sick at the mention of it. Sure, she knew that a woman needed a man's sperm to have a child, and she knew that men and women had sex, more often for pleasure. The only conflict Mikoto saw was that she was taught that people did this because they loved each other. How could she allow herself to perform this act when she didn't love the man she was going to marry?

"It will hurt, but it will be brief," her mother started, "just let him do what has to be done, it will be over quicker than it started. This is one of the duties of a wife."

"I don't love him, mother." Mikoto protested, she knew full well her duty on her wedding night, and she wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

"I know, Mikoto," the older woman pressed on, "but it's an obligation that can't be avoided."

Turning back to the mirror, Mikoto could feel small tears sting her face. It was a great responsibility to have forced on someone. What if he didn't like her? What if she screwed up? What if she was terrible in bed? He would probably laugh at her, and then toss her out of the village.

Perhaps, in light of the circumstance, she was being a bit dramatic?

Mikoto's mother leaned up and pressed a kiss on her daughter's temple. In a perfect world, a wife could say 'no' to her husband, and hopefully he would have the decency to respect her decision. However, in a world where people were dying young and wars were eminent, procreation was of upmost importance, especially to a clan as powerful as the Uchiha.

"Who knows," she said softly, "perhaps in time you will learn to love him."

The crisp foggy morning brought forward four figures from the dense, lush forest. Three were men, while one was a tall, slender Uchiha woman. All four figures were clad in thick cloaks to protect them from the cold spring morning dew, hoods drawn up over their eyes and their collars were high enough to cover their noses. Each clan member bore the symbol of the Uchiha clan on their backs along with a long, white sheathed katana, proving that each one was a warrior.

The woman stepped forward to the three Hagoromo clansmen, and lowered her hood. Her hood revealed sharp, onyx eyes framed with thick lashes and thin eyebrows, her hair was more of a dull grey than black, and her face sharp and beautiful. Mikoto looked at her, slightly intimidated by the woman, but as she approached the Hagoromo leader, her face bore a sensitive smile. She appeared a few years older than Mikoto.

"Greetings, Lord Hagoromo," she said gently while bowing. "My name is Airi Uchiha, cousin to Lord Tajima; we are here to escort Lady Mikoto to her new home."

Gyoza nodded in return, "Thank you, Airi, this is Mikoto Hagoromo," he gestured to the young woman that stood between him and his wife. Mikoto's gaze shifted to the ground as she felt all eyes on her.

There was one pair of eyes that was studying her closely. Madara thought he'd keep himself concealed beneath his hood for the time being, he and his brother remained silent and still as they examined Madara's bride-to-be. In Madara's opinion, she was above average looking. She was dressed in a comfortable grey travel pants and a darker grey travel yukata that came to her knees and was tied with a simple black obi. At least she was smart about her choice in travel wear- they couldn't very well have her dressed elaborately with her clan's symbol on display. The Uchiha brethren could wear their sigil due to their power. However, a clan as weak as the Hagoromo needed to be discreet about their identity.

Her midnight hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a few small bangs falling about her face. Her hair color reminded him of his mother's, she had similar hair, although it was much shorter and thicker, a typical Uchiha trait. Her pale skin glistened against the breaking dawn and her cheeks and cherub nose were pink from the bitter cold morning.

Although her appearance pleased Madara, he was reserved about her personality. So far, she appeared to be quite docile and shy. He watched as she slowly picked up her satchel from the ground and flung it over her shoulder. She was travelling light, which was a good thing in the Uchiha heir's opinion. Turning to her mother and father, Madara watched as she gave them one last, long, hug before turning to his cousin. Madara couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in his chest. He knew that no one from her clan was going to be present at the wedding, so he understood that she would be feeling lonely and lost in her new home.

Before they departed, Madara felt a hand on his arm. Turning abruptly, he was met with the sad tired eyes of Gyoza. The old man wasn't aware that it was Madara he was addressing, so the Uchiha male forgave the informality. After all, he had to be respectful of his father-in-law.

"Tell Madara," Gyoza started, and Madara narrowed his eyes, intent on listening carefully, "to take care of my little girl,"

The Uchiha's eyes softened as he lifted a gloved hand and placed it over Gyoza's, "I will tell Lord Madara, sir."

oooooo

The journey was silent for the most part. Mikoto walked in the center of the four Uchiha while they kept watch in every direction. They didn't need their sharingan activated, as their third bodyguard was a sensory shinobi so he took point. Airi thought to keep her hood lowered so that Mikoto could at least see a familiar face. She walked next to the Hagoromo heiress, occasionally sneaking a side glance and smiling, but the raven haired beauty in the middle of the group barely noticed at all. Instead, Mikoto kept her eyes downcast, the occasional tear escaped from her eyes.

Madara sighed as he walked behind his future bride, she had been crying like that for almost an hour. He understood why she was so upset, but they couldn't afford this kind of distraction during such a dangerous part of the mission. She needed to be vigilant, like the rest of them, ready to respond to any danger. Since he didn't think Mikoto was a shinobi, she needed to be the extra careful one. Of course, she was so small that at any sign of danger he could probably fight them off with her thrown over his shoulder. Her ass was so round it would probably make a good shield.

"If we continue at this pace," Airi started, "We should make it to the Uchiha village by sunset, but we'll stop and rest at the river for a bit."

Mikoto raised her head at the sound of Airi's voice, and the young heiress nodded quickly in understanding. A rest would be fantastic. Mikoto was as fit as anyone should be, but she didn't have the stamina to match the four shinobi around her. The thought crossed her that she would have been an inconvenience since they were probably only stopping for her sake, and she felt like saying that it wouldn't be necessary. However, she her body just couldn't say no to a rest.

Mikoto turned her attention to Airi, "Are you a shinobi?" she asked inquisitively. It was unusual to Mikoto that a woman was a shinobi. Although she had training, she wasn't exactly allowed to go on missions or fight on the front lines. She knew how to defend herself and throw a kunai or shuriken if she needed to, but that was pretty much it. If women were supposed to be shinobi in the Uchiha clan, then perhaps Mikoto could find someone there to further her training.

Airi smiled warmly, "Yes, but I'm not as skilled as these three." She said gesturing to the other three body guards.

Mikoto took a moment to look at the other three. They were walking straight ahead, eyes forward, as if they were not even aware of Mikoto's presence. Not once during their journey had any of them lowered their hood or even spoken. However, Mikoto could tell they were men simply due to their body shape. The one in front of her appeared to be the largest, while the shinobi to her other side was the smallest.

Mikoto took a few moments to glance behind her, to the one who had been watching her back the whole time. He too had his eyes forward on the road ahead of them. Mikoto couldn't see much of his face due to his high collar and hood. However, she could make out dark eyes and a couple of black clumps of hair that fell over his face. Before she could realize, the hooded man behind her lowered his gaze to meet hers, and there was a short, intense stare-off. She felt cold under his gaze. A soft chill went down her spine and she quickly drew her chocolate eyes away from his midnight ones. Looking forward again, she leaned to her left to talk to Airi again.

"They're so quiet," she whispered.

Airi chuckled, "They prefer to stay focused on the mission,"

"Are all the Uchiha like this?" Mikoto pressed.

"Well, yea pretty much," Airi shrugged in response, "Our clan is one of the strongest, our only real rival is the Senju clan. Many of us have fought battles and killed for the sake of protecting our village,"

Mikoto hummed in understanding. She lowered her gaze slightly and continued walking silently in the middle of the guard. She had so many questions plaguing her mind about the Uchiha, most were concerning Madara, she had met him twice when they were children, but only very briefly, and even then he wasn't even fully aware on who she was. However, she was taught to know everything about him aesthetically, but she had no idea of his actual personality. Airi noticed her silence, and grinned.

"You know, since our village is going to be your new home, you can ask questions." The taller Uchiha reassured her young ward, "that's kind of why I'm here."

Tajima thought it'd be wise to send Airi with her two cousins and a sensory to escort Mikoto. Another woman's presence would hopefully make her feel more comfortable around them. Tajima, getting on in his age, wasn't overly concerned for Mikoto's wellbeing, but he knew he had to make sure she was comfortable for Madara's sake. She needed to stay mentally and physically healthy if she was going to bear future Uchiha leaders.

"I was taught a lot of your history and customs by Lady Izayoi," Mikoto said, referring to the elder who stayed in the Hagoromo village for three years. "I thought all of my questions would be answered by her, but I'm still curious."

"Ask away," Airi prompted.

"The Sharingan, it was only mentioned briefly because of its secrecy. What is it, exactly?"

"I will tell you," The guard to Mikoto's right finally spoke up, it was Izuna Uchiha. Mikoto turned her attention to the figure that spoke, but she could only see his eyes as well. They were large and warm, like a child's. His thin lashes stood out against his pale skin, and she could see that his eyes were slightly squinted, was he smiling under his collar?

"The Sharingan is our bloodline limit; it allows us to see things the normal eyes can't. Like chakra flow, and sometimes it can anticipate our opponent's moves and even copy their jutsus." Izuna said as the group continued on.

Madara looked over to Izuna and glared at him, he was a bit foolish sometimes, because he had just spat out some things their sharingan was capable of in a clear unsecured area. Although these secrets were eventually discovered by other clans, Izuna didn't mention everything the Sharingan was capable of. It was the duty of an Uchiha shinobi to take the Sharingan secret to their grave.

Mikoto nodded in understanding, "Can I see it?" she asked.

Madara interrupted, aggravation clear in his voice, "We can't just activate it to show off, that is not its purpose," he started. Mikoto jumped and turned to face him, her chocolate eyes widened at his deep, eloquent voice- it was familiar.

"The Sharingan is capable of manipulating life and death; it can send its victim insane just from the sight of it. Do you really want to risk that, foolish girl?"

Things had escalated quickly, clearly Mikoto had offended her rear guard, and it was only now that he decided to make his attitude towards the conversation adamantly clear.

Mikoto frowned timidly, "I didn't mean to offend…"

"Stop!"

A new voice entered the scene, it was the front guard. Mikoto and the rest of the group paused in their steps, and before the sensory shinobi could determine what was going on, a paper bomb landed right in front of them.

Instantly, Mikoto was swept off her feet and she then found herself perched in a nearby tree. She watched below as the paper bomb exploded, causing the guard to scatter. After the initial shock wore off, she felt a strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly. Looking up slowly to whoever was holding her, her eyes then widened as she rested them on familiar long charcoal hair, and deep midnight black eyes. His hood must have fallen off in the effort to get away from the bomb. Mikoto was sure it was Madara who was holding her. A blush of embarrassment and shock instantly crept to her cheeks as she watched him stare intently down at the ground where the trees were the thickest.

"You always seem to interrupt my missions, Hashirama."

oooooo

**Thank you so much to my reviewers so far, your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**R&R Please!**


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation**

Mikoto squirmed in his grip, but it only made him secure his hold on her. She was still trying to comprehend the fact that this whole time, her intended husband-to-be was with her all along. Was this some sort of set up? Did he deliberately keep himself concealed just so that he could see what she was like? If he didn't like her, would they have just left her in the forest? Mikoto shook her head and scolded herself inwardly for being such an over-thinker. To memory, she was sure that she hadn't said anything insulting or stupid towards the Uchiha or Madara, so there wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about.

Looking down in the shrubbery below, Mikoto could make out three figures that had slowly emerged from the shadows of the hazy forest just as Madara called out an unfamiliar name. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she examined the three shinobi. The first one, who appeared to be the oldest and possibly the leader, had long, thick brown hair that reached his back, and his bangs were held back with a white headband. The headband had a symbol on it that Mikoto couldn't make out. He wore red samurai armor with a sheathed katana on his back and a few kunai tied to his belt.

The second male was right beside the first and he was almost the polar opposite the brown-haired counterpart. Instead of thick brown hair his was white and shagged. Red eyes peered up at Madara and Mikoto from underneath a happuri, and he wore blue samurai armor, very similar to his red counterpart. The third and final figure wore grey armor and had brown hair to match the first shinobi. Everyone in the party appeared rather tense, but Mikoto could notice that the three fresh faces and Madara were just that little but more relaxed. However, that still didn't mean Madara was letting his guard down.

"I thought I could sense Uchiha chakra," the white haired male sneered as he looked over to Airi and the two other guards.

Madara sighed heavily. "What do you want now?"

The first man, Mikoto assumed to be Hashirama, stepped forward and spoke up to Madara, "We found some corpses," he started, "Tatsuya corpses by the west river bank, you wouldn't have had anything to do with them, would you?"

Mikoto looked up at Madara, silently awaiting his response, were they here to seek revenge? Were these men Tatsuya clan shinobi after revenge? Madara only shook his head, his black hair falling about his face as he did so.

"No, we have had no men in that area, we've been otherwise occupied." He replied.

"Liars," scoffed the white haired Senju.

"Say that again, Senju?" Izuna, who was in the branch below Madara and Mikoto, withdrew his katana swiftly. The noise if made echoed through the forest and with it an array of sharp, unsheathing noises followed suit. The entire party had drawn their weapons, ready for a fight. Despite his normally calm and kind nature, Izuna wasn't one to stand for anyone impugning the Uchiha's honor. His clan was far from liars.

"Does your sharingan affect your hearing, Uchiha?"

"That's enough, Tobirama," Hashirama placed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"You're outnumbered, Hashirama, and far from your home," Madara started, "I suggest you keep moving,"

Hashirama would be stupid to start a fight with them so far from their home village. They were outnumbered, but most likely not out skilled. The brown haired Senju was on par with Madara skill-wise, and too often they would run each other ragged on the battlefield; they would always tire out before either of them could deliver a finishing blow. Too often though, their fights with each other would be interrupted by other clansmen attempting to assist them or they had to go and save their brethren. Once, Hashirama abandoned his and Madara's fight in order to protect Tobirama, and Madara has done the same for Izuna on multiple occasions.

Despite their differences, and their mutual dislike for each other, the Uchiha and Senju heirs just couldn't bring themselves to deliver the killing blow. There have been many opportunities, but they just weren't the right times, something always got in the way. Perhaps it was due to their past friendship? Perhaps whenever they're about to deliver a blow of execute a jutsu, the memories returned and it softened their intention?

They both knew, deep down, that there will come a time where there would be no backing out, where one would have to kill the other. However, Hashirama was determined and made it his goal to have that day never come. Madara on the other hand, embraced it, and when the time came, he would probably welcome it with open arms, even if he was the defeated one. It was their unwritten destiny, and they both knew it.

Due to their circumstances and their mission, Madara would prefer it if they didn't engage in combat, for fear of Mikoto's safety. He glanced next to him, where the small woman was still pressed against him with his arm around her waist. She was incredibly still, like she feared for her life. Madara scoffed inwardly, she had nothing to worry about. He made a promise to the Hagoromo leader that he would take care of her, and he was not one to break a promise.

Unfortunately, despite being so close to his intended wife, Madara had to keep his attention focused on the Senju below them. One slip up and they could easily out maneuver the four Uchiha.

"Hashirama, three o'clock!" Tobirama called out as he pushed his older brother forward while at the same time leaping backwards with their third Senju. Hashirama frowned and looked to his left and noticed a familiar kunai had zipped past them and lodged itself in the tree. A close call, other shinobi were nearby. Tobirama cussed to himself and wondered why he couldn't sense them. They must have had a sensory shinobi who could suppress chakra.

Madara saw this, and thought it was a chance for the Uchiha guards to leave with Mikoto. However, his attitude changed as he watched about seven shinobi surround the three Senju, blades drawn. Most weapons were twin katanas and kunai, while two of the seven had their hands in the dog deal, ready to perform a ninjutsu at any moment. The seven unfamiliar shinobi donned black pants with grey loose shirts, and all seven of them wore white vests to protect their torso. One stepped forward, presumably their leader as his vest bore a clan symbol on the front, and he addressed the Senju.

"We saw you leave the corpses of our clansmen; I thought we were in a truce, Senju?"

"Tatsuya clan," Tobirama growled as he directed his weapon away from the Uchiha in the trees to the Tatsuya on the ground.

There was no way the three of them could fight off four Uchiha and seven Tatsuya. Tobirama did notice the young woman in Madara's grasp, but from her appearance, he didn't believe that she was a shinobi. In fact, the black haired beauty piqued the white Senju's curiosity. What was she doing travelling with the Uchiha unarmed? Were they escorting her somewhere and since when did Uchiha do such a mission? She was obvious that she wasn't Uchiha. Her midnight hair was too fine and she didn't have the deep, onyx Uchiha eyes.

"It wasn't our doing, Hiro." Hashirama retorted, "I don't want to fight over this."

Where the Tatsuya even aware that there were Uchiha in the trees above them? Hashirama began to wonder why Madara hadn't left them to deal with the Tatsuya yet. It was times like this where Hashirama knew that traces of their friendship still existed.

"Those clansmen were unarmed fishermen!" Hiro retorted, clearly not listening to the Senju heir.

Meanwhile, Airi, Izuna, and their sensory guard all looked to Madara for a command. The three of them were expecting to just up and leave, as anyone would do in their situation, considering they had the future clan matriarch with them. Madara sighed and turned to Mikoto.

"Stay here," he whispered to her in a deep, quiet voice.

She looked at him, and what she saw in his eyes stunned her. The pools of darkness were replaced with violent blood red, encircled around his pupil were three smaller swirl markings. She only assumed that this was his sharingan, if he had activated it then Mikoto guessed that he was going to join the fight with the rest of the shinobi. Instantly, a cold feeling rushed through her as he looked at her, and she couldn't help but shiver. There was something incredibly haunting about those eyes, almost evil. He let go of her, placing her on the branch and pushed her body against the trunk with his gloved hand.

"Don't move," he added.

With that said, Madara nodded to his three clansmen and all four of them leapt down at once to the edge of the clearing. The seven shinobi surrounding the Senju brothers broke their formation and as Mikoto leaned over slightly to watch, she couldn't help but notice that the three clans formed a perfect triangle. She realized that she was seeing the war for the first time. Clans pitted against each other to advance their own. It was very rare when deals were struck or truces formed. The Uchiha only accepted the Hagoromo's offer because of their wind jutsu and poison specialties.

Mikoto had some training in poisons and medicines. She knew which plants and herbs were poisonous and which could be brewed into a medicine, something her mother was a master at. However, although wind chakra flowed through Mikoto naturally, she wasn't able to execute it. She didn't even have basic chakra control. Her father feared that if she was taught ninjutsu then she would want to go out into the battlefield. It was something he just couldn't allow for obvious reasons.

"Uchiha too?" a Tatsuya shinobi scowled, "we can't take them all."

"Since when did Uchiha and Senju become allies?" Hiro thought out loud.

"We aren't allies," Madara said, "We were in a confrontation before you arrived."

"Well this will be interesting then," Hiro laughed.

Hashirama had enough, and pressed his palms together, creating two wood clones to even out the numbers, "Come then," he said angrily.

Hashirama and Madara glanced at each other before the other six Tetsuya clansmen charged. Instantly, the Senju with the wood clones, and the Uchiha, pitted themselves against the larger party. Mikoto gasped and watched in horror as the shinobi beneath her all fought. It made her question why there was so much hatred and fighting towards clans that barely knew each other. She felt uneasy in the tree, but knew that she had to remain hidden. The Tatsuya hopefully weren't aware that she was there, but the Senju knew she was. If she had to, she would run.

Bang.

Clash.

Swing.

Slice.

Mikoto watched as Madara fought. She couldn't take her gaze away from him. He was so fluid in his moves, like he had been fighting his whole life. It was almost godlike. Hashirama matched Madara in speed and power as well. No one had used any ninjutsu yet, it was such a small area that they were probably scared of harming their comrades. It was all up to taijutsu and using their weapons. Airi and Izuna stood back to back as they took on three of the Tatsuya shinobi, while the sensory Uchiha and Tobirama did the same with another group.

The leader of the Tatsuyas, however, just stood back and watched, smirking, like he was planning something. Mikoto narrowed her eyes as she watched Hiro stand back with his arms folded. She didn't like this.

Then, she heard a cry, and the first casualty of the battlefield was the third Senju. Mikoto placed her hands over her mouth; she had never seen anyone sliced open like that before. It was like he was made of butter, that Tatsuya clansman did it so easily. Mikoto felt sick to her stomach, the smell of blood lingered in the air while she noticed Hashirama and Tobirama's rage grow. Then, the next death, it was a young Tatsuya boy at the hand of Madara himself. The Uchiha's robe was stained with blood and he drew is blade out of the now deceased enemy. Entrails sprawled out onto the grass as the Tatsuya boy fell.

He killed like it was a habit. Mikoto watched as he casually wiped the blood on his blade on the corpse's clothing before turning to the next Tatsuya. She leaned back on her heels while perched on the branch, reserved. Was she so sure that she wanted to marry someone who could kill so easily? He didn't appear to value life the way she did, it seemed to him that humans were nothing but flesh and bone. However, would she want to marry someone who was afraid to kill? Something in her was attracted to the simple fact that he had just shown that he was more than capable of protecting her. After all, if he was going to be the Uchiha clan leader, he needed to prove that he was worthy of such a title.

The Era of Warring States felt all too real now.

Two more Tatsuya fell at the hands of Airi and Izuna, leaving only four left. Thankfully, none of her Uchiha guards were harmed, but she was sure Airi had sustained an injury from the way she was holding herself up. She was slightly limp on her left shoulder, it was possible she had hurt a muscle or worse, she had been sliced on her shoulder. Her cloak covered any injury, but she was also covered in blood, and Mikoto wasn't sure if it was hers or the enemy's.

Then, Mikoto watched as the seventh member of the Tatsuya group joined the battle. Instead of drawing a weapon, he pressed his palms together after performing several different hand signs, water shot up from the ground, encasing Izuna and Airi in what appeared to be balls of water, like prisons. They weren't moving, immobile. Mikoto's eyes widened as she watched them try to resist the prison. This sudden ninjutsu caused the sensory Uchiha and Tobirama to become distracted at the sudden change in course, and then they too found themselves swept up in the same jutsu.

Tobirama cussed again, angry with himself that he had just fallen prey to a simple water jutsu. However, this one was different. There was something in the water; it was a dull green color instead of a crystal clear blue. There was poison in the water. Tobirama could fell his chakra lines weakening and his limbs becoming still. It was an immobilizing poison.

There was only Madara and Hashirama left against five Tatsuyas.

Mikoto shook her head in denial. Surely they couldn't be succumbed that easily!

Hashirama and Madara both noticed their brothers in trouble- their weaknesses, and leapt away from the four remaining shinobi towards the water prisons. Madara then put his hand on the prison holding Airi and Izuna, hoping to perform a reversing jutsu, but instead the poison in the water seeped into his gloved hand and then into his skin. Drawing his hand away quickly, he scowled as he could feel himself become weaker and his limbs stiffer. It was definitely a poison of some sort, Madara glanced up at the tree; the Hagoromo clan was expert poison and potion makers, while Tatsuya were weapon masters.

Were Hagoromo and Tatsuya secretly trading?

"Shit!"

Madara glanced to his left and noticed that Hashirama had suffered the same fate. Weakened, the pair of them tried to stand, but Hashirama fell to his knees.

The whole situation took a turn for the worst, were the two leaders of the greatest and most powerful clans really outsmarted by the lowly and weak Tatsuya clan?

The four remaining Tatsuya shinobi took this opportunity to disarm the clan heirs, tossing their weapons to their leader, Hiro. The shinobi then grabbed Hashirama and Madara, forcing them to their knees. They believed that their bodies had succumbed to the poison.

"This isn't like you, Hiro, you Tatsuya never use poisons!" Hashirama spat at the Tatsuya group leader.

"You know what they say," Hiro said, "Keep your enemy on their toes."

"Kill us, and you clan will be destroyed by morning," Madara warned.

"You are in no position to be giving threats, Uchiha." Hiro retorted.

Picking up his Kunai, Hiro paced back and forward between the two immobile heirs. They were held with their arms behind their backs by the remaining Tatsuya shinobi, and their comrades were rendered useless by the poison water jutsu. However, they could watch the whole thing. Madara could feel his chakra run low, and he deactivated his sharingan. He shot his gaze quickly to the trees, and his eyes widened slightly.

Mikoto was gone.

"Now, which one will I kill first?"

Madara lowered his gaze to the floor. Was it really going to end so suddenly? The fact that Mikoto had abandoned the scene also shook him some. He would have probably done the same thing in her situation; she couldn't very well stay in the tree, could she? His clan and his clansmen would perish without Madara. If both heirs were killed at the hands of Tatsuya, their father would go on a rampage and send every Uchiha to their doom. Now that Tatsuya had a new choice of warfare, it may compromise the strength of the Uchiha and Senju.

Madara and Hashirama glanced at each other; they were slowly starting to believe that this was it.

But, it wasn't.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice came into the scene that made Madara snap his head up. Hiro felt a jerk on his shoulder blade as he realized that the voice was addressing him. Turning around slowly, Hiro was met with the face of a young Hagoromo daughter with fierce chocolate eyes. He stood there stunned for a minute, how did they not sense her presence?

Then, she punched him, right in the nose.

The small attack came at a complete surprise to everyone. It was a powerful punch, and a sickening crack was heard as Hiro felt his nose break under the pressure of her balled fist. He fell backwards, landing on his back.

This was enough for the Tatsuya guards to become confused and distracted, giving Madara the opportunity to release some of his suppressed chakra. Activating his sharingan again, he quickly slipped his left arm out of his captor's grasp and landed his own punch to his right guard, causing him to be knocked to the ground. Picking up a Kunai from the second shinobi's belt, Madara wasted no time in slicing the throat of his second holder, before bringing the Kunai down into the chest of the first.

Hashirama had the same idea, and he too quickly broke free and killed his captors. Turning around, he noticed his Uchiha and Senju comrades had broken free of the prison, since Hiro's chakra concentration was interrupted. The four shinobi coughed and spluttered on the ground, and Hashirama quickly went to his younger brother's side and patted his back firmly to help him cough up any water.

Madara glanced over at Airi and Izuna, they were alive and breathing, as well as their sensory guard. However, he looked back over to Hiro who had actually been rendered unconscious from the punch. Blood poured from his broken nose while a tooth fell from his mouth, Mikoto actually caused this? Perhaps she was stronger than he thought.

Looking back to his betrothed, he watched as she coddled her fist with her other hand. It appeared the punch probably hurt her more than it hurt the Tatsuya leader.

At that moment, Madara couldn't help but smirk. She was brave. Stupid, but brave.

oooooo

**R&R Please! Thank you to all my reviewers so far. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	5. Cave

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 4**

**Cave**

"We will deal with him, his clan has broken our truce, so we need to report this back to our father."

Hashirama sighed as he had finished using a wood style jutsu to create a wooden cart to carry Hiro and their Senju comrade who had fallen in the small confrontation. The group took a spare moment to recover from the ordeal before deciding to part ways in case anyone else wanted to interrupt their parade. Hashirama had no intention of battling; he simply wanted to question Madara about the corpses. Instead, it turned into bloodshed. He couldn't help but feel hopeful with the fact that Madara decided to side with the Senju against the Tatsuya, it meant that there were still remnants of their friendship lingering in his thoughts.

"That's enough fighting for one day, anyway," Hashirama said, "Let's go, Tobirama."

Before the white Senju turned to follow his brother, he took one last look at the unfamiliar woman who was travelling with Madara. His red eyes narrowed, he was still puzzled as to why she would be with the Uchiha crew. From memory, he did not see any family crest on her clothing, nor did she possess any form of skill. Perhaps she was a messenger? In any case, he sensed rapid, sporadic levels of chakra. Sometimes it was almost overwhelming, when other times it was barely there. This told him that she had no chakra control, but the power was there. Were the Uchiha planning to execute it for their benefit?

"Tobirama!"

His brother's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up towards his older brother. Removing his happuri, he wiped sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt before taking a handle of the wooden cart and pulling it along with his brother. They knew they weren't going to be disturbed on their journey home, because it was not custom to attack travelers with corpses, out of respect. However, Hiro wasn't dead, only unconscious, and Tobirama was able to tap into his chakra and perform a jutsu to make sure he stayed unconscious for the rest of their journey.

As for the rest of the Tatsuya shinobi, the six were buried where they fell.

Madara watched as the Senju brothers pulled the cart into the dense forest. After the battle was over, he had Izuna and the sensory Uchiha prepare graves for the remaining corpses (which was easy given Hashirama's earth and wood style). They didn't want to leave the corpses unattended due to the simple fact that they were at risk of being followed again.

After quickly travelling some distance away from the battlefield, Madara turned to the group and told them that they needed to press on, despite protests for a rest.

"We are too far behind schedule," Madara retorted.

"Airi is injured," Mikoto said, "and you are all still weakened from the poison."

Madara sent her a small glare, "How did you know it was poison?"

Mikoto's eyes widened. Was he really interrogating her, now of all times? She sighed and urged Airi to sit down against a tree, which the black haired shinobi complied. As Mikoto pulled down Airi's sleeve, she saw that the Uchiha woman had suffered a slice to her upper arm. It wasn't deep enough to require stitching, but it had to be bandaged. Ripping off the hem of her travel yukata, Mikoto began to dress Airi's wound slowly.

"I am of the Hagoromo clan," Mikoto started, "We are masters of poisons and medicines."

Yes, Mikoto knew that it was a poison from when she first saw the dull green liquid infused in the water prison. She could also tell from the effect it had on the shinobi who touched it. Although Madara and Hashirama's contact was far less than the other four, they were still weakened by it. For it to have this kind of effect so quickly, it must have been brewing for days and the ingredients must have been in vast quantities.

"Then how did Tatsuya acquire it?" Madara pressed as he watched his betrothed carefully bandage his cousin's wound.

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know. Maybe he stole it, but its base is from a common stinging nettle found around swamps."

Given the circumstance, Madara thought it would be best to not push it any further. He was still riled up from the battle just hours beforehand. It normally put him on edge, and in a snappy mood. He had noticed though, that after delivering that blow to Hiro, Mikoto had gathered quite a bit of confidence in herself. She didn't seem afraid to answer back to his snaps and snarls unlike before. He watched as she tied a knot in the makeshift bandage on Airi's arm. Airi nodded and thanked the young Hagoromo before leaning back against the tree.

She seemed to have a gentle nature about her, he could tell just by looking at the way she cared for Madara's comrades after the battle. It was almost complete contrast to the fierceness he saw in her eyes before punching Hiro. It was the determination of a shinobi, of someone who desperately wanted to help. It was not long after the battle when Madara had decided that, if she was going to be his wife, she was going to learn to be a shinobi too.

As Mikoto shifted to turn away from Airi to look at Izuna, she leaned on her right hand and winced in pain. Madara noticed this small gesture, and rounded on her.

"Show me." He said to her as he reached out for her small hand.

"Don't touch it," she squeaked in pain, "it hurts."

"Just shut up and show me,"

Mikoto held her right hand out in full view for Madara to see. What he saw almost shocked him. Her knuckles were a deep black and purple color, obviously bruised due to the hard blow she gave to Hiro. Before taking her hand, he removed his black gloves and placed them on the ground next to where they were kneeling. Izuna couldn't help but let out a small 'ouch' at the sight of her hand. It was a ghastly thing to behold, and something appeared unnatural about it.

Madara knew what it was, and he reached his hand out to touch hers. Her hand was so soft against his large calloused battle-worn ones, and her delicate fingers fit perfectly in his palm. He applied a soft pressure with his thumb to her middle knuckle, which caused her to cry out and quickly withdraw her hand.

"It's out of place," Madara said seriously, "I have to correct it or it won't get any better."

"Gods woman," Izuna cried, "How hard did you hit him?!"

"I think I feel sorrier for the Tatsuya man," the sensory said.

Mikoto knew what had to be done. She had to let Madara put her knuckle back into place or else it wouldn't heal. The adrenaline her body produced during the battle had worn off, so she was starting to feel the pain of a dislocated knuckle. It hurt so much she was starting to become nauseous. Nodding briskly, the Hagoromo girl shifted her weight on her heels, and prepared for the worst.

"I'll do it on three," Madara said, hoping to calm her down some. He knew it was going to be painful. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, trying to think of something else to keep her mind off the pain.

Without taking his eyes off her, he pressed his palm against hers and used his other hand to feel for the knuckle. After finding it, and locating where it was supposed to be, he then reached up and gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, drawing her face up to meet his gaze. Tearful and scared, she reluctantly complied. She held her breath.

"One, two…"

Then, a crack was heard, and a shrill scream erupted through the forest.

Pulling away from Madara, Mikoto cradled her hand against her chest. Then, without any prior warning or prediction, she reached her good hand out to her betrothed and slapped him clean across his cheek.

Silence reigned throughout the forest. No one, absolutely no one, had ever slapped Madara Uchiha before. He turned his head back to Mikoto, a small rage instilled in his face. Izuna cupped both of his hands over his mouth in shock, while Airi simply hung her head and sighed. The sensory shinobi stayed well away from the situation altogether, silently volunteering to keep watch.

"What was that for?!" Madara spat.

"You said you would do it on three!"

"That _was_ three!"

"You have to SAY 'three' before you do it!"

Madara scowled, this new found confidence was starting to annoy him. He was beginning to prefer the meek little mouse Mikoto. "Then why don't I break your hand, and we'll try it again okay?"

Mikoto scoffed, "Don't be stupid."

"Stupid? You're one to talk walking into a battlefield and punching random shinobi!"

Where did her sudden stubbornness come from? This wasn't her. Mikoto was normally the gentle, reserved one, only really speaking when spoken to. She was the one the children loved to play with and the older women doted on. Perhaps being half a day out of the Hagoromo village, and being exposed to the warring states changed her. Or maybe she was finally able to be her true self without any governance from her parents? Had her years of being tutored and trained in etiquette and grace suppressed her natural personality?

To make things worse, she had slapped her betrothed. Perhaps she should reel herself in before she made a further fool of herself. Shaking her head and sighing, she regained her lady-like posture and rested her hands delicately in her lap, despite her right hand still ebbing dully with pain. She then moved her chocolate eyes to Madara and gave him a small, sincere smile.

"You're right," she said, "it was stupid and reckless of me, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Madara's face faltered, obviously confused by her sudden change in tone.

"Good?" he said.

oooooo

Hours passed, and with that time came more travelling. The five of them knew that they weren't going to make it back to the Uchiha village before nightfall, and travelling at night was just stupid. So in a desperate act, Madara sent Izuna and the sensory Uchiha out to find shelter for the night. It was cloudy, so there would be a chance of rainfall. They couldn't very well stay out in the open. Mikoto never left Airi's side, often checking her wound and re-dressing the bandage with more of her hem. She was probably going to run out of clothing at this point.

Their first aid kits were on Airi and Izuna's persons which got ruined in the water prison. It was almost a worst case scenario outcome for them. However, it was only for a night. If it were up to Madara, he would have them travel well into the night. Looking at his comrades, he knew they needed rest. Food was easy to find. He could hunt a deer or rabbit and have Mikoto cook it on the fire.

Madara sat cross-legged on the ground facing the two women sitting against the tree. He kept his eyes closed and his head lowered slightly, preserving what little chakra and energy he had left.

That was, until he sensed Izuna's presence in the distance.

"Well?" Madara looked up at his younger brother expectantly.

"We found a cave by the mountain!" Izuna grinned.

A cave was the most ideal location for shelter, especially if rainfall was coming. Madara grinned.

"Well done, Izuna," he praised his brother, "lead the way."

Nightfall came sooner than expected. The group had settled into the cave and Izuna had a roaring fire going in the center. Mikoto sighed in relief as she settled herself down next to it. She wasn't overly hungry, but eventually Madara and Izuna had brought back two rabbits that had already been skinned and gutted. Mikoto was impressed at their survival skills. Of course, it was probably a vital part of their upbringing. The group hadn't planned to make a stop for the night, so they weren't exactly prepared to make camp. They did however, manage to save Airi's travel bag which she had dropped by the tree before the battle. Inside the bag was a small pot for boiling water and some dried bread. This was shared among the group, but Madara didn't appear to want any.

"You don't have much of an appetite do you?" Mikoto eventually softly said to him after the group had eaten the rabbits and were preparing to catch a few hours of sleep.

"Not on missions, no." he replied to her, "This one hasn't exactly gone to plan, either."

"Sometimes that happens," Mikoto said.

They sat there next to each other in a comfortable silence with their backs to the fire, facing out towards the entrance of the cave. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out in large clusters and the cloudy sky was eventually thinning out, lessening any chance of rain. The blue night sky stretched far into the horizon where the moon shone behind the mountains, illuminating them. Mikoto took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight. She had never been outside the Hagoromo village, so everything from that point on was a brand new experience. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be afraid of welcoming of her new life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the soft groan of Airi trying to shift in her sleep. Her shoulder must have been causing her trouble. The Hagoromo heiress left her betrothed's side and glanced in the small pot that was boiling over the fire. The King's moss had dissolved finally, and she was able to give the herbal tea to the Uchiha woman. Scooping some up in a small wooden travel cup, Mikoto knelt next to Airi and handed it to her.

"Here," Mikoto said, "It'll help with the pain."

Airi gulped it down before spluttering slightly. It tasted horrible. Like a gritty earthy flavor, as if she had just swallowed liquid dirt. After a small muttering of 'thanks', Airi leaned against the wall of the cave and watched as Mikoto walked back over to Madara and handed him his own cup.

Airi couldn't help but smile. She was so kind, despite being of different clans. Soon though, Airi would be able to call her cousin. She seemed shy and completely weak at first, but Airi knew that the black haired beauty could easily win over the Uchiha clan. If she kept the same gentle behavior and continued to remain confident as Airi had seen in her beforehand, she would make a fitting matriarch.

The Uchiha matriarch was essentially a role model to all the women and young girls of the clan. She had to be graceful, kind, and loyal to her husband and clan, and did not necessarily have to be a shinobi. She was envisioned to be the one everyone turned to for guidance and gentle comfort. The Uchiha clan currently didn't have a matriarch, as the Lady Hana passed away from an illness not long after her youngest son was born. It has been a long time since a woman was bestowed such a responsibility, and Airi was beginning to believe that the young Hagoromo daughter was up to the role. Perhaps even more so, she could help Madara open up.

When they were children, Madara never really got too involved in games with the rest of the Uchiha younglings. He was always the silent observer, making sure his four brothers were safe. As each of his siblings fell, Madara became obsessed with protecting his clan and village. He always seemed to be on the alert, ready for a fight at any chance. Airi rarely saw her cousin smile anymore. It was like Mikoto was the medicine that he needed from the years of fighting. He was battle-hardened, to a point where sometimes the clan members feared him.

He wasn't even their leader yet!

Mikoto let out a content sigh. It was completely quiet in the cave. Shinobi were taught to sleep silently to avoid detection. However, since they were in a group, Madara volunteered to take the first watch. He stole a sideways glance at his future wife as she stared out into the open forest again from the cave's entrance.

"How is your hand?"

Mikoto almost jumped at the sound of his voice, she wasn't expecting him to break their content silence.

"It's fine, thank you." It was still bruised, but at least it didn't hurt anymore.

"Don't do that again," Madara said, "At least not without proper training,"

Mikoto looked at him and inclined her head, "What do you mean?"

Madara sighed, "You can't throw a punch. If you knew how to punch properly, then you wouldn't have hurt yourself so badly."

"I suppose you could teach me then?" She said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"I could," he replied seriously.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

There was another comfortable silence between them. Then, Mikoto thought she wouldn't hold it back any longer, and she decided to bring up the subject she knew they had both been dreading to talk about.

"When will we be married?" she asked, and Madara tensed.

"A week from tomorrow I believe."

Mikoto pressed her lips together. That was quite soon.

"I will be honest; I'm not keen on marrying a complete stranger." Madara had said what they were both thinking, and Mikoto nodded in a mutual understanding.

"Well," she thought out loud, "maybe we could use that week to get to know each other?" she suggested.

Madara smirked, "I was told you were taught to know me already."

Mikoto frowned at his statement, "Yes, but," she paused, trying to think of how to word what she wanted to say properly, "I was taught to know what you like. Your favorite dishes, colors, hobbies," she scoffed, "I even know what your mother sang to you when you were a child,"

Madara scowled slightly, that elder Izayoi didn't leave anything out, did she?

"But still don't know you." She concluded

He looked over to her, clearly confused.

"I don't know you as a person," she said.

"Fair enough," he said back to her quietly, not entirely sure how to respond to her.

Mikoto was right. If they were going to be married, he should at least make the effort to get to know the woman he was expected to spend the rest of his life with. So far, his opinion of her had been mixed since he had seen two polar opposite sides of her personality.

"Get some sleep," he coughed as he cut their conversation short, "I'll keep watch,"

Silently complying, Mikoto shifted over to the side of the cave and leaned against the wall to face the fire. From there, she took one last look at Madara before finally nodding off, a small smile on her face.

oooooo

**Thank you! R&R Please! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	6. Hot Spring

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 5**

**Hot Spring**

"I want to be informed the minute they're found."

"Yes sir."

Tajima Uchiha waved his hand in dismissal towards his General. The General was in charge of overseeing and commanding the Uchiha shinobi during wartime. They were pretty much close to being the second in command next to the Uchiha clan leader. As the Uchiha clan leader watched the general leave the central common area of his family's home, he sighed heavily. His sons were expected back at sunset with the Hagoromo woman, but they hadn't returned. When it was approaching early hours of the morning, Tajima had guards posted at every entrance to the Uchiha village. He would have liked to greet his sons and welcome them home in person, but he needed his rest.

The argument between Madara and Tajima still rang heavily in the older man's memory. He remembered telling his oldest son years ago that he was to marry a woman from another clan, and at the time the fourteen year old didn't think too much about it. However, as the years progressed the boy started to show signs of resentment towards his arranged union. That was why Tajima sent him on missions to the Hagoromo village, it was in hopes that he would at least attempt to know his future bride. However, each time Madara returned, he just scoffed whenever she was brought up and simply told his father that he was too busy to care.

Then, two nights ago Tajima told him that now that winter was over, it was time for him to collect her. At first, Tajima didn't want to send his two sons and their cousin to collect Mikoto, but Madara insisted. He wanted to see what she was like, so he and Izuna planned to keep themselves concealed, and then he would report back to his father if he liked her or not. Tajima couldn't help but smirk at Madara's idea, only because he had to marry her even if she had a hump on her back or bad teeth. It was what was agreed on, and the Uchiha were an honorable clan.

Tajima began to grow worried after sunset, because his sons hadn't returned. The direct route between the Hagoromo and Uchiha villages were very rarely travelled, so Tajima believed that they wouldn't have run into any trouble.

Was he wrong?

If his sons hadn't returned by sunset on the second day, then he would send a party out to search for them. Who knows what could have happened. Rubbing his temples, Tajima regretted allowing them to go in the first place. If both of his sons had perished- gods forbid! Then the future of the Uchiha clan would be in shambles, particularly because with no solid heir, there could be civil warfare. Particularly, if the Hagoromo woman had perished and his sons survived, then the Hagoromo would have reason to go to war with them as well. Despite the Uchiha being far more powerful than their Hagoromo counterparts, that clan did their fighting subtly, through trickery and deceit. Tajima knew that if Gyoza Hagoromo wanted him dead, it would only take two or three Hagoromo stealth shinobi to sneak into his bedroom and drip poison into his mouth.

Tajima's thoughts then drifted to Airi. She was his sister-in-law's daughter, making her a cousin to the main branch family. Airi came into the picture from a suggestion by Izuna. The boy was so thoughtful of others and gentle natured like his mother was. Tajima always thought that the will and spirit of his mother had passed directly to Izuna, as he was the last born before she passed away. Izuna was the polar opposite of Madara, which was probably why Madara loved him so much. He was the small light in Madara's otherwise dreary world.

Airi graciously accepted the mission, and she seemed quite excited to go. She wasn't a skilled shinobi, as she spent most of her time caring for the children. Izuna thought it would be best of Airi became Mikoto's friend during her time with the Uchiha. A familiar face would make the Hagoromo girl feel comfortable, and she would have someone to show her around the village and educate her on Uchiha customs and life.

Hours passed, and Tajima stayed on his cushion, sitting cross legged and eventually went over some scrolls. They were most reports from recent missions regarding enemy clan movements and intelligence. There hadn't been much movement from the Senju at all lately, which was odd considering they occupied most of the forest territory to the north. The only mention of Senju in the last few days was that they had arranged a truce with the Tatsuya clan. This was of very little concern to him for the time being.

Tajima's musings were interrupted as the door to his household slide open quickly, and his general stepped into the room and bowed low.

"Lord Tajima, they're back. They all appear to be in good health,"

"And the girl?" Tajima asked expectantly.

"She is with them, and she appears to be in good health too."

Nodding, Tajima rolled the scroll up and placed it back on the pile next to him. From there, he then stood up and pulled on a thick woolen coat before heading out into the cold brisk morning.

Mikoto stared up at the gates of the Uchiha village with her arms wrapped around her. Despite it being spring, the mornings were still incredibly cold, as if it was still winter. Due to the battle, the four Uchiha had to abandon their cloaks as they had wrapped them around the Tatsuya deceased before burying them, so the five were as cold as each other. Looking over to Madara and Izuna, Mikoto noticed that the cold really didn't affect them that much. The only sign of the temperature having any sort of effect was that with each breath released from their lungs, the air turned into a small cloud of steam.

There was something chilling about the Uchiha gates. The high walls had a platform run where Uchiha shinobi were able to keep watch over the forest. Every third panel of the wall bore the Uchiha clan symbol, while the two wooden gates were also painted with the crest. Black banners were decorated with the familiar war fan as they hung from the walls. Once inside, Mikoto was greeted with a straight row of houses and shops which lead to a clearing in the center of the village, like it was a town square. Scanning the rooftops, Mikoto could make out roughly where things such as the temple was, and black smoke billowing from a chimney to the west of her indicated that was probably a blacksmith. The buildings themselves were all sharp and clean, each one had a front patio with paper lanterns and banners all painted with the Uchiha crest.

The sun had barely risen, and already the village was busy. Mikoto saw a man with a child herding goats across the roadway, while a woman was busily sweeping the front patio of her home. Villagers walked about the streets, some carried bread, while others carried fish. Most of the villagers bore the traditional Uchiha black or midnight blue hair, but she could also see shades of dark brown amongst them.

She stayed close to Madara's side as they stepped through the gates and into the villages. As if rehearsed, the selection of villagers busying themselves in the main street all paused what they were doing and looked at the five travelers. Mikoto could feel at least fifty pairs of onyx eyes on her at that moment, and she instantly grew nervous. She was a stranger to them, and she was going to be their matriarch. Glancing around the villagers, she saw most of them had a look of curiosity, while others seemed fairly bemused.

How was she going to win them over as the clan matriarch when she didn't even know them?

"Welcome home, Lord Madara," an Uchiha shinobi stepped forward from the crowd his long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and he wore a simple yukata and grey pants with traditional shinobi sandals.

"Your father has been worrying," he added while giving a respectful bow to the Uchiha hair.

"I would assume so," Madara replied stoically, "I need to see him immediately,"

"I'm already here," the deep voice of Tajima Uchiha entered the scene, and the villagers parted ways and bowed respectfully towards their clan leader.

"Father," Izuna and Madara said in unison as they bowed low. Mikoto would never have guessed that Madara and Izuna were brothers, due to the simple fact that they were so unlike each other. Aged dark eyes glanced her way, and she quickly bowed as low as her two escorts.

"Welcome, Mikoto Hagoromo," Tajima said, she couldn't quite pick the tone in his voice. It was formal, but she couldn't decide if he was genuinely welcoming her, or if he was simply welcoming her out of expected politeness. He had the same tone as Madara, he was hard to read.

"Let me see you, child."

Slowly, as if she was being judged as a work of art, Mikoto rose from her bow to look straight at the Uchiha clan leader who she would very soon be calling her father in law.

Tajima paused and took his time in examining his son's betrothed. She was definitely rugged from travelling, but she was certainly not ugly. Her midnight black hair was still up in its high ponytail but this time she had quite a few loose strands that hung about her face. Her chocolate eyes were bright and cheerful, but he could see the sleep deprivation riddled in them. Her pale skin seemed flawless save for a beauty spot on her neck. In short- he was pleased with her appearance.

"Airi," Tajima addressed his niece and she stepped forward, bowing low as well, "take Mikoto and show her to her quarters, then escort her to the bath house. I need to speak to my sons."

"Yes, sir."

The fact that Tajima didn't say anything to her about her appearance or her clan troubled Mikoto. He gave no indication if he even liked her. However, she was certainly not going to refuse a hot bath and she hoped Airi would be able to stay with her. Airi stepped forward and looped her arm around Mikoto's. It seemed the taller woman's shoulder was not bothering her anymore, but Mikoto made a note to check it before they entered the bath house. Mikoto took one look back at Madara, who simply watched her as she was dragged off by his cousin.

After the women disappeared into the crowd of villagers, who all gawked after the pair, Tajima turned to his sons and waved a hand in dismissal of the sensory shinobi who had accompanied him.

"What kept you?" The Uchiha leader asked.

"That is something we can't discuss out here, father." Madara said seriously. He knew he had to tell his father what had happened, but he was almost embarrassed to admit that he and Hashirama had been subdued by Tatsuya shinobi. Also, he hated to admit it, but if it weren't for Mikoto, a woman, Tajima probably would have been fare welling two sons instead of welcoming home a daughter.

"Very well," Tajima closed his eyes and nodded, "Come," he said.

The two Uchiha sons complied, and followed their father back to the family home.

oooooo

"Your shoulder looks fine," Mikoto's gentle voice said as she threw the makeshift bandages in the waste bin, "let some air get to it for now,"

Since it was so early, Mikoto and Airi had the bath house to themselves. Any other woman was either still sleeping or preparing breakfast for their family. Most of the women visited the bath house in the evening anyway, but it was a twenty-four hour facility that was maintained by the women themselves. Mikoto shuddered as she remembered the faces of the villagers as Airi showed her to the Uchiha clan leader's home. It was an elaborate building located near the temple. It comprised of six bedrooms and a large common area. The kitchen was large and the dining table looked like it could seat eight or so people. Airi also showed her the small library located at the back of the house, as well as the small shrine in the center courtyard.

Mikoto was then shown her room. It featured a large bed in the center of the room and a vanity already fitted with various perfumes and different make up. The Hagoromo girl also couldn't help but noticed the small jewelry box on the table as well. She hadn't opened it, but it was a beautiful oak box with the Uchiha crest engraved on the top. She also remembered looking in her closet and drawers which had women's clothing in them, mostly Yukatas, pants, and shirts. Airi explained that the nicest kimonos were kept in a separate part of the family home to avoid potential robberies. They were Uchiha heirlooms after all. It was clear to Mikoto that they had been anticipating her arrival since her room was already equipped to have her stay in there. However, there was much room for decoration.

Upon leaving the house, Airi also made a note to point out Madara's room, which was a few doors down from hers, but she daren't even look inside.

"You know, once you're married, you'll probably have to share the same room," Airi said as she slipped her white fluffy towel off her body and slid into the hot spring.

Mikoto followed suit, and left her towel folded neatly next to Airi's strewn one. There was no embarrassment between the two women, as it was common for bath house facilities to be shared by women of all ages. The men's section was just over a wooden wall where it too was a communal facility. Most of the time, the bath house was for quiet contemplation and cleaning oneself. However, since it was just the two girls, they thought they would try and have a conversation.

"I guessed that," Mikoto said blatantly.

Airi noticed her sudden blunt attitude and reserved nature, and smiled.

"It won't be all bad; Madara's a pretty decent guy. I should know since I grew up with him. He's just… difficult around new people."

"Really? I'm having trouble believing that," Mikoto chuckled.

"Are you nervous?" Airi asked.

"Of course I am, I'm a complete stranger here."

"You'll be fine," Airi assured her Hagoromo counterpart as she leaned back in the hot spring, her elbows propped up on the wooden wall.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Mikoto asked.

"If he didn't like you, you would know it by now," Airi stated coolly, "but I'm really surprised he didn't do anything after you slapped him in the forest."

"Oh, that," Mikoto blushed, remembered the look on his face when he glared back at her. It was cold, like he wanted to reach out and strangle her and it took all of his self-control not to.

"Just, I don't know, stay out of his way I guess." The Uchiha woman shrugged.

Mikoto pressed her lips together in thought. Looking over to Airi, who had her eyes closed and her head rolled back, Mikoto could see how laid back she was. She wished that she could have such an attitude. Then again, Airi didn't have the weight on her shoulder that Mikoto had.

After a few moments of silence, Mikoto spoke up.

"Can you help me? You know, showing me around the village and things like that,"

Airi didn't move, but instead simply chuckled, "That's kind of why I'm here. I'd be happy to."

Mikoto mimicked the tall Uchiha's pose, but couldn't clear her mind of any thoughts just yet. In about a week's time, she would be married to one of the most powerful shinobi of the Era. She would have to wear fancy kimonos, look her best all the time, and of course, bear his children. However, it was the 'making' the children part that made her stomach churn, she would just have to deal with it when it happens, and just remember what her mother said.

She was plagued with the idea that Madara didn't like her, that she was just a necessary baggage to him. She was sure once she spat out a son or two he would leave her alone, and then what? Their sons would grow up, and she would probably grow old and lonely. Madara would barely have anything to do with her, since their marriage was only part of a treaty agreement.

Still, as Mikoto looked over to Airi one last time, at least she had one friend.

oooooo

**Sorry that it's a bit short! Please R&R!**


	7. Amends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 6**

Mikoto ate alone that evening. She and Airi didn't leave the bath house until almost noon, and she wasn't sure where she should be after that. Airi had escorted her to the Uchiha leader's home and told her that Madara, his father, and Izuna were still in conference in the council chambers and couldn't be disturbed. Until then, Mikoto thought she would remain in her room until she was called on, as Airi also had to return home. She had dressed herself in a simple navy blue yukata with a gold obi she had found in the closet after Airi spent a long time assuring her the clothes were hers to wear at her own discretion. It certainly was nice to get out of her travel clothes, which had been thrown away instead of repaired.

Mikoto took that time in the afternoon to have a short nap on her bed. It was exceedingly comfortable, and was much welcomed refreshment after sleeping in a cave the previous night. It wasn't until her head hit the pillow when she realized just how tired she really was. All thoughts and logic drained from her mind as she slept there peacefully for at least three hours. It was a dreamless nap too, and she needn't a blanket as the room was already warm enough. The comforter was soft underneath her dainty body and it provided ample comfort and support.

A knock at the door caused Mikoto to open her eyes slowly. Then, realizing where she was and who it could have been, her head quickly shot up from her pillow and she stared at the door. Another knock as heard.

"C-come in?" Mikoto called out cautiously.

The door slid open and a middle-aged Uchiha woman stood there. Her navy hair was tied back in a bun and supported by a hair pin while she wore a light blue Yukata with white hemming. However, instead of an obi, she wore a white apron. Her dark eyes squinted as she smiled to the young Hagoromo woman.

"Lady Mikoto, I've come to let you know that supper is ready."

Mikoto nodded, and continued to look curiously at the woman. The older woman's smile didn't fade as she stood at the door and watched Mikoto stand up and straighten her clothing and hair.

"Lord Tajima and the young masters will not be dining here tonight," she stated, causing Mikoto to sigh with a slight disappointment, "however, when they do dine here, I suggest you dress a little more appropriately."

That statement made Mikoto pause and look down at her clothing. She was wearing a simple, casual Yukata, similar to what she would wear at home. It was something that she even would wear for dinner in her village. However, she had to remind herself that she was in the Uchiha village, where appearance and pride seemed to be everything. This was her new home, and they had a different way of doing things. There were a few kimonos in her closet, perhaps she was supposed to wear one of those for dinner?

"Oh, sorry… I, uh," Embarrassed, Mikoto struggled to find her words.

"It's alright, young mistress." The Uchiha maid said, "The kimonos in your closet would be more suited for dinner with the Lord and young masters. The yukatas are for casual day-wear."

"I guess I have some learning to do." Mikoto laughed nervously.

"I can help you with that," the maid smiled, "My name is Yuna, I am Lord Tajima's housekeeper. I set this room up for you in anticipation of your arrival."

"Oh, thank you." Mikoto dipped her head in gratitude, "It's a lovely gesture."

"When you are married to Lord Madara, this will become your room as a couple, and Lord Madara's room will be turned into a nursery."

Mikoto felt her blood go cold; she didn't need reminding of _that_.

"Come, supper is this way."

Mikoto quietly followed Yuna out of her room and down the hall where they crossed the main courtyard of the home. It was traditional Japanese styled home with a curved roof an oasis courtyard. As they passed, Mikoto spotted a koi pond, and simple wooden water features as well as a few wooden benches and a small shed which probably held tools and supplies. They neared the kitchen, and Mikoto could smell a range of flavors radiating from the open window, there was a mixture of chicken, dumplings, and a sweet sauce. It was those smells that eventually enticed Mikoto's stomach, and she finally realized just how hungry she was.

Yuna slid open a large door, and stepped into the dining room. The table was a low-set formal table with maroon cushions all embroidered with the Uchiha crest in the corners. Yuna spotted at the table a single setting. On the red placement against the dark maroon table was an elaborately folded cloth napkin, chopsticks resting on their holder, a water glass, a small sake cup, and a spoon for soup. It was rather fancy for just one person.

Mikoto didn't hesitate to take a seat at the place setting, and she gently placed the napkin on her lap after kneeling delicately, making sure her skirt wasn't wrinkled. As soon as she sat, the adjoining door to the kitchen opened and out stepped a maid with a tray with at least four different dishes on it. Normally, the dishes would be placed in the center of the table and the diners would help themselves. However, as it was just Mikoto dining, the tray was placed directly in front of her. The most attractive thing on the tray was the sashimi, which Mikoto instantly went for after placing her palms together and muttering a quiet "itadakimasu".

The meal was uneventful and boring. Yuna had left her alone and told her that once she was finished, she was to simply stand up and leave. However, Mikoto made the extra effort to sneak into the kitchen and politely thank the chef. He only really cooked the family their three main meals. If they wanted to snack, which they often didn't anyway, they would help themselves to the kitchen. The food was delicious, much better than the food in her village. Then again, the Uchiha had access to the best produce and livestock due to their power and influence over the other clans.

Mikoto sat on her bed, lost. She hadn't even been in the village a full day and she was already feeling lonely and melancholy. Her mind wandered back to her village across the river, and she wondered how her sisters were faring with their older sibling gone. She wondered if after some time had passed, if Madara would let her go and visit them. She wanted to travel back to her village at least once before she had a child. She worried mostly for her mother's illness, as there was no telling how long she had left in the world. Their medics determined at least two or three years, but Mikoto couldn't help but worry that she would take a turn for the worst.

She then thought of Madara, and what he could possibly be discussing with his father that took so long. Strange thoughts began plaguing her mind. What if he wasn't talking with his father? What if he had finished hours ago and was out drinking with Izuna or another woman? Perhaps… he may have been indulging in a last minute rendezvous with a secret lover before he committed himself to a complete stranger.

Again with the overthinking!

Mikoto laughed to herself nervously as she settled under the covers after changing into a black night dress. She had to stop with the overthinking or it could get her into trouble at some stage. Her insecurity didn't help either, but she thought perhaps it was natural to feel that way considering she was in a whole new place with new faces and people expecting so much of her. Resting her head on the pillow, she gazed out the glass window and watched the half-crescent moon shine on the village. The stars were out as well, gently twinkling against the midnight sky. The calm mood lulled Mikoto into a dreamless sleep.

oooooo

It was late at night, and Madara had finally finished the conference with his father and Izuna, as well as the village elders. Embarrassingly, he had to re-iterate every detail of their mission, including the encounter with the Senju and Mikoto's injury, which a medic will be assigned to look at in a few days to ensure the hand was healed. Some of the councilors were outraged that Madara let the Senju brothers go with the corpses, but Madara defended his team by saying that another bloodbath would have been pointless, and would only cause more trouble for the Uchiha clan.

As he walked down the village streets late into the night with his brother beside him, he happened across Airi walking to her home wearing a simple green yukata.

"Where is Mikoto?" Madara asked his cousin. He assumed that Airi was going to spend her entire time with his betrothed, considering how lonely she might have been. He had an ebbing concern for her whereabouts now, and he wasn't sure why.

"She's at your home," Airi assured him, "I would assume sleeping right now as well."

"How is she?" Madara asked.

Airi smiled, "Lonely," she simply stated.

"I thought you were supposed to keep her company?" Madara retorted.

"I don't think it's my company she wants," she said.

"She's your betrothed, brother," Izuna spoke up, "You should try and make her feel wanted here, or at least welcomed."

Madara sighed and ran a hand through his thick mane of black hair, "Why is it always up to me?"

"That's your responsibility as clan heir and her future husband." Airi said to him.

"How bothersome," he mumbled.

"I'll leave you to it then." With that, Airi smiled and continued walking towards her home near the eastern gate.

Madara wouldn't know the first thing about women or their feelings. He knew what to say to get them into bed with him, but that was his limit. He has never had to woo a woman before, and why did he want to woo Mikoto anyway? It's not as if he liked her. She was a woman, and she will soon be _his_ woman, so she had to do what he said whether she wanted to or not. If he wanted sex, she had to give it to him, if he wanted food, she had to make it. That was how it worked between Uchiha men and women. The men protected the village, and the women repaid them with service.

He brought his hand up to his cheek, where she had slapped him in the forest. It didn't hurt, but there was enough force to make him turn his head. He had to make sure something like that didn't happen again. However, the slap also told him a lot about her. When in danger, every human being had one of two natural reactions: fight, or flight. From her reaction in the altercation in the forest, plus when Madara had to correct her hand, she chose to fight, even if it wasn't intentional. It actually impressed him some, because it was a rare quality in a lot of people, especially a woman. It was also a quality that he would want to see passed down to his children.

Plus, with her looks, there was very little chance that their children would be ugly, and her wide hips would make childbirth easy, which meant multiple children would be inevitable. Madara was expected to have at least four or five children, mostly sons, but he silently admitted to himself that he would like at least one daughter… with Mikoto's chocolate brown eyes.

There was too much riding on Madara's shoulders, and he honestly didn't want to be forced into the marriage, but he had to prepare himself for the inevitable. That's why there was so much thought on children.

"Why don't you get her a present?" Izuna's voice piped up, Madara had forgotten his little brother was even with him.

"A present?"

"Yes, a present." Izuna repeated.

Madara faced forward and continued walking dumbfounded, "A present", he kept muttering. Izuna could only smirk; he knew this whole ordeal was probably going to drive his brother insane.

oooooo

It was almost noon.

Mikoto sat at her vanity casually brushing her hair. She slept very well the night before, and woke up at a reasonable hour to have her breakfast delivered to her by Yuna. There was a small round table and two cushions just near the window where Yuna had placed the tray. She went on to explain that the Lord and young masters normally had breakfast in their rooms, while lunch was often informal and on request, and dinner was at dusk the same time every evening in the main dining room.

Once she had finished her breakfast of boiled eggs and rice, Yuna collected her tray and asked if she needed assistance in dressing. Mikoto graciously turned down her offer; she wasn't used to being waited on so much. She had maids in her village, but they mostly cleaned, and often their mother would cook their meals instead of having a chef.

Yuna chose a nicer Yukata than the one she wore the day before. This one was a pastel blue with silver embroidered flowers on the skirt. The hemline was white, and her obi was a rich violet with gold roses. She had mastered the art of tying basic obis around herself, while obis for a formal kimono were near impossible to dress in alone. She stared into her mirror as she ran the thistle brush through her hair, smoothing out the tangles from bed rest. She decided to keep it long today, and put a simple jade comb in her hair to pin back her bangs.

Then, a knock came at her door, causing her to almost drop her hairbrush. She assumed that it was Yuna, so she turned on her cushion and looked towards the door.

"Come in!" she called out in a cheerful voice.

However, her face faltered slightly when she saw that it wasn't Yuna, but instead Madara. She had no idea why she always grew nervous around him, perhaps it was because he was such a stern, unpredictable man. As he stepped inside, she quickly stumbled to her feet and bowed low to him.

"Lord Madara," she said quickly, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

There was a short, awkward pause.

"I have a present for you."

As she heard this, she glanced at his person. Sure enough, he was carrying a box under his left arm. It was a rather large box, so Mikoto thought perhaps it was a fur shawl or a new kimono. It was far too small to be jewelry, and it certainly wasn't flowers.

"A present? Really?" Mikoto's nervousness faded away and it was very quickly replaced with excitement and wonder. A large, goofy smile had also made its way across her face. Madara couldn't help but soften his face at her reaction to the simple fact that he had a present. She was like a child on their birthday. She didn't even know what it was yet and she was still elated just to have it.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it. In turn, he walked over as well and placed the box between them, and the first thing Mikoto noticed was the holes messily poked through the top of the cardboard box. It made her sure that it could have been a fur shawl or a coat, because fur needed to breathe lest it began to smell like dust and dirt.

"She is all yours, her name is Yuri."

Her head shot up from the box to Madara with her brows furrowed. He had a small, amused smile on his face as he opened the box. From the box poked out two large ears, two round amber eyes, and a little black nose. Mikoto almost fell off the bed from excitement as she reached into the box and pulled out a tiny, pure black kitten. It mewled in delight as it rested against Mikoto's chest. She nuzzled it affectionately which letting out a small, high-pitched whine of affection towards the little creature.

"She is beautiful!" Mikoto exclaimed.

It was probably the first time Madara had seen her genuinely smile. He watched as she cuddled the kitten in her arms and let it play with the long strands of her hair. He chose a kitten for two reasons: one, she would have company while he was not around, and two: he had always wanted a cat in the home since he was a boy, but could not think of a reason to convince his father to allow him to have one without appearing weak or effeminate.

Madara spoke up, "I have arranged for us to have lunch in the gardens today."

He reached over and scratched the kitten's ear, which it gleefully accepted, and then stood up. Mikoto looked at him again wide-eyed, completely surprised that he was making such an effort, which she appreciated it whole-heartedly. Lunch in the gardens surely wasn't his idea, was it?

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Mikoto said graciously and watched as Madara began to walk out of the room.

"I will come back here soon and escort you there myself." He said before giving her a curt nod and sliding the door shut.

Mikoto's only reaction was to giggle like a little girl and fall back on the bed while holding the kitten high above her, there was even a little red ribbon tied around its neck.

Outside, Madara turned the corner to go to his room where Izuna stood with his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

"Happy now?" Madara snapped at his brother before being met with a grin and a nod from his kid brother.

oooooo

**R&R Please! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope their relationship appears to move forward finally!**


	8. Overturned

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 7**

**Overturned**

The gardens in question were located towards the southern end of the village, so to get there one had to pass through the central business area. There were rows of small, humble shops where Uchiha made a living trading with others. On occasion they would have the travelling gypsies come to trade as well, which helped to boost the village's economy. The villagers could either trade in yen or swap goods of a similar value, the fish merchant and the baker would often do this and trade fish for bread to feed their family. The economy in the Uchiha village was strong, and they were open to many other clans for trade as well. Despite being enemies, they knew that it was an important aspect of survival for a village.

It wasn't long before Madara had returned to collect her from her room. During that short time, Mikoto had quickly fished a cotton shawl from a chest of drawers and sat at her vanity nervously patting a fine power on her face and neck. She then pulled her hair back in a half-up style and her remaining hair fell in tresses over her shoulders. Then, picking up her perfume powder box, she dabbed a small amount behind her ears, lavender was one of her favorite scents, even though she was taught that Madara was fond of vanilla.

She turned around to her bed, where the small kitten was curled up in a ball sound asleep on the comforter. All she could make out was a little black tuft of fur against the red bed spread. Mikoto smiled as she watched Yuri sleep. It was an incredibly thoughtful of Madara to give her this gift, and she accepted it and appreciated it wholeheartedly. It told her that he was willing to make an effort, just as she was. Mikoto had cats in her village, and she honestly didn't think she would be allowed to have one here, as it may not have been proper.

With her left arm looped delicately around his right one, they walked along the inner village pathway towards the village gardens. These gardens were maintained by the villagers themselves. It was a symbol of appreciation and memoriam to the shinobi who had perished in the Era of Warring States. There was a large natural pond there, along with many flower bushes and Sakura trees. It was very common for villagers to eat lunch and spend their time in the gardens, some old men would play shogi, while children would kick a ball around, and women would gather there to gossip. Some families even had picnics there. It was a communal area where Uchiha could appreciate life and nature without leaving the safety of the village.

Mikoto kept her gaze forward but her features and her eyes soft despite how nervous she was. It was her first outing with Madara, and no doubt there would be many more to come. Her deep chocolate orbs scanned across the village as they walked silently together. He was dressed in simple day clothes consisting of black pants and a blue men's yukata that only went to his knees and was tied with a simple thick knot.

Mikoto couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of the many eyes that were on her. As they approached the gardens, Uchiha villagers would stop and bow to their young heir, but as soon as they finished bowing, their eyes would turn to Mikoto. Many of the older villagers would smile and give her a small bow too, while others would just glance at her and then turn to their companion and gossip. At least no one was snarling or frowning. Mikoto was warned that the villagers would be weary of her at first and some even were against a foreigner marrying their future leader. She just had to remember what Airi had told her, just be the nice, gentle, warm woman she was expected to be, and the Uchiha would easily be won over. The people's reactions and emotions seemed to stem from their leaders, if Tajima or the young masters were approving of something, and then the villagers would be at ease with the circumstances. It was about half of the council elders who were against the union between Mikoto and Madara.

"You're tense," Mikoto heard the man next to her whisper to her as he placed his left hand over her one holding his arm.

"They're all staring at us," Mikoto whispered back to him.

Madara could understand why she was feeling this way, but he wasn't about to go nurturing her or cooing her and telling her it was alright, because it wasn't alright. If she was going to be his wife, she needed to maintain and uphold a confident vibe. As a village leader, it was an important quality to have, but Izuna and Airi had warned him on how she might be feeling at the moment, so his support was needed. However, he wasn't going to be around constantly, so he needed to make sure that she will have a sense of independence once they were married.

"They're staring at you, mostly." Madara said nonchalantly as they approached the gardens.

Mikoto sighed, "You aren't helping."

"Never mind them," Madara said sharply, "We're here,"

They stepped onto the soft green grass and Mikoto's gaze instantly went to a small black low-lying table by the pond. It was also situated underneath a Sakura tree, making the ground beneath the table stained with fallen pink petals. On the table sat two bento boxes wrapped in blue handkerchiefs with chopsticks poked through the knot, and there were three sets of two cups on the table, one was for tea, one for water, and the third smaller set were for sake.

Near the table, setting the cushions on the ground at the table was Yuna. The old housekeeper looked up to the couple arriving and bowed low to them. She had gone ahead earlier and set up the picnic set at Madara's request. As the couple approached, she bowed again and greeted the young Madara.

"Thank you, we'll be fine from here, Yuna baa-chan." Madara said to the housekeeper.

Mikoto looked at him with her eyebrow raised. She had never heard Madara use any term of endearment to anyone before, not even to his younger brother. Clearly the older woman meant a lot to Madara if he was referring to her as 'baa-Chan'. Mikoto turned back to Yuna and watched as she smiled warmly and bowed again, leaving the three ceramic bottles of drinks on the ground next to the table.

Sitting on the cushion facing the pond, Mikoto looked to Madara, "Baa-Chan?" she asked.

Madara looked up at her as he sat cross-legged on his cushion, "Yes," he confirmed, "not long after Izuna was born, my mother passed away," This was not something he normally told people, but since she was going to be his wife, he might as well open up to her, even if it was just a little.

"There used to be five of us, and Yuna was the closest thing we had to a mother, she took care of all of us while father was away."

Mikoto nodded in understanding, she was sorry that he had lost three of his siblings; she knew the grief all too well as she had lost her youngest sister some time ago. He didn't appear to be shaken or tormented by it. True, it was always sad to lose a sibling or someone close, but Madara had accepted it as a part of warfare at the time, and so after his second oldest brother was killed, he made a silent vow to protect Izuna no matter the cost.

"Enough of this," Madara dismissed the conversation, not wanting to dawdle on memories, and undid the handkerchief of his bento box, which Mikoto quickly copied him.

The meal was silent for the most part with only occasional small-talk that mostly involved the weather. Mikoto was trying her best to get more of a conversation out of him, but he was too much of an introvert. Madara noticed her efforts, and he couldn't help but smirk inwardly at her small attempts at a conversation. He just wasn't much of a talker. He watched her closely, how she ate, how she chewed, and how she handled her chopsticks. She was definitely brought up with strict manners, but Madara couldn't help but notice that all of her actions, the way she spoke and how she presented herself, was almost forced, like she was holding her true self back.

As they finished their meal, Madara lifted the small ceramic bottle off the ground, it was still warm, and tipped some sake into his cup. He enjoyed a good hit of sake after a meal, as did most men. He started drinking it when he was fifteen, and started smoking his pipe at sixteen, which he realized he hadn't done in a while. As he sipped the sake out of the small cup, he noticed that Mikoto was watching him curiously.

"Do you want some?" He asked her, a small devilish grin on his face.

Mikoto was taken aback, "I'm not allowed."

True, she was forbidden from drinking sake. Her mother said it wasn't ladylike and only common folk and harlots drank it. She had never even tried to steal a sip off her father during dinner. She was brought up to believe that it was a vile liquid which sent people into stupor when too much was consumed.

Madara scoffed, "You're not in the Hagoromo village anymore," he said, "You're in the Uchiha village, and as clan heir and your future husband, I say you're allowed,"

He leaned over and poured a small amount in her cup.

"I really shouldn't." She said nervously.

"Come," Madara said teasingly, "Your fiancé demands it, woman."

She moved her gaze from his to the small cup where she fingered it gingerly. One sip couldn't possibly hurt, would it? She was afraid that if she liked it, she would get too attached to it, wanting more, and then end up making a fool of herself. She had an uncle who did that.

After exhaling sharply, Mikoto lifted the cup to her lips and gulped down a sip of the sake. Instantly, her whole mouth was warmed and she felt a sting in the back of her throat. Swallowing quickly, the hot, dry liquid slid down her throat and she quickly coughed as her eyes went wide from the burning sensation. Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she spluttered into it a couple of times before pushing her cup towards Madara.

"You can keep that," she rasped.

Surprisingly, the two sat at the small table well into the hours of the afternoon. During that time, she was able to get a few conversations out of him, and he was even asking her questions about her past, which was when she revealed that she too had lost a sibling, and her mother was sickly. Madara was also able to figure out that her favorite food was dangos, and she liked to read in her spare time. Things were moving forward, and Madara was slowly discovering that perhaps this arranged marriage was not a completely bad idea after all. He still had his reservations, but in all, he wouldn't mind being attached to someone like Mikoto.

They had abandoned the small table and cushions for Yuna to collect later in the day, and they walked through the village and back to the Uchiha leader's manor. Mikoto noticed that less people stared at her on the way back; perhaps it was because they had already filled their appetite for gossip. As they approached the entryway, the Uchiha general was there to greet them, where he bowed low towards the couple.

"My lord," he said, before turning to Mikoto, "and my lady," she gave him a small nod in return.

"Your presence is requested at the Hospital, your father has been injured from his recent mission."

Worried stricken, Madara turned to Mikoto, and she simply said to him "Go". Picking up her left hand with his own, he gently brought it up to his lips and his kissed her knuckles gingerly before turning and leaping off in the direction of the hospital.

Mikoto brought her left hand to her chest, and she sighed sadly, hoping that Lord Tajima was alright.

oooooo

Nighttime happened, and once again Izuna was leaning against the wall watching his older brother smoke his pipe while sitting on the patio. There was a long path of destruction leading from the entryway to where the oldest Uchiha sibling sat. When the brothers arrived at the hospital, they were debriefed on what had occurred on their father's mission. Their father was to simply negotiate hostages with the Tatsuya clan, but instead it was an ambush. The Uchiha shinobi emerged victorious in the altercation, but Tajima was struck down in the midst of the battle.

The Uchiha medics carried him to a hospital room where they worked tirelessly on his wound, a large slash to the chest. However, it was later that they discovered that the weapon used by the Tatsuya was poison-tipped, another trait of Hagoromo fighting style. Something Madara was not prepared to think about at the moment. He watched as his father helplessly rasped for air as the poison slowly shut down his muscles and heart.

Then, the inevitable came.

As Tajima drew his last breath, he gave his final wishes to his sons.

"_Madara, you will lead this clan to greatness, may your reign be long and true,"_

"_Izuna, help your brother, sire sons, and become strong."_

Madara remembered hearing Izuna choking back tears as their father closed his eyes forever. He had placed an arm around his brother's shoulder, and allowed the young boy to cry into him. Once the face was covered and the body taken to be prepared for burial, Madara and Izuna went home.

A flurry of emotion swallowed Madara. However, rage was becoming the most dominant. It was anger within himself; he was not there to protect his father when he should have been. There was anger towards the Tatsuya, for betraying his father and attacking him without provocation or remorse. Then, there was the sadness that his father had passed before his time. He was a healthy man, and often expressed that he wanted to see grandchildren, and he wanted to see the Uchiha village grow. However, that wasn't to happen anymore. the village's pride had already been shot by the sudden death of their leader. Now, Madara had to go before the council in the morning and claim leadership over the Uchiha clan as per his father's will. Should anyone contest his claim, Madara would not hesitate to cut them down where they stood.

"Madara?"

Her voice. It snapped him out of thought as he turned his head slightly in the direction of her voice. He could hear her kick some shattered pottery out of the way with her feet as she made her way over to the grieving man. He acknowledged her presence with a nod, but didn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, she had heard the news from Izuna shortly after they returned home.

"Do you want to know who killed him?" he asked her coldly, and she knew she probably didn't have a choice in whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"The Tatsuya,"

Mikoto's head shot up, wide-eyed. She remembered exactly who the Tatsuya were, and how her clan was accused to trading with them. She tried to muster comforting words, but he beat her to it.

"I bet those Senju bastards let their leader go," he said, referring to the man Mikoto had knocked unconscious. After all, why else would the Tatsuya stage such an attack?

"What's worse," Madara said coldly as he looked over to Mikoto, "I should have been there, I was supposed to be there," His face turned into a snarl, "but I was here, spending time with _you_."

Mikoto's eyes turned downward. So, he was placing the blame on her? She didn't know that he had convinced his father to allow him to stay and try to entertain his bride-to-be. Mikoto folded her hands in front of her and looked back up to Madara.

"No one could have predicted what had happened." She said gently.

"It could have been avoided," Madara retorted, his voice rose, "if you weren't so clingy and allowed me to do my duty as a shinobi! I should have been there with him but instead I was here wasting my time with you!"

"Surely you don't mean that!" Mikoto said back to him, hoping that it was just his grief talking.

"We are going to be married whether you like it or not, there is no point in this courtship game," he snapped, "You will be mine, you will do what I say, you will bear my children, and then we will be done!"

She couldn't hear another word, and Mikoto turned and left, leaving Madara alone on the front patio to seethe in this thoughts.

Making her way back to her room, she couldn't help but let tears fall freely from her eyes. He can't have meant that! After having such a nice day together, he had to go and ruin any hope of a happy marriage by saying such cruel things! Looking over at her bed, she saw that Yuri was curled up asleep on the bed again. Instead of crawling into bed as well and letting her emotions sleep themselves off, Mikoto dug through her closet and found a long cloak. Tying it around her neck, she huddled herself in the thick material and stepped out of the house, unknown to Izuna and Madara.

Walking along the wall of the village, Mikoto ran her hand along it, trying to keep herself calm. The wooden wall was cold against the brisk night, and Mikoto looked up to the stars. The tears had gone, but the hurt and his cruel words still rung clearly in his mind. She was a waste of time to him? After she felt like she had made so much progress, she was being strung along the whole time? Her fears were confirmed too, perhaps she was only going to be treated as an object by him, just someone to warm his bed and bear his children all out of an agreement signed by their fathers. However, now that their father was gone, perhaps Madara could get rid of her and find a new bride?

Looking up at the Uchiha gate, Mikoto pondered.

Perhaps she should just do that for him right then and there?

Pulling the hood of the cloak over her head, Mikoto slipped out the gate, noticing that the two Uchiha shinobi on guard duty were actually playing shogi. Mikoto wasn't planning on leaving Madara forever, she just needed to get away from him, she felt that being in the village meant he had complete control over her, so a small stroll wouldn't hurt.

She made sure to keep track of where she was going so that she could find her way back in the end. She hadn't wandered too far before entering a clearing with a wide river running through it. she stepped out to the river bank and sat there, occasionally picking up a small rock to toss into the river. It landed with an almighty _klathump _and Mikoto watched as it would sink down to the bottom.

Some time passed, and Mikoto's mind kept wandering back to their conversation, and how his whole demeanor and mood had completely overturned in less than a few hours. She gazed out into the water, watching the moonlight shimmer as the waves rippled under its reflection. She missed her mother, her father, and her sisters. She wanted to go home above anything else. Back to her Hagoromo village where she would be safe and had a warm familiar bed and the soft voice of her mother singing her and her sisters to sleep. She began to hum the tune out loud.

Then, Mikoto felt the cold, stinging sensation of metal against her throat. The pointed tip rested gingerly against her pale skin while the blade was turned upwards towards her throat. Her heart stopped, and her mind suddenly went blank.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she turned her head upwards and followed the blade of the katana where her chocolate eyes rested on familiar white hair hidden under a grey happuri, and stern red eyes staring intently right back at her.

oooooo

**Mhmm, time to stir the pot a little bit!**

**Please keep the reviews coming, I love your feedback and appreciate them wholeheartedly!**


	9. Repetition

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**Author Note: I was asked to explain the relationship between Madara and Yuna. Think of Yuna to Madara as Alfred is to Bruce Wayne (Batman). **

oooooo

**Chapter 8**

**Repetition**

He had volunteered to hunt that night.

Tobirama was seated in the common area of his family home going over some scrolls when his brother entered the room with an exasperated look on his face. His red eyes followed his older brother and watched him as he slumped down next to the white haired Senju. Not even minutes ago, the sound of pots and pans shattering against the floor filled the home and then came the inevitable yelling of a heavily pregnant Mito Uzumaki. As it turned out, Mito had her cravings and Hashirama refused to disturb their cook just to make her ramen. It was a huge mistake on Hashirama's part.

"Did you say 'no' to her again?" Tobirama glanced up from his scroll to his brother; an amused look was smeared across his face.

"Yes." Hashirama placed his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

For someone who was clan leader, the older Senju brother always seemed to get pushed around, particularly by his wife. The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan were long-time allies, and so to strengthen the bond Hashirama and Mito were arranged to be married. They got along well for two strangers, and they eventually grew very fond of one another. It was only a matter of time before Mito announced that she was pregnant with their first child. Hashirama was hoping it to be a little Senju princess that he could spoil, but Tobirama and Mito were both adamant that it will be a boy. Tobirama was happy for his older brother, as this would secure the future of the Senju clan.

Silence reigned through the home for a few moments, and Hashirama raised his head cautiously.

"Is she gone?" he said fearfully.

"No," a strong, woman's voice entered the room, "I'm right here,"

The Senju brothers looked over to the door leading to the dining area and there stood Mito Uzumaki in all her pregnant glory. Her fiery red hair was tied back in a plait while a hand rested on her rounded belly that poked through her yukata. She held a bemused look on her face as she glared at her husband darkly, making cold shivers go down his spine.

Sensing the inevitability of another argument, Tobirama quickly rolled up his scrolls and placed them on the shelf next to him. He then stood up and fastened his happuri to his head.

"I'm going to hunt," He said quickly.

In truth, the village shinobi had already hunted for rabbit and deer that day, but Tobirama needed an excuse to get away from that exhausting woman. He wasn't overly fond of Mito, he preferred women to be quiet and delicate. The Uzumaki women however, were far from that. They were hot-headed and stubborn, but their chakra and ability with sealing jutsus and longevity made them an incredible force that was not to be reckoned with. Tobirama had been dabbling in their scrolls beforehand, researching their different sealing techniques, and eventually had a small idea to create one of his own.

Tobirama was strong enough that he didn't need an escort outside the Senju grounds. However, Hashirama didn't like his brother leaving the village alone, only because he was so concerned for his safety. Their father had passed away some time ago, leaving Hashirama and Tobirama alone to sustain the Senju clan. He had contracted an illness, which started out as a fever, and after a week of nothing but coughing fits, he eventually succumbed to the illness and passed peacefully in his sleep.

He had been wandering the forest for almost an hour, spotting a rabbit here and there, but none fat enough to be worth killing and taking back to the butcher. Tobirama preferred chicken anyway. He eventually approached the edge of his clan's territory, where it would lead dangerously close to the Uchiha borders. He would be stupid to travel into their realm, as it would leave him wide open to be attacked and killed. He was about to turn and head back towards his village, but something out of the mist caught his attention.

A gentle voice reached his ears. It was a soft hum. Tobirama was sure that the forest was playing tricks on him, but then he tensed up as he sensed a very familiar, strong chakra in the atmosphere. Whoever it was seemed to want to make their presence known, as a smart shinobi would have suppressed their chakra to avoid detection. The way it pulsated through the air made it almost seem like the shinobi it belonged to was looking for a fight.

As he neared the clearing by the river, he saw it, he saw the person it belonged to. However, their face was hidden underneath a hood. Tobirama paused as he examined the figure sitting by the river bank, but what stood out the most was the Uchiha crest that was embroidered on the back of the cloak. Foolish person! His gut instinct and clan histories told Tobirama that he should swiftly and silently kill the figure, but he could still hear the humming through the air, and he was sure it was coming from the figure. The voice was too soft to be a man's voice.

Narrowing his eyes, he drew his katana that was sheathed on his back and approached the figure quietly. His light footing and chakra suppression made him hard to detect, and as he neared the figure, still unaware of his presence, he reached his blade forward and pressed it against the figure's throat. Slowly, the figure tensed up, and then turned their head to face him.

Red eyes widened in shock as they gazed upon familiar chocolate ones.

oooooo

"Mikoto?"

Madara's deep voice rang throughout his house as it echoed with the patting of his footsteps on the polished wooden floor. It had been a couple of hours since he scolded Mikoto, and not long after he heard her leave his presence, his brother made his known.

"You're an asshole." Izuna had said to him before retiring to his bedroom.

Madara wanted so badly to turn around and reprimand his brother, but he couldn't. Why? It was because Izuna was right. He couldn't punish his brother for speaking the truth. After spending a few hours puffing his pipe, he soon came to terms with the fact that he should not have said anything to Mikoto. He had a tendency to snap at those around him when in a bad mood.

He traipsed along the halls until he came to Mikoto's room. He was planning to slide the door open quietly, in case she had gone to sleep. If that was the case, then he would talk with her in her morning. He wasn't planning on apologizing, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that he hadn't caused a significant rift between them. Something in the back of his mind told him to go looking for her. He didn't fully understand the feeling or his motive yet, but perhaps it would come to him once he found her.

He looked back along the path of destruction that he had made when entering the house. He smashed almost every object in its path. He had put his fist through one of the paper walls and threw a fifty year old vase across the common area. He began to slowly regret the tantrum he had, as it would put a lot of strain on Yuna since she would have to clean it up. Although, she would most likely have one of the maids clean it. As the housekeeper, Yuna was in charge of ensuring the smooth operation of the manor, ensuring meals are cooked on time, laundry is done, and all rooms were clean. She had two maids to assist her, as well as a cook and a boy who looked after the manor's gardens.

He knew he was probably going to get a scolding from her about his anger as well. Despite being the housekeeper, she was still in a way like family to Madara. She was the one who raised him and his brothers when their mother passed away, and now even though they had grown up, she still saw them as the little Uchiha boys who would catch frogs and wrestle in the mud. She bathed them, clothed them, and fed them while their father was off fighting the other clans. Izuna was the most neglected by their father, and Madara believed it was because Izuna looked the most like their mother out of all of his siblings. Izuna had no memory of their mother as she passed away a few weeks after his birth.

His anger issues started when his first sibling died. The second eldest was struck down by another clan in the midst of an ambush. He was only twelve, while Madara was thirteen. He felt like he had failed as his duty as the big brother. His father had pulled him aside and told him that it was his responsibility to look after his brothers, as they were his first friends and they would support him should he ever become clan leader. That day would come tomorrow, and he only had Izuna left. He felt like he had failed. His second and third siblings were also killed because of the war. Sure enough, after he received the news of their death, his anger would spin out of control. However, he would often have his father or Izuna to stop him from doing too much damage. This time around however at the news of his father's death, it almost cost them half of the house. There was no real structural damage, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to clean up or fix.

Madara growled low in his throat as he received no response from her name being called.

"Mikoto Hagoromo!" He called out again as he approached her room.

Sliding the door open forcefully, he glanced around her room. She was not at her vanity, nor was she at the small table where there were a few books scattered on it. He walked over to her bed where he saw that the sheets were still straight and the pillows lined up perfectly. Walking into her adjoining bathroom, he glanced around quickly and scowled as he realized that she wasn't in her room.

In fact, he eventually came to the conclusion that she wasn't in the house at all. Stupid woman! He began to fear that she had left the village altogether, which of course meant that she could be killed just from stepping out into that forest, especially if she wore the Uchiha crest on her back! Cussing to himself, he walked back through to the patio where Yuna was sweeping up the shattered pieces of pottery. She looked up at him expectedly. She didn't really bow in his presence, only when there were officials around or when formalities called for it. He was the grandson she never had, and she wasn't afraid of him one bit.

"Mikoto's gone." Madara stated. It was more him admitting to himself rather than telling Yuna.

"Well, I don't blame her, master Madara," Yuna said, "After the way you spoke to her."

Turns out the whole manor heard him.

"Stupid woman!" Madara exclaimed, "If she has left the village, she can get killed out there!"

"I'm sure she is just out for a walk," Yuna was trying her best to calm him down, but for some reason, she was finding it difficult. His sudden restlessness was akin to a child losing his favorite blanket. However, in the back of her mind worry did start to seed. If she has left the village, she could be in extreme danger, as shinobi are constantly in the Uchiha territory, and if news of Tajima's death had spread to the other clans, then there could be an attack on the clan's village as they would be deemed weak and leaderless. Madara had to act quickly.

"Summon Airi," he told the older woman, "Tell her to be ready to leave the village in ten minutes."

With that, Madara stormed off to his room to change into his armor. As he slammed his own door shut, he balled his hand into a fist and scolded himself inwardly. If she was killed, then there would be more than the Senju and Tatsuya knocking at his doorstep. The Hagoromo wouldn't rest until vengeance was served, and every Uchiha in their territory was slain and their heads sent back to the village.

oooooo

"You," he said, "You're that woman from the forest!"

Mikoto didn't allow her eyes to leave the white haired man's in front of her. She felt his blade remove itself form her neck, but was still held outstretched towards her. She recognized him instantly from his stark white hair and red eyes. He was the man who travelled with the Senju during their encounter in the forest when Madara first brought her to the Uchiha village. He was the one who was trapped in water prison. She couldn't remember much of him fighting, but she remembered how he was constantly wary of Madara and his Uchiha comrades, perhaps there was distaste for them much deeper than his brother's, who Mikoto remembered his name was Hashirama.

"I'm unarmed, if that makes you feel better." She said to him, hoping that would get him to at least lower his weapon. She had never felt more scared than she was at that moment, because he currently held her life in his hands. Of course, she regretted leaving the village now, even if she was just going for an innocent walk in the woods to clear her head. She should have known better, and now she was probably going to be kidnapped, or worse, killed.

"Not really," he replied, "I don't trust an Uchiha," He spoke with such disdain towards the clan.

"I'm not an Uchiha." She said quickly.

"Why are you wearing their crest on your back, then?"

She gasped; she must have grabbed the wrong cloak when leaving. She must have been a prime target for any shinobi the whole time. However, she was sort of glad it was this one who found her. She watched him as he ran his eyes over her cautiously. Somehow, she believed that despite his stern demeanor and threatening nature, he wasn't really intending on harming her. Rather, any intentions he had have suddenly gone out the window.

"I'm a Hagoromo." She said finally.

"Then why were you travelling with four Uchiha?" he asked her.

"I don't think I can tell you that," she responded plainly. She wasn't sure if she should divulge such information to a stranger just yet. He growled wearily and pressed his katana back to her neck.

"I could kill you here and now if I wanted to," Tobirama said to her, "However, it would be immoral to kill someone who saved my brother and mine's lives."

This statement made her relax some, and she watched as he drew his blade away from her neck, but didn't sheathe it. Instead, he crouched down to her level, using his katana to support him. His knees were outstretched and he rested his elbows on his thighs as he continued to study her. She felt slightly awkward at his assessment of her, but at least he remembered who she was and spared her life for her simple deed.

"Are you a shinobi?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly.

"Why not? You're in abundance of strong wind chakra."

"Madara said he would teach me, one day,"

Tobirama's eyes narrowed at the mention of his enemy's name. She didn't add the prefix lord or the suffix of sama. This told Tobirama that she was on familiar terms with him, perhaps close terms. He slowly pieced the subtle clues together. He recalled how Madara held onto her tightly in the treetops during their first encounter, how he kept a close eye on her, and scolded her after facing the Tatsuya man. Then, she claims she was not an Uchiha, yet wears their attire. Perhaps she wasn't an Uchiha _yet_.

"Are you engaged to Madara Uchiha?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in shock, how did he come to that conclusion so quickly? It was most likely because of the naturally observant nature of a shinobi. A small blush crept to her cheeks and she lowered her head.

"No…" she said slowly.

"You're a bad liar." The white haired Senju pointed out before he raised another obvious issue with her.

"Why are you out here alone and unescorted?" he asked her.

Then, realizing who she was, he was on his guard again. It was possible that there were Uchiha escorting her, and had simply gone to refresh themselves or gather food. He kept his guard up and his chakra suppressed as much as he could. So far, he had no intention of posing as any danger to the young Hagoromo. However, it might not look that way to anyone else in the clearing. He thought it would be best if he had just left the situation at hand, and left her to her business, he was in no mood for a confrontation tonight.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." She said truthfully.

"You're in a considerable amount of danger just from wearing that crest on your back," Tobirama informed her sternly, like a father scolding a child, "plus, if anyone knew who you were, they could kidnap you and use you against Madara."

Mikoto eventually stood up, and shuffled herself away from the Senju. Tobirama stood as well and merely folded his arms after sheathing his katana. He sighed inwardly and watched as her brown orbs watched him cautiously. If she was preparing to run, he wouldn't blame her, but he could catch her in an instant.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" she asked.

"I already told you that I wasn't," he retorted, "I owe you my life, and so does my brother,"

She sighed, relieved.

"However," Tobirama continued, "if I was anyone else right now, you would either be dead or raped and sent back to Madara with a babe in your belly."

He didn't mean to sound so cruel, but it was the cold hard truth. It was one of the greatest insults to send raped woman back to their clan pregnant. The woman wouldn't be able to face her clan, and the clan's heritage would be impure, stained. Most of the time, the affected women would end their lives so they didn't have to live with the dishonor. Tobirama had heard rumors of women trying to kill their child deliberately, but most of the time they ended up unsuccessful or dead themselves. Thankfully, this kind of thing has not happened to any Senju women while he and his brother have been leading the village.

He watched Mikoto again, her brown eyes wide from shock at his words. He knew she probably felt uncomfortable now, but she had to face the reality of the warring states. For her safety, she couldn't just go wandering alone outside her village, even if she was an Uchiha. He was indebted to the woman before him, but there was little he could do especially if she was engaged to one of the most powerful shinobi next to the Senju's older brother.

"Then will you let me return to my village?" she asked him cautiously.

He sighed again, "I will escort you as close as I can without being detected," it was the least he could do to begin to repay his debt.

He will make sure that she returned to the Uchiha village safely, and then quickly return to his brother to tell him what had just transpired. Tobirama knew exactly where the Uchiha village was, as he and his Senju comrades have done countless recon missions in that area. As he was sensory, he could suppress his chakra, making him undetectable, and spy on the Uchiha's location and movements.

Before he set off, he inclined his head curiously, "What's your name?" he asked.

As she was about to respond, a familiar female voice echoed from the forest border.

"Mikoto!"

Turning her head, Mikoto felt both relief and shock as she saw her friend running towards Tobirama, katana unsheathed and her sharingan activated.

"Airi!" Mikoto ran to try to intercept the Uchiha woman as Tobirama quickly unsheathed his own weapon, ready to parry the attack.

"Don't!" she yelled again.

oooooo

**R&R Please! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Plus, a huge thank you to all my reviewers so far!**


	10. Advancement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 9**

**Advancement**

Mikoto watched helplessly as Airi's blade came in contact with Tobirama's. Sparks flew in all directions as the two blades collided, making an ear-shattering clang and then the shriek of metal grinding against each other. Airi knew she had no chance against Tobirama on her own, but she had to protect the future matriarch, and she was taught that all Senju were threats regardless of the circumstance. Senju killed her father; Senju killed her brothers, her friends, and her cousins. To Airi, the Senju were the spawn of evil, and she resented and hated each and every one of them.

He matched her strength with ease, and Tobirama had no intention of hurting or killing anyone that night. However, if he had to, he would defend himself to the end. He measured her chakra and her sharingan, it was much weaker than Madara or Izuna's, and he knew that she was not much of a match against him. They remained locked in a steady parry for what felt like minutes, and eventually Airi pushed herself away from him, standing near Mikoto and ready to attack again.

"I'm no threat to you tonight, Uchiha," Tobirama said to her sternly, his red eyes glaring at the newcomer.

"Shut up," Airi snapped, "You Senju bastards are always a threat, so full of trickery!"

"If you think that way then…" Tobirama taunted as he poised himself in a defensive position, prepared for another attack from Airi.

"Airi, stop!" Mikoto reached out to her friend but her words fell on deaf ears as she watched Airi lunge forward again towards the Senju.

Another parry, another block, and then another clash rang as their blades collided for the umpteenth time. Mikoto felt helpless as she realized that Airi was so adamant in attacking Tobirama. She could feel the hate radiate off her friend, how just the sight of the white haired Senju made Airi go insane with rage. She was persistent with her moves, but her opponent matched and parried each one with ease.

Mikoto was not about to have one of them injured or even die on her watch. She was through with the constant fighting between clans and the endless wars and hatred. Sometimes she wished she had just refused to leave the Hagoromo village and stayed there where the war very rarely affected them. She watched as they continued their spat, and at one stage Airi had even used to fireball jutsu, which Tobirama instantly countered with a water shield, dispersing the fire and creating a steamy surrounding. It eventually faded, and Mikoto could see Airi visibly growing tired. She slumped in her posture and sweat began dripping from her head. Her braided hair was damp from the steam and sweat, and she was lightly panting.

"Airi please," Mikoto looked from her friend to Tobirama, who silently stood there. He lowered his katana slightly, and watched the two women interact.

"Did he hurt you?" Airi said quickly.

"No," Mikoto said as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," Airi spat, "Madara should be on his way, he's out looking for you in the western part of the forest."

Mikoto placed her head in her hands, "I wasn't even gone that long!"

"You're a fool to even step outside the village!" Airi rounded on her, but kept her watchful eyes on the Senju in front of them, "Do you know what would happen if you were killed?!"

"Please Airi, _stop_," Mikoto placed a hand up to silence the Uchiha woman. She turned to Tobirama, who by this time had sheathed his katana, indicating that he was done fighting for the night.

"Listen," the Hagoromo heiress started, "I am well aware of what my death would cause, I know I shouldn't have left the village, but I _don't_ need to be lectured about it. I thank you for your concern but I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of accepting responsibility for my actions."

She paused, allowing Airi to stand straight and sheath her katana as well. Her sharingan faded and her eyes turned back to the steel onyx they were before. Mikoto turned to Tobirama and folded her hands gently in front of her and she gave him a light bow. Rising, she stared at him intently.

"I am not having any casualties on my part tonight," Mikoto said to him, "I suggest you return to your village and pretend we never met,"

In truth, she wanted the Senju man gone before Madara found the three, and then there would be no telling what would transpire. For now, Mikoto had to focus on maintaining the peace in the current situation. She thought it would be best to send the Senju on his way, despite his offer to escort her home. She didn't want him hurt, he didn't deserve it.

Tobirama looked at her, narrowing his sharp red eyes. It wasn't often that he was told what to do by a woman, especially one of another clan. However, the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice was masking something deeper than just a simple command. It was almost as if she was pleading with him, begging him to leave. He knew what Madara was capable of, and Tobirama knew that he couldn't face Madara so underprepared and after having spent some of his strength on the lesser Uchiha. The woman in front of him held a good heart, so pure and fragile, completely untainted by the warring states. He doubted she had ever wished ill on anyone her entire life. How could someone so innocent and gentle be engaged to man such as Madara?

Reluctantly, Tobirama closed his eyes and nodded once. She was right, it would be best if he returned to the Senju village without another word. However, it would be difficult for him to pretend that they had never met. Her image was imprinted in his mind, from her glossy midnight hair to her daintily rounded nose. He swallowed every detail he could of her into his memory.

"Until next time, Lady Mikoto." He said in a hushed voice before turning and leaping away into the forest.

Sighing with relief, Mikoto turned and abruptly grasped Airi's shoulders with her hands.

"Are you alright?"

Instead of receiving a yes or a no, Airi simply stared at her. She hadn't seen this side to Mikoto yet, because most of the time she was so quiet and shy. It was her confidence slowly seeping out, a quality that was expected of a matriarch. She diffused a fight between two clans with just her words. The way she spoke, her eloquence, and the tone in her voice made Airi _want_ to stop and listen to her. She commanded the attention of both fighters, and even convinced the great Tobirama Senju to retreat. It was that initiative and sense of assurance that the Uchiha thrive to look for in a leader. Airi smirked slightly; she would do well by Madara's side.

Then, Airi's smirk faded as she turned to ask Mikoto a question.

"What were you talking about with that Senju?"

Mikoto chuckled, "Exactly what you were just scolding me for. Please, I'm fine, but don't tell Madara about this."

Airi nodded in reluctance, she didn't really want to keep anything from her clan leader, especially when it concerned his betrothed. Airi knew that Lord Tajima had passed away, and she had already accepted Madara as the new clan leader. There would be a clan meeting in the morning regarding his claim to the role of clan leader. He had to swear an oath and then call out for challengers. It was a long, drawn out process.

"We need to head back, I'll just tell him I found you here skipping rocks." Airi said with reservation clear in her voice.

"Thank you," Mikoto replied with a small smile.

oooooo

She hadn't gone to sleep yet, because she was expecting him to visit her in her room. She knew that he had returned from searching for her, because she heard his voice from behind the walls. Mikoto had also noticed that a lot of the shattered pottery and furniture had been removed from the house, and Yuna had ordered replacements to be made. Yuna comforted Mikoto for a short while, saying that Madara's mood swings were common, especially when he felt like a failure. However, it was no excuse for the way he spoke to his betrothed, and Mikoto was glad that Madara eventually came to his senses.

She had changed into a green silk night dress and sat on the edge of her bed in a thick blue robe. As soon as she had a word with Madara, she would retreat for the night. Yuri was curled up on her lap, staring out the window into the brisk darkness and enjoying the occasional pet from Mikoto. Sometimes Mikoto wished she was a cat. They seemed so carefree, without a single issue in the world. She could sleep all day and eat all she wanted.

Mikoto was rushed out of her musings as she heard the door to her bedroom slide open roughly. She winced at the harsh slap it made against the door frame, and then she heard the thudding footsteps of her visitor. He stopped in front of her, blocking the moonlight from her window. He loomed over her like a menacing shadow. However, as she adjusted her eyes to focus on him, he didn't seem angry. Madara's eyebrows were furrowed and his deep pools of black eyes riddled with worry. He was still dressed in his armor, making him appear twice his usual size. She stood up after gently placing Yuri on the bed.

There was a long pause between them, and they did nothing but stare at each other. She could see the hurt and frustration in his eyes, and she felt guilty. However, he had to realize that he was the one who caused her to walk off in the first place. He hurt her first. Breaking the stare, Mikoto lowered her head, and then her torso into an apologetic bow.

"Forgive me," She said, "I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up," he snapped.

She winced again at the sound of his voice, and instantly panic began to set in. Closing her eyes, she was expecting to be yelled at, or even struck with his hand. She did see a hand, but instead of striking her, the gloved hand was brought to her chin, where Madara guided her hand upwards, allowing her gaze to meet his. Then, he reached out and grasped both of her shoulders with either of his hands, and pulled her in close to him. His armor was cold against her skin, but she could feel the sincerity. Mikoto mused that this must be his form of an apology.

He held her close, and before letting her go, he whispered in her ear "Don't ever leave me again".

oooooo

The center of the village was decorated with purple banners bearing the Uchiha crest while the many villagers and shinobi gathered around the main square to witness the ceremony. There stood a low-lying wooden platform carpeted with purple mats and atop the platform were six people. Five of them were elderly, long past their prime and they sat on cushions in a row facing the villagers In front of them, a single figure was kneeling facing them. His black hair fell of his back and shoulders, and he wore a formal hakama, fit for the occasion.

It had only been four days since his father's death, and three days since he went before the council to claim leadership. The elders and the council agreed and accepted him as clan leader. Now though, during this ceremony, he was to swear an oath and claim leadership in front of the village, just as his father did before him, and his father before that.

Madara Uchiha recited the words carefully.

"I, Madara Uchiha, son of Tajima Uchiha, by right of birth claim leadership and command over the Uchiha clan,"

The crowd was hushed as they watched him, it was considered a bad omen if he lost his words or misspoke. Mikoto and Izuna stood off to the side, both wearing formal attire. Her hair was half-up in an elaborate bun, while the rest of her hair hung in curled tresses over her shoulders. She wore a purple and gold Kimono embroidered with gold flowers and tied with a red obi. She also held a small wooden fan with the Uchiha symbol etched into it. Izuna wore his blue formal hakama with the Uchiha crest detailed on the back of his cloak and on the hemline.

Mikoto couldn't help but swell with pride as she watched Madara become inaugurated. They had been steady since the night Tajima passed away. He often sought her out for lunch or to dine with her for dinner, and she would graciously bring him sweets while he was training with Izuna or sit with him while he puffed his pipe, which had become an after-dinner routine.

Madara continued, "I swear to protect the Uchiha clan, its people, its values and beliefs, and uphold the clan's tradition and honor, on pain of death."

The elder in the center smiled and stood from his cushion on the platform. He reached out to Madara and placed an old, withered hand on the young Uchiha's shoulder.

"Well done, Lord Madara," the elder smiled, "Stand and be recognized by your people."

Madara stood, and turned. Instead of seeing many Uchiha eyes on him, he saw that the entire crowd, Izuna and Mikoto included, bowed low in respect for their new clan leader. Madara Uchiha had been in many battles, fought many foes, and killed many men, but this moment was the single most scariest and nerve-racking moment of his life. The villagers stood, and they applauded in appreciation of the clan leader. Most wore black as they were still in mourning for their previous clan leader, but they welcomed his son as their leader wholeheartedly.

"Lord Madara, there is something we must discuss," The elders pulled him away from the celebrating crowd. He wanted to so badly walk over to Mikoto and his brother and relieve his nerves, but he knew from the moment he became leader, there would be issues and missions that would constantly need his attention.

"What is it?" Madara addressed the elders.

"Your betrothal to Lady Mikoto, we were hoping that you would be married before you became clan leader."

Madara nodded in understanding. He wasn't supposed to marry Mikoto for at least another five days or so. However, he knew the issue would soon be brought up. It was uncommon for someone unmarried without a family to become clan leader. It didn't show stability or strength at all. Madara glanced over to Mikoto, who was innocently chatting away with Izuna. Would she want to be married any sooner?

"However," an old woman spoke up, "We will need you to be married sooner. Lord Tajima had two sons before he became clan leader."

"For the sake of this clan, you need to marry and produce an heir as soon as possible,"

Madara sighed, "When?"

"Two days from now," the elders declared.

Madara nodded again and muttered a short "very well". He was willing to marry Mikoto so soon, but the idea of producing heirs so soon haunted him. Would Mikoto even want a child while she was so young, and so soon into their marriage? She was aware that it was required of her to bear children, but Madara wasn't expecting it for at least a year or so into their marriage. He had already received word that his rival, Hashirama, had married an Uzumaki woman and was already expecting their first child. Not only that, but he had been the leader of the Senju clan for about a year.

"Let me talk to Mikoto," Madara said quietly,

"She doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter," the female elder chuckled. This obnoxious dismissiveness from the female elder strung a small nerve in Madara.

"All the same, I will talk to her," Madara affirmed.

"Also," another elder spoke up, "We've received word of the Tatsuya clan immobilizing. Your father had his plate full with them,"

Madara sighed; it seemed he wasn't going to get a lot of time to himself anymore.

oooooo

**R&R Please!**


	11. Marriage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 10**

**Marriage**

It was the day she had been preparing for since she first learned of her betrothal five years ago. It was the day where Mikoto would cast away her clan name, and adopt the name Uchiha to honor her new husband and her village. When she first learned that their union was pulled forward by three days, she almost went into a panic, as she hadn't even had a fitting with her wedding Kimono. Her worries were subsided however, when that afternoon Yuna had already retrieved the kimono and several maids were there to pin and adjust the sizing. Mikoto was also allowed to make a few small adjustments with the design.

The Kimono was predominantly white. However, the hemline was a rich purple, and gold flowers and birds were embroidered along the bottom. She was then matched with a gold obi with red leaf designs. It was a large, elaborate kimono that had several layers to it, making it difficult to get into for Mikoto. She needed the assistance of two maids and Airi just to get into the second layer. The first layer was a simple red silk under-robe to protect her skin. Next it was followed by a purple robe where the collar could be seen from the top layer, the next layer was another simple decorative under layer which had cranes and lilies embroidered into it. Lastly was the wedding kimono itself. It ran all the way to the floor and formed a small train at the back of her. Mikoto wasn't too fond of this design idea, as she didn't want it to get dirty or caught on anything through the night, but Yuna was insistent as it was a traditional dress.

Airi grinned as she watched Mikoto shuffle about and adjust her obi while the maid was trying to tie it. She looked magnificent, as did any bride on their wedding day, but her hair still needed to be done. Airi thought she would look better if it was just left down with a simple comb pinned into it, but that was not the proper custom for a wedding hairstyle. Mikoto had a lot of hair that reached her waist, and its midnight black color contrasted beautifully against the kimono.

"The obi's too tight." Mikoto said plainly as she kneeled at her vanity and allowed the two maids to begin brushing her hair. Mikoto saw the maids around the house often; they worked normally from early morning and would go home before sunset. Their main duties were cleaning the house and changing the linen. She had never really spoken to the two middle-aged women, as they were technically not allowed to speak to members of the family.

Airi chuckled, "It needs to be tight. You don't want it falling off halfway through the night, do you?"

Mikoto sighed heavily. She knew it had to be tight, but there were limits! It was too late to adjust it however, as the maids had already finished her dressing and they didn't look like they wanted to tie an obi for the umpteenth time. The obi ran all the way down her back and to the floor to match the length of the small train her kimono made.

Her hair took a while, as it wasn't truly decided on how she was going to wear it. Mikoto was happy with a simple bun and a few combs and gems to decorate it. However, Yuna preferred the bun to be loose, with some of her hair falling about her neck and shoulders in soft curls. Looking at the final result of her hair, Mikoto was content with it. It didn't pull on her head too much, and it didn't feel like it was going to fall out halfway through the night.

Mikoto did her make-up herself. She wanted to keep it as natural as possible. Her skin was already pale, but she used some powder to give her a matte finish. She also applied purple eye shadow and used a liner for her eyes and to accentuate her long lashes. Lastly, she applied a simple natural pink polish to her lips.

"I'm so nervous," Mikoto said, "Is this really happening?"

"Yep," Airi said, her grin still present on her face.

A knock at the door halted the two women's attempt at a conversation and Airi turned and asked them to enter. It was Yuna.

"It's time, dear."

Airi stood up and helped Mikoto to her feet, careful not to wrinkle or crease the kimono. Turning around, Mikoto noticed the small smile the housekeeper had on her face. She too was marveling in the sight of Mikoto and her beauty. Yuna mused to herself that Lord Madara was going to be a lucky man.

oooooo

The ceremony wasn't as long as Mikoto expected. It began with the traditional walk from the Uchiha shrine to the small temple side by side with an entourage of elders, Izuna, Airi, Yuna, and the monk who would bless their marriage. As Mikoto had no relatives attending the ceremony, which she was downtrodden about, she had elected Airi to act as her relative during the ceremony. Traditionally it was the parents who sat behind the couple at the temple, but since neither set of parents were present; Izuna sat behind Madara, and Airi behind Mikoto.

They didn't talk to each other during the walk; it was tradition that the walk was silent. The entire Uchiha clan watched the ceremonial movement, and many were bowing in respect and appreciation of their clan leader's marriage. However, Madara couldn't help but steal small side glances at his new wife, and he inwardly remarked on how beautiful she was. However, he couldn't help but notice the glint of sadness in her eyes. He was sure it wasn't because she was getting married to him; it was most likely because no one in her family were present. He had allowed her to send letters to her family whenever she pleased, and most of the responses were comments on how her mother was getting sicker. It wasn't something she wanted to read a few nights before her wedding.

They paused at the temple, and Madara and Mikoto were lead to two cushions seated on a platform inside the temple, with two cushions behind them for Airi and Izuna to sit. In front of the couple was a small table with two small ceramic cups and a pot of tea. The monk sat on a cushion facing Madara and Mikoto, and began chanting psalms and verses to bless the ceremony.

Soon enough, the monk poured the tea into the two ceramic cups, and handed one to Madara, and then one to Mikoto. He sipped first, and then she sipped second. It was tradition for the groom to sip the first cup, stand first, walk first, as he would be the head of the house and it was showing his claim over his wife as his property.

He stole another glance at her, she was shaking nervously. No amount of preparedness could make her ready for the day, and in truth, Madara was just as nervous. However, his cool reserved nature made it easy for him to hide his feelings. He wondered if maybe she was too busy thinking about what would come tonight, when they were expected to consummate their marriage. Would she be ready? After all, they were only just starting to grow fond of one another.

Once the ceremony was over, the main Uchiha compound hosted a small feast for the council members and families. It was the chance for the elders and the councilmen to welcome Mikoto to the Uchiha clan. All attention was on her, and Madara wasn't sure if she was enjoying it. She displayed kindness and courteousness to all who took the time to talk to her, but her answers were short, mostly only being one or two words. Madara looked over to Airi, but she sent him a small smile, silently reassuring her cousin that Mikoto was going to be fine.

Once an elder's grandson left the couple at the head of the table, Madara placed a hand gently on her knee.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her.

"My obi's too tight." She replied to him, reservation dripping in her voice.

"You will get used to this, your duties as matriarch will start tomorrow."

"What will that include?" She turned to her new husband curiously.

"Simple really," Madara recalled a few things his mother did when she was alive, "You'll attend council meetings with me, maintain the village, host parties and gatherings, negotiate treaties,"

Mikoto looked at him wide-eyed, she had no idea that she had such political duties as the matriarch. She believed that she had already won the people's affection, so that was half the battle over, but now she had to make decisions that would affect the village. She was just waiting to slip up now. She felt like she was about to go into a small panic attack, but Madara squeezed his hand on her knee lightly.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "Izuna and Airi will be next to you every step,"

She smiled up at her husband, and reached up and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. She did wonder in the back of her mind however, if _he_ would be there to help her adjust to her new role.

The small reception drew to a close, and Madara stood at the entrance to the common area with his new wife to farewell their guests. Izuna had retreated to his room hours ago after Madara decided he had consumed a little too much sake, and had Yuna take him away to rest for the night. The reception dinner was small but elegant, only the council members and close friends were invited.

As the last guest left the Uchiha leader's home, Madara sighed tiredly and turned to Mikoto. She looked up at him; her deep pools of brown seemed to glimmer under the lantern's light. She picked up his hand with hers and cradled it against her chest. For once, Madara felt that he had finally done something right, he had done something for the good of the village and for himself. Marrying Mikoto Hagoromo has just secured an alliance that will prove fruitful in the end, and now that there will soon be no Hagoromo leader, he would soon expect his new allies to defect to the Uchiha, making his clan stronger.

"Let's go," Madara cooed to his wife as they walked from the common area to Mikoto's room, which should now be called _their_ room.

He watched as she walked over to her vanity and sat on the cushion in front of it. Slowly, she began removing the jewels and combs that were laced through her hair in such an intricate design. Madara will never understand why women insisted on decorating themselves so elaborately. Perhaps it was just to complement their complicated nature. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, straightening out any tangles that may have formed. He smiled softly, and walked over to her. Kneeling behind her, he brought his hands to her shoulders where he felt her pause and almost tense up underneath them. He was still disappointed that she felt so insecure under his touch. Was she still scared of him after all their time together?

Smirking, Madara let his hands run from her shoulders to her neck, where he let his thumb and index finger gently rub against her soft skin, a gentle moan escaped her lips as she looked at him through the mirror. He returned the gaze, and he brought his face down next to hers.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he said gently.

She relaxed under his grasp, and smiled shyly as a small blush crept to her cheeks. Then, the realization stepped in, and she eventually pressed her lips together nervously. The blush was still spread across her cheeks but her eyes were soon downcast. Madara furrowed his brows as he watched as her expression changed. His gut instinct was beginning to tell him what she was thinking.

"Our night isn't over yet." She stated to him.

His gut instinct was confirmed, and he sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. There was one last thing they had to do to make themselves officially a married couple. In truth, Madara was all for it, but judging from her expression, he couldn't say the same thing for her. Lifting his head again, he pulled away from her and rested his hands on her shoulders again.

"We don't have to do anything tonight," he said.

"It's expected though," she replied.

"Yes," he said, "but it's not enjoyable if one of us is unwilling,"

Then, her blush deepened, "I never said I was unwilling,"

She turned in her cushion to face him fully, and placed a hand on his chest. Leaning upwards, she pecked him ever so lightly on the lips before standing up. Placing a hand on his cheek, she smiled softly.

"Just give me a moment please," she said to him. He nodded in understanding, and stood up to meet her height.

He watched as she walked to the adjoining bathroom in her room and slid the door shut behind her. He took that time to get undressed himself. He was tired of wearing this ridiculous hakama. As he took each piece off, he tossed it into a corner for Yuna to collect and he quickly pulled on a pair of plain black pants for him to sleep in. He wasn't preparing himself for anything to happen between them that night, but from the way she looked at him and how she asked for a moment to herself, he wasn't overly sure on how their night was going to end.

Mikoto sat on the edge of the wooden bathtub, breathing heavily. It was a night that she knew was coming and it was something she felt like she had been prepared for, but as the moment drew closer and closer, she realized how much she was giving up. She wasn't acting out of sin, as she would be consummating her marriage with her husband. However, it was just the pure nervousness that came with knowing that she had never been close to a man before. She was both scared and excited.

As she slowed her breathing, she remembered what her mother had told her. It was common for the man to do most of the work during coitus, and the woman just laid there and enjoyed it. She also knew that this came with the possibility that she could be having children not even after a year of marriage. Part of her thought she should pretend she was on her monthly blood, so she could at least delay it a week or so.

She walked over to the basin and washed her hands and face, ridding herself of all the make-up, she wasn't fond of smearing her face with the stuff, and she preferred a light powder and a liner to accentuate her eyes. It only took one pull of a cord in her wedding kimono to have all of the layers fall off her and onto the floor in a heap.

He sat on the edge of the bed facing the window with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his folded hands. He was waiting for Mikoto, as he thought it'd be rude to go to sleep without her. He was going to sleep next to a woman for the first time in months. He liked the feeling of someone else there next to him. However, from now on he was going to appreciate the feeling of _her_ next him. There was no love between them, but there was a fondness between them that made them mutually respect and admire one another. Love was foreign to both of them.

He heard the door to their bathroom open, and he instantly shot his head up and looked over to his wife. She was wearing a simple forest green silk robe tied by a matching piece of silk. Her hair was down and she had replaced her earrings with simple ruby studs. He eyed her curiously as she began to walk over to the bed. He thought that she was probably just in a night dress, and was going to call it a night. However, she walked past her side of the bed, and stopped right in front of him.

He remained seated while he looked at her, the same blush from before was still on her face. Moving her hands to the cord, she slowly untied it and let it drape over her shoulders, Madara caught a glimpse of what was underneath, and she eventually pulled the robe off her shoulders and let it flutter to the ground. There, she stood in front of her husband, in all of her womanly glory.

She certainly did not disappoint.

The way her paled skin glowed against the moonlight made her look like a goddess in front of him. He felt his heart skip a beat and a lump formed in his throat. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, but he was just in complete awe of her body, and that she was going to give herself so willingly to him. He reached his hand out and touched her stomach, causing shivers to run up her spine. Her skin was smooth and her stomach was soft. He ran his hand up to the under curve of her rounded breasts where he ran his thumb gingerly underneath her womanly curve.

He stood up, and reached his hand up to her cheek where he gazed into her brown eyes as they sparkled with wanting. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers. Softly at first, but after a few moments they grew hungrier, lustful. He had wanted her for a while, and tonight he would finally have her.

The bed soon became a sculpture of sheets and bodies entwined in one another. He had removed his own garments and lay over her, gazing at her. A string tugged at his heart, as he noticed that she was too shy to look at him, she kept her eyes closed or her gaze out to the window most of the time. He secretly wished that she would look at him so that there would be a deep passion to what they were doing. However, he understood it was her first time, and he knew she was scared. The passion and art of lovemaking he will teach to her later.

"Don't tense up, you need to relax." Madara whispered to her as she whimpered underneath him. He had already broken her maidenhead, and he gave her a few moments to allow the pain to recede. He had to be swift about it, and he didn't hesitate to enter her hard and in full. The slower he went, the more pain there would have been for her.

He clawed at the pillows on either side of her head, he never had a virgin before, and he could barely remember the last time he was with a woman this intimately. He puffed and grunted against her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She in turn panted lightly, and made small whimpering noises of pleasure. He liked the sounds she made, and the way her hands ran over his back. Her hips ground against his in unison with his movements, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching herself into him.

He could feel himself going over the edge, and he let out a guttural moan as he spilled his hot seed inside her womb. He could feel her throbbing against his manhood, and he was spent. After regaining his composure, he removed himself from her and collapsed in a heap next to her.

Mikoto lay there, almost stunned. It was one of most intense moments of her life, and she still wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not. She felt like she had awakened muscles she thought she never had, and her legs felt like jelly. She stared up at the ceiling, panting, still trying to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Are you alright?"

Madara's voice broke her out of any train of thought, and she turned her head to face him. She smiled and nodded to him, then finally found the strength to roll over onto her side to face him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You should get some rest," he said as he reached out and brushed some of her hair from her face.

She lay comfortably in his arms that night, and sleep was quickly consuming him as well. The agreement between their villages had finally been fulfilled, and he now had a wife to stand with him as leader of his clan. He was propped up on his elbow, staring out the window into the late night as he gently stroked her bare shoulder. She had fallen asleep a long time ago, and he watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with her breathing. She was beautiful even in her sleep.

oooooo

**Finally! The chapter I'm sure everyone has been waiting for!**

**R&R Please!**


	12. Five Months Later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 11**

**Five Months Later**

Summer.

The sun began to warm the land ever so gradually over spring, which led to the calm warm days of summer. Since the village was in a small valley, they very rarely faced the brunt of the hot summer sun beaming down on the mountains. Summer was the time for harvest, training, and recreation in the Uchiha village. The older men and women supervised the fields while the children gathered the fruit and vegetables for the village's supply. They would also herd the sheep to be sheared and their wool turned into clothes. The kimono maker changed his fabric from thick silk and wool to light cotton to allow the clothes to breathe, which made the clothes he made suitable to wear during summer.

The sky was normally cloudless during summer. Only a small gathering here and there of fluffy cotton, but normally by the afternoon it would have dispersed. As the weather grew warmer, many took trips out to the river by the village to swim; there was always a shinobi or two present to guard the groups. The birds sang their songs in the trees, and women often mimicked their songs in a soft hum. Village life was surely a busy time, as it was rumored that the travelling gypsies were close by and they had already sent an envoy to the clan's lord, requesting that they trade within the Uchiha village.

It was the middle of summer. One figure smiled confidently in the grassy plain that was the secluded training ground next to the main compound where the clan head lived. Her midnight black hair was tied back in a braid and her eyes sparkled with delight. She wore a simple summer green yukata that came to her thigh, similar to her travel-wear, along with a pair of black pants that reached her knees, and finished with traditional shinobi sandals.

"One more time," A male voice called out to her. She looked straight ahead to see her husband leaning against the tree in the shade with his arms folded. His thick mane was pulled back into a low ponytail to let the cool air hit the back of his neck. She nodded at him, her smile never wavering, as she rubbed her hands together in readiness.

After a few deep breaths for courage, Mikoto ran forward towards the very tree Madara was leaning against. She kept her pace as she approached the tree, her speed never faltering; she kept her arms steady and her stride long. As she approached the tree, she took a step up and planted her foot clean on the tree trunk. Then, she took another step, and then another, and before she knew it she had ran from the base of the tree to the very top where she took out a small kunai and made a scratch in the tree as high as she could go.

Resting on a thick branch, Mikoto looked up to where she made her mark yesterday, to where her new mark was. Next to that mark was a solid 'X' shape which Madara had put there not even a week ago. He had taught her basic chakra control and channeling, now she had to put it to use. It was her objective to reach the mark he had placed on the tree trunk.

Grinning wildly, Mikoto fell back onto the branch with her arms flayed out and her legs either side of the branch. She stared up at the sky through the leaves, satisfied with her efforts. After a few moments, she lifted herself up into a sitting position and looked down to Madara.

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Well done." Madara smirked.

He was proud of his wife with her progress in chakra control. She had finally mastered channeling it to her feet to allow her to jump high, walk on water, and scale tall trees and buildings. They were basic skills taught to children, and Madara remembered teaching it to his brothers, but she only needed a week to master it as opposed to the month or so it took a child. Madara suspected that ninjutsu would be her strong point. He will never expect her to see battle, but having these skills, as he believed, was essential in everyone, especially someone who had strong chakra like Mikoto.

Things had been going quite well with their several months of marriage, and Mikoto took to her duties like a duck in water. She still lacked the confidence to speak up during elder council meetings, most of the time just listening and remaining docile, but Madara could tell that the village adored her. A week after their wedding night, she would take to the streets of the village almost every day to buy food or flowers. She was very fond of flowers, particularly lilies. There was always a vase full of lilies in their bedroom that sat on the windowsill.

Izuna had also taken a liking to his sister-in-law, and he often never left her side unless he was called away by Madara or had to go on a mission. Airi was also always coming and going, Mikoto had made her a personal confidant and they were often seen in public together and they took trips to the bathhouse despite the main compound having its own bathroom.

As a couple, they have bonded indefinitely. However, neither of them has said the three scary yet magical words to each other yet. 'I love you'. They simply enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company. It wasn't very often that Madara had time to spend with her, and when he did have the time they would train. They have had small outings in the village every now and then, but with things growing tense between clans, Madara had to be attentive with clan meetings and border patrols. Sometimes he would leave for a patrol and not come back for a few days.

The nights he was home though, they spent together. She would make him his favorite dish, inarizushi, along with some ramen or rice and teriyaki. She hadn't dismissed their cook, but she did enjoy cooking, and for some reason Madara enjoyed eating it more because _she_ cooked it. After a quiet dinner with each other, they normally retreated to their room where she would often read by the windowsill and he would sharpen and clean his weapons. Then, every few nights, they would lie together as husband and wife. It took a month after their first night for Mikoto to be comfortable enough to make love again. He had slowly worked out all of her sweet spots, while he taught her some of his so that they both got the most enjoyment out of it. What they had in common though, was that they liked it more when it was rough and spontaneous, borderline relentless.

To Madara's count, it had been about five months since their marriage, but there has been no sign of pregnancy. He knew it took a while for pregnancy to reveal itself, and he used that observation based on what he remembered from his mother when she had his four younger siblings. The elders were getting antsy about it, and were rude enough to suggest that Mikoto was infertile. Lady Izayoi, the clan's midwife, was able to diffuse the situation and inform the other four elders that child bearing takes time, and it will happen when Mikoto's body feels that it's ready. Madara thought that getting someone pregnant was easy, as he had seen many women have one child after another. Why was it so hard for them?

He watched as his wife leaped down branch by branch from the tree, and landed next to him with a light _thud_.

"What's next?" She asked him eagerly since she had realized her training with chakra control was complete. From there on, she just had to practice. Madara had taught her everything he could.

"Taijutsu," he said casually, "but not today, we have another meeting, remember?"

Mikoto huffed. She hated meetings. They always talked about things she didn't understand. She honestly felt quite dumb whenever she was seated in that chamber. She wasn't required to speak at all, but when she did have an opinion or finally found the confidence to speak up, the subject had already been changed. It was a world that she believed she was never going to get used to.

"Oh, right." She said dully.

Madara took her hand, grinning.

"The idea of old men talking bores the shit out of me as well," he said to her.

If Madara could get out of a meeting with those elders, then he would. Unfortunately, it was expected of him as clan leader. Despite Madara being clan leader, the power was also with the five elected elders. Normally these elders have done something remarkable to contribute to the clan's survival, be they a war hero or a highly regarded medic. These elders counselled Madara on clan leadership and matters of state, but when it came to the final decision, it was usually his word was final. There hasn't been an occasion yet where he has disagreed with the elders, but when the elders do disagree, and then there would normally be a vote among the councilmen. These five councilmen consisted of Jonin who often just witnessed the counselling rather than actually talking. It was to make sure there were no dirty dealings within the politics of the village.

"I should probably get changed," Mikoto said as they approached their manor. Yuna was outside tending to the summer flowers while Yuri, now almost a full grown cat, lazed about in the sun in the courtyard.

An hour passed, and Madara was sitting on the step in the courtyard puffing his pipe. Yuri had migrated from the porch to Madara's lap, where he was gently stroking her back. Over the few months, the cat had grown incredibly attached to Madara. It enjoyed Mikoto's company and would often saunter over to her for warmth and comfort, but if Madara was present then it would choose him over her. It had its own bed, but insisted on sleeping on the bed with the couple at night, sometimes even going as far as sneaking its way under the covers.

He glanced at his pipe as the tobacco had run out. He thought he'd best round up Mikoto from her dressing and they head over to the elder chambers. Despite them being married and having seen each other nude before, Mikoto hated it when he walked in on her dressing. She said it wasn't proper of him, but he retorted by saying that it was his house and he could do what he wanted. That sort of attitude got under her skin, and it amused him. He had even gone as far as walking in on her dressing for dinner, and he decided she looked better nude and in bed with him. He had a tendency to be domineering over her. Sometimes when she was being stubborn, particularly about going somewhere, he would fling her over his shoulder and carry her to wherever need be.

He lightly pushed Yuri off his lap and stood up, stretching out in front of the sun. He wore his usual attire, the blue long sleeved high-collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants along with the shinobi sandals. He stepped off the porch and walked along the halls to his bedroom where his wife was presumably dressing. However, Instead of finding her at the vanity fully dressed and putting the sweet jasmine perfume on, she was sitting on the floor next to the bed with her head in her hands still wearing the same attire as when they were training. Madara frowned at the sight, concerned.

"Mikoto?" he said.

She looked up; her glowing skin was sickly pale, and her summer colored eyes glazed over and red. It had only been just over an hour since they arrived home, and he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Don't touch me," she croaked.

"What's wrong?" his voice slightly demanding. It wasn't like her to act that way.

"I don't feel well," she clarified. She didn't want to be touched in case she spilled her lunch all over her husband, and she certainly didn't want him getting sick either.

"Odd," Madara said. Ignoring her protests, he placed a hand on her forehead, feeling for her temperature, "You were fine this morning."

"I must have eaten something bad," she said, "You might just have to go without me,"

Madara knew that Mikoto wasn't lying. She was a very bad liar after all. He scooped her up in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. It was strange that she was suddenly so sick, as he had eaten the same things she did and he was fine. He made a mental note to have Yuna check their food supply for spoiled or unsanitary food later on.

"You're not just trying to get out of this are you?" he mused while he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. His only answer was a short glare from his wife. Chuckling, he swept her bangs from her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"Get some rest; I'll be back soon,"

With that said, Madara lightly pulled the dark purple curtains across the window to darken the room. He hated the curtains, but she was adamant that their room needed it to block out the sun in the morning. He turned around to bid her farewell, but she had already closed her eyes.

Mikoto opened her eyes slowly and watched her husband slide the door to their bedroom shut. It started as soon as she smelled the jasmine perfume. It was stronger than usual, and it instantly made her head and stomach spin at the same time. She put the perfume in the drawer to block the smell, and then hadn't moved from the side of the bed since. She couldn't quite pinpoint how she felt exactly, she just felt sick, almost like she was going to vomit, and gods forbid her poor husband had to suffer through that.

He had been very kind to her over the last few months of their marriage. The more time she spent with him, the more they opened up to each other. He would often tell her stories of his childhood, and he eventually told her about how he was once friends with Hashirama Senju when they were children. Mikoto was able to tell him parts of her childhood as well, and how she had never finished her shinobi training because of their engagement. It was that conversation that made him decide to teach her the basic shinobi survival skills.

She eventually fell asleep on the bed, clothes on and all. She didn't really need a blanket, since it was a fairly warm summer day anyway. She hoped after a short nap she would feel better.

oooooo

"Lord Madara, where is the Lady Mikoto?" an elder spoke up as Madara walked into the chamber and took a seat at the rounded table. He was slightly late, as the rest of the clan council were already present and were looking though scrolls and reading paperwork.

Madara paused and looked at the elders cautiously, "My wife won't be joining us today. She is unwell."

A hushed murmur befell the chamber, before the elder spoke again.

"That is unfortunate. However, it is probably best that she isn't here."

"Why?" Madara's eyes narrowed.

The elder handed a small envelope to a chamber assistant, and the man turned to Madara and bowed in respect before handing him the envelope. As Madara took it, he noticed there was a familiar symbol on the back of the envelope; it was a simple outline of a lotus flower. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he didn't hesitate to open it and unfold the piece of paper that was inside.

"It is best if you tell her," Izayoi said, melancholy and sympathy obvious in her voice.

Madara clenched his fist in his lap as he finished reading the letter. "This was dated three weeks ago, why is it only brought to my attention now?" A distinct anger began to boil inside him.

"Naturally, she would want to go back to her village, we couldn't risk her ladyship's safety. We had to be certain this wasn't a trap, so we sent envoys out to the Hagoromo village."

"And?" Madara snapped.

"The letter is the truth."

The letter was brief and to the point.

_To the Lady Mikoto Uchiha,_

_ This humble person is sorry to inform you that a few months after you left for your new life in the Uchiha village, your honored mother's suffering came to its end. Then, a few weeks afterwards, your honored father fell deathly ill, and may not have much time left in this world._

_ This humble person is confident that your mother has found her place in paradise. _

_ Sincerely._

There was no signature or name at the bottom. Was Madara supposed to believe this letter to be real? Had the council really refrained from telling his wife that her parents had passed away? He wasn't sure at which situation he was more annoyed about. He would have to break the news to her eventually, she couldn't continue on believing her mother was alive when really the cold reality was sitting in his hands in the form of a piece of paper.

"What about her sisters?" Madara growled.

"They have their health, and are doing everything they can to make sure their father is comfortable."

This was a lot for Madara to take in. His mind flashed to when he first met Mikoto, and how her father begged Madara to keep his daughter safe. He can still remember the plea reflecting in the man's tired old eyes. The Hagoromo village was their ally, with its leader too ill to protect it, it would soon enough fall prey to a stronger village such as the Senju or Tatsuya.

"We need to send shinobi out to them," Madara said, "We can't risk them being attacked by another clan."

If the clan was attacked, then Madara would go out there personally and make sure that his sister-in-laws were safe, for Mikoto's sake. He knew too well the pain of losing a sibling, and a parent as well for that matter.

"Very well," Izayoi said as the murmurs among the elders paused.

"This should have been brought straight to me." He said distastefully as he stood up and left the chambers. He didn't care if the meeting was over, he had to take the letter and read it over, and more importantly, figure out how he was going to tell Mikoto when she was sick as well?

oooooo

**R&R Please! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far! Please keep them coming as I appreciate the feedback!**


	13. Bonds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**Note: I sincerely apologize for uploading a chapter and then deleting it shortly after. After it was up for about five minutes I decided that I wasn't overly happy with it, so I re-wrote it. **

oooooo

**Chapter 12**

**Bonds**

When Madara stepped into the main courtyard of his family home, he found Mikoto there feeding the koi breadcrumbs in the small pond. She had changed into a red yukata with white lilies embroidered around the bottom. He was glad to see that she was out of bed, and she appeared to be fine. He walked up to her with the letter in hand and he stood next to her, gazing at her reflection in the pond. She turned to look at him, her eyes were still tired but her skin wasn't sickly pale anymore.

"You seem better," he said stoically as he watched her throw more crumbs into the pond. The Koi splashed about, trying to get to the crumbs first and it created an array of white and orange in the pond's surface. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I still feel a bit queasy," she said, "but for the most part I'm okay."

Madara wasn't overly satisfied with that response. If she was still feeling unwell then she should be in bed lest she was wasting her energy on movement rather than getting better. He made a small note in the back of his mind to watch what she eats and her movements from now on. He didn't want her falling ill like her mother, as it could be a hereditary trait. Madara didn't handle death very well. After losing his father some time ago, he wasn't ready to say goodbye to anyone else any time soon.

"You should stay in bed then," he said uneasily.

"The fresh air will do me some good," Mikoto replied to him, noting the concern in his voice. She smiled wider and used her free hand to reach up and rest it on his cheek.

"If I'm still unwell tomorrow I will go to the medic, okay?"

He knew she was only saying that to make him feel better, and it actually did. The hospital in the Uchiha village was not overly elaborate. It was a simple building with divided rooms for the injured and sick. It was hardly ever occupied, as the Uchiha were quite a healthy clan, but there was always a highly skilled medic shinobi at the hospital to tend to any sick or injured clansmen. Lady Izayoi was not only the clan's midwife and sat on the elder council, but also the top medical kunoichi of her time. She oversaw the hospital and any injured, and she would often be found in a small lab creating potions and medicines for the clan. When he was a boy, Madara was often sent on an errand to her hospital to get medicine for one of his brothers, be it a cough or a stomach ache.

"Fine," Madara huffed.

He watched her as she calmly went back to feeding the koi. It was one of her favorite past times in the Uchiha village. She loved how they frolicked about in the water and some even jumped to catch the food before it hit the surface. She marveled at the colors their scales would make when the sun reflected of them.

As he watched her, he was struggling to understand why the elders thought to keep the news of her mother's death from both of them. He was going to face the full force of her anguish as he felt it was his responsibility to break the news to her. He wasn't even sure how he was going to do it either. He didn't want to cause her any stress or despair, but he knew that this was inevitable, since he remembered her telling him how worried she was about her dear mother.

Before he returned home, Madara had assigned Izuna and a few elite shinobi to travel to the village with a letter of condolence and an update on Mikoto's health and wellbeing. He knew it would be distastefully received due to it being so late, but Madara made sure to instruct Izuna as to why their acknowledgement of Mikoto's mother's death was so late. His mind then wandered to Mikoto, she would probably want to go back to her village for a while to make sure her sisters and father were comfortable. He couldn't have that, especially when she was suddenly ill herself. He decided that he would give it a week or so to make sure she was fully recovered to allow her to go to her clan's village. Since she was strong in travelling and leaping between trees, the trip would not be incredibly long as it was the last time she travelled.

"Mikoto," Madara addressed her as he pulled out the envelope from his robe.

She turned and examined the envelope in his hand, deep down he really didn't want to give it to her, but she had a right to know. Her smiling face faltered as she gazed upon his serious one, his mouth was a thin line and his eyes narrowed. However, she couldn't help but noticed they were brooding, solemn almost. Something wasn't right.

"I need you to read this," he said as he handed her the letter.

oooooo

"No, just get away from me!"

Madara growled as he watched his wife crumble on the floor against the bed. He was trying his best to comfort her; he was trying to explain what had happened and how he had only just received the letter himself. However, all he was met with were her demands for him to leave her alone.

She was angry with him, completely and utterly furious. Her mind was clouded with a mix of hurt, anger, and grief as she put her head in her hands while she leaned against the side of the bed. She didn't hold anything back, and she cried into her hands. He gave her the letter, and she read it. With each world absorbed into her mind, her face fell into despair more and more. Then, before he could even explain, she threw the letter on the ground and left the courtyard to retreat to their bedroom where she sat at her small reading table.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and instead of welcoming his comfort, her gaze shot up into a glare and she pushed him back, demanding that he left her alone. She was angry with him, as she read the date on the letter- three weeks ago, and he had kept this from her for three weeks?! What an asshole! What gave him the right to keep this information from his own wife? Was she just some dumb woman to him whose feelings didn't matter? Was she supposed to just live on not knowing what had happened?

Her thoughts ran to her sisters and her father, and she wondered if they were alright. Her first instinct was to gather a few supplies and make her way back to the Hagoromo village, just as the elders predicted. However, she knew she couldn't go alone, and after the way she treated Madara she doubted if he would let her return to her village on short notice.

"I wasn't aware of this either," Madara said to her quietly but firmly. He was not about to become his wife's punching bag for her grief, and he certainly wouldn't tolerate any violence or ill intent towards him or his clan elders.

"But your elders were? Why would they keep this from both of us?!" she snapped at him from her place on the floor leaning against the bed.

"They had to make sure the letter was the truth," he explained.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mikoto shook her head, not understanding why it had been so long for the news to be broken to her.

"For your protection…"

She interrupted him.

"My protection?!" She screeched, "My mother is dead and my father is ill, my sisters are too young to run a clan and they're probably lost and confused, my clan could pretty much be in ruin and the elders are worried about _my_ protection?!"

"You are the Uchiha matriarch," Madara was refusing to match her tone, he was trying to remain the calm one in the situation, but he was finding it incredibly difficult. This was a situation where he could really use Izuna or Airi… or even Yuna. She was acting uncharacteristically hysteric, and Madara's patience was wearing thin.

"Your safety is paramount; the elders were worried you would be lead into a trap."

"Oh yes, and the elders own me do they? The elders can decide how I feel, how I should act? I wasn't aware that being here meant that my life would be under the control of those old fuckers!"

Then, he interrupted her. Not with words though.

A surge of pain swept over Mikoto as Madara swung the back of his hand to connect with her cheek. Silence reigned through the Uchiha main compound as it took a long time for both of them to realize what had just happened.

Madara had actually struck her.

They stared at each other, both in complete shock. Mikoto remained quiet after that, and suddenly the anger in her chocolate orbs was replaced with confusion and fear. She daren't move as she looked at her husband. He moved his dark gaze from her to his hand, and he quickly dropped it to his side. He had absolutely no intention of striking her, as he was against such repulsive behavior towards women. He couldn't explain how he felt, he was just… angry, why? Was it because he couldn't calm her down, was it because she was angry at him and he felt like he was backed into a corner?

He had lashed out like this before when he was younger; Izuna and his second youngest sibling were annoying him while he was trying to study scrolls. He remembered hearing Izuna cry out in pain and his second youngest brother pushed him back and said he was a monster, and that they were going to tell father. He couldn't remember what happened after that though.

Mikoto moved her hand up to her cheek; it stung from the strike, to a point where it almost felt numb. He was a strong man, and she guessed that a bruise might even form there. She had no words, she had lost them completely. Was it because she disrespected the clan elders? Had he become so infuriated with her outburst that he felt he needed to strike her? She thought that she could express her feelings to him without any consequence, as a couple would normally do. She breathed heavily, almost in the form of an anxiety attack.

"Mikoto," he whispered, unsure of her current mental state. He reached out to her, and she quickly shuffled away from him. She stood up and pressed herself against the wall. Obviously, she didn't want him anywhere near her now.

"Mikoto… I'm,"

"Just don't," she said quickly.

Before he could even form any words, she turned and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut as she went. The soft patter of her feet echoed through the house as he could hear her slam another door shut, most likely the front door.

Madara stood there as his felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Of all the times for his temper to grow out of control, of all the times for his anger to boil, it had to be then. He knew she was probably not going to forgive him; in fact, she might even leave him because of it. The era of warring states was a patriarchal society, but it was still highly frowned on for men to strike their wives. If word reached that Madara Uchiha had struck his wife, then his view from the clan would be compromised, and if their opinions of him grow sour, the village's strength and moral will wane.

He growled, now angry with himself. He reached out to the small table Mikoto reads at, and he flipped it over with both hands. Books scattered everywhere, and some had even ripped from the force. Madara then slumped against the wall, and slid down to the floor in a sitting position. He then brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

What was he going to do now?

He lay in bed alone that night, staring at the blank space that his wife would have occupied had he not acted out of his anger. He knew where she had gone, as he could sense her chakra in the distance. Through their training, he had taught himself to become attuned to her chakra, so that locating her would be easy for him, but no one else.

He pinpointed her location at Airi's small cottage in the western part of the village. As long as she stayed there, he knew she would be alright. No doubt Mikoto would be telling his cousin about what had just happened between them. Madara instantly regretted it the moment his hand came in contact with her face. He could barely even remember it visually, it was like he was out of control with his own body, and he was still trying to figure out why he had struck her instead of yelling at her. Perhaps it was because she disrespected the elders? He felt like she was taking her anguish out on him, and he was certainly not someone who would welcome such abuse. However, he knew it was no excuse to strike her.

He reached his hand out and rested it on Mikoto's pillow. He could still smell the sweet green apple that was her shampoo, and when he closed his eyes he could feel her next to him. Opening his eyes brought him back to reality, a harsh reality full of conflict and conquests. Deep down, he wanted peace between all of the nations; he wanted the war to end so that he could protect his little brother and his wife. He wanted an era with no wars or violence, so that he could raise his children safely. However, the ideal world of Hashirama's seemed to be but a fairytale. It was all well and good to talk about it, but making it happen would take years, and the clans were not ready to forget about the constant bloodshed and warfare.

His own anger and hatred towards Hashirama and the ideals of peace was taking its toll on him, as he had ended up alone that night. He wanted nothing more than for her to come home and have her in his arms. However, he knew that she needed time away from him, he would wait until the morning and he would go and retrieve her from Airi's house. Swallowing his pride wasn't something he normally did. Any other woman, he would have just let her go.

A thought crossed his mind: would she be willing to return home to him after what he did to her though?

Most likely not.

He wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to her, he wasn't even sure if she wanted to even see him again. He sneered at her remarks, she was being incredibly stubborn and hysterical. It wasn't like her to act like that. Of course, she had just found out that her mother was dead and the elders had kept it from her for three weeks. Madara wasn't one to blame in that situation, as it was kept from him as well. He didn't get a chance to explain that to Mikoto, as she continuously interrupted him and refused to listen to him. He wasn't about to have anyone, particularly his wife, disrespect him like that.

Then, she called the elders 'old fuckers'. That was the last straw for Madara, his temper was blown over the edge and he was not about to tolerate any disrespect towards the clans elders either. These elders had seen and done more things than Mikoto and Madara had put together. This twist in her personality confused the Uchiha leader, as he thought he had Mikoto completely figure out, unless there was an underlying factor as to why she was acting so temperamental and explosive.

He certainly couldn't think of anything.

All in the same, he made a note to himself to get up bright and early and go to Airi's house to retrieve her. Even if she didn't want to see him, he at least wanted her home with him where she was safe. Though, was she really safe around Madara if his temper flared up like that again?

oooooo

**R&R Please! I hope this spiced some things up. I would like to hear people's opinion on Madara's true personality pre-Konoha and before Izuna's death. I'm basically going off what I could deduce in episodes 366 – 370.**

**I think he would man up and accept responsibility for something like this, especially if she was someone he cared about so much. I think he was a good guy, kind with a hint of arrogance. Also, he doesn't handle conflict well, especially when it came to people close to him. He seems the type who would lash out relentlessly if he felt that he was backed into a corner, just to assert his authority and dominance.**


	14. Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 13**

**Life**

Airi sighed as she watched her cousin's wife stare absently off into the distance while the little woman stood at the sink of the small kitchen. It was a few hours ago when Mikoto turned up on her doorstep shaken and with small tears in her eyes. Just by looking at the woman, Airi could tell that she and Madara had a fight. What annoyed Airi about the situation was that Mikoto always seemed to run at these kinds of conflict, especially when it concerned Madara. Obviously neither of them knew how to communicate well. He didn't know how to handle conflict without resorting to violence, and she just didn't like confrontation all too well. The Uchiha matriarch was able to stand up to Hiro Tatsuya and give him a broken nose, but couldn't stand up for herself in front of her husband?

Then again, Madara was a very intimidating man. Even Airi had to admit that there had been occasions where she feared him. Such on occasion was when his first sibling was killed in battle. Madara found the clansman who killed his younger brother and slaughtered him without relent or mercy. Then, after he was dead, he kept going, continuously stabbing into the older man with his kunai. Eventually Lord Tajima had to pull him away from the mangled corpse. It was really the first time Madara had experienced the pain behind death, asides from his mother, and he didn't cope very well.

"I think you should go back and talk to him," Airi said blatantly to her visitor.

Mikoto sighed in response and lowered her gaze. She had told Airi about how he struck her and she didn't leave out any details concerning what was said between them. Airi was inwardly infuriated when she learned that Mikoto disrespected the elders, as the Uchiha upheld their honor and respected their fellow clansmen, especially their elders on the council. These were renowned shinobi, the best of their time; they were to be respected regardless of their decisions and opinions.

Then, Airi's features softened when she learned that Madara had struck her. It was a secret Airi was willing to take to the grave, if word got out his reputation and authority could easily be compromised. Despite the clan living as a patriarchal culture, Uchiha women were treated with dignity, and things such as hitting a woman and abuse in general was heavily frowned on by the clan. Uchiha were taught that without women to clean, cook, and bear children, the clan's future would be in turmoil.

"What if he acts like that again?" Mikoto spoke softly.

"Then you be his wife, and tell him if he does it again it'll be the last time he has hands,"

Mikoto looked over to Airi, shocked. The Hagoromo woman was always taught to be kind, gentle, and subordinate. She couldn't say that to her husband nor even imply it! It could very well hurt his pride. Airi was single and a kunoichi, so she was able to say those kinds of things. Perhaps she would be thinking differently if she were married as well.

"I can't say that to him," Mikoto gasped.

"Well you need to. Madara's pretty arrogant, he needs a kick in the teeth every now and then," Airi explained, "Marriage is an equal partnership, and you two need to be on the same page if you're going to run this clan properly."

Mikoto couldn't help but chuckle, "You say the most outrageous things, Airi."

Airi only smirked in response. Despite the two being married for five months, they still had a few kinks to iron out. Mikoto needed to bring her confident side out more, as Airi noticed when performing her duties; she always seemed to be looking at the floor. Mikoto needed to keep her chin high and her eyes determined, a trait that's admired in a matriarch.

"I guess you can stay here tonight, if you don't mind sleeping on the futon," Airi said.

She was at least willing to allow Madara and Mikoto to cool their heads for the night. Although, she was expecting her cousin to burst through her door at any moment, demanding that his wife returned home. However, she believed that he was probably in just as much emotional turmoil as Mikoto was. Airi wondered if he was talking to Izuna about this. Though, the young Izuna loved Mikoto like an older sister, he would probably just yell at his older brother and make the clan leader feel worse.

"Thank you," Mikoto looked back out the window. The stars always shone brightly over the Uchiha village. It was something that never happened when she lived with the Hagoromo clan. It was almost as if the gods were smiling down on the Uchiha clan, like they had a divine, earth-changing purpose.

"But," Mikoto continued, "I think I should return home,"

"Are you sure?" Airi pressed.

"Yes," Mikoto smiled and faced her friend, "I have a feeling this won't happen again, and if I know him as well as I should, he's suffering too much over this," She reached her hand up and touched her cheek. It didn't hurt anymore, nor did it end up leaving a mark. After Airi had put a damp cold cloth to it, the redness quickly went away. She had been grappling with the decision all night to return to her husband, and she finally made one. She felt it was the right choice, and she won't reprimand him for what he did. Instead, what he felt inwardly would be enough punishment.

"I'll walk you home then," Airi said.

Mikoto slid open the door to her bedroom, and there he slept peacefully. He always seemed to be in the deepest of sleeps if he was at home in his own bed. She remembered when she first met him, he barely slept at all. It was as if he was saving his best sleep for home, while Mikoto could honestly drop anywhere and be out like a light. She could see the curve of his chest rise and fall slowly, while she noticed his hand was stretched out over her side of the bed, as if he longed for her to be next to him. She couldn't help but smile. He looked like an innocent child when he slept.

She had climbed into a silk night dress and slipped into bed next to him, not wanting to disturb his sleep. However, she did just that. As she rested her head on her pillow and faced away from him, she felt him stir underneath the thick covers. She wasn't ready to cuddle up to him or acknowledge him. Instead, she just wanted to sleep. She could feel his dark gaze pierce the back of her skull and she just stared at the wall, pretending to be asleep.

"Mikoto," his voice whispered through the night's cool air.

"Shh, it's over now, just sleep." She said sternly to him.

He grinned as he watched her midnight hair fall about her shoulders. He was glad that she had returned on her own accord, it showed that she was willing to work on their flaws together. He knew he shouldn't have hit her, and she probably knew how much frustration it had caused him. He watched as she eventually rolled over to face him, and his gaze immediately went to her cheek, he was relieved to see that it left no mark on her beautiful pale skin. However, he could still see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. It seemed they both had a lot of pride to swallow.

They simply stared at each other, not saying a word nor making a move, as if they were daring each other to fall asleep first. She had lost, and Madara watched as she blinked several times before her eyelids closed for the night. Her breathing slowed to a soft pace, and she involuntarily sighed in contentedness. He took the opportunity to move towards her and wrap his arm around her tightly, refusing to let her go. It was their usual sleeping position that he had become quite accustomed to.

He knew they would still need to talk about their fight though. For now, it seemed that they were happy to pretend nothing had happened.

The early summer rays shone through the gap in the deep purple curtains that enveloped the couple's room in darkness. The two were in a peaceful slumber. Madara had awoken previously, but as his wife was still nestled on his chest, he decided that would lie there for a bit longer and he eventually drifted off back to sleep, enjoying her warmth and comfort. She seemed to have rolled over and made herself comfortable on him. He was relieved that she returned to him, and that she was willing to accept his flaws, as he did for hers. He thought he might strike up a conversation about it later on in the day, he felt that he needed to verbally apologize, and clarify where they stood.

His brows furrowed in confusion suddenly, as he had eventually noticed that Mikoto was sleeping in a lot longer every day. She missed breakfast a few times, which was served just before the sun hit the clouds. In fact, he should be wondering if she was alright at all, as she was normally the one up making breakfast before Madara even stirred.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. He rolled his head to his right where he saw Mikoto cuddled up against him; she was dressed in a red silk night dress with lace hemming. Although a strap had fallen off her shoulder, and he could make out the curve of her breast pressed against his skin. He blinked again and inclined his head curiously, observing her, he could have sworn his wife's breasts had become plumper, perhaps she was gaining weight? That would have been odd though, since she had been training with him almost every day for the last month, so weight gain would have been near impossible with the amount of physical training they had been doing.

Finally, she was stirring. He watched as she took a sharp inhale and opened her soft chocolate eyes. Moving her head, she looked up to Madara and smiled lazily. She loved it when they woke up together, but often she was the one who would get up first to make breakfast for the house. She kept her head rested on his chest, listening to his blood pumping through his body, and savored the warmth of his skin.

"You're awake, finally," Madara smirked down at her.

Mikoto frowned, and was about to say something witty back to him, but instead all that she could feel coming up was last night's dinner. Breathing heavily, she shot up without giving Madara any thought. She crawled over him quickly, making him grunt as her knee pressed into his stomach. Madara propped himself up on his elbows and watched her make a frantic beeline for the bathroom. There was a few moments of silence, but then that unmistakable retching sound echoed from the bathroom. Madara winced, but then his disgust was instantly replaced with worry. She was ill again.

Mikoto made friends with the toilet bowl. It was a wave of sickness that had suddenly come over her again, and she was beginning to think that something was definitely wrong with her. It came quite randomly, but this was the first time she had actually thrown up from the illness. After washing her face and rinsing her mouth in the basin, she walked back into the bedroom where she spotted her husband still propped up on his elbows in bed. Gods he looked magnificent lying there like that. He was shirtless, and the sheet came up to his waist, making her want to believe that he was nude underneath the sheets. The soft rays of the sun kissed his slightly tanned skin through the curtain, and his dark navy hair was unruly and framed his face perfectly.

"You're going to Lady Izayoi today," he said flatly.

"I'm okay, Madara." She said to him.

"You've been saying that the last three days," he responded.

"I'm fine," Mikoto sauntered over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You told me yesterday you would go."

Mikoto hung her head as she remembered her words from the previous day. She already had a sinking suspicion as to why she had been so ill, but for some reason she wasn't quite ready to come to the obvious conclusion yet. She wanted to at least wait another couple of weeks, as then it would have been two months she had missed her monthly blood. However, it all added up. Her breasts hurt, some smells made her ill, and she was always either too hot or too cold. She wasn't a fool when it came to the symptoms and what they meant, as she watched her mother go through them three times.

Mikoto sighed. She thought she would at least get her suspicions out of the way.

"Alright," Mikoto smiled at her husband, "I'll go after breakfast."

Madara felt somewhat satisfied that his wife was finally listening to him. Her welfare was important to him, if she was ill in any way; he wanted to know about it so that he could arrange for medicine and therapies. He was beginning to suspect that she had the flu, which meant bed rest and tea. It was definitely not something she had eaten, as Yuna confirmed to him that their food supplies were clean and fresh and no one else in the home was ill. He was completely puzzled, and hopefully the Lady Izayoi would have an answer.

oooooo

"Well," the older woman hummed as she routinely examined Mikoto.

When the matriarch arrived, Izayoi practically bounced at the possible reasons as to why she was visiting the Uchiha hospital. Mikoto had asked to see the medic on duty, but due to who she was she was sent straight to Izayoi, who had been examining scrolls in her office. The woman was the youngest of the elders, she wasn't quite restricted to a cane yet nor did she show any signs of deterioration unlike the rest of the elders. She kept her greyed hair up in a tight bun with two sticks to pin it in place, while she wore a plain blue yukata with the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back. It was a traditional casual garment worn by most of the elderly in the clan.

She had asked Mikoto several basic questions such as how often she was ill, when she last ate, whether she was bathing routinely. The last question Izayoi asked before asking her to lie on the soft cushioned bench was about her monthly cycle. That was where Mikoto was hesitant with her answer, and that was all Lady Izayoi needed to hear.

She ran her hands over the young woman's stomach, a light blue aura emitted from her hands as she used her chakra to inwardly examine Mikoto. This was how the elite medics diagnosed illnesses, as there would normally be a disturbance in ones chakra flow if they were sick or injured. It helped them assess internal injuries and pinpoint broken bones. Then, Izayoi paused as she reached the lower region of her stomach. There, she felt it; it was a whole new surge of chakra. Though faint, it was still there nonetheless. Chakra flow begins as soon as the heart starts beating, and it was a strong heart at that.

Izayoi's tired old eyes looked over to Mikoto, who was staring absently at the ceiling.

"You already know, don't you child?" the older woman smiled.

"I had suspicions; I guess I just needed someone to confirm it for me," Mikoto admitted.

"Judging from the amount of chakra it has already produced, and the rate the heartbeat, I would place you at about ten weeks."

Mikoto sat up from her position on the bench as Izayoi took her hands away. She drew her lips into a small, contented smile. Now that she had heard the news directly from Izayoi, she suddenly swelled with happiness; her own child, her own little miracle to swaddle, rock, and sing to.

"Does Lord Madara know?" Izayoi asked her,

"No," Mikoto chuckled, "He's actually clueless about it,"

Uchiha men weren't taught at length about women issues, especially things like pregnancy and monthly cycles. They were taught that women had breasts, and that they were used to create more Uchihas. Izayoi was surprised that Madara wasn't suspicious, as he witnessed his mother go through four pregnancies. He was present at the birth of every one of his siblings. Lady Izayoi delivered Madara and his siblings herself, and when Madara was old enough, he was normally instructed to bring towels and fetch warm water during his mother's labors. Then, when the birth was complete, Madara was always the first to hold his new sibling. Izayoi remembered every time, he had the same grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with wonder. It was only a matter of time before Madara would finally have a child of his own.

"Thank you," Mikoto bowed to the woman graciously, and Mikoto returned the bow.

"I will give you some tea to ease your illness, but I suggest avoiding fish and any strenuous activity."

Mikoto frowned, that would mean her training with Madara would have to come to a halt. Then, blushing, she had one last question.

"What about… you know," she was hesitant, and struggled to choose the correct words. However, Izayoi raised her hand in the air to silence her, as Mikoto needn't explain. It was a common question asked by many couples when they were expecting their first child.

"Sex is fine," she said plainly with no form of discreetness in her voice.

"Okay," Mikoto bowed low again, "Thank you!"

She felt like skipping home. She walked along the streets of the Uchiha village, and she watched people routinely turn and bow in her direction, and she happily returned their acknowledgement with a nod. She had actually decided to stop in at the small bakery and purchased a few dangos to snack on, despite it being lunch time.

She arrived home in no time with a few dangos to spare. She thought to save some for later, perhaps for an after-dinner snack. For the moment, she was intent on finding her husband. She walked through the courtyard, watching the koi swim about in the pond as she passed. She then arrived at the common area where they received company and conducted small meetings with elders and shinobi. Sliding the door open, she saw him sitting on a cushion; he was wearing black pants and an open haori.

He was bent over a kunai, sharpening it with a stone. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. Kunai were difficult to sharpen, as a wrong move could snap the fine blade. She stepped inside silently, but he still heard her, and he even sensed her presence. Lifting his head, he dropped the stone to the ground and placed the kunai on the small table in front of him.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

oooooo

**R&R Please! Thank you to my reviewers so far, I've never had so many on a story before! Please keep them coming! **


	15. The Calm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 14**

**The Calm**

There was the soft sound of a woman humming.

That was how the entire clan knew that she was happy; she would hum quietly to herself while going about her daily business. On this particular warm summer's day, Mikoto was in the fields with Airi assisting the Uchiha farmers with their routine harvest. These fields were just on the outskirts of the village, and were protected day and night by the Uchiha shinobi. The farmer's son, Haku, was a strong shinobi who had fought alongside Madara many times. He was able to protect the farms from any intruders or thieves. The farm would often trade to travelers be they from another clan or country to help them earn a living. Once the harvest was made, a portion would go to the village food reserves while the rest was sold at the travelling markets.

Mikoto donned a simple short blue yukata and a pair of cotton black pants and the standard shinobi sandals. Airi wore similar, but her yukata was a summer green. Both women's hairs were tied back in a braid and Mikoto even wore a thin white headband to keep her bangs out of her face. She leaned up from her kneeling position and wiped a small amount of sweat from her brow. The sun glared in the sky, kissing her pale skin, she made a note to have a break soon so that she wouldn't turn red from the sun's rays.

It had been about a week since the news of her pregnancy, and the entire clan knew in less than a day. Mikoto believed that the Lady Izayoi had told the elders, and it spread from there. There was a small meeting a few days ago, and as soon as Mikoto and Madara were seated in the chamber, they were immediately congratulated by the elders and the Jonin present. It was a little embarrassing for Mikoto, as she still wanted some time to adjust to the fact that there was new life growing inside her. However, she appreciated that the entire village was in celebration over it, as they would soon have an heir to the clan.

It had also been a week since she had Madara talked about their argument. She withheld telling him anything about her pregnancy until they talked about the fight. They did, and to her surprise, he was the first to apologize. She acknowledged it and forgave him, and in return she apologized for disrespecting the elders in front of him, which he thought was nonsense since he eventually believed that she had every right to, considering that they withheld the news of her mother's death for so long.

She was glad they had finally settled their differences without resulting in another quarrel.

Then, after their talk, reality had sunk in, and she locked herself in her bedroom for a couple of days. She was mourning for her mother, and she longed to see her father and sisters again. However, she could only weep for them due to the fact that she wasn't in any condition to travel anymore. Madara consoled her during her time of mourning, where he brought her a simple bowl of chicken soup and bread that their cook had made. She graciously thanked him and accepted the food, but barely ate any of it. All her husband could really do was let her sit there and cry into him, and he in turn stroked her hair gently while gazing out the window.

By the third day, Mikoto had reluctantly come to terms with her mother's death. It seemed easier for her to mourn and accept this due to the fact that her mother had been ill for some time, so Mikoto was well prepared for the day her mother would pass on to the next world. However, she wasn't expecting it for at least a year or so.

Airi had visited her in the morning on the seventh day, knowing full well what had happened to Mikoto during the last few days, and offered to take her away from the house and to the fields to help the farmer harvest some crops. Mikoto accepted wholeheartedly, as she knew it would help her keep her mind off her turmoil and grief. Along the way, Uchiha clansmen would stop and bow to the two women in respect for their matriarch, and Mikoto would smile in acknowledgement. Some of them even approached her and congratulated her on the pregnancy, which she politely thanked them for.

Mikoto gingerly placed a bright red tomato into her wicker basket before she noticed a shadow had loomed over her.

"Should you really be out here?" There it was: the concern was already present in his voice as Madara addressed his wife, hands on his hips and his face scrunched into a disgruntled look.

"I'm not a piece of glass, Madara-kun," Mikoto responded while turning back to the tomato plant to face him.

"All the same, I want you to go back inside the village with Airi." his voice sounded harsh, stern.

Confused, Mikoto moved her gaze from the wicker basket and looked up at her husband. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was dressed in his warfare attire. The sun glinted of his maroon armor and in one of his gloved hands was his kama, while his gunbai was strapped to his back. She wasn't expecting to see her husband dressed in his battle wear, he must have been sweltering hot in all those garments.

"Why?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Because," Madara sighed heavily, "Izuna has reported enemy shinobi near our borders. We think we know where their camp is,"

Mikoto frowned with worry. She nodded and stood up, picking up the basket with her. Airi was at her side quickly, bowing slightly to her cousin.

"Do you want me to prepare as well?" Airi asked him.

Madara thought for a short moment, "No," he said slowly, "just make sure Mikoto stays out of trouble."

In truth, he didn't want Airi to go with them. Since their mission to escort Mikoto to the village, she had been harassing him for missions and assignments. It seemed she enjoyed the action she saw, and wanted to become a fully-fledged shinobi. However, she wasn't as skilled as any of his other men, and he feared that she would just get in the way. He couldn't have her in a confrontation as he would be too concerned for her safety rather than focusing on the enemy. Airi, Izuna, and Mikoto were all he had left, as well as his unborn child.

When Mikoto told him that she was pregnant, he stared at her in disbelief. Then, as he recalled the few weeks of her sleeping in, mood swings, sickness, and weight gain (he was still adamant that she had gained weight), he finally pieced it all together. He thought himself an idiot that he hadn't realized it before, as he remembered his mother going through similar symptoms when she was pregnant with his siblings. Still in shock, all he could muster was to express his contentment at the news, and then share a tight embrace with her. He was inwardly celebrating at the fact that he was to finally have an heir, as his father already had two sons before he became clan leader. It was important that an heir was established soon to ensure the survival of the clan. If Madara were to pass before his child was born, then Izuna would be clan leader until his child was of age.

He looked over at Mikoto's bemused expression, and he could only smirk.

"Go now," he said sternly to the women.

Mikoto only nodded before complying. However, before she departed with Airi and with the baskets under their arms, Mikoto paused in front of her husband.

"Be careful," she said to him, concern was apparent in her voice.

Madara said nothing, and instead pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded at his wife. He was grateful that she was so caring, and he cared about her just the same. However, he could see the concern and worry in her bright chocolate orbs, and he wanted to so badly wipe those fears away with a simple reassuring kiss. On the contrary though, Madara was a reserved type, and he preferred to keep his displays of affection towards his wife strictly private.

oooooo

Two brothers leapt from tree to tree, while their Jonin squad remained close behind them. They had received reports of rogue shinobi advancing on their village, so it was paramount that this enemy was dealt with swiftly and in a discreet manner. They hadn't orchestrated attacks or any patrols outside the village recently, so they were clueless as to why these shinobi were so keen on attempting to attack their peaceful village.

The older of the two stopped ahead and pressed himself against the trunk of the tree, attempting to remain invisible. Behind him, his brother stopped as well. Silver hair glistened against the summer sun that shone through the canopy, while red eyes stared intently at his older brother. He was waiting for a command, or at least a small report on what the brown haired Senju saw. After a moment of silence between the two, Tobirama leapt onto the same branch as his older brother.

"What can you see, brother?" the silver Senju asked.

"There's the camp, but no sign of the enemy," Hashirama spoke slowly, confused almost. It was unusual for a camp to be fully set up but with no occupants. Normally travelers would leave no trace of their existence after setting up camp, especially in an enemy territory.

"Keep your chakra infused, Tobirama," Hashirama turned to his brother, "Alert me the minute you sense anyone nearby,"

The sensory nodded to his brother. He didn't need to be told this twice. He could already sense the Jonin squad of four behind them; they had set up a perimeter and were scouting the area for any other rogue or clan shinobi.

Hashirama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; it seemed it was a waste of time leaving his village for this mission. As the camp was freshly made, Hashirama was expecting a conflict to rise from this, only because things had been tense with the Tatsuya and Uchiha clans, it seemed these days shinobi from different clans wanted to fight each other without thinking first. This irrational thinking is what gets people killed, especially innocents. Hashirama still dwelled on the dream of one day creating a village of peace, where conflict was over and diplomatic solutions were reached.

To top it off, Mito was not overly impressed that he had to leave her and their son to chase enemies. She felt it was enough that Tobirama would be able to handle it, but Hashirama didn't want his younger brother out there alone, just in case.

Their son was a few months old, born just after summer began. He was a spitting image of Hashirama, from his brown tuft of hair right down to the deep wood colored eyes. Hashirama had never loved anything so deeply before, it was the result of love formed by him and Mito. Mito would spend hours on end next to his crib, just watching him sleep, while Hashirama was happy to have their son nestled in his lap while he read a book or went over some jutsu scrolls. Tobirama also doted on his nephew, and the child was often left in his care when Mito and Hashirama were otherwise occupied. Hashirama didn't want to impede any of Tobirama's daily activities, but the silver haired brother appeared to be delighted to have him. Hashirama never took his younger brother for the clucky type.

Every time Hashirama left in his maroon battle attire, there was a chance he wouldn't come back. However, he made a promise to Mito that he would always return, especially since they have their son. He hasn't broken this promise yet, and was not about to do it any time soon.

Tobirama on the other hand, had spent most of his days locked up in his room experimenting with water and wind type jutsus. He was slightly disheartened that he hadn't inherited the wood style Hashirama was famous for, so he focused on his own water styled jutsus and became just as famous in its use. He was also working on what he called the Flying Thunder God technique, which allowed the user to transport between markers at the speed of light.

Hashirama remembered when he was first trying out the jutsu. He attempted to teleport from one end of the Senju village to the other, and instead inexplicably ended up in the women's section of the bathhouse. The women inside weren't sure of they should be disgusted or elated that the clan's most eligible bachelor had dropped in on their bathing time. Hashirama and Mito were not going to let the silver sensory forget that moment.

"Uchiha, my two o'clock!" cried Tobirama.

Before the Senju brother's knew it, a paper bomb connected to a kunai landed between them, and they instinctively darted off in opposite directions to avoid the explosion. This was not a smart move on the Senju's part, as separation meant less power. Hashirama attempted to quickly make it back to his brother, but instead was met with two unfamiliar Uchiha Jonin with their weapons drawn and poised to strike. On the other side of the clearing, Tobirama was also in the same bind.

"I should have known it was you, Hashirama."

The brown Senju looked down to the camp to find none other than Madara Uchiha standing in the middle of the encampment.

The Uchiha brothers, along with their own group of skilled shinobi, had traced the enemy clan back to the very same encampment where he found Hashirama and Tobirama. It was odd that the two were out alone, and he quickly sent Izuna to scout the area for any Senju Jonin on recon.

Hashirama looked down at his old friend in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're on about, Madara,"

Madara scoffed, "Don't play coy, Senju, I know you tried to infiltrate my village,"

"We did no such thing!" Hashirama growled. The Senju clan was currently far too weak to orchestrate that sort of attack. Hashirama was beginning to think that there may be some sort of misunderstanding.

"Wait," Tobirama chimed in, "Do you think this camp is ours?" he called down to Madara with his katana drawn and at the ready. Unfortunately, the brothers were not in an advantageous position. Tobirama wouldn't be able to handle two skilled Uchiha and Madara at once.

"We received reports that this camp was yours," Hashirama added.

Madara's face faltered, "Your reports are wrong," He tapped his kama into the ground and leaned against it.

He wasn't ready to attack Hashirama. True, they were enemies, but they were once old friends. They would kill each other in an instant if it means protecting their respective clans. However, the reason wasn't there. Where would those false reports come from then? Madara growled low in his throat, perhaps this was a trick played by yet another clan?! Coming to his senses, he examined the camp closely.

There were four mats rolled out with a small fire in the center. At the base of each of these mats were simple pouches that Madara expected her full of ninja tools and supplies. Madara reached down and picked up the closest pouch, it was far too clean and unused. Suspicions growing, he opened the bag and peered inside.

He was stunned to find that there was nothing inside.

Madara looked around, the camp was far too clean and pristine to be occupied, like the items had been deliberately and neatly placed there. It was as if…

"It's a set up!" Madara cussed as he threw the satchel to the ground.

It appeared someone had deliberately placed the camp there to be found. What's more, was that the enemy had even managed to lure out the leaders of the two most powerful clans in the warring states. What was this enemy's motive? What could they possibly gain?

Hashirama's eyes widened with horror, "There's no one here... we were deliberately lured out,"

"Then," Tobirama enquired, "Where are the enemy shinobi?"

Madara turned in the direction of his village, realization finally dawning on him. How could he have been so foolish?!

"Fuck!"

oooooo

**R&R Please! It's a little short, which I apologize for, but next chapter will make up for it I promise!**

**A big Thank you to all my reviewers, favorite's, and followers so far!**


	16. Dust

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 15**

Airi watched her friend pace back and forth in the common area of the main Uchiha compound. The two women had been there for almost three hours. Airi sat on a comfortable cushion gently petting a purring Yuri in her lap, while Mikoto remained restless. It was obvious that she was worried for her husband by the way she wrung her hands and kept staring out the window, waiting to see his tall figure walk towards their home. She always worried whenever he left in his battle attire. It could mean that he wouldn't come back, and then where would she be? She would have their child and raise it alone, Izuna would inherit the clan, and then she would be left alone and miserable in the world, despite their child being there with her.

She loved him, most ardently. She realized this not long after she told him that she was pregnant. At first, she thought that it was her hormones talking and that her sudden aching needs to constantly be beside him, safe and protected was normal. However, after a few days of mulling over her emotions and thoughts, she did eventually come to terms with the fact that the man she was shipped off to marry had eventually won her heart. Mikoto couldn't help but let a small smile creep to her face, her mother was right. She did eventually learn to love him. His rough and stoic exterior masked a gentle and kind-hearted soul, misunderstood by most of those around him.

"Please stop pacing," Airi's voice cut through the still air, "You're making me nervous,"

"Oh, sorry Airi-chan," Mikoto smiled sheepishly. The matriarch paused by the window, and casually kneeled herself down on the cushion. She still stole small glances outside, much to Airi's discomfort.

"How are you feeling?" Airi asked her.

"Hmm? Oh," Mikoto looked down to her flat stomach after realizing what Airi was referring to, "I'm fine thank you," and she gave her stomach a gentle, reassuring pat.

Her sickness became easier over time. She still felt nauseous at random, but she was able to combat it with the tea Izayoi had given her. She also realized that she was becoming exhausted at the slightest bit of movement or exercise; this was a perfectly normal symptom. Unfortunately, the overly frequent urination was beginning to become a problem. It would be at the strangest times when her bladder would inform her that it needed to be relieved. She hated getting up randomly halfway through dinner with Madara or walking the streets with Izuna to go relieve herself. People would think something was incredibly wrong with her!

"I'm so happy for you," Airi smiled at Mikoto, "There hasn't been a birth this important since Lady Hana gave birth to Izuna,"

Airi was slightly older than Izuna; she was born around the same time as Madara's second sibling. As a child, Airi was a blossom. She was the perfect little cherub child with wide black eyes and a rounded cheeks, she would wear little yukatas made by her grandmother and was always seen with a pink bow in her fine Uchiha mane. However, Airi acted the complete opposite of what she was supposed to be. She was the only female child out of all the main Uchiha family children, and as a result she was treated like a boy by her five boisterous cousins. She remembered constantly running amuck in the village with her five cousins, chasing chickens, pulling pranks on the baker, and they went as far as skinny dipping in the river just outside the village.

She realized that she could never keep up with them when she reached twelve years old, and Airi was an early bloomer when it came to puberty. She was caught with the boys going on another skinny dip adventure, and she was scolded profusely by the elders. That was the day she learned the difference between boys and girls, and that her role was far less important than theirs. The five brothers would eventually grow up to become strong shinobi with the sharingan and incredible fire jutsus. She on the other hand, was going to grow up learning embroidery and teaching the common children to read and write.

That was why she wasn't as skilled as her two cousins, because she was taken away from her training just as it began. She would often train herself in private, and sometimes one of her cousins would assist her, particularly Izuna. After that day she was pulled aside though, she stopped seeing her cousins together at once. Then, one by one her cousins fell in battle, until it was only Madara and Izuna left. She slowly drifted apart from her cousins, as they were too preoccupied with helping their aging father run the clan. However, hope remained for Airi, as she will never forget the day she was selected to help bring Mikoto home, and the bond she had with her cousins were slowly reconnected.

Mikoto paused for a moment, and turned to Airi, "Can you tell me about Lady Hana?"

"You would like to know what young master Madara's mother was like?" A new voice entered the room. It was Yuna. The older woman held some linen in her hands and she placed them gingerly down on the table next to her. Mikoto loved talking to Yuna; she could see why Madara was so fond of her. She was like a wise old owl, very knowledgeable in the clan's history and background. After all, she had been the housekeeper for many years, even before Madara was born.

"If you don't mind," Mikoto turned in her kneeling position to face the older woman.

Yuna hummed, wondering where she should begin, "Lady Hana was a beautiful woman. She was half Uchiha; her father was of another clan. She was sent here to marry Lord Tajima by arrangement, but they found each other before their parents could tell them anything,"

Mikoto took solace in the fact that Madara's mother was not a full-blooded Uchiha either. It explained why the village was so welcoming to her. She thought she would be ridiculed to no end for being a full Hagoromo woman. It was sweet with the fact that they fell in love on their own terms, unbeknownst that they were arranged to be married anyway, which was the exact opposite situation between her and Madara.

"The village adored her, and she had a beautiful singing voice," Yuna continued, "But, there was no greater love she had than for her children. When Madara was born, she wouldn't let the nursemaids or anyone else touch him. She fed him, sang to him, swaddled him, and she did this with each of her boys."

"What happened to her?" Mikoto asked curiously.

Yuna sighed sadly, "She fell ill after Izuna was born, most likely from an infection that manifested after giving birth. She made Madara promise to look after his younger brothers,"

Yuna trailed off, and it all began to make sense to Mikoto. Perhaps the reason he was so hardened and stoic was because he felt he had failed to uphold his mother's last wishes? It would make sense to his constant overbearing and sometimes arrogant demeanor.

"How sad," Airi chimed in softly. The three women had a moment of comfortable silence between them, and then Yuna turned to pick up the linen, but not before gazing out the window.

"Yuna baa-chan?" Mikoto watched the older women stare intently towards the gleaming clouded sky, her eyes were narrowed and there was concern smeared on her face.

Something in Airi snapped, and the young kunoichi leapt forward and tackled Yuna to the ground, covering the older woman's body protectively with her own. Mikoto jumped to the side and before she knew it, a hole appeared in the glass window and a kunai was lodged into the opposite wall. The three women looked between each other, but kept themselves hidden from the window. Not long afterwards, the village echoed with the cries of Uchiha shinobi, and it lit up like a bonfire from the fire styled jutsus the Uchiha protectors were performing.

Mikoto's stomach turned, there were intruders in the village.

oooooo

"I am such a fucking idiot!" The Uchiha clan leader cussed as he bounded through the trees at a neck-breaking pace. Izuna was on his left, and then on his right, much to his disgust, Hashirama volunteered himself to assist with the attack. The Senju sent Tobirama and his Jonin squad on a perimeter search. He also sent a couple of his men back to the Senju village to warn Mito and his elite shinobi to be on guard. The Senju village in the forest was too far away to stage such an attack; they must be after the Uchiha village.

"We must make haste!" Hashirama called out to his old friend.

Madara snarled at the Senju, "You're walking into a death trap following us back!"

Hashirama smirked, "I need to see who's behind this for myself, I won't be a hindrance,"

Not only that, but Hashirama wasn't someone who abandoned those in need, no matter what clan they belonged to. He knew if the Uchiha turned on him he would simply make a wood clone and then high-tail it out of there. He had been to the Uchiha village numerous times before, mostly on recon missions, it wasn't that far from the encampment they found.

"Shouldn't you make sure your own village isn't suffering the same attack?"

"My village is too far," Hashirama responded, "They lured me out here to keep you distracted in hopes that we would fight,"

Madara couldn't believe the enemy's plan almost worked!

Hashirama watched his old friend leap through the trees, barking orders to his brother and fellow clansmen. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was a sense of extreme panic and urgency in Madara's voice. It was a natural reaction for him to have a sense of urgency since it was his village, but he was being awfully erratic about it. Was there perhaps an underlying reason for all of this? He didn't want his village destroyed, true, but there had to be something else that was making his old friend become so reckless. Madara was normally the cool one with the head firmly on his shoulders; he always planned ahead before making any moves. However, this time, they were leaping back to the Uchiha village as if he was expecting an all-out war zone.

"I'm confident your shinobi can fend them off until we get there," Hashirama reassured his Uchiha counterpart.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Madara confessed. He really should not be divulging any information to the Senju. However, Hashirama was Hashirama. Although they never saw eye to eye and were technically supposed to hate each other, Madara couldn't help but feel that bond and that wanting to go back to the way things were when they were boys, as friends. However, he just couldn't let that happen, not in this imperfect world.

"Then what is it?" Hashirama pressed,

"It's nothing!" Madara snapped at him.

Hashirama paused, "Stop dragging this out," he said, "I promise I'll listen,"

Those words hit Madara hard; like something was struck inside of him and instantly memories came flooding back to their childhood. He looked over to Hashirama, and his Senju counterpart had his lips pulled into a thin line and his eyes slightly narrowed, it was his serious face. Madara recalled saying the exact same thing to him when the Uchiha boy pressed him about Itama's death. Just that simple trigger told Hashirama that neither of them had forgotten about what they once were.

Madara sighed, defeated, "I have a wife, and she is with child."

"It was the young girl we saw months ago in the forest, isn't it?" Hashirama enquired. Madara only nodded in response. It explained that situation all those weeks ago perfectly. They must have been escorting her from her home village, and their marriage was most likely arranged. What bothered Hashirama the most about that moment though, was that his little brother couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Keep moving," Madara said quickly, changing the subject, "We're almost there,"

oooooo

If looks could kill, then Mikoto would have killed many of the Tatsuya shinobi by now. There were at least twenty of them, all orchestrating a surprise attack while Madara was gone with Izuna. Was this their plan all along? Mikoto eventually figured out that the enemy had led her husband out of his village so that they could attack without meeting much resistance. However, the Tatsuya underestimated the Uchiha clan, as the flame wielders outnumbered them at least three to one. Many of the weaker shinobi, Mikoto included, had gathered the children and some women and elderly into a safe underground room for their protection. Madara had showed her this room not long after their marriage, and he told her if the village was ever infiltrated, that was where she was to go. The room also held a secret passage that led underground where one would emerge just outside the village.

However, Mikoto wasn't in that room with the women and children. This was her clan just as much as it was her husbands. By marrying him, she was accepting responsibility as one of the protectors of the clan and its people. She was met with protests when she dropped the last child in the room and turned to leave. She looked at them, confused, but then she reminded them that it wasn't the clan's job to protect her; it was her job to protect the clan, no matter what condition she was in. Sure, she wasn't as strong as Madara or Izuna, or even Airi for that matter, but she knew a thing or two in defense. With her added physical and chakra training from Madara, she believed she stood a chance.

She had never killed before, and her first experience witnessing death was in front of Madara when they cut down the Tatsuya shinobi months ago in the forest. Was she prepared to _kill_ for the clan? Probably not. Her stomach was twisting the entire time she was out there. All around her, she could see Uchiha shinobi fight the Tatsuyas. Despite there being little numbers, the Tatsuya clansmen were holding their own quiet well. Mikoto wanted as little casualties as possible that night. Pressing herself against the wall of the safe house, she watched as Airi performed a small fireball jutsu to ward off two attacking shinobi. The Uchiha had to be careful with their Jutsus so they wouldn't destroy the village itself… another tactical advance on the Tatsuya's part. Mikoto was about to spring into action to assist Airi, but she felt a familiar presence, and paused to look to her left.

Mikoto heard a growl in the distance, "You."

Looking over to the shadows, she made out a tall stocky figure with a bandanna covering his hair, but his green eyes were rabid with rage. He glared at her, placing his hand over a kunai that hung from his belt and he slowly stepped out of the shadows. There he was, the all too familiar face of Hiro Tatsuya. Mikoto felt a burning sensation inside her, and instead of prying away from him or cowering in his presence, she stood tall.

"Yes, me," She said icily, drawing her own kunai from inside her short yukata. She was able to easily locate a weapon for herself, as Madara had kunai hidden all over their bedroom, as if he was expecting them to get attacked randomly one night. She had snatched one before leaving the house to gather the women and children.

Hiro snarled at her, and he lifted his hand to his face where she saw that his nose was permanently bent out of place, and he held a scar on his nose from where she had broken his skin. It was an unsightly look, like he constantly had a scowl on his face. Mikoto took a stance, ready for whatever he had to throw at her.

"You did this to me," He said while emphasizing his mangled nose.

"Come any closer and you'll lose it completely," Mikoto snarled in response to him.

Now, where did this new found confidence and courage come from? Simple: Madara Uchiha. She remembered talking to him weeks ago during training about battles and killing others, and defending the clan. She asked him how he always had the strength to stand up against many enemies and kill them with a single blow. He actually laughed at her question, and told her it was something very humble: Reason. It was something his father taught him.

"_If you have a reason to fight, then you'll find the courage. My reason is my clan, it's the most precious thing to me in this world, and I will fight to the end to defend its people and its existence,"_

Mikoto had finally adopted her husband's view, and she agreed with him wholeheartedly. Her reason was the same: to protect the clan. Sure, she wasn't sure how she was going to do that exactly since her training with Madara was not yet complete. However, she thought to at least make use of what she had learned from him, which was mostly chakra control. As she had predominantly wind chakra, he wasn't able to teach her any wind jutsus that she could use. However, he still offered a shred of advice.

"_When in doubt, sometimes you just need to follow your gut,"_

That seemed to be easier said than done. At that moment, her gut was telling her to throw up, because the baby was not enjoying all this stress and movement. However, she remained composed, dignified.

Her train of thought was lost as she watched a shuriken come hurtling through the air towards her, and her main instinct was to avoid it at all cost. She leapt out of the way, landing clean on the roof of a building, and Hiro followed suit, continuously hurtling shuriken towards her. One just missed her shoulder, and she felt a couple of loose strands of her braid fall to the ground. In a spare moment, she quickly examined the shuriken, and noticed the deep purple tips contrasting against the grey metal: poison tipped. Unbeknownst to the Tatsuya leader, Mikoto had a high immunity to most poisons, a trait from her clan, which would possibly be passed down to their child.

"I'm not going to play cat and mouse with you, woman!" Hiro snapped as he threw another shuriken, missing its target yet again. She was fast, he would give her that. However, she was somewhat clumsy in her footing; this told him that she wasn't an experienced kunoichi. Part of him didn't want to waste his time on her, but his vengeance was relentless, and he wanted her to pay for what she did to him.

Mikoto had to think quickly. She remembered watching Izuna and Madara train, and the younger Uchiha brother had attempted a surprise attack on Madara using a simple smoke bomb. However, she didn't have any smoke bombs. All she had around her was her kunai, the dirt, the air, and the trees. Her mind turned in thought as an idea came into her head. She remembered the basic hand signs Madara had taught her to use her chakra element. She slowed her breathing, and focused her chakra to her feet.

Before she knew it, she felt a surge within her, and immediately the area around Mikoto and Hiro was encased in a dust storm. She used her wind nature to pick up the dirt around them to create a cloud of dust to hinder Hiro's vision. Hers was hindered as well, but she remembered exactly where he was standing. Instead of lunching forward, she leapt to the side of him, hoping to attack him by surprise from his left. However, he was just as fast as her, and as soon as Hiro felt her presence, he pulled out his own kunai to deflect the killing intent of Mikoto's.

The shrill sound of metal on metal rang through the air, and Mikoto could hear the anguished cries of Airi in the distance. Mikoto realized that Airi had probably noticed her engaging with Hiro, and struggled to find them in the dust storm to help. Mikoto hoped Airi wouldn't get in the vicinity of their conflict, as Mikoto was ready to execute a final maneuver to end the contact between her and Hiro. She had to perform it soon, as she was growing exhausted. Her current condition didn't create the ideal situation for her. She felt herself beginning to pant, and her aim was off with her kunai. She still managed to block Hiro's attacks though, as well as clumsily dodge a few kicks and punches.

Her time was running out. She reached into the sleeve of her Yukata and pulled out a small white circle of rice paper, no bigger than the size of a silver coin. She kept it pressed in her palm, hidden from Hiro's sight. As the dust began to settle, she dropped her defensive stance to reach out and grabbed his wrist, pressing the circle of rice paper into his skin. His sweat held it in place, and since the paper was so light, he didn't even notice it was there... Part one of her move was set.

Then, in a turn of events, Hiro quickly took advantage of her lowered defense and managed to reach his knee out and it connected hard with the side of her body. Crying out sharply, she was thrown off guard, and in the shinobi world even the slightest show of weakness could mean death. Hiro took notice and balled his hand into a fist and let it sweep clean across her face, sending Mikoto's whole body hurtling through the air and her back connected with the stone wall. Small cracks had formed in the wall where her body had hit, and she slid down the wall to her knees.

Panting heavily, she looked up at Hiro from her position on the ground.

"The Uchiha may have trained you," acid dripped in his voice, "but you're no match for me, woman,"

Mikoto remained silent, she could taste the bitterness of copper in her mouth, it seemed the blow to her face caused her to bite the inside of her cheek, and a small trickle of blood poured from the corner of her mouth. Airi was trying desperately to get to her matriarch, but Tatsuya shinobi were keeping her too occupied.

It didn't help with the fact that Mikoto's energy was spent. She panted heavily, slowly, watching Hiro approach her, Kunai in hand and with a mean, killing intent on his face.

oooooo

A rage boiled inside him, and almost all of the Tetsuya invaders had surrendered to Madara and the Senju. Many of the Uchiha shinobi questioned as to why the great Hashirama Senju was in their village, but Madara quickly silenced them, and told them that Hashirama wasn't to be harmed. They were still on the alert however, as many dark eyes peered over to the brown Senju and watched his every move, waiting for him to slip up so they may use it as an excuse to attack.

He counted; sixteen Tatsuyas were death, while the remaining three had submitted. He will send them to trial after the spent a night in the dark, damp holding cells. However, it was only a delay, because Madara knew they would be killed anyway, just for invading his village.

Looking over to his clansmen, they were relieved to see his face when he entered his village. Madara immediately began assisting them in the battle, and even landed killing blows. Hashirama, with his medical prowess, quickly healed some of the injured. Thankfully, there were no deaths among the Uchiha clansmen. Madara felt a surge of pride in his clan, his general rounded up the shinobi and they defended their village even without Madara's help. He was lead into a false trap, and his clan was there to pick up the mantle and protect the village.

A small storehouse opened, and Madara watched as various women, children, and elderly file out of the room. Some of them approached the shinobi; husbands embraced wives, children cried for fathers. They had disposed of the Tatsuya bodies so the innocent didn't have to witness such a horrific scene. Madara had half a mind to send their heads back to the Tatsuya clan, to taunt them into trying anything like that again. Most of the bodies were burnt to a crisp, as they had succumbed to the Uchiha's fireball techniques.

Madara frowned as the last of the safe house occupants filed out.

Where was Mikoto?

"Lady Izayoi!" Madara called out to the elder, "Where is Mikoto?!"

Izayoi looked at him solemnly, afraid of his reaction, "We begged her to stay, but she insisted on joining the battle,"

Madara didn't know whether to be proud of her for her courage and tenacity, or be enraged at her stupidity. Had that woman even considered the life of their child?! He remembered her remark that that she wasn't a piece of glass, but she was certainly no in a position to be engaging in combat. She hadn't even been trained properly! He frantically looked around, and then spotted a mess of black hair in the distance.

"Madara!" It was Airi. The clan head bounded over to his cousin where he caught her in his arms. She panted, and she was clearly battle worn and frantic.

"Where is she?"

Airi looked up at him, her sharingan fading. She was spent. "Hiro Tatsuya chased her to the eastern training grounds," she coughed, "I don't, I don't know what…"

Madara didn't hesitate to let go of Airi. Hashirama was already at his side after tending to the Uchiha. He didn't even take his gunbai or kama, and instead he moved quickly to the eastern training grounds. The Uchiha leader could barely even comprehend how he felt. A mix of emotions from worry, to rage, and even sheer terror flowed through his mentality. He feared her dead, he feared their child dead, he was acting out of fear above all else.

He saw a dust storm in the eastern grounds as it slowly settled. His instinct told him they were in the middle of that cluster. Then, he saw a figure flying out from the center of the fields a good few yards away and hit the stone wall of the barracks, cracking it. it was a slim figure with long black hair. He made his way closer, and he could then make out the shape of Hiro Tatsuya, walking towards his wife with a kunai in his hands.

Madara didn't falter, and he closed the distance between himself and Hiro and he landed in a crouched position directly between the Tatsuya man and the Uchiha matriarch. Madara's eyes were narrowed, and his face twisted into a snarl. How dare this man raise a kunai to his wife! How dare he threaten the life of not only the Uchiha matriarch but also the clan heir?!

"Your trick didn't work, Tatsuya, and now your shinobi are dead," Madara growled.

There was a moment's pause, then a familiar female voice rang through Madara's ears.

"Release!"

Hiro was about to lunge for Madara, but he paused. Shock appeared in his eyes as his face paled and he began shaking profusely. Madara's snarl then turned quizzical as he watched the Tatsuya clansman collapse to his knees and a shrill cry resonated throughout the training ground. Madara hadn't done anything, and yet there this man was writing in pain in front of him. He was scratching at himself, gripping his wrist and his ankle; anywhere he felt the burning sensation. He felt like he was on fire from the inside. It flowed through his veins and the size of them increased tenfold and became prominent on his face, neck, and arms. Madara took a step backwards at the sight, and soon another one as blood spilled out of every orifice on Hiro's face. His eyes melted, oozed to the ground and instead left hollow sockets in their place.

The screaming continued, and before long his skin was shriveling up, drying out. Eventually, the cries became choked on blood, and Hiro collapsed on the ground, rolling about in his own filth and blood. Hashirama had to put a sleeve over his mouth and nose to stop the smell from making him vomit. He had a much weaker constitution than Madara. The screaming stopped, the field was silent, and Madara only stared at what was a human being, but instead was a shriveled corpse on the ground.

Slowly, Madara turned to face his wife. He found her sitting up on her knees with her hands formed into a perfect tiger symbol. He wondered if she did this, more importantly, _how_ did she do it?!

She looked battle worn, she was bruised on her cheek, and he could see the small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Dried blood stained her shoulder as well. She was injured, but did she even know that? He could only stare at her, and Hashirama remained on the side of the field, in the same amount of shock as Madara.

Soon, Mikoto faltered. She dropped her hands to her side and then eventually fell to her hands and knees before collapsing completely. Watching her fall to her side made Madara jump out of his gaze on her and he was immediately at her side. He pulled her into his lap where her head rolled backwards. She had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mikoto!"

oooooo

**R&R Please! I really enjoyed writing such a long chapter; I should do it more often!**


	17. Recovery

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 16**

**Recovery**

"Lord Madara,"

The gentle raspy voice of Yuna Uchiha reached his ears. He turned his head to face her, instantly regretting taking his eyes off the unconscious angel that lay before him. He blinked, but didn't say a word; Yuna accepted this as an acknowledgement of her presence.

"You need to eat something," she said earnestly.

"I'm not hungry,"

"She will be fine,"

It had been almost two full days since the Tatsuya invasion. Hashirama Senju had stayed behind with the Uchiha medics to ensure that there were no fatal wounds; the Uchihas admired him because of this. They had grown attached to his kind and warming personality, he was someone everyone could rely on and he showed compassion for all human beings. Madara was secretly grateful for him being there, and he began to believe that perhaps there was hope for an alliance after all.

However, that all had to wait, as the Uchiha clan leader's top priority for the time being was his wife.

She fell into a deep state of unconsciousness after her battle with Hiro. Madara remembered holding her frail body in his arms, and he noticed the blood that pooled around the sleeve of her Yukata. He had used his hand to shift it back to expose her bare shoulder, and she had a sizeable slice in her pale skin, just across her shoulder. He remembered ripping the sleeve off to use a makeshift patch so he could stop the bleeding. The whole time he was holding her, fear was racing through his mind. It was a deeper fear than when he was holding his dying siblings. He felt that if she were to die, he would be ultimately lost. He wouldn't know what to do with himself; he would most likely leave the village and destroy everything in his path, and battle every Tatsuya shinobi until his chakra was spent.

However, she wasn't dead, but she was barely alive all the same. She had exhausted almost all of her chakra, and it was common knowledge that once chakra was used up, it meant certain death unless a medic could be found within an hour or so. Thankfully, Hashirama didn't hesitate to arrive by his side and he instantly patched up her wound properly with some medical supplies that came from a pouch he always kept on his person. Then, his hands had gently illuminated a bright green as he examined her internally.

"I know you're worried, Lord Madara," Yuna continued, "But Lady Izayoi said that she just needs rest,"

After Madara fare-welled Hashirama, he took Mikoto to their bedroom where he laid her on their bed, still in her torn and bloodied clothes. He summoned Izayoi immediately, and she was able to examine the baby. Hashirama was not equipped to deal with pregnant women just yet, as it was an entirely new field of medical knowledge altogether. However, he did tell Madara that the baby appeared to be alive and well after examining her internally. Madara refused to admit her to the hospital; he wanted her within the walls of his home, where he knew she would be safe and comfortable. Plus, he didn't want his people to know what had become of her just yet.

Lady Izayoi spent hours in the room, and she even had the gall to shoo Madara out, asking only for Yuna's assistance. Through the door, Madara could hear Mikoto drift in and out of consciousness, and on some occasions he swore he heard her call for him. As much as he wanted to be beside her, Izayoi insisted he kept his distance, as the room needed to have a calm atmosphere, any form of tension in the air could ultimately tip the scale of Mikoto's condition. Madara huffed at this superstitious idea; he could be calm when he wanted to!

His mind wandered back to Hiro's mangled and melted corpse. It was burned then and there after the ordeal, and his headband was kept to be sent back to the Tatsuya clan as a message. He never recalled teaching Mikoto any form of fuinjutsu. At least, that's what he believed the technique was. Her hand sign and her release seal gave it away. He would plan to ask her about it later, as perhaps it was an ability she learned from the Hagoromo clan, but more importantly, why didn't she tell him she had this kind of ability? He thought himself ignorant after that. Before beginning her training after their marriage, he never even thought to ask her what she already knew; perhaps he was underestimating his little wife all along.

Lady Izayoi finally stepped out of their bedroom, and allowed him to see his wife. He didn't hesitate to push past the elder medic and make his way over to their bed where Mikoto lay peacefully on her back on her side of the bed. Madara noticed that she had been sponge bathed and the wound had been bandaged up properly. He could smell the crisp fresh linen and he could see her chest rise and fall slowly, her face was still, emotionless and in a deep sleep. He turned and asked Izayoi the question that had been hanging on his mind- whether his child was alright.

"_The baby is unharmed," _Izayoi had said, _"It is just stressed from the situation, but if you keep Lady Mikoto still and calm for a few days, it will calm down as well." _

Madara felt relief wash over him, and then he asked about Mikoto's condition.

"_She's just exhausted, let her sleep_," Izayoi's smiled.

That was almost two days ago. Mikoto had slipped in and out of consciousness since then, but she could barely muster any energy to speak, or even eat for that matter. He grew worried- he knew women needed to eat to keep the baby healthy, but how long can a child still growing go without food? Izayoi had come to check on her several times to monitor the baby's recovery, and she suggested that if Mikoto hadn't moved or eaten by the third day, then she would need to be admitted to the hospital so she could be under constant examination. Madara didn't want that to happen, he didn't want her to leave his side again, so he stayed next to her all this time, watching her, and secretly praying to the deities that she would wake up soon.

"Brother?" Izuna walked in behind Yuna, tension and worry filled the air, and it was written plainly on both Yuna and Izuna's faces.

"Please go and eat something, even just a bowl of rice," he said.

If there was one person who had a chance at getting through to the clan leader, it was Izuna. Madara's health was also paramount, and Izuna knew his brother was punishing himself over the situation. It was obvious that he had barely slept, and he hadn't even left the room to eat. He had been restlessly going over scrolls that were scattered across the bedroom floor, and there was paperwork on the small reading table only half written and signed.

"I can watch over her for you," Izuna offered.

Madara sighed reluctantly. "Fine," he said flatly before shifting himself off the bed. He was wearing a casual blue yukata tied with a thick red cord. He ran a hand tiredly through his thick mane of black hair as he walked towards the door. Yuna immediately left the room to have the cook prepare a small meal for the clan leader. She would serve him a simple bowl of plain steamed rice and a few pieces of inarizushi for comfort.

Izuna placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and sent him a reassuring smile before watching his brother leave the room. Izuna took up Madara's position and rested his back against the wall while his legs stretched out over the length of the bed. Looking over to Mikoto, Izuna sighed inwardly. What has this woman done to his older brother? It had been a rollercoaster of a season for them, and Izuna had never seen his brother so content and even-tempered in the last few months than in their entire lifetime together. Perhaps she eventually became the rock that kept his older brother grounded and stable.

Izuna loved her dearly, and he comfortably called her big sister when they were in each other's company. When he learned of what had happened between her and Hiro, Izuna's rage boiled to match his brothers. He too thought that she would have been in the safe house, but he was somewhat proud that she stayed with the shinobi to help defend the village. Madara was downright angered by the whole situation, because she had put their child's life at risk. This child would be the new heir to the clan, and Izuna couldn't wait for him to be born. The young Uchiha brother secretly hoped for a boy, and he was certain Madara wanted a son as his first born as well.

Izuna remembered her being the gossip of the village when the news spread that she was pregnant. Many Uchiha celebrated at this news; while some were warier and scornful due to the fact the child wouldn't be full Uchiha. Izuna and Madara were not technically full Uchiha blooded, but no one dared question their ability or loyalty to the clan, as Madara was as strong as any of the adults by the time he was ten years old. Izuna was not very far behind his older brother either, but was a late bloomer in advancing his sharingan. Izuna was almost fourteen when it happened, and it was common for the sharingan to reveal itself at around twelve.

Madara was lost in thought as he toyed with a single grain of rice with his chopsticks. He balanced it on his stick casually while blankly staring at it. His other hand supported his head on the table. Despite being in the dining room and having gone through all of that effort to leave Mikoto's side to try and nourish himself, he was in no mood to eat, not even his favorite dish despite the tantalizing smell filling his nose. However, he knew that if he didn't touch his food, then he would receive no mercy from Yuna or Izuna, or gods forbid Airi. She had come to check on her friend twice already, she wished that she was around more often, but she dedicated herself to tending to the wounded at the hospital. Thankfully, the worst injury Madara was told of was a decapitated finger.

He managed to shovel some of the rice into his mouth. It was flavorless, but he wasn't in the mood for anything else. He ate slowly, as if waiting for Izuna to burst through the door to tell him his wife was awake. He stared at the entrance to the dining room, waiting for a sign.

The village recovered well from the assault. The injured were promptly taken to the hospital, and Madara made the effort to enter and personally speak to each of his clan members who fought to defend the clan. He had to make sure they were safe, and he had to show his people that he cared. He certainly did care, he thought of the clan as his family, and they seemed to treat him the same way. They had burned the deceased bodies of the Tatsuya clan after retrieving any headbands of insignias off their persons to send back to the Tatsuya clan. It bothered Madara as to why the Tatsuya were so keen on attacking the Uchiha, despite knowing they were no match against them. Madara couldn't think of a logical reason other than a sheer lust for power.

Madara glanced down at his bowl, realizing that he had finished over half of the rice. He didn't realize that he had been subconsciously gorging himself on the bowl, and he finally realized how hungry he really was, and quickly finished the last of his rice so that he could return to Mikoto's side.

oooooo

It was the afternoon rays that shone through the window and onto Mikoto's face that first roused her from her deep unconscious state. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she could feel the sun shining onto them harshly. The summer sun was unforgiving sometimes. However, it was almost as if it was coaxing her to wake up, something inside her told her that it was time for her to open her eyes and take in the world around her. She did this, and ever so slowly, her chocolate orbs brought into focus her bedroom. Had the whole event just been a dream? She was beginning to suspect that she had slept long into the day, and quickly brought her eyes into focus.

Slowly, Mikoto moved her head to the left of her, and noticed that she was alone in the room. Perhaps Madara had already awakened and he was eating breakfast without her, which was unusual for him. She shuffled her arms underneath her and tried to sit up, but instead she was met with a searing pain on her shoulder. After the pain ebbed, she noticed that her whole body ached dreadfully, but she worked through it to bring her hand up to her shoulder and she pulled down her sleeping robe. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bandage tightly wrapped around her arm and shoulder with a few small red spots forming.

After noticing that injury, memories came flooding back to her all at once. She remembered the village being under attack, running from Hiro, dodging his attacks, picking up the dust, and then killing him with her clan's specialty fuinjutsu technique: Burning Lily Flame. It was a particular poison that only the clan head and descendants could use, as their immunity to poison was far greater than the rest of the clan's. If the poison touched anyone else's bare skin, then the effects would be severely dire. Hiro was not exposed to a large amount; it only took about four drops for the poison to have that effect. The drops are then sealed into the small rice paper, and then planted on its target. It must have contact with the targets skin for it to work. With a simple release signal, the poison would be released from the rice paper and seep deep into the target's skin, causing them become literally burned and boiled from the inside.

Then, Mikoto remembered him, Madara. He remembered he came in the last moment in an attempt to save her. However, he didn't know that she already had her plan working perfectly. She was grateful that he was at least smart enough to not touch Hiro when he was suffering the effects of the poison, as it could easily pass on to him and do some damage. The last thing she remembered was everything going blank after watching Hiro's body twist in pain. She didn't remember Madara catching her in his arms before she had hit the ground, nor did she remember drifting in and out of consciousness during her recovery.

Finally, she was able to slowly move herself so that the sun was out of her face. She propped herself up on her elbows as her tired eyes gazed around the room. Finally, they rested on a figure bent over her small reading table. She recognized his long mane of midnight hair anywhere. Her husband had fallen asleep reading a scroll. He appeared to have passed out himself from exhaustion. Mikoto let a small smile creep to her face at the serene sight. He looked like he didn't have a worry in the world. She thought she would try to go back to resting as well, she didn't have a headache, the worst pain was her shoulder and her joints ached from being still for too long.

However, her expectation to go back to sleep was interrupted by the familiar bubbling in her stomach. Instantly, with no regard for her current state, she leapt from the bed and bounded clumsily into the bathroom where she bent over the toilet bowl and heaved. As she hadn't eaten for a long while, only a small amount of saliva and bile came out.

The sickening retching noise was what stirred Madara from his impromptu slumber. His head shot up and he looked to the bathroom door where he swore the noise came from. He rubbed his temple and then gazed back over to the bed where he was shocked to see that where he thought his wife was supposed to be, but there was no one. He stood up from the small table, allowing the scrolls to roll onto the floor, and he quickly made a dash for the bathroom as well. He stopped and watched his wife lean over the toilet bowl, panting with a washcloth and a cup of water next to her.

"Mikoto!"

His voice snapped her out of her gaze and she looked up at Madara. Relief washed over her at the sight of her husband when she noticed that he wasn't injured at all. She moved away from the toilet and leaned against the basin. She felt slightly embarrassed that he had to see her in that state, as she knew it probably wasn't the most attractive of sights seeing her throw up. She was just glad it was odorless and just bile and saliva. She rinsed her mouth out and spat it into the ceramic bowl in an attempt to calm her stomach.

In an instant he was at her side and holding her tightly in his arms. She felt too weak to return the embrace, as she used up her energy running to the bathroom. His grip was tight, as if he was scared if he let go she would float away. She appreciated his concern, and buried her face into his chest, almost bursting into tears. She had never felt so safe and reassured before, and she had never felt such devotion and relief radiate from anyone like how her husband was.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Sick," she whispered honestly, "And hungry,"

She went to stand, but instead she felt one of his strong arms hook under her knees, and the other around her back and he lifted her in the air like she was as light as a feather. He held her tightly, and carried her back to their bed and set her down gently. She winced at her shoulder injury being aggravated, and she wanted to protest him being so pedantic with her. However, she was just too tired and she simply gazed up at her husband fondly.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked him.

Madara held her hand in his, "Yes, but they are more worried about you,"

"About me?" Mikoto furrowed her browsed, confused.

Then, it clicked, and a look of shock horror appeared on her face. Her wood colored eyes widened with worry and she gripped Madara's hand tightly and shot her free hand to her lower stomach. She had actually hoped that her throwing up was more morning sickness.

"The baby?" she cried.

"Is fine," Madara reassured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't remove her hand from her stomach. Madara placed his own free hand over hers, letting his thumb stroke her stomach gently. He had felt the same emotion she had when he first discovered their baby was unharmed. It was miraculous; Madara almost called it a gift from the gods that their child hadn't sustained any damage during this whole ordeal. He smiled proudly, he already knew that their child will be strong since it survived its mother's recklessness, be it a boy or a girl.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. Madara knew what she was talking about, and he sighed heavily.

"No," he said, "I wanted to be, because you knew you were pregnant but you decided to join the fight anyway."

Her gaze lowered slightly at his response.

"But," he continued, "I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry."

Then, she lifted her gaze immediately to meet his. She thought those words would never come out of his mouth. She thought she really was going to cry that time, she could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she smiled weakly. However, she wasn't sure why he was apologizing, and she shook her head through her smile.

"I wasn't there to protect you," he said plainly, "and I doubted your ability from the start… why didn't you tell me you knew fuinjutsu?"

"You never brought it up," she said meekly, "And you don't have to be sorry,"

Madara frowned, "I was stupid enough to be lured out of the village and allow my clansmen and the woman I love be subjected to an invasion," he explained.

Only three words in that entire sentence stood out to Mikoto.

"Woman you love…" she repeated. Those words shocked her, because she and Madara had never uttered those words to each other before. They shared a mutual fondness and lust for each other, but she thought it would be a long time before either of them would admit to love. It was a strong, but dangerous word.

Madara closed his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't mean for those words to slip out. Hours ago, he was wondering to himself why he was fretting so much over Mikoto, and why he wasn't leaving her side so willingly during her period of unconsciousness. He boiled it down to the fact that she was the mother of his child, his wife, and the clan's matriarch. He thought they were all valid reasons, but none of them pinpointed the _right_ reason. It was when he was finishing his rice a few hours ago when he admitted to himself that he loved her. Sure, she was his wife, but they weren't about to go and tell each other something they didn't mean, until now.

"Yes," Madara said flatly, "I love you, Mikoto"

Before she could react, a shrill voice filled the room.

"Oooh thank the gods you're finally awake!" Yuna cried.

Both the Uchiha clan leaders looked over to the entrance to their bedroom. There stood a very ecstatic Yuna carrying fresh linen almost in tears over the fact that Mikoto was awake. Mikoto couldn't help but smile weakly at the housekeeper, and she moved herself so that she was sitting up on the bed. She was still exhausted, but managed to muster the energy to sit up filly.

"Yuna baa-chan," Mikoto smiled, and in turn the housekeeper did a small bow.

"I'm so happy you've finally recovered, Lord Madara has been so worried," she said to the couple while beaming a smile of pure relief.

"Baa-chan…" Madara repeated Mikoto.

"He didn't leave your side dear, we had to force feed him lest he passed out too from hunger," It was common for Yuna to begin rambling erratically when she was over emotional.

"Yuna!" Madara barked quickly, "Mikoto is hungry,"

"Oh, oh!" Yuna bowed quickly before scurrying out of the room.

There was a moment's silence, and the two watched as the older woman scuffled out of the room and down the hall, they could already hear her shouting orders at the cook to prepare food for Mikoto. Since the Uchiha matriarch had very little energy, Yuna would plan for her food to be brought on a breakfast tray. Moments passed, and Mikoto turned her gaze back to Madara and she sent him a small smile.

"You were saying?" she asked him softly.

Madara rolled his eyes, knowing full well what she meant. He was elated that she was recovering quickly. She had barely been awake an hour and she was already sitting up in bed and was ready to eat. It was lucky that she was focusing on her own health so that the baby's wouldn't be jeopardized. He smiled teasingly, and rested a hand on her cheek.

There was still much to talk to her about regarding what had happened two days ago his mind was still boggled with questions concerning her ability and how the Uchiha clansmen handled the Tatsuya, but for now he only wanted to focus on her health, and he took solace in the fact that she was going to be fine.

"I love you," he said quietly before placing a hand on her stomach.

"Both of you,"

oooooo

**R&R Please! Sorry it's not as long as the last chapter, but still longer than average! I do hope Madara wasn't too OOC in this, as I wanted people to see how different he was when he was alone with Mikoto. **


	18. Kinship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 17**

**Kinship**

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes,"

"But they always stare,"

Mikoto knelt in front of her vanity and ran a bristle brush through her long ebony tresses. It was a scheduled council meeting that day, and as clan matriarch she was expected to attend along with her husband, the leader of said clan. However, as time went on, she slowly began to dislike attending the meetings. It wasn't because it was boring, nor was it due to the fact that half the time it was old men patting themselves on the back. It was because they stared at her, all of them. She would catch them in the corner of her eye gawking at the delicately rounded bump that poked through her kimono. Her usual clothes still fit her, but she had to use a different obi, one that tied just under her breasts and sat above her belly.

To her memory, she was nineteen weeks along in her pregnancy. They say the first few months are the worst, but for Mikoto it was nothing compared to the last month or so. The sickness eventually subsided, but often she would just get exhausted quickly. She noticed that she refused to touch certain foods, particularly anything smothered in soy sauce, as the smell made her nauseous. She recalled one time where Madara walked into their bedroom wearing his armor, and she demanded that he took it off and had Yuna clean it because it smelled like "acid and bugs".

She didn't keep herself confined to the main compound, as summer was almost over and it was quickly moving into autumn, she insisted that she helped the farmers finish their harvest. However, Madara insisted as well that she was accompanied by Izuna or a shinobi guard at all times; to which she reluctantly agreed. Most of the time she was out there with Airi, and once the harvest was finished, she and Airi helped to store, sort, and record all the produce.

She also found that going on short walks eased her cramps and aches. She discovered that her back would easily get sore if she was sitting still for too long, so she needed to walk to stretch her legs and muscles. Her feet rarely swelled though, which she was thankful for. On these short walks she would often visit the hospital to see Airi and allow Lady Izayoi to check on her progress. She wished that Madara accompanied her sometimes, as she wanted him to be a part of the progress just as much as she was, but since the attack on the village, things had quickly become tense between the clans, and Madara feared an impending battle between the Uchiha and the Senju thanks to the escapade performed by the Tatsuya. She learned that despite Hashirama's efforts to keep the peace, the Senju elders were adamant the Uchiha needed to be exterminated.

Too often Madara would come home stressed and tired, and Mikoto made sure to have his dinner and sleeping clothes prepared for him to help him ease his worries. He never refused her company though despite how grouchy he would be. There had been a few occasions where she matched his mood, and they would bicker over small things. He made her cry once, all because he wanted to move the vase of lilies in their room to on top of the dresser rather than have it sit on the windowsill. Realizing it was her hormones acting up, he simply dropped the subject altogether, and the lilies were left on the windowsill. He didn't like losing to her, but as soon as she let loose the waterworks, he gave in, as he didn't want to stress either of his two loves.

"It's like they've never seen a pregnant woman before," Mikoto added.

Madara only chuckled at her statement as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his wife. He wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed watching her get herself ready for a council meeting or for a semi-formal occasion. It fascinated him on how much effort women put into looking their best. Although, he believed Mikoto didn't need all that long, he was pleased with her appearance even if she left her hair down and had no makeup on. Ever since he confessed his love to her, he felt an enormous amount of weight lift from his shoulders, like he had been grappling with his feelings for what felt like an eternity and the battle was finally over. Then, when she told him that she returned the love, he felt like he was going to float away.

Kneeling behind her, he brought his head forward and rested his chin on her shoulder. He inhaled her scent; she was wearing that vanilla perfume he liked.

"I'm sure the meeting today will be brief," he said.

"I was going to see how Airi went with her mission afterwards," Mikoto said thoughtfully as she placed her brush down on her vanity and sighed as Madara began lacing his fingers through her long locks. It was almost impossible for her to finish getting ready to go anywhere when he was so close to her, he always found a way to interrupt her; it was almost like a game to him.

"Can that wait?" Madara asked before pressing his lips against her earlobe, nipping it gently. He trailed small kisses down her neck to her collarbone where he then reached his hand around and slipped it inside her kimono. There, he found one swollen, tender breast, and began massaging it gently, running his thumb teasingly over her hardened nipple. He could feel her shudder under him. Her neck was her weak point, any form of intimacy or contact in that area caused her to melt under him. Sometimes, even a simple neck massage was all it took to get her going.

"M… maybe," she stammered.

While she was pregnant, Madara had never been more attracted to her. He liked the idea of having something so tender and fragile to hold under him. They made love every other night. At first, he was hesitant, but when she reassured him it wouldn't hurt the baby, he didn't hold back. He had never felt this close to anyone before, not even his brothers. She was his to protect, she was his to provide for and comfort. Most of all, he reveled in the fact that it was _his_ child growing inside her. This must have been how his father felt when mother was pregnant. Tajima never left Hana's side, and was always coddling her, even around her other children.

"Meeting first though," she said flatly before smacking his hand away. He smirked, stood up, and proceeded to pull a blue haori over his shoulders that he had picked up off their bed. Yuna must have laid out his clothes earlier.

"Let's go then," he said.

She quickly pulled the top layer of her hair back and wrapped it in a small bun and secured it with a pin. Then, she took a jade comb that resembled a lotus flower and secured it into her hair at the top of the bun. From there, she dusted a final coat of powder over her cheeks and nose before shifting her legs out from under her, and she awkwardly hoisted herself off the ground.

oooooo

"Welcome, Lord Madara, Lady Mikoto," An elder called out as the couple took their seats in the council chamber.

It was an elaborate hall decorated with banners, weapons, and paintings all relating to Uchiha history. It was believed that the Uchiha were descended from Indra, the eldest son of the Sage of Six Paths, while the Senju were the offspring of Asura, the second eldest. They were destined to forever be rivals, despite the Senju's attempts at making peace. The elders were adamant that any attempt was a trap to make the Uchiha subservient to the Senju, and they weren't planning on making that happen in their lifetime.

Mikoto looked up at the elder's table where they sat comfortably on cushions, canes were placed behind them, and they all held war-torn, grumpy faces. The only elder who seemed calm and rational was Lady Izayoi, who sat on the far left of the long table that faced Madara and the councilmen. Izuna was already in his seat next to Madara, and greeted him privately, to which Madara responded with a simple nod.

"Let us begin quickly," the elder seated in the middle said. Mikoto could never remember all of their names, and she felt a little sheepish because of it. They would pass her in the village streets and greet her, but often she just responded with a polite nod and a 'hello'.

"Shimura examined the weapons collected from one Hiro Tatsuya," Izayoi started as she looked over to Mikoto.

The young Hagoromo woman had no idea that an investigation was underwent with the weapons. Sure, it was common knowledge that Tatsuya were master weapon makers and craftsman, even Madara's gunbai was said to have originated from Tatsuya design. However, what was not common for them, and Mikoto knew this, was the use of poisons in their arsenal. She remembered when she first encountered their clan, and he had swallowed a stinging nettle which caused a paralysis effect in his water jutsu.

The way Izayoi was looking at her, Mikoto had a twisted feeling in her gut.

"Lady Mikoto, I believe you would know this poison," Izayoi passed a scroll and the sample shuriken to a Jonin envoy who held the weapon delicately in a handkerchief with one hand, and the scroll in another. He walked over to the clan leaders and bowed low, handing the two items to Mikoto. She took them quickly, snatching the shuriken off the handkerchief with her bare hands, and then the scroll. Unravelling it, Mikoto read over the breakdown of the ingredients, and her eyes widened at their findings. She began to doubt the skill of the analyst, but the evidence was right there in front of her, she didn't want to believe it. Madara remained silent, and he leaned over slightly and read the scroll over her shoulder, more out of curiosity than anything.

"This can't be right," Mikoto said as she held the shuriken up to the window's light. The purple liquid on the tips glistened against the mid-morning rays.

"Can you explain this?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't understand," Mikoto dropped her hands and placed the shuriken on the table in front of her, the scroll still unfurled in her lap.

"The main components of the poison are only found close to your village, the Hagoromo village," a male elder spoke up over Izayoi, clearly disgruntled.

"What are you suggesting?" Mikoto's calm gaze soon turned into a soft glare, she didn't want to disrespect the elders, but she wasn't about to tolerate them insulting her village or insinuating their betrayal to the Uchiha clan.

"Are the Hagoromo secretly trading with the Tatsuya?" he spat.

"I wouldn't know," Mikoto said icily, "I've been here for almost a year, a lot can change, but my father is a man of his honor, there must be some mistake,"

"These recipes are too intricate for any novice to understand," the elder replied, "which means the Hagoromo either supplied it or trained them,"

"Could they have stolen it?" Madara inquired darkly.

He was not enjoying the treatment his wife was receiving. He watched her, her fists were clenched in her lap, and her eyes were dark and glaring towards the six elders in front of them. His concern grew as well, if the Hagoromo was secretly trading with the Tatsuya, and then the Tatsuya were attacking the Uchiha, then perhaps it's possible that the Hagoromo were going against the Uchiha clan, which could mean more terrible things to come, more deaths, and more battles. Madara could easily take out the entire Hagoromo clan with a small band of Jonin since they were a smaller, weaker clan. However, this was his wife's family, would it mean that her loyalty would be questioned as well?

"Possibly, but how would the Tatsuya know how these poisons are used?" Izayoi replied.

The disgruntled elder spoke up again, "Perhaps we should just eradicate the entire Hagoromo clan altogether,"

"Shut up!" Mikoto snapped at the elders, "I may be Uchiha by marriage, but I'm still a Hagoromo woman," She was infuriated, just by the sheer fact it was suggested that her clan be eliminated just to rectify a misunderstanding. The Uchiha were certainly a violent lot, able to step on anyone and anything without remorse or consequences. However, Mikoto thought that those elders wouldn't be so bold if they didn't have Madara and his shinobi at their backs.

"I'm not about to let you go and slaughter my clan without reason or proof of any of your claims!" she snarled.

"Look at what's in front of you, is that not proof enough?"

"Let me go to my village, let me talk to me father and sisters and find out what's going on," Mikoto said before inhaling deeply, "If what you claim is true, then… then I won't stand in your way,"

That was one of the hardest things for Mikoto to say, but she meant every word of it, and she was so sure that there was a misunderstanding that she was gambling her home clan's life on it. However, she had to stop and think; the Uchiha were her clan now, as their matriarch, she had to think of their interests above all others. She would however, beg for the lives of her sisters, even if Madara utilize his ties with the Senju to send them there so they were safe, she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure her sisters were safe.

"We can't allow that, Lady Mikoto," Izayoi said, "You are not in a condition to travel, and a simple letter will take too long,"

Mikoto shot her eyes downcast, Izayoi was right, there was no way the Uchiha elders or even Madara would let her travel while pregnant. She wasn't heavily pregnant, but there was still a chance of complications to arise if she did travel fast and far, with no help for hours if she was between the villages. She felt a gentle squeeze on her knee from underneath the table, and she looked up to her husband who had remained silent the whole time. He shot her a small, reassuring smile, before turning his head to the elders.

"I will go," he said.

A hushed murmur fell about the elders as they looked and whispered amongst one another. Mikoto knew that they were discussing whether or not to allow him to go. However, little did they know that Madara would go whether they allowed him to or not. This was his wife's clan, and he was just as curious as she was as to what was going on between the Tatsuya and the Hagoromo. The issue surrounding the Senju would have to wait. If the elders demanded the clan be eradicated, then Madara's only option would be to open the issue up for vote among the councilmen, and then the decision was made based on the majority. Judging from the Jonin and elders in the room, who were all his father's old war-friends, Madara felt the favored decision wouldn't work too well for Mikoto.

The elders all looked back at Madara, they had reached a decision.

"Very well, take a small team with you, and find out everything you can," an elder said, reluctance clear in his voice.

Madara sent them a short bow, "Thank you,"

Mikoto was grateful that her husband was going to travel to her village in her stead; it gave her clan a small chance at redeeming themselves. If the Uchiha elder's suspicions were true, then it could mean that Mikoto was just a pawn on the inside to try and gather intel. Mikoto loved the Uchiha clan like her own flesh and blood, and she was sure they adored her in return. She wasn't about to go and betray them nor condone her clan's reasons behind the betrayal. It would be certain however, that Mikoto's loyalty to the Uchiha would be under scrutiny nonetheless. It was then when she held a twinge of fear for not only her life, but her child's as well. She gingerly placed a hand on her stomach, and prayed to he gods that the issue would resolve itself.

oooooo

"The absolute nerve of them!" Mikoto shouted as she threw her pillow across the room. It was late at night, and the couple had just finished dinner before retiring to their room for the night. Madara thought to sit at the small reading table in the corner of their room. Yuri lay in his lap, purring away as he stroked the back of her head. His wife had been in a foul mood all afternoon, constantly having little dummy spits about what happened at the council meeting.

"I know you're worried," Madara told her, "but I will do everything I can to prevent anything from happening to your clan,"

She smiled gratefully at her husband, "Thank you, love." She said tenderly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll leave tomorrow. I'm taking Izuna and a few of the Jonin with me," he told her, and she replied with a simple nod.

"What if the elders are telling the truth though? What then?" Mikoto asked him.

"I don't know, there won't be a decision made until I return,"

"I don't want anything to happen to my sisters," She could feel the tears sting her eyes. they were so innocent in all of this, they didn't deserve to die because of their father's stupid decisions. Since being married and attending the council meetings, Mikoto had become a lot more aware in the politics of a village, she knew that her father trading with the Tatsuya would be a huge mistake on his part, as the Uchiha now saw him as a threat, and could ultimately lead to the demise of the Hagoromo clan despite the alliance between them.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to them, I can make sure of it," Madara said to her, knowing all too well the feeling of wanting to protect siblings. He failed three times, and he only had Izuna left, but Madara would protect his little brother with his life if he had to.

"How?" She asked him.

Madara was hesitant, "I will call on Hashirama," he said quietly, "I'm sure he would take your sisters under the protection of the Senju clan. The Senju seem to have nothing to do with this conflict, so they will be safe in their village,"

"You would really forsake your pride and ask for your rival's help?" Mikoto asked.

"If it's to protect family, then yes." He admitted.

"You spoke to me long ago about the ideal village, a utopia that you and Hashirama thought of as children," Mikoto said, raising a brow, "Why can that not happen?"

Madara shrugged, "Conflicting interests," he guessed. There was a lot more to it than that, a much deeper reasoning, but it wasn't something he wanted to divulge just yet to his wife. He was still reserved about an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha, but their ideal world with their perfect village was still an image Madara couldn't get out of his mind, he could even remember where Hashirama wanted to build the village, near the cliff face a league or so away where he and his Senju friend used to meet up as children.

"It would be a safe place for our child to grow up," she said thoughtfully.

Madara smirked as he gently pushed Yuri off his lap and stood. Walking over to his wife, he knelt down in front of her so that they were eye level.

"True," he smirked, before leaning in and kissing her softly, "but for the moment," he trailed his kisses to her neck, "I want to finish what we started this morning."

They did.

oooooo

**R&R Please! I won't be updating for a few days as I'm going away for the weekend. Please don't expect an update until the middle of next week. **

**Huge thank you to all of my favoriters, reviewers, and followers so far! I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying my story!**


	19. Almost

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 18**

**Almost**

Madara paused at the entrance to the Hagoromo village with Izuna and his team of four Jonin. The journey had been uneventful, as they had travelled quickly through the forest, only stopping once for something quick to eat. It had been a long while since he had set foot anywhere near the Hagoromo village. The last time he was there, he was taking Lord Gyoza's daughter away to marry her. He knew how much she missed her father and village, but she knew that her duty was to the Uchihas. Madara couldn't help but wonder though if she was acting out of duty or if she truly felt that way. Either way, the Hagoromo was now considered a part of the Uchiha; the clan's joined by his marriage to Mikoto. Madara had his own duty to protect both clans.

That is, unless the Hagoromo had been secretly trading to another enemy village.

"Finally," Izuna breathed upon seeing the entryway. It was a simple set of wooden walls with outposts every few meters to keep watch for enemy shinobi. The outpost situated at the main entry gate had two shinobi standing atop it, Madara could see them starting down at him and his party. The Uchiha leader didn't expect to be recognized, as he hadn't been to the village in some time. However, the group all wore their usual thick high collar cloaks with the Uchiha crest embroidered on their backs. It was easy to identify that they were Uchihas.

One of the Shinobi cautiously leapt down from the outpost and approached the group. He first greeted them with a small wave.

"We haven't seen Uchiha here in a while," he commented, "What is your business here?" His tone didn't behold any suspicion or disdain. Instead, he seemed inquisitive, like the Uchiha arriving was a pleasant surprise.

"My name is Madara Uchiha," Madara stated calmly, "I'm here to see your clan leader, Lord Gyoza,"

The Hagoromo shinobi's eyes widened slightly, like he knew exactly who Madara was. The Uchiha in front of them was a renowned killer who had come some months ago and took the eldest Hagoromo heiress off to be his wife as per an agreement between their fathers. The man in front of the lower shinobi was undeniably the real thing, simply from the way he presented himself, the way he stood, the way he spoke, even down to that cold, hard stare from his dark Uchiha eyes.

To strangers, Madara always appeared cold and hardened. He didn't want to appear anything else otherwise lest others believed that he was weak. There were very few people he showed any form of emotion to, and there were only two people: Izuna and Mikoto. To anyone else, he kept his cold and reserved façade to keep them at bay, to keep them guessing, as if their next move could be their last. Madara found this tactic to work for him, especially when it came to dealing with strangers or enemy clans. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course sir," the shinobi stammered, "I'm sure Lord Hagoromo wouldn't refuse an audience with you," he then looked up to his partner in the tower, and made a waving gesture with his hand. No doubt, the other shinobi had left to inform the Hagoromo leader that Madara had arrived.

"It is unannounced," Madara continued, "but it will be brief,"

As they were lead to the clan leader's compound, Madara blinked. There, standing at the front entry way to greet them, were two small women. He had to do a double-take when he gazed at their faces, as he could have sworn that he was looking at two younger versions of Mikoto, they stood out mainly due to their long dark hair and dainty appearance, much like his wife. He could only assume that they were her two younger sisters, both didn't even appear close to being of age. They were beautiful in their own right, but their beauty paled compared to their older sister's.

As Madara approached, the girls bowed low.

"Welcome, Lord Madara," the taller one of the two said.

"Greetings, uh, ladies," Madara replied uneasily. He cursed himself, as he couldn't even remember their names! He swore Mikoto had told him their names any times before and he was stupid enough to forget them. As if sensing his uneasiness, the taller woman pointed to herself.

"Mei," she giggled, and then pointed to her younger sister, "and Tsume,"

"Of course," Madara lifted his chin as if he knew their names the whole time.

"Our father is in the dining room, we have some tea prepared, please come in," Mei spoke as she stepped to the side.

After motioning for his Jonin party to remain outside, Madara and Izuna both stepped forward and quickly kicked off their sandals. Out of politeness, Madara left his katana and weapons at the entryway and Izuna followed suit. This was not a mission where Madara required his gunbai or kama. He preferred those weapons when he was engaging in long-term combat. When it was a simple travel or messenger mission, he preferred the lightness of a katana and a few kunai.

As the Uchiha brothers followed the two sisters to their father, the youngest of the girls, Tsume, turned her head quickly.

"Please tell us how our sister is!" She burst.

"Tsume!" Mei frowned at her rudeness. However, Madara understood the circumstance; it must have been a question taunting their minds for a long time. After all, they hadn't seen their sister in almost a year. He knew that they had received letters regarding her pregnancy and her training, but that was the extent of it. To his memory, Mikoto hadn't sent them a letter in almost a month. The girls were planning on harassing Madara and Izuna about their sister later after the meeting, but obviously Tsume was an impatient one.

"She is well," he said simply. However, that answer didn't seem to satisfy the young Hagoromo girl.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Tsume's inquisitiveness and attitude reminded him all too well of his wife.

"No, not for a few more months," he replied stoically.

He remembered a few weeks ago when he and Mikoto had sat down and properly worked out the mathematics behind her pregnancy. The pair concluded that Mikoto would have the baby closer to the beginning of winter. Preparations had already been undergone for the baby's arrival and her term was not even at the halfway mark. Madara's old bedroom had been shifted and made into a nursery where it held a crib, a bassinette, and even a toddler's bed, along with other furniture suited for a nursery. He remembered standing at the doorway, watching the maids decorate the room as per his wife's instruction. The main color scheme of the room was grey, red, and white, the Uchiha crest colors. There was no way of telling if the child was a boy or a girl, so Mikoto had decided to use a neutral color scheme which also represented the clan.

He recalled the butterflies forming in his stomach as he watched his wife lay out the tiniest yukata in the bassinette. It was a simple white design with the Uchiha crest embroidered on the shoulders. Mikoto had informed him that Yuna made it, and it was similar garments to what Madara wore as a baby. In honesty, the room scared Madara. He couldn't understand why yet, perhaps it was because things were becoming all too real too quickly. He knew it was expected of him to sire heirs and raise them to be as fine a shinobi as he was, but the nerves of fatherhood was setting in.

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. For now, he had to focus on his mission. The group of four approached the end of a long corridor where an older woman was kneeled on the ground. She must have been a maid in the small home, since Mikoto's mother was no longer with them; they needed someone to assume the role of most of the household duties. Mei and Tsume helped as much as they could, but most of the time they were focusing their time in looking after their father and the clan.

The maid silently bowed low and opened the sliding door for the group. Mei and Tsume stepped to the side and sent the brothers short bows.

"Our father is inside," Mei told them. Madara and Izuna sent them a curt nod before stepping into the room.

At the head of the dining table kneeling on a cushion was Gyoza Hagoromo, the clan's head. In his prime, he was considered wise and cunning, able to take down many enemies swiftly and silently. Madara remembered his father always admiring the man for the stealth and wisdom of the Hagoromo clan. Despite his aged eyes and frail body, he still held the same prowess as he did in his youth. The man had already poured hot jasmine tea for the two brothers. The steam rose from the two teacups, leaving a soft, sweet aroma through the air.

"Come my son, sit," Gyoza motioned for Madara to sit to the right of him.

Despite Madara being head of his own clan, within the Hagoromo walls the laws of marriage indicated that Madara was first and foremost Gyoza's son-in-law. Things would have been very different if they were in the Uchiha compound, where Gyoza would have to treat him as the clan head and his superior. Also, as Gyoza had no sons of his own, Madara's marriage to Mikoto instantly made him an adopted son to the old Hagoromo man. Then, when Gyoza would depart this world, Madara would be head of the Hagoromo clan as well as the Uchiha clan.

"Your visit is unexpected," Gyoza commented, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish we came in better circumstances," Madara said quietly. He knew he had to get down to business straight away. After all, he was expected back at the Uchiha village the next evening. He had only twenty four hours to find out as much information as he could.

Gyoza almost choked on his tea as he quickly set the cup down, fearing the worst, "Is my daughter?" he trailed off.

Madara raised a reassuring hand, "Mikoto is well,"

The old man was rigid with worry, "Then what is the problem?"

Madara sighed, and thought it would be best if he got straight to the point. It wasn't in his nature to beat around the edge or sugarcoat things.

"About two weeks ago, my clan's village was attacked by the Tatsuya," he paused, waiting to see the old man's reaction.

"Yes?" Gyoza became uneasy.

"My Jonin examined their weapons, results showed that they were poison tipped," Madara narrowed his eyes, "to my knowledge, the Tatsuya don't use poisons in their arsenal,"

"They could have gotten those poisons off anyone," Gyoza commented coolly. The old man did start to feel uncomfortable with his son-in-law questioning him though.

"Not necessarily," Izuna spoke up as he handed a scroll of ingredients to Gyoza, "These were the main components of the poisons, and Lady Mikoto confirmed these ingredients are exclusive to your village,"

Gyoza took the scroll and examined it close. Sure enough, the ingredients were gathered and cured by his clan. The list included: Lily oil, wolf's bane, and even the highly sought after King's Grass that only grew in the creek that ran through the Hagoromo village. He sighed in annoyance, he didn't expect his daughter to lie for anyone, and he imagined the Uchiha elders threatening her at knife point for information. The old man brought a hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's true," Gyoza said quietly, making Madara and Izuna's eyes widen.

"I had been supplying the Tatsuya with poisons and recipes," Gyoza admitted.

"You will need to explain yourself, I need as much information as I can," Madara demanded, "My clan's elders are furious,"

"Please, son," Gyoza said, "I was not aware that they would attack your village, I pray none in your clan were injured,"

"Mikoto was almost killed," he hissed.

Sure, Madara was being slightly dramatic, but his mind was still relaying back to him the sight of Hiro Tatsuya advancing towards his wife with his Kunai in hand. Madara thought she would have been done for if he hadn't gotten there in time. However, once he had landed between them and was ready to rip the man apart with his bare hands, Mikoto came to her own rescue. Madara expected nothing less from an Uchiha matriarch, but the moment scared him, more than he would like to admit.

In saying that, Gyoza lowered his gaze.

"The Tatsuya threatened to kidnap and kill my youngest daughters if we didn't deliver within a time frame; it was too short of a time to send for help from the Uchiha clan, so I had to think quickly,"

Madara's face softened slightly, and leaned forward, interested in what the old man had to say.

"Forgive me," Gyoza said while bowing and shaking his head, "But I didn't know they would use our teachings to attack your village, the Tatsuya hadn't caused us any harm until then, but if I had known, I would have acted more wisely,"

Madara's face turned stern, "I will have to tell my elders this," he said, "but if it will make you feel better, we fought off their attack, their leader is dead and their forces weakened,"

"Oh," breathed Gyoza, "Thank the heavens!"

"Our elders considered this a betrayal," Izuna added, "but given the circumstances they might he lenient, we won't know until we return to our village,"

Gyoza sighed, defeated, "Do what you must, young Uchihas, I will accept responsibility for this," he looked up, eyeing the older Uchiha sternly, "but I will do everything in my power to protect my daughters,"

Madara nodded, "Understood,"

oooooo

Mikoto sighed heavily as she sat in front of Izayoi. She had decided to call in to see the elder medic for a routine examination on the baby. So far, everything was going very well. Mikoto was at an ideal weight, and her belly was expanding properly to accommodate the new life wriggling around inside her. The baby began kicking not long after Madara had left the village, and she hoped that he would be thrilled to feel it move when he returned. It was almost as if the baby was protesting its father's absence, the thought of that made Mikoto chuckle to herself.

"Everything seems fine, dear," Izayoi said to her, "but you yourself don't seem to be in good spirits,"

Lady Izayoi was an observant one, Mikoto would give her that. In truth, Mikoto worried for her clan. she was prayed to every deity in the sky that there was a misunderstanding and Madara would be able to straighten the issue out. She knew the clan elders considered it a betrayal, but perhaps her father wasn't aware that the Tatsuya were after the Uchiha village?

Her mind wandered to her village, and she wondered what her sisters were up to, whether they had changed their hairstyles, gotten taller or fatter, or perhaps second eldest had been married? Mikoto found it hard to believe, as Mei was a few years off from becoming of age, but it was possible with her beauty she had bachelors swarming to her father with proposals. Mikoto didn't have that issue, as the entire clan knew of her engagement to Madara.

"You're worried about your clan, aren't you?" Izayoi said flatly.

"Yes," Mikoto admitted, placing a hand gently on her swollen belly.

"I hope things work out in the end, I would hate for anything to happen to the Hagoromo, such a proud and cunning folk,"

"But," Mikoto looked up to Izayoi, "What would happen to me?"

Izayoi stood there and hummed quietly, placing her hand on her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully.

"Well," she began, "Nothing really, as nothing of this is your doing,"

Mikoto sighed with relief.

"But," Izayoi paused, "if it is discovered that you had something to do with this, worst case scenario: it would be a forced divorce between you and Madara, we would keep the child, and you would be sent back to the Hagoromo,"

"I've had nothing to do with any of this!" Mikoto cried.

"Calm down child, you have nothing to worry about then," Izayoi scolded the matriarch before pressing a hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature and then used her medical chakra to check her vitals.

"I want you to go to the bathhouse," Izayoi said, "you are stressed,"

"It's hard not to be!" Mikoto scoffed as she pushed herself off the bench in Izayoi's office.

"Everything will work out in due time child," Izayoi chuckled, "Now go relax and let your baby have a stress-free mother for once!"

Mikoto found it hard to relax herself when she was just informed of her fate if Madara and Izuna weren't able to discover an explanation behind the Tatsuya attacks. She was sure that her father would have an incredibly valid reason to allow this sort of thing. Perhaps the Tatsuya had kidnapped her sisters? Or maybe they had stolen their prized alchemists and were torturing information out of them? Mikoto placed a hand to her head as she walked from the hospital to the bath house, still accompanied by a Jonin guard as per her husband's demands.

Upon entering the main gate of the bath house, she spotted Airi. A sigh of relief brushed past her lips and she turned to her guard. He stood at attention at her address.

"Your services aren't required anymore, thank you," she smiled kindly.

With a swift, low bow, the Uchiha Jonin turned and left, leaving Mikoto in the company of Airi.

oooooo

On their return journey, they had run into two familiar brothers again. This time though, there was no avoiding battling each other. Word had reached the Senju of the attacks on the Uchiha clan, and this time the Senju elders decided to attack the village while they were thought to be weak. Hashirama hadn't delved any information about the attack. In fact, to any other Senju's knowledge, Hashirama had scouted the area ahead for signs of the Tatsuya. He dared not even tell Tobirama that he went into the Uchiha village to help heal the wounded. Tobirama was suspicious of his older brother's actions, but he didn't delve into any details lest he received another scolding from his older brother.

Madara had called for reinforcements, and they came quickly. It was at least fifty or so Senju versus fifty Uchiha, an even match. Hashirama and Tobirama picked off the enemy Uchihas one by one until in the center of the grey wasteland, they came across their counterparts. Izuna immediately lunged for Tobirama, and they were in a twist of a battle which took them to the other side of the mountain face. The clan leaders on the other hand, stayed in the main field where Hashirama was guarded by his wood style shield and a forest bloomed underneath the two leader's feet.

Madara on the other hand, kept his distance from the wood style, but his distance worked to an advantage as he was able to readily use his fire style safely. It took a puff of his flame to engulf the wooden forest into a fire, causing Hashirama to leap forward away from his defense. Their battle continued long into the afternoon, the two rivals were evenly matched, but at the same time they both held a tugging feeling in their hearts. They were holding back from each other, as neither desired to kill the other.

Then, during a split pause between executing jutsus, Madara heard the battle cry of Tobirama and then the distinct sound of metal slicing clothing, skin, and then flesh. The worst was feared, and Madara abandoned his battle with Hashirama to leap to Izuna's side, catching his younger brother as he fell. The Uchiha leader hooked his arm around his brother's waist, before wrapping his other arm over his shoulder, grasping his hand to give him leverage.

"Izuna!" Madara cried, "Hang in there!"

He didn't notice Tobirama or Hashirama had encircled him. He wanted to leave the battlefield to tend to his younger brother's wounds, and Hashirama understood that perfectly. The brown haired Senju raised his katana at the two Uchiha brothers.

"Hashirama," Madara breathed, as if silently begging him to let them go, his priority for the time was Izuna, the longer they lingered, the less chance his brother had of surviving.

"Madara, you cannot defeat me," Hashirama declared.

A thought flashed through Hashirama's mind, the thought of their dream, and their hope for peace. So instead of lunging for the Uchiha leaders when he had the chance, the Senju leader dropped his katana, forcing its tip to bury into the ground. Madara was shocked at this gesture, no more fighting, finally. Madara stared at his rival.

"Why don't we end this?" He said, "If the two strongest shinobi clans join forces, nations won't be able to find other shinobi clans to stand against us, and the conflict will die down."

Hashirama approached his old friend, wooden eyes pleading to him.

"Come on," he said as he offered his hand to Madara.

Madara stared long and hard at the man offering him peace. This was an opportunity to make their dreams come true, to make their childhood fantasy a reality. They were no longer weak pups talking; they were shinobi who had power and influence, they could finally make a difference in the world. Hashirama saw this as well; they could finally join together and create the peace they had longed for. Madara looked back to their stone skipping, how they both had the same dream, but they just needed to reach each other on a subconscious level, to finally see eye to eye.

Madara was willing, and he took a short step forward.

"No brother!" Izuna coughed through his heavy breathing, "Don't be deceived by them! Have you forgotten that these bastards killed everyone? Our Uchiha brethren?"

Madara looked around; he could see countless bodies, both Uchiha and Senju. He kept a straight face, but inside he was torn between saving his brother, and ending the peace. Not wanting to delay any longer, Madara's gaze moved back to Hashirama, sharingan blaring into wood. Without saying another word, Madara reached into his pack and threw a heavy smoke bomb at his feet. He took this opportunity to escape.

Some Uchiha were able to keep up with his escape, while he was sure that others were either killed or surrendered. Madara cursed himself as he leapt through the trees back to his village, his brother over his shoulder. The Uchiha pride had been hurt that day, the Hagoromo incident would have to wait, as for now they had much larger complications that needed his attention.

"Izuna," Madara whispered desperately to his brother, "hang in there, please!"

oooooo

**R&R Please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**The final scene in this chapter I give credit to Kishi for writing the scene, I simply re-created it in my own words. This story does follow canon, as I'm sure some of you were wondering.**

**Thanks!**


	20. Moment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 19**

**Moment**

Even the skies wept for the Uchiha clan that night, for they had lost not only a comrade and a dear friend, but a brother as well. Despite his efforts of staying by his side, changing his bandaging, and bringing him food, Madara couldn't save his little brother. The young Izuna succumbed to his injuries, and the medics informed him that there was just too much internal damage and bleeding. Instantly, Madara's mind went to Tobirama, and he seethed with rage. He filled his mind with negativity; hatred, anger, fear, and above all: resentment. This untimely incident made Madara resent his so called friend, Hashirama, and the seed of his hatred began to spawn its first few leaves.

He sought no comfort from her for days, and the only time they stood together as a couple was at the funeral of his dear younger brother. Mikoto had tried her best to reach out to him, but she eventually held back due to the fear of suffering through the same incident as when Madara's father died. She knew he lashed out at anyone around him when he was enraged or upset, so for now during his time of mourning, she made it her duty to help him by keeping the clan together so that he may grieve and recuperate in the comfort of his own company.

The memory was all too clear for Mikoto. When she received word that her husband had returned from her home village, she immediately went to the gate despite the pouring rain and many protests from Yuna and Airi. She had to hear the news for herself of whether her father was guilty of the accusations that had been put forward by the Uchiha elders. She stood by the gates and watched Madara enter with his Jonin in tow, he paused briefly next to her and she looked up at him, pain and uncertainty was written clearly on his face, and he brushed past Mikoto without saying a word.

What made Mikoto's heart drop to her stomach was that over his shoulder was the limp body of Izuna.

She called for all the available medical teams she could muster, as before she knew it, many of her Uchiha clansmen were stumbling back into the village. Some were beaten and war-torn, while others clung to each other for support. She was horrified at the sight, and promptly went to the aid of the few who had returned, attempting to stop the bleeding and directing the medical shinobi to those who were severely injured.

Before long, the village gates had been cleared and the Uchiha casualties had been shipped to the hospital by the medics. She watched through her drenched bangs as the blood of her clansman seeped into the ground, and she deduced that they had clearly lost a battle. Madara's pride would no doubt be hurt and now even more so since his brother had been killed. Mikoto wept silently for her husband and her dear brother-in-law, he was still only a boy. She would recall his expressed excitement to meet his nephew, and would tell Mikoto of all the things the young Uchiha planned to teach him (or her, as Mikoto had to remind her brother-in-law).

Now though, it will never happen. The halls of the main Uchiha compound will remain silent except for the delicate humming of Yuna or the cussing of the cook when he burns himself. It was just her and Madara against the world, with a small bundle that will soon occupy their lives and time. However, the way Madara had been acting lately, Mikoto wondered if he even cared anymore.

She stood at the doorway to the patio that overlooked the central courtyard. Madara sat on the edge of the patio, not caring that his feet and legs were getting wet from the rain. He was puffing his pipe again, something he hadn't done in a long time. It had been a week since Izuna's funeral, and not a word was spoken between them since. She would try to make conversation, but she was only answered with short grunts and one-worded sentences. Even at night, he ignored her attempts to comfort him. She would reach out to him in bed, trying to at least offer him a hug or some form of contact. However, she was just met with his back to her.

She shivered. It was unusual for it to rain in the middle of summer, but it often meant that autumn was not far in the future, the closer autumn came, the closer Mikoto was to giving birth. She looked down to her swollen belly, and felt the soft flutters of the baby moving against her skin. It was an unusual feeling, like there were literally butterflies in her stomach. Izayoi assured Mikoto that the activity was normal, as the baby was mature enough to begin reacting to the things that surround it, such as temperature and sounds.

Swallowing her courage, she took a short breath and stepped onto the patio.

"Madara," she whispered to him.

No response.

"Madara, please,"

"Please what?" he snapped at her.

She had been expecting it, but the bark still made her recoil in uncertainty. She had enough of him moping, Izuna had been gone for just over a week and she couldn't keep the clan steady without him. The elders were already aggravated at his absence from the last two council meetings. They were well aware of the circumstances, but they firmly believed that duty to the clan far outweighed personal issues. However, they couldn't understand the situation the way Mikoto did. Izuna was probably the one thing that held Madara together, he was the reason Madara wanted to create the perfect village with Hashirama in the first place.

With his reason gone, why should he fight anymore?

Madara turned his head to look at his wife, "You shouldn't be out here," he said darkly, referring to the fact that she could possibly get sick from being exposed to the cold and the rain.

"Neither should you," she retorted calmly.

"Don't test my patience Mikoto," he snarled, "I'm not in the mood,"

Mikoto sighed, disgruntled, "I know Izuna's passing was hard for you, but…"

"Don't bring that up either!" He interrupted her and turned his body to face her.

He examined her briefly. Where she would once cower away from his unfavorable moods, she instead stood there, calmer than a Buddhist monk. Her wood colored irises looked down on him with an emotion he hadn't seen in her before. It was pity. She knew he was in his lowest mindset, where he felt nothing else mattered anymore, and nothing could make things the same as they once were. His youngest brother who he had sworn to protect died in his very arms, because Madara's thirst for power got the better of him, and he sought after Hashirama instead of protecting Izuna against Tobirama. He knew that Tobirama was more skilled than his younger brother, and yet he still allowed the silver Senju to tear into his brother ruthlessly, resulting in his death.

He stood up abruptly, and Mikoto kept her gaze on him, raising her head as she watched him stand on the patio. His bare legs from under his blue yukata dripped from the rain, and the hem of his clothing was saturated. She sighed inwardly and then focused her gaze outwards to the courtyard as Madara brushed past her, allowing his shoulder to touch hers ever so lightly.

"I'm hungry," he said, his tone much less harsh, but still held the same coldness he had been using with everyone this last week, "make me some food," his voice trailed off into the house as he headed towards their bedroom.

Her eyes lowered to the floor, she figured he was most likely just trying to keep her out of his way. In a way, she was grateful that he was doing that, for if she pressed on his nerves any further, she was worried that he may not be so forgiving. He was keeping her at a distance for her own good. It wasn't because she bothered him, but instead it was because he didn't want to lose his temper around her and accidentally stress her or the baby. A small smile graced her lips; at least he still cared in some small way.

Oooooo

"Lady Mikoto!"

The voice of an Uchiha shinobi made the matriarch raise her head from the kimono she was examining with Airi. Mikoto watched as the young boy ran up to her, panting and his eyes full of urgency. She recognized him has one of the young boys who normally served the elders during council meetings. He was a well behaved young boy, probably around thirteen years old with the classic dark Uchiha eyes, but his hair had a greyer tint to it than the rest of his clansmen. His bangs were slightly damp from sweat as he ran in the summer sun.

The Uchiha elders had given the travelling gypsies' permission to trade their goods in the Uchiha village for a few days. They camped just outside the village, and had their own ways of defending themselves. They made Mikoto weary at times, and she didn't quite trust them. However, they would always bring the most beautiful silk kimonos and jewelry from different lands; as well as weapons and different foods. The kimono Mikoto and Airi were admiring was from the lightning country, it was black with striking golden floral designs and the back of the kimono was an elongated, mythical dragon embroidery. The handiwork and time that would have gone into it would have been phenomenal, and Mikoto was amazed at how much time and effort people had to make these masterpieces to sell.

The young boy stopped a few meters from her, and he bowed low to the Uchiha matriarch before looking up at her, she pursed her lips and furrowed her brows into a look of concern.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Senju shinobi are at the gate, they're carrying a yellow banner,"

Mikoto paused; a clan carrying a yellow banner normally indicated that there was a peace envoy among them. This envoy usually carried a message to give to the enemy clan, and the shinobi surrounding it were just bodyguards. Normally the clan leader was to meet them at the village gates, but Madara was still not in the mood to receive anyone, especially a Senju peace envoy.

"I will go and meet them," Mikoto said to Airi, but the cousin turned and put a hand on her friend's shoulder in protest.

"What if it's a trap?"

"The Senju aren't known to be that dishonorable," Mikoto responded to her friend.

Airi was referring to the fact that some clans sent peace envoys as suicide missions, to infiltrate and kill any and all shinobi and civilian within a village until they themselves were killed. It was an incredibly low act for a clan to do; it was only in times of desperation where that kind of thing would occur. Mikoto was confident the Senju clan wouldn't try such a thing to the Uchihas. They had their honor to uphold.

The three Uchiha walked to the front gate, and word must have reached the elders as they too sent a few elite Jonin to even the numbers. However, they knew that neither party was allowed to attack, as it was considered foul play and dishonorable. No one was allowed to threaten a messenger or his team. The Senju shinobi stood clad in their usual grey armor all bearing their clan's symbol etched into the collar and shoulders of their armor.

From the center of the four Senju shinobi, a woman stepped forward. She was also wearing the standard Senju armor, but she was the one who had the green banner draped over her shoulder. This indicated that she was the messenger. The Senju eventually spotted Mikoto approaching them, and the Uchiha guards parted to allow her to pass through. Instantly, Mikoto saw their eyes fall straight to her swollen belly. The Uchiha saw this, and went instantly rigid.

"We are here to see Madara Uchiha, we have a message from our leader, Hashirama Senju," the woman spoke openly.

Mikoto pressed her lips together and thought for a moment, if she was to fetch Madara, the Senju would have time to linger in the village. Plus, she knew that he wasn't exactly in the mood to see anyone at the moment, especially Senju. He had gotten better over the last couple of days, but she thought it'd be best for everyone involved if Mikoto passed on the message. Madara would most likely send the Senju's heads back to Hashirama.

"I will receive the message," Mikoto said firmly.

"The message is strictly for the clan head," the Senju woman retorted while brushing some of her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I am the Uchiha matriarch," Mikoto replied calmly, she wasn't overly offended by the Senju woman, because it was likely that she didn't know who Mikoto was. However, it would have been obvious by the way the Uchiha clansmen parted and dipped their heads to her, that she was someone important. Mikoto was considered clan leader in Madara's stead when he was absent or otherwise occupied.

Upon hearing this, the five Senju bowed low towards Mikoto.

"Forgive me, my lady," The Senju woman said, "My name is Toka Senju,"

"What is the message?" Mikoto said quickly, not wanting to dwindle any longer lest Madara gets word that Senju shinobi were at his village gates.

Toka held out her hand and in it was a scroll that was stamped and sealed with black wax. Mikoto gingerly took it from the Senju woman, and kept it in her hand. She thought it'd be best to at least let Madara open it and read it.

"Our Lord Hashirama would like a response in three days," Toka said.

"Thank you, will that be all?" Mikoto asked.

"He," Toka was hesitant, "he also verbally expresses his humblest sympathies for injury of Izuna Uchiha,"

Mikoto tensed up, "I'll let him know,"

Little did the Senju shinobi know, Izuna had died from said injury, but Mikoto was not willing to divulge that information.

The Senju had left, and the Uchiha shinobi on guard remained at the gates to ensure the enemy clan had left the vicinity entirely. If they lingered, they may be at liberty to attack, and the Uchiha had to be prepared for it.

Mikoto looked down at the scroll in her hands as she walked towards her home. Airi had left to go to the hospital not that long ago. Dusk was approaching, and Mikoto thought that Madara would want something for dinner soon. She knew he enjoyed her cooking no matter his mood, so at least there was some small way she could cheer him up.

Inwardly, Mikoto wondered what the scroll could contain. Was it possible that it was an alliance request? That would have been bold of the Senju leader, as they had just killed his brother. It was almost like adding insult to injury. Mikoto's mind wandered back to the Senju, and what she knew of them. She knew about the two brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama. The older brother ruled as clan leader while the younger, white haired brother was his second in command. She was also aware of the Senju heir, a baby boy of only a few months. Mikoto learned that a long time ago the Uchiha elders had sent spies to the Senju encampment to gather information on numbers and arsenal. The Uchiha stealth shinobi were brilliant at what they did, but the right sensory enemy could detect them and before long a battle would ensue. It was known among the Uchiha that Tobirama was a skilled sensory and water user. She also learned from Airi that it was Tobirama who had found her at the lake all those months ago.

Just as her bump was starting to form, Mikoto had been in a meeting where the elders were suggesting sending an assassin after Hashirama's wife and son. Despite sounding cruel of the Elders, it was simply a war tactic, so that the Senju wouldn't have an heir and if the Senju matriarch was to die, then the chances of another heir emerging soon would be slim. That war tactic made Mikoto's skin crawl, and it enraged her. However, she couldn't express it to them, they wouldn't care. She couldn't stand the idea of the blood of a woman and an innocent child be on hers and Madara's hands.

Her thoughts were then drawn to herself, and her baby. What if the Tatsuya try that sort of tactic against her? She then understood why Madara had a Jonin guard with her wherever she went, for her protection. If she were to die, what would happen then? A shiver ran down her spine and a flutter in her stomach told her the baby was uneasy. Placing a hand gently under her belly, she held the weight, relieving her back. She suddenly felt fearful of having the baby, because the innocent Uchiha child would be in immediate danger, purely because of whom its parents were and its position. The image of the perfect village flashed in Mikoto's mind. If Madara and Hashirama created that perfect village, where war and bloodshed didn't exist, then perhaps their baby would be safe.

She entered the house, and instantly the smell of tobacco reached her nostrils. It seemed Madara had just been smoking on the patio. Waving her hand in the air, she slipped off her sandals in the entry foyer and walked bare-footed down the hall. She thought to see where Madara was first before making something to eat, as he may not be hungry at that hour. She came across their bedroom, where dim candlelight shone through the paper walls. Sliding the door open, Mikoto stepped inside.

Her eyes scanned the room for a moment, and eventually she found Madara sitting on the floor, leaning against the windowsill. He was staring up into the night, possibly unaware that she was even in the room. It was almost as if he was silently wishing, praying for his brother to return to him. He hadn't taken this death well. Just like after his father's death, he was moping around the house, constantly moody, and didn't want a cent of anyone's time or company.

Then, Mikoto's gaze moved from her husband to the floor, where there was at least seven or eight sake bottles strewn across the floor. She instantly frowned at the sight. She had never known Madara to drink excessively, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to him. It had almost gotten out of hand; his low state was becoming intolerable for her.

She threw the scroll on their bed, leaving it forgotten for the time being, and she marched over to him, making sure to avoid the sake bottles. She then kneeled next to him, but he kept his gaze out the window, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"Madara," She called to him.

There was no response, and she growled.

"Enough of this, Madara!" She exclaimed as she clutched his face gently with her hands and forced her to look at him.

He stared into her fierce eyes, and he was reminded why he fell in love with her. He was hurt, confused, and enraged by the death of his brother, and he knew he didn't know how to channel these emotions properly. When Uchiha love, they love so fiercely and deeply that when the one they love is lost, it sends them almost insane. Mikoto was not a true born Uchiha, so she was the outside influence that was able to bring Madara back to reality. Even as she glared at him so sternly, there was still the light and spark in her eyes that made him realize how he was acting.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," She said to him, brushing his bangs from his face. He allowed this gesture, because they were in the privacy and comfort of their own bedroom, he felt slightly too un-coordinated to even move at that moment anyway.

"Yes, Izuna is gone, my love," she continued, "but I know he wouldn't want you to wallow in pity like this. I can't keep this up anymore on my own, the clan needs you, the elders need you, and above all I need you,"

Something warm and wet fell on Mikoto's hand as she looked at him. She arched her brows curiously as she forced him to stare at her, she could see his eyes turn wet and red, and his breath hitched in his throat. Of course, that was it; Mikoto was so blind to it.

She hadn't noticed that he had not cried yet, despite his dark mood and isolation for the last few weeks, he hadn't properly mourned for his brother.

How could he though? He was the leader of the great Uchiha clan, and his father taught him that shinobi never cried, no matter the circumstance. He hadn't felt a tear slide down his cheek in almost ten years. He was hardened and rigid when his other siblings died, and he was the same when his father died. He took his anger and sadness out of others and that was normal for him. However, Mikoto was putting up a fighting front, and he was losing the battle. She wasn't allowing him to walk all over her and snap at her. She had certainly changed from the meek little Hagoromo woman he met a while back. Now, she sat before him as an independent, confident, matriarch worthy to lead any clan.

While she remained strong, he allowed himself to become weak for just that moment.

He leaned forward into her, and buried his head into her chest. There, he sobbed wholeheartedly. His tears stained her kimono, but she didn't care. Instead, she held him close to her and allowed him to cry into her. She had never seen him like this, and she hoped this moment of weakness was a one-time thing. Plus, the bottles of sake probably didn't help either. She slid off her knees and sat in a more comfortable position.

He was a quiet, dignified crier, his sobs were very short and hushed, while he allowed his tears to flow freely into her. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair as he continued to let his emotions go.

oooooo

**I'm not sure why, but I'm struggling so hard with Madara's character! I want to make him seem more human but in the back of my head I'm thinking "You're going too OOC with this woman!"**

**What do you think?**

**R&R Please!**


	21. Power

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 20**

**Power**

"It's done, Mikoto," Airi stepped into the common area of her clan leader's home and watched as a relieved Mikoto dropped to her knees on a sitting cushion located in the far corner of the room.

Two days ago, Madara set off with about a hundred remaining Uchiha shinobi (including Airi) to face the Tatsuya clan head on in a final showdown. After Mikoto confronted him and consoled him about his brother, Madara finally felt that he was able to sit on a private meeting with the elders. First, the bombarded him with questions about his brother, and he snapped at them to be quiet and to not talk of the past. In truth, the passing of his brother was still tearing him up inside, but knowing that Mikoto was there to support him somehow made him feel that he could cope with everyday life again. If anything happened to her, he knew he would fall so far into darkness that no light would be able to reach him.

Madara revealed to the elder's Gyoza Hagoromo's dilemma regarding the Tatsuya clan, and as the clan was already weak and powerless, the elders and Madara thought it would be best to confront the Tatsuya clan and engage in combat until they were either eliminated or they surrendered. Thankfully, the clan surrendered their leadership and power over to Madara Uchiha. Airi was grateful of this, as innocent women and children would not have to suffer. The Tatsuya elders and council declared loyalty to the Uchihas, and would fight for the clan if Madara called for them. In return, the Tatsuya would never engage in combat without Madara's consent. The Uchiha were growing stronger by the minute.

Gyoza Hagoromo would receive no punishment regarding his betrayal, as Madara was adamant that the old man was speaking the truth, and he had no reason to suspect and suspicious or unnerving behavior. Mikoto's sisters had also confirmed it to him; that their lives were at stake if their father didn't bend to the Tatsuya's wishes in the short time frame. Madara planned to send Tatsuya shinobi to the Hagoromo village under the supervision of Uchiha Jonin to not only strengthen the Hagoromo defense, but also have the Tatsuya work as laborers in reparation for Gyoza's trauma.

"Was anyone hurt?" The Uchiha matriarch asked.

"No," Airi confirmed, her voice uneasy, "but…"

"What is it?" Mikoto pressed on.

"Lord Madara was, I don't know, different," Airi said to her friend as she walked over to the pregnant woman and sat on the tatami mat next to her.

"Different?" Mikoto repeated, "How?"

"He was… dark, it's hard to explain, it was like he was pouring all of his hate into the shinobi, he killed more Tatsuya than any of us there,"

It wrenched Mikoto's stomach to know that her husband had killed another human being. She knew it was all a part of the time they lived in, and it had to be done. She was not as strong willed as he was, she would never be able to simply cut someone down the way Madara does. The first and hopefully only time she had every killed someone was when Hiro was advancing towards her with the intention to kill her. Her instincts had kicked in, and she was lucky enough then to even remember how to activate the fuinjutsu. She could still remember shaking in her sandals to the point where she wanted to just roll over and pretend it was all a dream.

"He is still upset about our dear Izuna's passing," Mikoto explained, "He is slowly getting better at home; I can at least get a full conversation out of him,"

"This was different, Mikoto," Airi was allowed to drop the formalities when the two women were in private. Mikoto considered Airi a friend more than a subordinate.

"His sharingan was different too, he calls it the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Airi recalled.

Mikoto knew of the standard Sharingan that all Uchiha were born with, and was vaguely aware of the Mangekyo sharingan stage. It was very difficult to obtain, and could only be obtained through extenuating circumstances. Madara was very reluctant to talk about it with Mikoto, as he himself was not fully aware of its function yet. Lastly, the final stage was the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which was something Mikoto had never heard of before. Perhaps her husband had obtained it as a result of Izuna dying?

She looked back to Airi, who seemed rigid and tense. "It was chilling," she said, "none of us spoke to him on the return journey, we were afraid to,"

Mikoto breathed out heavily, "Let me keep an eye on him," she said.

"He's taking Izuna's death harder than anyone else," Airi commented.

"Of course he is," Mikoto scoffed lightly, "Izuna was his youngest brother, his last surviving sibling!"

"Forgive me," Airi shook her head lightly, "but it's been almost a month now, he needs to remain stable for the clan, we're worried he's going to succumb to his rage,"

"As I said," Mikoto assured her friend, "Leave it to me, I will watch over him, and if something needs to be done about it, I think I know who to go to,"

Airi wanted to ask who, but she was sure that she already knew the answer. Mikoto was well aware of the relationship between Hashirama Senju and her husband. They had a strong bond, but it couldn't be anything more than a bitter rivalry, despite their desire for peace. Mikoto remembered reading the scroll sent by the Senju messenger Toka, it was a ceasefire agreement. It declared that if Madara replied with consent, then the Uchiha and the Senju wouldn't engage in any form of combat for six months. Unfortunately, despite Mikoto's protests, Madara left the scroll ignored.

A familiar fluttering feeling traced across the inner walls of Mikoto's stomach, and she gently placed her hand over the spot where it was strongest. Mikoto sighed inwardly; the baby had been very active lately, to a point where Mikoto was going to go insane over it. She has had very little sleep, as the movement would keep her awake at night. A few days ago, she had eventually found the right moment to inform her husband that his child was moving, but he shrugged it off and answered her with a short "good". He seemed that he was at least pleased that the child was healthy and strong. Mikoto was a little downtrodden when he came across as disinterested in something that should be viewed as joyous and beautiful. However, she had to push that thought to the back of her mind, as there were more important things to worry about.

Although on the contrary, there had been more than one occasion when during the night, Mikoto would wake up to feel a warm hand on her belly while she was on her side. She preferred to sleep nude, as she found the maternity night clothes given to her by Yuna felt constricting and uncomfortable. She knew that he was trying to feel the baby. Despite his stoic nature, he was certainly intrigued. He would remember in his youth feeling his own mother's pregnant belly and it was an unusual sensation, to have something kick outwards from the womb. Mikoto smiled gently at the memory, she only had about four and a half months to go with her pregnancy.

Madara arrived home from the bath house. When he returned from combat, he would first assist the injured to the hospital and offer them support and counsel for their injuries. Then, he went to the armory where he dropped off his weapons and armor for them to be cleaned and polished by the blacksmith's young son. He preferred to sharpen them himself, so he knew it would be done properly and to his taste. Next, he would go straight to the bathhouse to wash himself of the grime, dirt, blood, and sweat. He could do this in his own bathroom at home, but he preferred the tranquil atmosphere and dull incenses of the bathhouse. Plus, he did not want Mikoto to see him like that while she was in her delicate condition, as he knew the smell made her sick.

It was his routine after a long mission. No, it was _their_ routine, he and his brother's. He was still inwardly struggling with the fact that Izuna would no longer be there to help him in warfare, he won't be there to make comical remarks in council meetings, and most of all, he won't be there to see the clan grow strong and proud. Madara had never felt so alone before, despite being nurtured by his wife's love and the admiration from his clan. a hole had formed in his heart, and in that hole he was sure was an empty darkness that will not allow a shed of light to pass through. He felt it grow bigger as he fought the Tatsuya, and it was on that field where he could feel himself turn into a merciless killer. He would imagine them all as Tobirama Senju, with those mocking steel red eyes glaring back at him. They haunted him, because they were the eyes responsible for Izuna's death.

On his deathbed, Izuna rasped his last wishes to Madara. They both knew that he wasn't going to survive, but Izuna had one final request. It concerned the sharingan, if it was used excessively, then the user would eventually turn blind. However, a way to remedy this was to have another's sharingan as their eyes. Izuna offered his eyes to Madara before dying, and Madara obeyed his brother's last wishes. Izayoi performed the procedure; it was painless, as he had sipped a concoction that acted as an anesthetic.

When the procedure was finished, Izuna passed away happy, knowing that his final wish would give Madara the power to protect their clan.

oooooo

He needed release. He had been immensely tensed and stressed over the last few weeks. He would become restless wherever he went and sitting still became a problem for him, even eating and sleeping was difficult. It made him stop and realize that despite how much power he had, he was still human.

Where did he find such release? He went where any man would go when he needed such comfort, to his wife.

Her soft moans rang through his ears as he ran his hand over the small of her back. He then gripped her hips roughly, and continued to thrust into her deeply from behind. After a short time experimenting, they had found the best position to make love where she was most comfortable; she rested on her elbows and knees with a pillow underneath her supporting her belly. Too often though, she was quite conscious of her belly and at times felt unattractive. Madara's desire for her didn't wane as her belly grew and even when she had referred to herself a few times as a 'mammoth'. In fact, the way her skin glowed and her hair and eyes shone during this term made her all the more attractive to him.

He wasn't subtle about initiating it. He didn't even need to be verbal about it. He woke her up by gently caressing her breast and tweaking her nipple softly. From there, he had reached his hand between her legs and cupped her womanly chalice, massaging her folds gently. After she had stirred, she only giggled softly and rolled over to face him, giving him the visual cue to go ahead and make love to her.

"M… Madara…" she moaned his name, which encouraged him to thrust deeper and faster. He was a rough lover, but upon her request he toned it down slightly, for the baby's sake and she had been experiencing cramps after the first few times they laid together intimately. Izayoi assured her these symptoms were all normal.

Soon, he felt himself go over the edge, and a rough grunt escaped through his gritted teeth as he reached his climax. Her walls caved in around his manhood, coating it in both of their juices. He removed himself from her straight away this time, so that she could move to her side and lie comfortably. Panting, she reached up to her husband and in turn he leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against hers in a sincere kiss before collapsing on their bed next to her.

"You've been restless lately, my love," Mikoto said as she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I guess," he shrugged, "Toka Senju returned today,"

Mikoto propped herself up on her elbow and furrowed her brows. Only now he had decided to tell her? The ceasefire was sent almost two weeks ago by that time, and so obviously Hashirama was done waiting for a response and had sent Toka to force one out of the Uchiha. Mikoto drew in a sharp breath.

"What did Hashirama send this time?" She asked.

"He was pressing me for an answer, I told him to meet me on the battlefield in three days," Madara admitted.

"What?!" Mikoto sat up abruptly, stunned that her husband had just declared combat against the Senju.

"Your shinobi are still recovering from the battle with the Tatsuya clan," she lectured, "They won't be able to hold against the Senju, if I didn't know you better, I would call you insane,"

Madara rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of this, woman." he stated before staring up at the ceiling, "but I know my power can protect us,"

"Power? Your sharingan?" Mikoto asked.

"My Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Madara corrected her, "I think I've perfected its use,"

"Is that why you wanted to fight the Tatsuya?" Mikoto asked him, "to unlock its power?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Power isn't everything; don't let it consume you,"

"Don't talk about power like you're a well-versed sage," he mocked, "I know more about it than any of you could understand. It will protect us, the clan, and our child." He rolled to his side from his back and reached out to her stomach, caressing it gently with his calloused hands. The baby was still. It was probably relaxing in the flow of its mother's endorphins after their love making.

"You can't die," she said, "Not now, not when I need you most,"

Madara grinned, "I won't die, and I'll always come back,"

She relaxed slightly, and tried to get some sleep that night. Panic and worry strained her thought process. In not even three days she might not have a husband anymore. She knew their clan was weak from the fight with Tatsuya. She knew they didn't stand a chance unless Madara delivered this so called power. To be honest, his talk of power worried her. It sent cold shivers down her spine, and she felt like her husband was slowly slipping away from reality. The Senju were a strong clan, and Mikoto knew that there was very little chance of the Uchiha emerging victorious.

She was awake for most of that night, while she could hear the soft breathing of her husband behind her, his arm draped over her waist. When he was truly relaxed and in a deep state of sleep, he would even let out soft snores. She couldn't hear any snoring that night.

oooooo

"Where is Izuna?"

The Silver haired Senju looked over the field of dark Uchiha hair as he scanned for his rival. Concern soon set in when he realized that the young Uchiha brother wasn't present. He felt a swell of pride and smugness when Madara informed him that Izuna was killed. However, there was also a deep sorrow and regret, for Izuna's death could have easily been avoided if Madara had just agreed to an alliance. The man was stubborn, especially when it came to warfare and politics. Tobirama felt a wave of regret pass over him. He had lost a worthy, respectable rival, but the silver man had to remind himself that he was just doing his duty to his clan.

"He left me with powers to protect the Uchiha," Madara informed his Senju rivals.

"I sent you a cease fire agreement" Hashirama said, "if you truly want to protect the Uchiha, let's stop fighting!"

There was a brief pause, but that only became the spotlight for the immense amount of chakra that suddenly surged around Madara. The blue glow illuminated his being, and eventually a solid form had gathered from the chakra. Madara called it a Susanoo; a powerful being created from pure chakra to act as both a shield and a weapon. With this, Madara believed that he would single-handedly defeat Hashirama Senju and keep his clan safe and peaceful. He was testing his ultimate power on the ultimate opponent.

The skeletal body emerged from Madara's core and the rib cage surrounded him like a shield. From there, the crystal blue skeleton formed an outer layer of skin and armor, making him a perfect chakra humanoid. Blue flames licked at its immortal skin, and the figure grew taller until it almost touched the heavens. Madara was found in the center of the Susanoo, protected by layers upon layers of pure chakra energy.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, this was the true power of the Uchiha; this was the ultimate power of the Sharingan, a spawn of Madara's true hate. Its mighty roar echoed across the greyed battlefield, and the Senju and Uchiha scattered into the dust to begin their fight. Tobirama feared for his brother's life, as he quickly ducked behind a boulder to protect himself from a wave of chakra the mighty being blew into the Senju's direction.

Eternal Sharingan eyes blazed over to stare deep into dark wooden orbs. The Senju and the Uchiha both knew that this battle would ultimately determine who was stronger, once and for all.

Madara bellowed.

"Hashirama!"

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**I thought it'd be a waste of time to write this fight scene, as it's the fight scene at the end of episode 368 and I'm not overly fond of writing scenes that have already been acted out in canon.**

**I was reading about the conflict between the story of Madara and Izuna. Obito told Sasuke that Madara took Izuna's eyes, while 368 shows us a completely different way of Izuna dying. I believe Obito didn't tell the story correctly (as he wasn't there, he was either misinformed or he misinterpreted the events). I think maybe just before Izuna died, he gave his eyes to Madara so that he could achieve the ultimate power and protect their clan. Izuna knew he wasn't going to survive his wounds so he gave Madara a final parting gift. **

**On another hand, some sources say that Kishimoto simply forgot that he had already told the story of Madara and Izuna when he was writing the later mangas.**


	22. Village

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 21**

**Village**

Autumn.

Despite the changing weather and the waning of heat, the sun still blared down on the two figures that stood in a circle of their peers next to two familiar banners. Dressed in their formal best, the tanned brown haired man reached his hand out to the pale Uchiha. In turn, the Uchiha clan leader reached his own hand out and clasped his rival's firmly in a formal handshake. That was it, the symbol of unity between two clans who have been at war since the days of the Sage of Six paths. The purple and blue banners fluttered in the soft autumn breeze. Atop these banners were the Uchiha and Senju symbols, standing side by side as a sign of trust and brotherhood.

Construction began long before the official unity ceremony. They first worked together to build a temple where shinobi and civilian alike, no matter their clan, could come to pray and rest in its tranquil serenity. It was there where the two rivals became friends. Officials and clansmen encircled the two; some had looks of intrigue and relief, while others almost had looks of disgust smeared across their faces.

Mikoto stood next to the elders, watching her husband shake the hand who was introduced to her as Hashirama. When Madara returned from his battle with the Senju, he informed her that the Senju brothers would be arriving in their village to discuss the peace treaty. She was placed in charge of preparing their quarters and designing a menu for a small, humble feast. She was relieved when Madara informed her that there would finally be peace. He didn't hold back any longer, and he pushed his pride aside and allowed the friendship between himself and Hashirama to blossom once again.

Madara and Hashirama spent days in the common area of the main Uchiha stronghold preparing and signing the treaty. It was a permanent ceasefire, as well as a proposal to create a unified village where all clans were welcome to live and thrive in. that agreement was then copied and sent out to all the neighboring clans, these included the Nara, Inuzaka, Hagoromo, and even the Tatsuya and Hyuuga clans. Responses would not be expected for many weeks. Over the coming few days, Uchiha and Senju shinobi began to mingle. Some were off-put by the sudden change in their leader's hearts, but most welcomed this new arrangement. Many of the shinobi and civilians were gathered in small clusters of mixed clans around bonfires where they talked, laughed, and spoke of old tales and memories.

It made the arrangement easier to maintain, since both of the clans were so willing to be unified. Many of the Uchiha already respected Hashirama for his strong will and determination, as well as his desire to help others. Senju respected Madara for his wisdom, prowess, and his realistic nature.

The men's dream had finally come true; it was something that they planned to celebrate for at least a whole week.

When the ceremony was over, and the new village was blessed by an old monk, the two clans merged together, mingling amongst each other in an effort to get to know their fellow villagers. Mikoto stood off to the side, preferring to watch the scene unfold before her rather than become involved. To her knowledge, she had only seen two other women at the ceremony. One was Lady Izayoi, and the other was a Senju woman with stark red hair tied up in two neat, solid buns and sharp dull green eyes. She seemed to be a very calm and composed person with a highly dignified air about her. Mikoto was almost envious of the other woman's confidence and composure.

Mikoto turned around to face away from the crowd to stare into the water of the small fountain that was at the steps of the temple; Madara and Hashirama were in conference with their clan's elders in their first unified council meeting, so she thought she would just loiter out the front of the temple until Madara came to see her. They had already chosen the location for the Uchiha to live; it was near the river not far from the cliff face. It would be named the Uchiha district. The original Uchiha village was quickly deconstructed and transported to the location of the new village where construction had already begun on an administration building and a hospital, and different families were in the process of building themselves their own homes.

Madara joked about how Hashirama should just use his wood style to erect a whole village, but his Senju counterpart said that it would be better to watch their clans work for their goals, just like how he and Madara worked hard for theirs. If the clans constructed their own village together, there would be a sense of pride and mate ship, as well as a wanting to protect it themselves. Hashirama planned to have a Senju district built as well, but the priority was the academy, hospitals, food stores, and the administration quarters where Hashirama and Madara would be performing most of their work.

Mikoto was excited to learn that her clan was extended the invitation to join the village. It would allow Mikoto to see her sisters more often, and she thought to ask Madara if her father and sisters could stay in the Uchiha district so that they were close by. She didn't think he would mind, but out of respect she would at least ask. This way, her clan would have somewhere to go, and they would have protection. In turn, Mikoto planned to have the Hagoromo show their loyalty to the clan by introducing different poisons and medicines that could be used in combat.

A gentle voice pushed Mikoto out of her train of thought.

"When are you due?"

Mikoto whipped her head around to see the red-headed Senju woman from before. She was even more beautiful up close. She had a soft, round cheek with a gentle curve of a chin. She wore a light green kimono that was decorated with pink Sakura blossoms and a light, sunny obi. Mikoto on the other hand had chosen a navy kimono decorated with red and deep purple birds and orchids. Her thin red obi rested above her swollen belly and underneath her bust, it was standard maternity formal wear for a woman as important as Mikoto.

"Oh," Mikoto said, startled some. She looked down and placed a hand atop her belly, "Winter," she smiled.

The red headed woman's lips curved up into a sincere smile, "A winter child, how sweet,"

Mikoto wasn't sure if the woman was being condescending or sincere, she was hard to read.

"Thank you," Mikoto said, uncertainty ringing through her voice.

"Is this your first child?" she asked.

The confidence just radiated off her, she came across so refined and regal, like she was born a princess. She also seemed a few years older than Mikoto. Mikoto felt a little sheepish and sloppy next to her, and the black haired woman made a quick effort to straighten herself up and she brushed a hand nervously through her long hair, trying to hide her insecurity.

"Yes," Mikoto was unsure on how to address her, should she call the red head a lady? Should she bow? Mikoto wasn't sure who she was exactly after all. Since she herself was the wife of Madara Uchiha, there were very few she called her superior, it was only the elders she addressed formally, and on the odd occasion in a formal council meeting she would refer to her husband as a lord. It made her feel better when in turn he would address her as his lady. Perhaps the red headed woman was someone of power as well?

Sensing the black haired beauty's confusion, the red head chuckled, placing three of her delicate fingers over her lips.

"Forgive me," she said, "We haven't been introduced yet, my name is Mito,"

Mikoto smiled in response, "Mikoto," she said. As Mito hadn't offered a last name, it wasn't necessary for the Uchiha matriarch to do the same.

"My husband has told me about you, you're Madara's wife, aren't you?"

Mikoto blinked, "Your husband?"

Mito giggled, "Hashirama,"

Mikoto's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as everything finally fell into place. It would explain her presence at the ceremony as well. Mikoto never would have guessed that she was Hashirama's wife, although as soon as she revealed this information, it became plainly obvious. Mikoto felt herself relax in the older woman's presence. At least she was addressing a woman basically the same rank as she was, so formalities were not exactly needed in this situation.

"Forgive me," Mikoto said, "My memory has been off lately,"

"It's a part of pregnancy," Mito assured her, "I went through the same thing,"

"You have children too?" Mikoto inquired.

"Yes," Mito chuckled, "A son, he's about eight months old."

"Where is he?"

"At home, with the nursemaid," Mito smiled.

In truth, Mito was not the maternal type. She would have been perfectly happy living her life with no children at all. However, Hashirama wanted to get started right away. He had always expressed his desire for a large family, with at least five children. Mito met Hashirama during an envoy mission to the Senju clan. She was part of the guards who delivered the message to the Senju clan, and due to a harsh storm they had to stay overnight. Hashirama was very hospitable to them, despite being of another clan. Although, it was known that the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan were distant relatives, so there had always been a mutual respect between the two clans. There was no official alliance, but they weren't afraid to call on each other for aid or trade supplies between villages.

Mito was the second daughter of the clan leader. Women in the Uzumaki village were considered equal to the men, there was no patriarchal rule and women could pursue a shinobi's life if they wanted to. This was mostly due to the famous longevity and strong chakra the Uzumaki possessed. If women wanted to settle down later in life, then they could, as menopause didn't occur until sixty years old, as opposed to the standard forty five years old.

It was Hashirama who courted Mito, and at first she wasn't interested. He worked long and hard to try and win her affection, often using his wood style to create a forest of flowers and he would often spar with her and let her win. However, that became a problem for her, as she felt he was going easy on her because she was a woman. She was a strong woman at that, and often people were left wondering who _really_ the man in their marriage was. Although Tobirama lived with them in the same compound, he was at least free to leave and not come back for days. He found Mito slightly irritating, and often her shrill voice gave him a headache, but he loved his dear older sister just as he did Hashirama.

Mito finally began falling for him after she had injured herself in a battle with the Hyuuga clan, and ended up being captured. The Hyuuga planned to extract her chakra and learn her clan's secret healing jutsus. However, when word of this reached Hashirama via a letter from the Uzumaki clan leader, the Senju man instantly went to the Hyuuga clan and offered himself up for trade. His wood style and medical prowess was considered invaluable in the shinobi world. However, it turned out the Hashirama they had traded with was a wood clone, and Mito was far away with the real Hashirama by the time they discovered this.

They married not even a month later, and Hashirama revealed to Mito that they were actually arranged to be married a long time ago, but Hashirama wanted to win her affection by himself, as he was already captivated by her. He wanted her to want the marriage just as much as he did. There was also an attempt to arrange a marriage between Tobirama and another Uzumaki woman, but the white Senju refused, saying he wouldn't have time for such nonsense, and he didn't want to be 'tied down' just yet. Hashirama would always joke that Tobirama would die a lonely old man, and no woman would want him what that scowl on his face.

Mikoto thought the idea of a nursemaid was awful. A nursemaid was basically someone who was paid to be the mother to a noble child, like a substitute mother. These nursemaids even took vitamins to make their breasts swell with milk, so the biological mother didn't even have to feed their own baby. It was expected among the noble families though. Mikoto's mother never got a nursemaid as they were a small clan, and couldn't really afford to keep one for all of her siblings. Her mother dedicated her life to her daughter's education and upbringing, right up until her death. Mikoto smiled at the memory, and she promised herself that her child would receive the care and attention it deserved, from both parents. Madara did not have a nursemaid, but once his siblings started to arrive, their parents invested in a maid to help take care of him and his five brothers, but it was always Lady Hana who would feed them.

After a brief pause, Mito spoke again, "Have you thought of any names?"

"No, not yet," Mikoto chuckled in response.

Both she and Madara had been so busy that they hadn't thought of any names yet for their child. She had always like the name Reika for a girl, but she thought perhaps if it was a boy, Madara should name him. After all, the boy would be the Uchiha clan's rightful heir; Madara wanted a fitting name for the young shinobi. It made Mikoto wonder how Madara would treat their child. If it was a girl, would he have nothing to do with her? He would probably want another baby straight away so that he could have a son. If it was a boy, Mikoto felt that his training in discipline would start as soon as he could walk, that was what happened to Madara. It was why he was stronger than most adults by the time he was ten years old.

"It was difficult for me to think of any names, I just let Hashirama name him," Mito smiled.

"What did you call him?" Mikoto asked.

"Ryouske," the red head replied, "but we just call him Ryou for now,"

"Helpful," Mikoto giggled at the name meaning, "how cute,"

Before Mito could speak again, an overly excited male voice boomed over the crowd.

"Ah! There are our goddesses!"

Mito and Mikoto turned abruptly to find both Hashirama and Madara walking towards them. It was like looking at opposite ends of the scale. While Hashirama had a wide grin and his hands were pressed together in appreciation, Madara was soft and composed, but still held a small smile at the sight of Mikoto.

"I'm so glad you two have finally met," Hashirama commented as he stood next to his wife. Mikoto respectfully dipped her head to Hashirama, and Mito did the same to Madara.

"I remember you, from the forest," Mikoto said to the Senju leader.

"Yes, you gave that Hiro guy a good right hook I believe," Hashirama laughed.

Mikoto had never seen Hashirama when he wasn't in his battle gear. He was a completely different person from Madara. However, she could see why Madara was so fond of him, his attitude and overall happy demeanor put a genuine smile on her face. He seemed trustworthy and idealistic; qualities that were rare these days, especially in a world where having a different opinion meant certain death.

"Come," Hashirama said, "A feast is planned for tonight, with sake and gambling!"

"Always the gambler, Hashirama," Madara scoffed.

With that, the Senju couple walked away towards their clan members. Hashirama turned his head and sent his friend a wink and a grin. He was certainly an excitable person. Even when they were children, Hashirama liked to have a bet with Madara in sparring and racing. Normally the loser would bring tea or lunch for their next planned meeting. Things were beginning to look up for the Uchiha clan. With the union of their villages, it ensured the safety of both of their clans; no one would stand against both Uchiha and the Senju.

oooooo

"Fidgeting isn't a good look for you," Madara mocked as he watched his pregnant wife pace back and forward outside the administration building of the new village.

They simply called it 'the village' for now, as a name still hadn't been decided yet. Over the last month, the construction of the village happened quickly, and it was soon a thriving township with a strong economy and education system that expanded almost as far as the eye could see. Lady Izayoi of the Uchihas was placed in charge of running the hospital, while Toka from the Senju supervised the intelligence division. She had reported to Madara and Hashirama that other clans were slowly accepting their invitation to join their cause and make themselves a new home in the village.

"I know, but they should be here by now!" Mikoto said as she wrung her hands together and kept looking towards the gate.

"They will come, they need to travel show for your father's sake,"

It was five days ago when Hashirama approached Mikoto and informed her that her father and the Hagoromo clan had agreed to settle in the village. The clan travelled in two groups. The first arrived three days ago to construct their own district and small houses for themselves. Mikoto informed them that her sisters and father would stay in the Uchiha district, but a Hagoromo shinobi respectfully told her that her father insisted he stayed with his own clan. She only smirked at that response; her father was loyal to the very end. She only worried for his health, as he was old and frail, and she felt he would be more comfortable in the Uchiha compound.

The preparations were complete, and the section of the village for her clan to live was at least close to the Uchiha district. Mikoto paused and looked towards the entrance to the village, there was a main road that ran through the center of the village and it ended at the academy which was built at the base of the cliff, while to the left of the academy was the administration building, and further towards the west was the hospital. Mikoto would find Madara and Hashirama spending most of their time on that cliff, and her husband had told her that it was where they would spend time when they were children. It would have been a difficult climb for Mikoto, being heavily pregnant with only eight weeks to go, so she thought she would save the view for after the baby was born.

"I haven't seen my sisters in so long," Mikoto said with a small giddiness in her voice, "I've almost forgotten what they look like,"

"They look like you," Madara explained, and then reached his hand out as if to measure height, "only slightly taller,"

She was about to say something smart back to him, but instead she saw a green banner in the distance. On that banner was the familiar outline of a lotus flower and underneath the banner that was being held by two shinobi was two young women supporting an elderly man. As if on cue, Hashirama and Tobirama arrived on the scene. They had come from the administration building and planned to meet the Hagoromo at the gates as well. Madara greeted them both with a small nod, but nothing but a short glare was exchanged between Madara and Tobirama.

Tobirama didn't hate the Uchiha, but he was weary of them. He had been counselling his brother over some research he had conducted earlier on, and he firmly believed that the Uchiha held a dark curse. This curse was the sharingan itself. When an Uchiha suffers through a traumatic event or experiences a deep emotion, it manifests itself inside the mind and manipulates the Uchiha's chakra and thus the Sharingan is formed. Its power only caused chaos and darkness, and Tobirama was beginning to think of ways for the Uchiha to suppress it, so they wouldn't feel the curse of their hatred. He had proposed a police force that could be run and managed by the Uchiha, but Hashirama wanted nothing of it, as the village was still in the early stages, so crime wasn't an issue for the moment.

It also didn't help that Madara had caught Tobirama talking to Mikoto a few times. It wasn't that he didn't trust his wife around other men; it was mostly what the silver Senju could be saying to her. Madara knew that Tobirama would never seduce another man's wife, it wasn't his nature, but it still vexed him greatly to see him speaking to Mikoto, she belonged to the Uchiha, to Madara. He had found them in the small, growing library once with several scrolls sprawled out on a desk in the middle of the room. When he asked Mikoto what the Senju wanted, she calmly told him that he wanted her to share some poison recipes with him. Tobirama was all about knowledge, he had this want for information and his realistic nature gave him the need to want to make sense of the world. It was an endeavor that would never end for the youngest Senju brother, as the world was full of knowledge, both good and evil.

The tension between Madara and Tobirama certainly put a strain on Hashirama's sanity.

"Mei! Tsume!" Mikoto called out to her sisters, she wanted so badly to leap out and run towards them, but movement for her was restricted for the time being. She couldn't exactly run anymore.

"Mikoto!" the two sisters let go of their father and he watched as they excitedly ran towards their elder sister. They wore the same travelling clothes as Mikoto wore when she first left the village. Their dark hair was tied up in ponytails, and yes, they were certainly taller than Mikoto.

"My goodness Mikoto," Mei blurted, "You're massive!"

It took a lot for Madara to let out a full belly laugh, and this moment took the cake, only because he knew how sensitive she was about her weight and her reality just came crashing down on her by her own sibling. Hashirama only felt sorry for the poor woman who stood there stunned as her sisters scooped her up in a warm hug. Pregnant women didn't exactly like being told they're fat.

oooooo

**R&R Please! Thank you to all my new reviews and followers!**

**I know I've already spoken about Mito and Hashirama's marriage briefly in a previous chapter, but I thought I would shed just a little bit more light on my take on how they got together.**

**Thank you!**


	23. Early

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 22**

**Early**

As time went on, the village flourished with life despite the soft winter snow falling from the skies. Madara and Hashirama's biggest concern for the moment was wondering whether they would have enough grain and food to last the winter. They had planned their village at a bad timing, as there was only two months left of Autumn, which meant two months of nothing but hard work with the farms to harvest crops. Even Hashirama and Madara volunteered their time to assist the fields in ensuring ample growth for the cold winter ahead. They were sure they had enough food to last if the rations and trading was set to their strict protocols. Their last resort would be to make peaceful contact with the Earth country to organize a trade, as it very rarely snowed in the Earth country, and their soil was the most fertile out of all the nations.

The Uchiha district even had their own private greenhouse, which was already flourishing with vegetables and was tended to by the Uchiha exclusively. Mikoto liked the smell of the greenhouse; the earthy smell made her feel warm inside, and sometimes the soil looked good enough to eat.

In the later stages of her pregnancy, she seemed to want to do nothing but eat. She had requested their cook make her some dangos once. He did so, but as soon as he gave them to her, she thought they needed to be coated in honey. She had an incredible sweet tooth, and lately she had been craving things that couldn't even be eaten, like the damp soil of the greenhouses, and she had always imagined Madara's gunbai would taste like a rice cracker.

Her father and sisters settled into the village nicely. Hashirama had welcomed them warmly, greeting the old leader with a respectful bow as well as to Mikoto's sisters. They were then escorted by their clansmen to the homes set up for the Hagoromo to live in. Mikoto rarely left her father's side for almost a week; sometimes Madara had to retrieve her to remind her where her home was. Mikoto's sisters were put to work straight away. Mei worked in the flower shop owned by the Inuzaka clan, while Tsume became a potions master and worked in the hospital. Tsume was always gifted when it came to her clan's poisons and potions. However, there was much to learn and many opportunities to experiment. Tsume was currently working on an ointment that could heal burns.

Gyoza lived out his days confined to his home, and he often would happily sit in the courtyard and whittle away at wood, he hoped to create some carved animals as gifts for his future grandchild. He knew his time in the world was waning, as he wasn't the young man he once was. He finally had the opportunity to properly meet and become acquainted with his son-in-law, and he would reminisce on memories of Tajima Uchiha with the young Uchiha leader. Gyoza was proud his daughter married such an honorable, driven man. He provided her with comfort, a home, protection, and even furthered her kunoichi training.

Mikoto took to the library. A condition of the clans joining the new village was that they submitted archives of their clan history, both the good and the bad, for cataloguing in the library. The Uchiha had supplied many books on the art of weapon making and combat. The Senju had contributed works by poets and philosophers who spoke of love and peace. The Hyuuga clan reluctantly handed over scrolls regarding their byakugan, where it came from, and the earliest known ancestors, plus there were many other items and scrolls contributed by other clans. Hashirama wanted this information available to all villagers, as it showed a sense of unity and trust between the clans.

The one person Mikoto hadn't seen much of lately was Airi. The Uchiha woman busied herself with patrolling the area and she was sent on small missions to other clans with invitations to join the village Hashirama and Madara had created. Mikoto missed her friend dearly, but she had also found another friend in Mito. It turned out the two women, despite being polar opposites, were able to converse calmly and intellectually with each other. Mito would often invite Mikoto to the tea house where they would sit for hours on end discussing everything from their home clans, to their husband's strange habits. Mito shared that Hashirama would always pick the mushroom out of any dish he had, while Mikoto remarked about how Madara had the habit of chewing on his lower lip whenever he was deeply engrossed in a book or a scroll.

There was another unlikely friend she had found, and he came in the form of silver hair and red eyes. Her husband disapproved of the friendship from the very beginning, and would often comment on how Tobirama hated the Uchiha. However, Mikoto thought differently. Tobirama was just a cautious person in general, so direct and critical that it took him a long time to feel comfortable around the Uchiha matriarch. She had recognized him straight away, she first saw him with Hashirama in the forest when she was being escorted to the Uchiha village, and then he found her again by the river after a fight she and Madara had.

The friendship began when she was reaching for a scroll on the highest shelf in the Library. Her small grunts and scuffles in an attempt to reach it was what caught the silver haired Senju's attention. He was quite a tall man, and he was able to easily get her desired scroll for her. From there, they began small-talk, and he would ask her questions about the Hagoromo clan and their specialization in poisons. She spent about an hour with him writing down ingredients and ideal portions for different effects. Mikoto barely knew where the time had gone and before she knew it, Madara walked in after a meeting with the council and wanted to escort her home, and he knew that he would find her in the library. He also wasn't too pleased with the fact she was braving the cold weather just to go to the library.

It was an especially cold winter's day, there was a light snowfall outside, and Mikoto was enjoying what peaceful solitude she had left in her home before a newborn baby would occupy her time. Yuri lay next to her on the bed, purring away in a gentle rhythm while Mikoto could hear Yuna humming away in the next room, probably storing some linen. She was expecting her husband home soon, as the sun was beginning to set. She had lit the hearth in their bedroom so he could warm himself when he walked through the door.

Mikoto lay on the bed she shared with Madara; she wanted an afternoon nap, as she had been feeling lethargic most of the day. She stared out the window, watching the snow fall gently from the sky. Her eyelids were heavy, and her feet and knees ached. She wasn't particularly comfortable at all.

Then, an arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled into a tight hug from behind. Madara leaned over her while sitting on the bed and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You don't seem well," he observed as he gently ran his hand over her swollen belly.

"I'm just really tired," Mikoto sighed.

There was a short pause.

"I know you won't like this, but I Hashirama and I have to go to the earth country… we will be gone for about a fortnight," he sat up as his wife moved herself over so that she was facing him, and she too sat herself up, as awkwardly as it would appear considering her rounded belly made it difficult for her to move lately.

"Do you have to go?" She asked forlornly, "The baby could come at any time now,"

"I have to," Madara sighed, "It's a ceasefire negotiation; they won't talk with anyone else except Hashirama and I,"

She looked down worriedly at her stomach and placed a hand on it. She was terrified of what was coming, the pain, the intense labor, the exhaustion. She wanted Madara there the whole time to support her, she didn't really ask for much off him during their marriage, but the one thing she wanted was for him to be there for the birth of their child. She had already asked Mito to be there with her as well, which the red head happily accepted her request.

Madara noticed the sadness in her expression, and he reached out and cupped her face with his hand.

"We will be back before you know it, and I'm sure the baby won't budge until I return," he told her.

oooooo

She was alone when it happened. Her thoughts remained fixated on the scroll in front of her, studying the histories of the Senju and Hyuuga clans. Mikoto preferred to spend her spare time in the library while Madara was gone. She had developed a lust for knowledge, just like Tobirama did, and often they would sit in a comfortable silence reading and discussing the histories and tales of the past. Her particular favorite was the legend of Kaguya, and the Sage of Six Paths. She had grown fond of the stoic Senju, and it took a lot for Madara to finally let her visit him in the library when she had finished her duties in the Uchiha district.

Madara had been gone for the fortnight, and he was expected to return later in the evening. She missed him dearly, and she felt lonely curling up in bed at night. She had visited her sisters a few times, and had to attend a clan meeting. Since she was acting head of the Uchiha clan while Madara was absent, she had to go through a fair bit of work, especially where it concerned foreign clans visiting the Uchiha district. Airi had returned briefly, only then having to be sent on yet another mission to patrol the border of the fire country. She was tired, and terribly uncomfortable, she had wept once or twice within that fortnight, as her emotions got the better of her concerning all the work she had been doing. It was a time where she felt at her weakest. So as a result, she had retreated to the library for some solitude.

Pain gripped at her, and she felt a sudden gushing sensation in her lower region. Standing up awkwardly, Mikoto looked at the cushion she was sitting on and her eyes widened to see that there was a distinct wet patch. Embarrassed, Mikoto flipped the cushion over in hopes that no one would suddenly burst in on her. If she had indeed wet herself, she wanted to at least get the cushion washed before she returned it.

However, that had to wait, as another spasm of pain erupted from her lower stomach. Her entire pelvic area suddenly felt heavy. She looked back to the cushion. It wasn't pee, it was fluid; fluid that came from her womb. Mikoto clutched at her belly as a wave of fear washed over her. She wasn't entirely sure what to do. She knew she had to get to hospital, which was for certain. However, she found with every step she took towards the door, the pain worsened. She breathed heavily, and bent over to relieve some of the weight from her lower back.

"Shit," she breathed, and then slowed her breathing down to a calm pace as she felt the pain recede slowly.

Just as she was about to stand up and make a dash to the hospital, the wooden door slid open, and Tobirama walked in. He observed his Uchiha friend bent over the ground, her face twisted in pain. He knew that look in her eyes; he had seen it before with Mito. The baby wanted out.

"Lady Mikoto?" Tobirama helped her to stand up straight. His right hand was on her lower back, while his other hand held hers. She squeezed the Senju's hand tightly, she knew it wasn't her husband, but at least it was someone she trusted who could help her.

"My water broke," Mikoto rasped, "I need to go,"

"I can get you there quickly," Tobirama said. Knowing what he meant by that, Mikoto put her free hand on his chest.

"I don't think that would…" before she could finish her sentence, another wave of pain struck her, and she doubled over again in pain.

Tobirama ignored her protests, and scooped her up tightly in his arms with his left arm under her knees and his right under her back. She had some weight to her, but he was expecting it considering her condition. She weighed no more than his usual training gear. He noticed the open window, and leapt out of it with his lightning fast speed. The silver haired Senju was notorious for his speed, even without his flying thunder god technique. He leapt over the rooftops, careful to not attract any attention, but it was proving difficult with Mikoto's cries occasionally passing her lips. She was grateful her friend was able to help her in this difficult time, and made a small note to thank him later.

He landed in the Hospital's back garden where he set her down. Her latest contraction had finished by that time, and she let him help her hobble to the rear entrance of the hospital. If anyone saw what had just happened, Madara would be furious that of all people, Tobirama Senju had picked up and carried his wife like that. His jealousy was going to be the death of her one day. The pair reached the reception desk, where two medic shinobi were on duty. They instantly dropped what they were doing and approached Mikoto and Tobirama.

"She is in labor, notify Lady Izayoi and have a private room ready," Tobirama directed them.

The hospital was aware that the Uchiha matriarch would soon be delivering her baby, so a room had already been prepared weeks ago. There was a private set up in the upper wing of the hospital, close to Izayoi's office. Inside the room was a hospital bed, a small bassinette, a basin, a few chairs for guests, and an adjoining bathroom. Equipment required for delivery such as blankets, towels, and scales, were already in the room as well.

Mikoto was scared, and she clutched to Tobirama for support as she watched a nurse bring a wheelchair over. Tobirama pried her hands off his shirt as he helped her sit in the cold wheelchair. Her contraction had subsided, but she could feel a soft ebbing pain in her stomach. Despite her talks with Mito and Izayoi, childbirth was still horrifying, and she was only in the early stages of it! Knowing her husband wasn't even in the village, it made the experience all the more frightening.

"Where are you going?" she asked Tobirama as he began to walk towards the door. He abruptly turned and faced her; surprised that she noticed his leaving. She was beginning to sweat out of shakiness and uncertainty, her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took, and the bun her hair was tied up in was slowly beginning to droop, loose strands of hair fell about her face and neck.

"To notify Mito, you wanted her with you when you gave birth, yes?"

Mikoto remembered this wish, but she didn't remember telling Tobirama about it. Perhaps Mito had told him and Hashirama. The more people knew, the easier it would be to contact her.

"Hurry," Mikoto managed to wheeze out as another wave of pain hit her.

When she was settled into the private room on the top floor of the hospital, Mikoto almost went into full panic mode. She didn't want to have the baby before he returned! Although it would be a nice surprise for him, she needed him with her. She couldn't cope with pain very well, and she was actually terrified of what was to come. She knew labor could take almost a full day, so she hoped that he would return during the early stage of her labor.

Looking out the window, Mikoto cried out suddenly as another contraction hit her. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her abdomen, a hundred times more painful than the average menstrual cramp. All she could do though was push through it and hope that her husband returned on time.

"Madara," Mikoto breathed painfully, "Where are you?"

oooooo

**I apologize for not updating for a while, I've been ill. Don't worry though, I'm much better now! **

**All hail Tobirama, King of the friend zone!**

**R&R Please!**


	24. Anew

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 23**

**Anew**

Crack.

The two men at the teahouse paused and looked at the ceramic cup. As Madara had reached out to pick it up, it cracked slightly, and the tea brewing in the cup slowly but surely started to leak out through the cup. It was an especially cold climate during the winter. They had just made it to an inn before a snow storm had hit, causing their journey to be delayed. They were due to be home that evening, but because of the storm they thought it'd be safer if they hunkered down for the night in the small inn just outside their village.

However, reservations were clear in the raven haired man's mind as he watched the tea drip from the cup through the cracks. His eyes narrowed, it seemed the deities didn't want him to relax and drink his jasmine tea. Hashirama also had the same expression on his face. Normally, a random, unprovoked event like this happened for a reason. Somewhere, something was trying to give him a message. Madara wanted to just shake it off and say the cold weather against the heat of the water caused it to crack, but that was unlikely since the room they were in was warmed by a hearth.

"Madara?" Hashirama spoke quietly to his Uchiha counterpart.

Madara heard him, but his focused remained on the cup. His mind slowly wandered back to the village, and wondered what could possibly be at home to try and catch his attention this way? His eyes shot up to Hashirama, and it was clear in the wood user's face what the message the cup may be portraying.

"I have to get back to the village, tonight," Madara said firmly as he stood and began to walk to his temporary room to gather his gunbai, kama, and armor.

Hashirama quickly stood and followed suit, "I will go with you," he said before turning to the four elite shinobi who had accompanied them on the journey to the Earth country.

"You men stay here for tonight, I wouldn't want you getting caught in this storm too," with that, Hashirama glanced out the window. He knew the direction back to the village and it was at least another four hours as the crow flies, but visibility was minimal. Hashirama knew that he and Madara had the dexterity to get through it, but he doubted his other men. Since the Uchiha was a fire user, his skin and overall body temperature was naturally high. Hashirama on the other hand, would have to remain durable. He just couldn't let his friend go alone, what if something happened to him?

Oooooo

"Remember to breathe, honey." Mito whispered to her gently as she swept a black bang out of Mikoto's eyes.

In the span of about six hours, so much had happened. As soon as Tobirama left the hospital, Mikoto was wheeled up towards the upper wing of the hospital. There was a specific ramp access that made it easier to wheel patients to the higher floors. She felt her vision become blurry, and her mind was hazy due to the movement. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, all she could focus on was the movement inside her stomach and the throbbing in her nether region. This was all natural; her body was preparing to give birth, the one moment in a woman's life that brought both pain and joy.

Mito arrived soon enough, and she was escorted to Mikoto's private room, where she found her Uchiha friend lying on the bed, her face twisted with pain and her arm flung across her eyes, blocking out all light. Mito smiled lightly and walked over to her, not noticing that Tobirama had followed her close behind. She had dismissed Tobirama, asking her younger brother-in-law to get some water and wash cloths. He huffed at the idea of being bossed around by his elder sister, but she sent him one small glare and he caved in. He wanted to help his friend any way he could.

"Where is Madara?" Mikoto asked as Mito pressed a glass of water to her lips. Mikoto took the water off her friend and downed the whole glass, appreciating the cold liquid pouring down her throat, anything to take her mind away from the pain. Her contractions had subsided for now, but there was still an uncomfortable pressure on her lower back.

"I don't know," Mito sighed as her thoughts went to their husbands, "but give it time; the little one won't come until he gets here,"

"Are you sure?" Mikoto breathed.

"You aren't dilated enough yet, labor can take days," Mito informed her.

Izayoi had come and gone several times, mostly to inspect Mikoto and to make sure the baby was healthy. Its heart rate was normal, and everything appeared to be going smoothly. As there were other patients to attend to, Izayoi asked Mito to keep an eye on the Uchiha matriarch, and to call her if there was any progress in the labor.

oooooo

Sharingan ablaze, Madara held his gunbai up to reflect the jutsu coming from the enemy shinobi. Despite the storm, the Uchiha and Senju comrades had been ambushed by three Water shinobi. The storm hardly fazed them, due to their water prowess, they could see through it easily and they appeared to have a sensory on their team as well, meaning they were able to pinpoint exactly where the two travelling men were at any moment.

They had been followed for almost two hours, and it was in a small clearing when Madara picked up the signature with his sharingan, and he eventually turned and fired a mighty fire ball into their direction, causing the three man team to split off into opposite directions. Madara and Hashirama were answered with several explosive kunai flying towards them, which caused them to split off into the forest.

Hashirama was in his element, as he could manipulate the trees around him to block attacks and create clones. The men didn't want a fight. Instead, they wanted to reach the village before it was dark, as they knew that neither of them would be able to survive the night in the storm, despite how elite of a shinobi they were.

Hashirama looked over to his friend as he lowered the gunbai; there was a rage in his eyes that Hashirama hadn't seen before. He had a killing intent, and if it wouldn't take long, then the wood user won't stand in his friend's way. These were after all, enemy shinobi. The pair weren't entirely sure what the need for the rush was to get back to the village, but Hashirama believed that Madara knew what it was. The Senju remembered back in autumn when Mikoto Uchiha mentioned she was due sometime in winter, perhaps that was what the crack in the cup represented? Perhaps she was in labor and his friend was so desperate to get home. Hashirama couldn't help but smile in understanding.

However, they had to take care of the three enemies before them.

oooooo

Ten hours into labor, and the sun had been set for a while. She had heard reports of a snowstorm ripping through the fire country, and instantly her mind went to Madara. She had eventually convinced herself that he wasn't going to make it back; she didn't expect him to go through such a deadly snowstorm.

Mikoto let out another cry of pain, and she clutched her stomach. She was on her side, and she had a pillow supporting her belly. Mito was still with her, and she quickly began to massage the woman's lower back. Tobirama had come and gone as well, and he was currently leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was agitated and uneasy, mostly because he knew his brother would be out in that storm as well. Looking over to the two women, he couldn't help but feel his stomach wrench. He didn't like seeing the people he cared about in pain. He didn't care deeply for Mikoto, but enough that he was concerned about her wellbeing.

She matched his intelligence and line of thinking despite how docile she seemed; that was what drew him to her. At first he thought she was just another submissive woman brought up to be gentle and soft. However, he could tell that from her marriage with Madara, she had to be strong and assertive to put up with him. He wanted nothing more than a friendship, as he knew the chances of anything else were impossible. If she wasn't a married woman, Tobirama would probably have courted her.

The sound of crashing and metal graced the ears of all those present in Mikoto's maternity ward. On top of that, there were two men bickering with what sounded like a couple of medics. Mikoto furrowed her brows and she watched as the door to her room burst open to reveal a much disheveled Madara.

"Please sir, you're injured!" a medic cried behind him.

He looked like a mess. Blood stained his armor and his gunbai and kama had been tossed aside in the hall. His hair was caked with snow and dirt while his face held a few scratches. What stood out the most to Mikoto was the fact that he had a significantly large gash on his bicep, in the exact spot his armor couldn't protect.

"Madara!" Mito said, shocked by his presence in the room. She backed away from Mikoto as he strode towards her, and kneeled next to her on the bed. Blood and sweat filled her nostrils, but Mikoto was honestly used to that stench. A wave of happiness washed over her, and she instantly felt all her troubles, worries, and fears fly out the window.

"How did you know?" She said softly, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"My gut told me," He smirked as he clutched his gloved hand over hers.

"But you're hurt," she noticed, "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Madara said as he stood up and began to walk towards the basin in the room to at least wash his hands. Then, he paused and noticed the silver haired Senju leaning against the wall. Madara's eyes instantly darkened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"If you must know," Tobirama glowered, "I assisted Lady Mikoto to the hospital,"

Madara's eyes narrowed, "You dare touch my wife?" He asked.

"Madara, please," Mito said softly.

"She would probably still be left in pain in the library right now had I not found her," Tobirama snapped back.

"You just couldn't wait to get your hands on her then," Madara began to seethe with rage.

"Don't be foolish, Madara! Your jealousy is smothering her!"

"What would your brother think of you coveting another man's wife?"

A shrill voice interrupted the bickering.

"Will you both just shut the fuck up?!"

There was silence in the room for what felt like a solid minute. Madara's eyes softened and he turned to his wife. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she looked disheveled. Fear was clean in her eyes, and instantly his heart wrenched at the sight. He didn't remember his mother being this restless when she was in labor. Although, Madara recalled that she did go through five of them. He could only imagine what Mikoto could be feeling at that moment. She looked tired, and worn out.

"Stop bickering," Mikoto said quickly, "Just shut up! I'm scared shitless right now! You're both acting ridiculous and I don't need this," she faltered in her breathing as it hitched in her throat, Madara knew another contraction was happening. However, was it all due to the stress he and Tobirama were causing her? He knew stress in a time like this can result in difficulties during birth. Madara thought he should begin to take it easy. However, he wasn't about to let some Senju pup get the better of him.

Mikoto thought for a moment, "Get out," She told both the men. Madara was shocked at her statement. Surely it was just the pain talking, was she really kicking her own husband out of her hospital room? Was he going to miss the birth? Had he caused her that much grief and stress that she couldn't even bear the sight of him?

"Mikoto…" Madara breathed,

"Please," She sent him a weak smile, "Just five minutes, cool your heads, I'll be fine,"

Mito remained silent through the whole ordeal, and the men present dipped their heads towards the two women and left. It was their form of a short apology. They sat outside on separate ends of the long white bench that was the waiting area. Backs pressed against the wall. Madara slouched, defeated, while Tobirama simply had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. They both just had their dignity served up to them on a silver platter. However, neither of them were about to argue with Mikoto, especially during this fragile stage.

The Uchiha looked over to the young Senju, and sighed heavily, swallowing his pride, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you," he said quietly, secretly hoping Tobirama didn't even hear him.

However, the Senju did, and he looked over to the Uchiha leader, "Are you going to accept that I want nothing more than her friendship?"

Madara didn't answer, and he only smirked. He actually took amusement in pressing Tobirama about the issue; it was fun to watch the uncomfortable sneer appear on the Senju's face.

oooooo

"Madara," Mikoto rasped as she gripped his hand tightly. She had just reached hour number fifteen into labor. During that time, Madara had rid himself of his armor and after a quick bath, was donning his usual blue half-length yukata and black pants. He had also reluctantly agreed to have his wound sewn up and bandaged at his wife's request. For the time being, he stayed with her in the room. Tobirama had left after hearing the news that his brother had also returned and was at the Senju compound. It was just the two of them for now, as Mito had also left the room for some fresh air.

"Another contraction?" He asked her.

"I think…" she paused, "I think baby's coming," She had this incredibly sudden urge to push, but she had to restrain herself because she wanted to wait for Izayoi to give her the okay. The urge was growing stronger, and Madara could see his wife become distressed. Mito noticed this as she entered the room, and quickly called for Izayoi.

After a close examination, the inevitable was about to happen.

"Alright dear, it's up to you now," Izayoi said as she placed a towel over her lap to wrap the baby in as soon as it arrived.

Mito was on her left, while Madara was on her right. She was at least glad that he was there; he could witness the birth and be her rock if she felt like she wanted to give up. She took a few deep breaths, mentally readying herself.

"Take a deep breath and push," Izayoi instructed.

From her talks with Mito, Mikoto knew that she had to push for at least ten seconds or so. However, as soon as she tried to, a sharp pain erupted in her pelvic area, it was indescribable. Searing, hot, full. The first push only lasted about three seconds.

"Shit!" Mikoto whimpered as she gripped her husband's hand tightly. She held a painfully firm grip, but he just had to bear it, as his wife was probably suffering ten times more than he was.

"Keep going!" Izayoi snapped.

Another push, and more excruciating pain, this push was only four seconds.

"I… I can't," tears rolled freely down Mikoto's face. She just wanted it to be over, why couldn't she just snap her fingers and there would be a baby in her arms? She rolled her head to rest on Madara's shoulder, and he used his free hand to reach up and stroke her hair. He supported her back so she was in a slight sitting up position.

"Come on," he whispered to her.

"Mikoto Uchiha, the longer you evade this, the more stressed your baby will get, and then we will all be in trouble. Now suck it up girl, and push!" Izayoi snapped.

Just the idea that her baby could be in danger motivated Mikoto to take another deep breath and she bore her pelvic muscles downwards, pushing with her might. The pain was incredible, but it wasn't as bad as the contractions. Mikoto cried out loudly, as she released her breath and fell back onto the bed.

"The head is coming; it's almost out, one more!"

Mikoto took a few breaths before gulping down another mouthful of air and she pushed again. This time, the pain was more intense as she felt herself stretch relentlessly. Who knew the female body could go through such a torture? A sudden relief washed over her, as she felt the head come out fully. She felt movement down there, and she could feel that Izayoi was adjusting the baby to help the shoulders slide out.

"Again!"

"You can do this," Madara urged her on.

Mito was quite jealous at the moment, as when she gave birth, Hashirama was utterly terrified and ran around like a headless chicken. Madara remained completely calm, and he supported his wife just as a husband should during childbirth. It's an incredible process, that not only brings new life into the world, but it also binds the two adult's closer together as they suddenly turn into parents. It was a feeling Mito believed everyone should experience at least once in their life.

After one last shrill cry from Mikoto, she felt a sudden relief of pressure from her stomach. The pain quickly receded, and all that was left were dull, tolerable cramps in her abdomen. She panted heavily and stared at the ceiling as Madara gently lay her back down. Was it over?

There was silence for a few moments, as Mito suddenly left Mikoto's side to rush over to Izayoi to assist with the baby. Mikoto frowned, and Madara slowly copied her. It was too quiet, and she couldn't see what was happening due to her the blanket being draped over her spread legs. She looked up at her husband, worry filled her eyes, but Madara's remained determined. He was about so speak, but then the sound they had both wanted to hear finally arrived, it was the sharp cry of a newborn baby.

Izayoi had quickly rubbed the baby clean of fluid and blood, while Mito cut the umbilical cord with a pair of surgical scissors. Izayoi walked away from the pair with the baby to properly examine, weigh, and wrap the child. She was quick about it though, as she knew Mikoto was eager to receive her baby. Mikoto used this time to take long, deep breaths and relax herself from the trauma her body just went through. In the meantime, Madara couldn't help but look down at his wife with a small, rare smile.

Then, Izayoi turned around with Mito smiling proudly next to her. The elder Uchiha walked towards Madara with a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

"You have a son," Izayoi said proudly to her clan leader.

Mito pressed her hands together and brought them to her smiling lips, "Congratulations,"

Madara gingerly took the bundle from Izayoi and cradled it in his arms. It took a while for reality to settle in, as his memories flooded back to when his siblings were born. The emotion he was feeling at that moment was different; it was pride, joy, and wonder, everything that he thought he would never feel all at once. He just stared in awe at the baby in his arms, mouth agape. He was the most beautiful creature Madara had ever laid his eyes on. His skin was light, and he had a tuft of thick black hair atop his head. The baby's eyes were closed, so he couldn't see if they were Mikoto's wide doe eyes or his sharp ones.

"Don't hog him," Mikoto laughed weakly.

Madara was brought out of his trance and he smiled, letting the baby rest on the bed next to Mikoto. She turned her head to face him; he was certainly a beautiful baby, a spitting image of Madara, from his little nose, right down to his pointed chin.

"He's beautiful," Mikoto said.

"He's perfect," Madara corrected her.

Izayoi's voice broke the happy silence, "What will you name him?"

Madara looked at Mikoto, and she happily nodded to him, they had agreed that if it was a boy, he would decide on the name. He took one look at the newborn in his arms, and muttered the first name that came to his mind.

"Indra,"

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**Truth be told: I had this chapter written out for about a week now. I Just had to do some editing here and there to make it tie into the rest of the story. **


	25. Fresh

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 24**

**Fresh**

Mikoto was kept overnight at the hospital for observation. During that time, she was visited by her father and sisters, who were instantly taken by their nephew. They held him close and cooed and cradled him while he slept soundly, completely unaware that he was being coddled by his two loud aunts. Later, Mito had returned with Hashirama, and he congratulated his Uchiha friend on the safe arrival. The brown haired Senju graciously asked to hold the baby, and he cradled little Indra close. It had even brought a small tear to his eye. New life was something precious; Hashirama cherished each of his villagers like they were his own children. Madara could only mock him in that situation; the Senju had truly gone soft!

Indra had eventually opened his eyes. Although they were slightly glazed over due to still being immature, it was easy to tell that they were a dark, onyx color. There was almost no trace of resemblance to Mikoto in the child. He was completely from Madara's genetic pool. He looked pure Uchiha born, and there was almost no trace of his mother's graceful features that they could notice. He was a quiet baby too, very rarely making a noise when he was awake, and only really crying out when he was hungry or needed to be changed. However, this was only the first twenty four hours, Mikoto had still prepared herself for a noisy, clingy baby.

Mikoto took to breastfeeding easily, something that Mito couldn't do, hence why she had a nursemaid. At first, she needed the nurses' assistance to show her the ideal way for the baby to latch on, and after that Mikoto didn't need any further help. She was advised that he needed to be fed at least every four hours or so, like clockwork. Madara had left her in the hospital a short time ago to inform the elders of the birth, and Izayoi would come every few hours to weigh and perform routine examinations on the child's health. So far, it was all good news. Little Indra was breathing properly, his heart rate was normal, and his chakra flow was strong.

The love Mikoto felt towards her baby was indescribable, and he was only about a day old. She felt a sudden wash of pride and comfort, she wanted to cradle him, rock him, sing to him, and protect him. She knew Madara was proud as well, and he even returned to her with a small gift, he had stopped by the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka clan and had purchased a bouquet of lilies for her, which would be waiting for her at their home in a plain black vase.

She was calmly breastfeeding him for the second time that morning. His bassinette was close to her bed, so that she could hear his cries for attention. Indra lay across her chest swaddled in a blue mink blanket, suckling at his mother's breast and receiving the life sustaining milk she had quickly produced. Madara entered the room with a small bag that held a fresh Yukata for her. Yuna had prepared this for her, so that she didn't have to go home in the hospital robes.

"Izayoi said you can come home today," Madara said as he tossed the bag on the bed by Mikoto's feet.

Mikoto smiled up at him, "Thank goodness, I'm still exhausted, but it'll be good to be home at least," she knew she would have to put up a fighting front to get home, but it wasn't that far of a walk to the Uchiha district. She wasn't overly looking forward to the small crowds that would gather around her, wanting to see the baby, and there were already small offerings and gifts waiting at the Uchiha compound. Yuna kindly received all of the gifts and assured the village members that Mikoto would be delighted to have them.

Madara looked to his wife and child.

"Is he feeding well?" he asked her curiously.

She smiled and looked down at the newborn, "Yes, he's strong,"

Mikoto could tell when he was finished feeding by the way he would just lay there latched on, but with no suckling sensation. There had been a few times where he would whimper if she pulled him away too prematurely, but for the most part he seemed to have his fill in the first few minutes.

Madara's hands itched. He wanted to hold his son again. He had only held his son about three times compared to the attention Indra had been getting from Mikoto and the nurses. He remembered once almost snapping at a nurse who wanted take him to be weighed, but Mikoto had instantly detected the tension in the room, and she sent Madara a very firm look. No one had the right to take his own child away from him, but when it came to ensuring the child was in good health, the poor Uchiha leader didn't really have a say in who could touch his son. It was particularly painful when he had to watch Izayoi take a small sample of blood from the baby, the way his son wailed was like shoving a kunai through his heart. He had heard many children cry of pain of broken arms and babies cry, and he never cared. However, when it was his own son, it was an intensely terrifying experience to hear him cry.

Mikoto noticed the agitation in his face and grinned, knowing full well what he wanted, "Here," she said calmly, and lifted Indra up to him.

Madara took him quickly, and watched as Mikoto stood from her hospital bed and took off with the bag into the adjoining bathroom to get changed. He looked down to his son, who was wide awake and his eyes were darting slowly around the room. Izayoi informed the new parents that his eyes were still developing, and so the baby won't properly be able to focus for at least a month or so.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" He said softly as the baby rested in the crook of his arm.

He was able to hold Indra comfortably with just one arm. Madara was no stranger to holding babies and children, as he spent most of his childhood and teenage years taking care of his brothers. He was just four years old when he learned how to feed, burp, hold, and even swaddle a baby. It had been a long time since he had done any of those things; but it was a lot like throwing a shuriken, you never really forget how to do it.

Madara looked to the bathroom door where his wife was changing, and he then looked back to his son. Hesitant, Madara twitched his eyes and let a surge of chakra form in his optic nerve. He activated his sharingan to allow himself to look into his son's chakra flow and life essence. It was strong, possibly stronger than his own chakra. The chakra was thick and violent; it flowed through the newborn like a raging torrent but was suppressed by the infant's immaturity. Madara could see potential already, the chakra was there, but was the strength and inner will power there as well? No matter. He could easily mold the child into a fearsome warrior, just like Madara's father did to him. Indra will be a child that will one day lead the Uchiha clan when Madara turns old and grey, a tough but rewarding burden.

He heard the door open again, and he quickly deactivated his sharingan so that they were back to their dark midnight black. His wife emerged in a simple blue Yukata with the Uchiha crest embroidered on the hem and a red obi to tie. She noticed that it was a regular obi, and she couldn't help but run her hand down her stomach. There was still a slight bump, and that wouldn't go away for a few days, but it felt refreshing to be her original size again. She had gained some weight around her face and hips, but it was expected considering she just went through a pregnancy. After a week or so of rest, she would approach Madara about resuming her training to at least try and lose her extra weight. During changing, she had also noticed a few small stretch marks that ran along the lower part of her stomach.

It was the price a woman paid for having a baby, and it was completely worth it in Mikoto's eyes.

oooooo

Night came, and Mikoto found it very difficult to sleep. She was discharged in the afternoon after one last examination of herself and her baby. Madara was there to escort her home, and sure enough many villagers flocked to see the newborn Uchiha heir. Many of the older women cooed to him and some children just looked on in awe. When they had reached the Uchiha district, the entire clan was there to welcome her and the baby and they did so with a low, respectful bow. The grueling part was when Mikoto presented Indra to the elders, they stared at him long and hard, but in the end they all smiled, nodded, and offered their congratulations.

She was reluctant to leave his side. He had fallen asleep during the journey home, and she placed him gingerly in his bassinette located in the nursery next to their room. She then stood there for what felt like an hour, leaning over him and watching him sleep. He was all hers, her little bundle of happiness that will never be taken away from her. Mikoto felt a sense of accomplishment, that she created, carried, and gave birth to such a beautiful little boy. Madara had to pry her away from Indra just so that she could eat her dinner in the dining room, assuring her that their son would be fine for the time being.

She tossed to her other side in bed, finding it almost unnatural that a large belly wasn't there to hinder her movements. She felt lighter as well. Madara was sound asleep, snoring away very lightly. He only did that when he was in a deep, comfortable sleep, which was quite rare for him. Perhaps the joy of his son being born and the comfort of Mikoto being safe and home was enough for him to let go and sleep soundly for once.

Then, she heard it, that undeniable whimper from the next room and then eventually a full belly cry. She sat up promptly, and stretched her arms in the air as she quickly stood up and pulled her robe around her night dress to protect her from the winter night.

Walking towards her son's room, Mikoto paused at the sight.

"Ummm, who are you?" she asked cautiously.

A figure was leaning over the bassinette where Indra was lying, and a young woman was cooing gently to Indra. Mikoto felt threatened, and her maternal instincts wanted to walk over and slap the strange woman for getting so close. Then, the woman picked Indra up, and that was it for Mikoto.

"Excuse me!" the matriarch demanded sharply.

"Oh, forgive me, my lady," the woman bowed with Indra in her small arms. The woman looked no older than Mikoto, slim and bony, with golden blonde hair tied up in a bun. She definitely wasn't an Uchiha, and Mikoto fumed with the fact that someone who wasn't even from her clan had the gall to touch _her_ baby.

"My name is Rei," the woman started, "I'm your nursemaid,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mikoto had to do a double take on that one; she never recalled hiring a nursemaid. Indra lay in her arms, still whimpering softly.

"I'm your nursemaid," Rei repeated, "I was hired to take care of your baby for you,"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed. That asshole! She looked around the nursery and noticed a makeshift futon with a pillow and blanket on it. When did all of this happen? Was this Madara's doing? He knew perfectly well that she didn't want a nursemaid, so why would he do this to her?

"Umm, no." Mikoto declared before walking over to the bassinette.

Madara stirred in his sleep. He reached his arm out to touch his wife, but noticed that she wasn't there. He frowned, forcing himself to open his eyes. His first guess that she was with Indra, but his theory was cut short as he could hear a strange scraping sound of wood on wood, plus a panicked voice in the hallway. He sat up and looked at the door to their bedroom as the noise inched closer. Stunned, he then watched the door slide open to reveal a disheveled Mikoto dragging their son's bassinette through the door. It was made of a light timber, but it was awkward to carry for just one person, hence why Mikoto had to lift and drag it. The Uchiha leader thought he was dreaming for a moment and had half a mind to fall back onto his pillow and go back to sleep, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Mikoto," he said slowly, "What are you doing?"

She slid the bassinette over to the other side of the room, just under the window where the curtains were drawn and close enough to the hearth for the baby to stay comfortably warm. She ignored her husband completely and instead focused her attention to a strange blonde woman standing in the doorway to their bedroom. Mikoto walked over to her, taking Indra from her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a nursemaid," Mikoto said politely but firmly, "You will be paid for your trouble, but I would like you gone by morning,"

The woman bowed low, mumbling a quick apology before scurrying out of the room. Mikoto soothed her baby, who had begun to emit soft cries of hunger. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she pulled at her night dress and allowed her son to suckle.

"Who was that?" Madara asked.

"Why did you hire her? You knew I didn't want a nursemaid!" She snapped.

Guessing her hormones hadn't fully settled, he kept his tone calm.

"I didn't hire her," he said stoically.

When he said that, all her angered thoughts towards him went out the window. Her face softened and she looked down at Indra, who was still busy suckling.

"Who did then?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"I don't know, the elders probably," he yawned and rubbed some sleep from his eye. Glancing out the window, Madara guess that it was probably just after midnight.

"Is he sleeping in here now?"

"Yes," Mikoto paused, "I don't want him too far away,"

Indra had finished feeding, and was squirming in his mother's arms, trying to get comfortable in his blanket that he was currently swaddled in.

"Yes I know my little raven," Mikoto cooed to him, "That lady was scary looking, wasn't she?"

Madara was torn with the baby sleeping in their room. For one, it would help Mikoto because she wouldn't have to go very far to soothe him if he cried during the night. However, Madara himself probably wouldn't get much sleep anymore, seeing as his wife's constant moving and the crying would wake him too. He had to stay in top health both physically and mentally. Lack of sleep would only result in him becoming sluggish and languid. He sighed inwardly, there would be no point arguing with Mikoto about it tonight, he decided to give it a few days and see how it pans out. If his sleep was getting interrupted to a point where it was affecting the way he trained and ran the village with Hashirama, then other arrangements would have to be made for the baby, as cruel as it sounded.

For now, he would let Mikoto have her peace.

oooooo

Indra was two weeks old, and Mikoto carted him everywhere she went. She didn't even go to council meetings because she didn't want to leave him with anyone to take care of him for a few hours, not even Yuna. Mikoto was so overprotective and maternal it was borderline psychotic. Airi had finally come to see her new cousin, and she instantly fell in love with his chubby little face and his wide onyx eyes.

She looked at him as he lay in the middle of a cushion beside her dressed in a simple tiny blue one-piece. She was in the library at the present moment with the fire blazing, reading to herself quietly. Indra was still too small to move and rock about on his own, so she was happy just having him lying on a cushion. His eyes were open and they were looking around, trying to make sense of the world. After two weeks, Mikoto confirmed that he was indeed a quiet baby. He never made a lot of noise except when he needed attention. He became slightly irked when someone new was holding him, and so far it seemed the only two voices he really responded to were hers and Madara's.

She had caught Madara a few times during the nights up with him, holding him and swaddling him. She thought it was a remarkable sight, that someone so battle-worn and hardened could be so soft with a tiny newborn baby. She recalled waking up one morning and he was fast asleep sitting up with Indra nestled against his bare chest. He had remembered Izayoi saying something about touching his bare skin was a way for Indra to recognize and bond with his father. Mikoto did most of her bonding through feeding and changing him. Madara absolutely refused to change his diaper, and would often have Mikoto or Yuna do it. Such a chore was beneath him apparently.

"Good to see you're out and about finally," a familiar voice reached her ears and she looked up excitedly.

"Tobirama!" She said smiling. She hadn't seen him since the day she gave birth, "Where have you been?" She asked her Senju friend.

"On missions," he shrugged as he sat down at the low lying table Mikoto was sitting at.

"I never got a chance to thank you,"

"For what?"

Mikoto rolled her eyes at his modesty, "for taking me to the hospital," she paused, "and getting Mito, and the towels, and my tea," she listed things off with her fingers, "Oh, and for not getting to a brawl with my husband," she teased.

"Oh," Tobirama furrowed his brows, "It was nothing,"

There was a short pause.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Tobirama snapped his head up to meet Mikoto's gaze. She had brought the baby to the library? It had been so quiet, Tobirama barely even noticed that there was a third chakra presence in the room. He shuffled himself around the table until his eyes rested on a small baby nestled in the soft sitting cushion. He was wide awake and looking around absently. He looked nothing like Mikoto; it was like Madara's own eyes were staring back at the silver Senju.

"What did you name him?" Tobirama asked.

"Madara named him Indra," Mikoto smiled proudly down at her son.

"Really?" Tobirama sounded surprised, "It's such a bold name,"

Indra was the name of The Sage of Six Path's first born son, and the earliest known Uchiha ancestor. In the history books, Indra thrived on power, and was known to be a loner and reserved. He was able to discover the secret behind chakra manipulation, while his younger brother, Asura, was weaker and preferred to obtain peace through love and comradery. The Sage, Hagoromo, had decided that the younger brother's path to power was preferable, so he chose Asura to be the heir to his power. Outraged by this, Indra exiled himself, as he believed he deserved the power since he was the oldest. Not a lot was known after that. However, it was said that Indra was so bitter and enraged by his father's choice that it gave birth to the sharingan. There were many stories behind the origin of the Uchiha clan and its sharingan, but Tobirama found this one to be the most common and believable story.

"Yes," Mikoto admitted, "but we will make sure little Indra turns out nothing like his namesake, won't we?"

Tobirama smirked as he waggled his finger above Indra and watched as the infant lazily reach out for it.

"I suppose Madara will be training him before he can even walk," the silver haired Senju joked.

"I hope not," Mikoto huffed, "I don't want him to be a shinobi, I don't want him to see what Madara has to see," her eyes softened, "but if he's going to lead the clan one day, I suppose we would have to compromise,"

Tobirama was about to respond to his friend, but then Toka Senju burst through the door to the library. She turned her attention to Tobirama.

"Earth Shinobi have crossed the first barrier and they're almost through the second, your brother needs you now!"

oooooo

**R&R Please! Thank you to all of my reviewers so far!**

**I had a couple of people ask me about where baby Indra's name came from; I hope this chapter explained it! Please keep your reviews/comments coming! **


	26. Earth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 25**

**Earth**

Tobirama wanted her to stay in the library. Was she going to listen to her Senju friend? Of course not.

The first barrier was a protection barrier that detected and deferred enemies. It was designed by both Madara and Hashirama and monitored by Toka, Airi, and their teams. The first barrier was an intricate design of traps and fortifications that protected the village. It was not difficult for an enemy to pass through it, but at the first signs of detection, village shinobi were already prepared to meet the intruders head on in combat. The first barrier was designed to alert the village of an enemy's presence.

The second barrier had the same principle, but there were more complicated seals and traps. These were only small measures made while the village was still young and shinobi were scarce, there wasn't exactly a need for the barriers now since the village now had a full fighting force behind them. Hashirama and Madara agreed to leave the barriers up though, as the extra protection was always needed, especially if they both weren't in the village.

The Earth country decided to invade despite the negotiations with the ceasefire agreement. Apparently the shinobi Hashirama and Madara ran into on their way back to the village through the storm were allies, and these rich and wealthy allies were paying the Earth shinobi to counter. Word had spread of the new village in the fire country, and how two of the era's most powerful shinobi were its leaders. The Earth shinobi were basically sent on a suicide mission, to try and gather information on the new village, its strengths, and its topography. It was the price paid for peace, some wanted to disturb it, and so the village leaders must counter any enemy advancement or threat to the village.

Mikoto ran as she held Indra tightly, and around her she could see many different shinobi from different clans all rushing to their own homes to prepare for an oncoming battle. There was no information on how many Earth shinobi there were, nor was there any evidence of their strength or abilities. They could even be in the village already, which was why Mikoto wanted to hurry. Tobirama had insisted that she stayed in the library, but she had her own duties, she wanted to get Indra home safely, and then leave him with Yuna so that she could join the confrontation. She wasn't planning on aiding the front where Madara and Hashirama would no doubt be, but instead she could at least gather the women and children and make sure they get to safety. She had resumed some training with Madara after a few days of rest. She was able to quickly regain her chakra control, and she concentrated on her clan's specialty fuinjutsu techniques.

Gathering her chakra to her feet, she leapt from rooftop to rooftop while holding Indra close. He seemed unfazed by the commotion that was going on, and even was on the verge of falling asleep in his mother's arms. Her fluid movements rocked him gently, providing him with a soft comfort and an urge to fall asleep. At least he wouldn't be any trouble to Yuna if he was sleeping.

Mikoto landed on the rooftop of her home that she shared with Madara and Yuna, and she leaped down into the central courtyard.

"Yuna baa-chan!" she called out for the old woman, who urgently came scurrying into the common room.

"I heard, Airi told me," she said calmly and held out her arms to take the tiny Indra.

"You know where to go if things get ugly?" Mikoto asked the older woman, who only replied with a simple nod. Like the original Uchiha village, there was a safe house for the women and children and elderly to seek refuge in times of crisis. If the shinobi can stop the Earth invaders before they reached the village, then Yuna wouldn't have to flee there. There would be an alert sent out to the villages if drastic defensive measures had to be taken.

"Of course my lady," Yuna nodded and cradled Indra in her arms, and then watched as his mother stormed into the bedroom she shared with Madara.

She pulled off and threw her Yukata aside and quickly brought out a pair of black tights and a deep burgundy shirt which was tied at the waist with a golden yellow sash. This was her normal training outfit. She didn't have amour or protection like Madara did, but the lightness of the cotton would allow her to move quickly. During training, she and Madara had established that she was quicker than the average shinobi, which would have been due to her wind nature chakra, but she knew she wasn't as fast as Tobirama. Her reflexes and flexibility hadn't waned due to her pregnancy, which she was relieved about. The only thing that worried her was whether or not she would have the energy to persevere through combat. However, as the Uchiha matriarch, she had to help protect the village and the clan. She may not be the strongest, smartest, or the fastest fighter, but she had to ways. She had her poisons.

She pulled a drawer out of her vanity and inside was a small brown pouch, similar to what Madara would wear with his amour. She strapped it around her hips and leapt out the window. As soon as she made her way out of the Uchiha district, a familiar female voice reached her ears.

"Mikoto!"

The Uchiha matriarch looked up to the rooftop of the bakery to see Mito. Stark red hair flayed wildly through the winter breeze. There was no snowfall, but the soft wind created a chill in the air that would hinder the movement of any great shinobi. Mikoto wasn't overly bothered by the wind, her mind was elsewhere. Judging from the similar attire Mito wore to Mikoto, the cold didn't bother her either. Mikoto quickly leapt onto the rooftop and stood next to Mito. The shorter woman glanced around, her wood colored orbs observing the village. The alarm was raised that there were invaders, and the streets were almost deserted save for the last few civilians racing home. The alarm was to simply alert the civilians to stay off the streets while the shinobi dealt with the intruders.

"How many are there?" Mikoto asked the red headed Uzumaki.

"Tobirama said there were at least fifteen; they've invaded from the west, and the south,"

Mikoto breathed a short sigh of relief; the Uchiha village was in the eastern part. Tobirama must have met up with Mito and used his sensory prowess to detect the enemy's whereabouts. No doubt that's where the village leaders and Jonin were headed as well.

"Are you sure you should be out here?" Mito asked her friend worriedly, "You just had a baby and only started training a fortnight ago,"

Mikoto sighed frustratingly, hating the fact that everyone seemed to doubt her lately. Mikoto was perceptive, and she often paid close attention to detail, picking up the slightest sounds or the smallest of sights; she never made a move unless she analyzed every situation and outcome first. Mito on the other hand, had brute strength and sheer determination behind her unique chakra. However, her headstrong attitude and stubbornness often made her leap without thinking.

"Come on," Mikoto disregarded Mito's question and quickly leapt from the rooftop towards the western end of the village. They had approached the clearing where the second barrier began and Mito glanced at a small paper marker on a nearby tree, the earth shinobi hadn't crossed it, as the paper marker was blank. If they had breached the barrier, there would be writing on the paper depicting exactly where the barrier was broken. These markers were spread out every fifty meters or so.

"They haven't breached the second barrier," Mito started, "Looks like Hashirama met up with them first,"

From the calm silence came the clattering sound of metal on metal. Mikoto and Mito turned their heads in their two o'clock direction. It was no doubt that was probably where their husbands were defending the village. No words needed to be spoken, and instead the two women began to sprint that direction.

oooooo

"_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" _ Madara cried out in his mind as he directed his chakra to a central point in his chest before he let out a puff of air. From there, instead of air escaping his lungs there was instead a majestic ball of fire, larger than any building. Madara could control the size of the ball based on how much chakra he had instilled into it. The two earth shinobi it was directed at had quickly weaved their specific jutsu signs and a wide barrier emerged from the ground to block the fireball.

Madara growled low in his throat. He and Hashirama had spent a fortnight away from their village and wives to negotiate a peace treaty and a ceasefire between the two lands, only to have it thrown in their faces. He seethed with anger, slowly realizing that their dream for peace was going to face countless obstacles. Madara thought Hashirama was in over his head when he reached out to the earth country, and Madara was trying to coax him to keep the peace within the fire country first.

"Can we at least discuss this?!" Hashirama said during clashes with the Earth Jonin leader.

"There is nothing to discuss," the Jonin retorted as he stood in front of Hashirama, panting.

"You won't make it out alive," Hashirama snapped, "I don't know what your objective is, but you won't get past us,"

Determination was clear in his voice. Despite Hashirama's normally calm attitude and positive outlook, he held a much darker side when it came to combat. He only fought when he needed to, but when he did, he was almost a completely different person. He became analytical and serious, and focused solely on eliminating the enemy so that peace could be achieved.

"There," Mito whispered as she and Mikoto remained stealth in a nearby tree.

Mikoto had to persuade her friend to stay with her while she quickly analyzed the situation. There were only ten out of the fifteen Earth shinobi Tobirama had detected earlier. She worried that the five unaccounted for could have breached the barrier or were in hiding, ready to ambush. The raven haired Hagoromo could make out the village shinobi as well. She could easily spot Hashirama and Madara at the front and to the left of them waging his own battle against two of the ten was Tobirama. It seemed a select few Senju and Uchiha Jonin had made their way to the front to defend the village as well.

"I'm getting antsy, Mikoto," Mito snapped, "They are outnumbered!"

Uzumaki women were always the hotheaded ones.

"Hold it," Mikoto's voice trailed off as she continued to watch the men below. She had to work out a plan, how they can combine their strengths together to gather the scattered enemy and capture them as a big group. Once they were gathered, Hashirama could easily create a wooden prison for them. No doubt interrogation would want to occur, which Mikoto would then suggest that they use a truth serum from Tsume. There were many other ways to retrieve information through poisons, some were downright horrific, but Mikoto opted for the peaceful alternative, so long as the Earth shinobi cooperated.

Then, all thought in her mind was lost as the Earth shinobi formed a straight line after a call from their supposed leader. Mikoto watched as Hashirama and Tobirama leaped back to regroup with their fellow village shinobi, each man poised to strike. She couldn't help but notice Madara, how his face was hardened and his eyes determined. She had never truly seen him in battle before, and it was somewhat alluring to her. Mainly because she was wondering what he was thinking, what his plan was, and that he showed no fear or reservations.

In the formed line, the ten shinobi quickly weaved unfamiliar hand signs and from the earth a raging torrent of earth bullets lifted from the ground and hurtled towards the village defenders. Not even Madara's fire would be fast enough to break through and disintegrate the stones in time. It was a group attack. Each shinobi used their Earth style to conjure these small earth bullets to hopefully do some severe damage to her husband. Mikoto wasn't having that, and she acted quickly.

Snake. Tiger. Hare. Monkey. Dog.

_Wind Style: Raging Gale!_

A strong gale of wind shot from Mikoto's mouth. Sharp gusts could be seen through the air, and the harsh wind sliced through the earth with ease, causing them to disintegrate into dust. The technique could be used to repel a large oncoming attack of shinobi, but can be just as effective to blow away weapons as well. Not as much chakra needed to be used for inanimate targets. The Earth shinobi paused, having to briefly restore their chakra as they produced a massive amount of bullets ranging in size from small shuriken to boulders. Mikoto's wind cut through the boulders with ease, she had single handedly anticipated and stopped the attack before Madara or even Hashirama had time to react. She was quick on her heels and in her mind.

"Mikoto," Madara breathed as he saw his wife stood beside him in front of the enemy shinobi. Inwardly, he panicked. Mainly because he'd be damned if anything were to happen to her, she was too precious to him. His thoughts also went to their son. Who was looking after him? His first guess was that it was Mito, but his mind became boggled as he watched the red headed Uzumaki make her presence known by landing steadily next to Mikoto.

"You started the party without us, Hashirama!" Mito teased. Despite being the calm, dignified wife of the Senju clan leader, she also loved a good fight. She and Mikoto had sparred a few times when the Hagoromo woman began her training again. They were evenly matched in ninjutsu, but it was taijutsu and close combat where Mito had the upper hand. She had her own ways of dealing with her enemies, and she was a fearsome woman on the battlefield.

In return, Hashirama could only smirk at his wife. Her cockiness was one of the reasons why he loved her. He trusted that she could hold her own in battle, since she was a shinobi long before they were even married. However, he still couldn't help but have that small swarm of worry form in the pit of his stomach. If anything were to happen to her, the mother of his child and the rock that kept him rooted to the ground, he wouldn't be able to recover from such a loss. Hashirama preferred if neither Mikoto nor Mito were present, but obviously the two women were just as hot headed as each other.

Tobirama glared at the swarm of black hair that landed next to Madara. He could have sworn asking, no, telling Mikoto to stay out of danger, but that's exactly what she had just placed herself in. Was she trying to get herself killed? He implored her to at least stay in the library for her and Indra's protection, but it seemed the woman was just as stubborn as Madara, hence why they were married. Tobirama knew he wasn't in any position to give orders to the Uchiha matriarch, but it was only out of concern for her and her son. In any case, the more defenses the village had the better, as long as she didn't slow any of them down.

"We can't hold off against all of them," an Earth shinobi said to his Jonin captain.

"Then," The head Jonin weaved signs and slammed his palms down to the earth, "We will split them,"

A rumbling sensation was felt beneath the village defenders, and balance suddenly became hard to maintain. Mikoto looked down and watched as the earth itself split in several sections beneath the group of shinobi defenders. Gasping, Mikoto felt an arm firmly around her waist and she was instantly lifted into the air. From below, she could see the earth itself move and several different levels were created. Just as the Jonin predicted, the group scattered off in different directions.

Before she could react, she was being carried by none other than Madara. She glared up at him, and straightened herself up in his grip.

"What are you doing?" Madara snapped at her as he landed in a nearby tree, isolated from the group.

"What do you think?" she responded calmly, "Helping you!"

"Where is Indra?"

"With Yuna, he's safe," Mikoto wrenched herself from his grip. She knew he was agitated that she entered combat, but this was her village to protect just as much as it was his or Hashirama's. She had the right to defend it as much as they did. They were a team, and she wasn't about to be left behind and feeling weak and useless. She wanted to make a stand by his side, supporting him in battle.

"You're a foolish woman," Madara scolded her, "I can't fight the enemy while being concerned for you, go home while you can!"

That demand almost infuriated Mikoto. Her husband had some nerve, but she kept her calm. She was grateful that Madara cared for her so much, but she knew he was unsure of her ability or use in combat. She was tired of being doubted all the time; she wanted the chance to prove herself.

"Don't worry about me!" she winked at him.

Before Madara could react, the ground beneath them rumbled and split again; swallowing the tree they were perched on into the earth below. Having no choice, they leapt away from each other and Mikoto landed a fair distance from her husband, who seemed to have disappeared from her sight. She looked around after the earth settled. The ground was mountainous, steep cliffs and sharp terrain littered across the battle zone, it would prove difficult fighting on this surface, especially with the group divided.

Coughing and waving away the dusty earth as it settled, Mikoto heard a familiar male voice.

"Mikoto!"

She turned and saw the Senju leader land next to her and he pats her back firmly as she choked on the dust.

"They wanted this all along, to pick us off," Hashirama looked around. He could see none of his other comrades in sight, nor could he even see any earth Shinobi. it was just him and Mikoto in a small, but deep valley. Hashirama could easily scale the cliff to get himself out, but he was certain since the terrain was created by the earth shinobi, the cliff face would be littered with traps. It was just too dangerous.

His mind instantly went to Mito, and he wondered where his red headed wife could have ended up. For the time being, the brown haired Senju remained focused on the Uchiha matriarch. She stood up to her height after regaining her composure, and she in turn began to take in the harsh scenery.

It was short lived though.

"Jump!" Hashirama pushed Mikoto away as he felt the presence of one of the Earth shinobi. he emerged from the ground, hands in the air and ready to grab at Mikoto's feet. The typical move would be the pull the enemy down by their feet and bury them alive, but Hashirama was too quick to react, and Mikoto was out of harm's way. Scowling, the earth shinobi appeared with two more of his comrades. Rounding on Hashirama and Mikoto, the enemies grinned.

"This should be easy,"

Hashirama glared daggers. His ability would be tested to the fullest now. Not only would he have to take on three seasoned earth shinobi, but also he would have to look out for the wellbeing and safety of his friend's wife. Despite her determination and willpower, she was probably the weakest out of them all.

oooooo

**Please don't hate me, but I wanted to practice writing action/group sequences. **

**R&R please!**


	27. Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 26**

**Mistakes**

"Keep your fucking water style under control you half-wit!"

Madara scowled at the silver haired Senju as he struck katana against kunai with the earth shinobi in front of him. After the earth had been shifted, he ended up being separated from Mikoto and wound up on a cliff face with Mito and Tobirama, his two least favorite people. However given the situation, they were his comrades nonetheless. They were a part of the village just as much as he was, and so they deserved the same protection as anyone else did in the village. A fire user and a water user working together were utterly useless. No matter what great destructive jutsu Madara managed to conjure to counter the advances of the four enemy shinobi, it was always weakened or completely dissipated by Tobirama's water jutsu.

One by one, the earth shinobi fell. Hashirama wanted them alive for interrogation, but due to the extremities of the situation some casualties were bound to happen. Madara was fed up with the attempted infiltration, and firmly believed that the only way to maintain the peace was to fight back with an even greater force. To make things worse, they were only fighting ten of the earth shinobi when Tobirama was certain that there were fifteen, so where were the other five? Madara guessed they had already reached the village and were wreaking havoc wherever they went in an attempt to make the village crumble from the inside. Madara had to trust the shinobi from other clans could handle those five.

Madara withdrew his blade from the chest of an earth shinobi and he looked over to Mito, she fought with a kunai in each hand. Her taijutsu seemed to be strongest, she easily blocked their attacks and then executed her own moves. She must have ended a life before, as she eventually implanted her left kunai into the shoulder of the shinobi she was facing. He was wounded, but not out for the count. His loud cry filled the air and then he screamed at Mito, calling her something along the lines of a 'bitch', and before he knew it, Mito had brought her other Kunai across his face and sliced through his neck, ending his life.

Tobirama was facing two earth shinobi. Their jutsu were no match for his, as his water easily turned their earth into mud, resulting in it crumbling or making it become wet and heavy, thus rendering it difficult or impossible to use. Tobirama in turn glared at Madara, the fire user had gotten in the way of his water jutsu, resulting in a failed attempt to capture one of the earth shinobi in a water prison. Steam filled the air, creating a strong haze and Mito could only sigh frustratingly at the two. They were never going to work together. Tobirama had to bite his tongue, because he couldn't risk the distraction of Madara taunting him making him vulnerable.

Sharingan blaring, Madara stood still for a moment and shifted a huge wave of chakra to his optic nerve again. with a slight twitch, his tomoe irises spun into his Eternal Mangekyo pattern. It was time to end this.

"By the gods!" one of the Earth shinobi cried.

"What," Mito paused as she stared at Madara, "What is that?"

Tobirama had the displeasure of witnessing this particular ability before. It was when Madara and Hashirama faced each other in a final showdown, when Madara finally trusted Hashirama to bring about peace. The silver haired Senju remembered that day all too well, because he remembered it was the day he was genuinely scared for his and his brother's lives. He stayed behind a rock as their battle took place, using the rock as a shield against the mighty blows of what Madara called his Susanoo.

Purple flames licked at the air as Madara was shielded by an enlarged rib cage and two skeletal arms made purely from chakra. Each arm held a mighty sword, poised and ready to strike. Madara didn't have enough strength to release a fully formed being around his person, but the power this early stage of Susanoo produced was enough to at least send the earth shinobi into shock.

Now, it was initially agreed between Hashirama and Madara that the Uchiha wouldn't bring forward the power of Susanoo unless in dire circumstances. Such a power was fearsome and unknown, and the villagers could see it as a potential threat. The same view was held about Hashirama and his wood golem. Madara felt overwhelmed in the heat of the confrontation, he felt like he had no control over the situation, and as a result released his Susanoo as a failsafe. More importantly, he couldn't see nor sense the chakra of his beloved Mikoto. He didn't want to fear the worst, he wanted to battle to end then and now so that he could get her to safety. Unlike Hashirama, Madara was an overbearing husband, especially when it came to immediate danger and combat. He knew Mikoto could probably handle herself in any given situation, but he didn't want her anywhere near the midst of battle. He had enough strength to defend themselves and his entire clan.

"Madara," Tobirama glared, "Think about this,"

"We're getting nowhere," the Uchiha leader said darkly, "I thought this was supposed to be a time of peace!"

The shrill and deathly cries of the earth shinobi echoed through the forest.

oooooo

Over the cliffside and into the deep valley created by the earth shinobi, Hashirama stood before the three enemies. He watched them closely, analyzing their every move, every breath, and ever slow pump of chakra through their bodies. Mikoto was amazed at how still and focused the Senju was. She stood slightly behind him to his left, kunai in hand. She could easily take on one of the shinobi in front of them, but she grew worried that two would round on her while Hashirama was distracted. She hid her nervousness, and instead focused on her breathing.

It seemed Hashirama wasn't interested in a fight, and instead he wanted to try and sort out the feud diplomatically. However, the Earth shinobi had different intentions. The one standing directly in front of Hashirama tossed a kunai in the Senju's direction, but was easily deflected with a clap of hands and a thick branch snaking its way quickly from the ground.

"Mikoto," Hashirama spoke softly over his shoulder without taking his eyes off the earth shinobi.

Mikoto glanced at him expectantly.

"Create a storm, so I can finish this,"

He must have been referring to the dust storm she created months ago at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto recalled being told that Hashirama Senju assisted after the assault, but she never saw him, nor even remembered his presence there. Madara had told her that she had been in and out of consciousness for a few days, and sometimes she was even talking nonsensical things like what she was getting for her birthday or how many pet cats she wanted.

Mikoto silently obeyed, and pressed her hands together tightly. She needn't weave any signs for this particular use; it was merely a surge of chakra bursting outwards in random directions. Before long, wind picked up in the valley, and dust swirled around the feet of the five beings present. The earthen enemies shifted, unsure of what was occurring and anxious to attack. However, Hashirama wanted at least one captive. From the cries and screams they could hear echoing from above, it seemed the other three along with the Jonin guards were disobeyed Hashirama's order for live captives.

An eerie presence ebbed through the air, one that Hashirama thought he would never feel again. The Susanoo's chakra roared through his veins, and he knew Mikoto probably felt a great power too, but didn't have an idea on what it was due to the confused expression on her face. Her eyes remained closed as the wind picked up the dirt around them, making visibility in the valley scarce. She wasn't attackable in her current state either, as anyone who approaches would be blown away instantly. The source of the storm was where it was strongest. It would take someone with great speed and resilience to get through the small shield her wind created while she was creating the storm.

Hashirama moved quickly, easily splitting two wood clones from his body. He thought it'd be best to attack all three at once, leaving them confused on which one was the real Hashirama. He had a vague idea on where the earth shinobi were located; all he had to do was attack simultaneously. The real Hashirama would then make a move to imprison the Jonin leader.

Hashirama quietly regarded Mikoto for her chakra control. Despite being inexperienced, she was already able to control her chakra flow and deliver just the right amount of force so that the wind and dust limited visibility, but the harsh bursts wouldn't cause the valley to crumble underneath them. It was a basic ability, but it was helping the wood user in the long run. Madara had trained her well in what little time they had together.

She didn't falter. Mikoto's focus remained completely on conjuring the whirling storm around her, just like she did all those months ago when she faced Hiro. Her hair whipped wildly about, the ribbon in her hair had snapped long ago and the long ebony tresses flailed with the wind, almost in an intricate dance. Opening her eyes slowly, she could make out the hazy maroon color of Hashirama's armor, while at the same time she could feel the presence of the earth shinobi. Madara had commented that she may have some sensory abilities, as she often knew when Madara was near her even when he suppressed his chakra deliberately.

Hashirama moved fluidly, his clones had dissipated when the first two earth shinobi had been captured and encased within a wooden prison. It was a simple move where the Senju would use his chakra to spring branches forth from the ground and wrap themselves sporadically around the victim. Mikoto grinned, and let her chakra flow subside for the time being. The dust was still whipping about, but as Mikoto began to relax her arms, so too did the dust.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she sensed an earth shinobi making its way to Hashirama. She glanced worriedly at the Senju, who seemed none the wiser that there was an earth shinobi approaching him fast since he was too preoccupied in capturing the last of the enemy. Mikoto felt time slow down, and she irrationally reached to her belt and pulled a small kunai out from the folds. She couldn't stop and aim, the shinobi was too close to Hashirama and if she delayed any longer then the wood user would surely be mortally wounded.

With a flick of her wrist, Mikoto tossed the kunai straight and true. It hit her target dead on, a rare occurrence for the Uchiha matriarch. Hashirama had already reached his arm out to try and block the attack, but Mikoto had beaten him to it.

Hashirama paused, and glanced to his right as he watched the kunai embed itself into the earthen enemy's throat. Blood splattered clean against the dirt cliff, and the man quickly fell to his knees and stared up at the sky, waiting to be taken to the afterlife. Red liquid bubbled out of his mouth and the deep wound to his throat. Hashirama frowned; there were only three shinobi with them on the first count. Looking left, he watched as the earth shinobi in the wooden cage next to him vanished in a puff of smoke. So there had been a plan to catch the wood user off guard and ambush him all along?

If it weren't for Mikoto, Hashirama would probably be a dead man. He mentally cussed himself for being so careless.

"Hashirama!" Mito Uzumaki's voice bellowed down into the cliff. She had caught sight of the two encaged earth shinobi and the dead one at Hashirama's feet. The Senju looked up to his red haired lover, and a small smile crept to his face.

"We're alright," he called up to her, "but these men won't be,"

Mikoto was still in shock that her Kunai had actually hit its target. The dust had finally settled, and she could feel the small specs of dirt stinging her nose and eyes. Her hair was probably covered in dirt as well. she wiped her face clean of the grittiness, and sank to her knees, exhausted. Hashirama noticed this, and went to her side. He wasn't expecting her to pull through so well after what he had made her do. She used much of her waning chakra to keep the dust storm afloat.

"You saved my life, Mikoto," Hashirama grinned, "I owe you one," with that, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Using his wood style, he lifted them up and into the clearing where Mito, Tobirama, Madara, and several village shinobi were crowded around the dead bodies of seven or so enemy earth shinobi.

"I thought I asked for them all alive?" Hashirama said worriedly.

"You did," Tobirama piped up, "but _he's_ not the listening type," the silver haired man looked over to the Uchiha clan leader. In turn, Madara glared back at him.

"We didn't need all of them alive," Madara spat sharply, "Just their captain, who Hashirama has successfully captured,"

"We've been trying to maintain peace with the earthen for some time now," Hashirama let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"No doubt word will get back to the earth country about the Susanoo," Tobirama said darkly.

"Susanoo?" Mikoto questioned quietly, still slumped against the wood user.

The group tensed up, Madara didn't want Mikoto aware of the Susanoo. He was worried that it would frighten his wife. After all, the Uchiha clan leader was still trying to comprehend its use and the varying degrees of power it possessed. What Mito and Tobirama saw was merely a fraction of what it could become. He watched as his wife eyed him curiously with her wide chocolate orbs. He was just glad that she was alright, and he owed Hashirama for not letting anything happen to her.

"It's nothing," Madara said quickly as he watched Mikoto stand on her own, "just a jutsu I've been working on,"

Tobirama glared, was he really keeping the Susanoo a secret from his own wife? What harm could it possibly do if she knew about it? Just the simple fact that Madara was keeping things from his own wife didn't sit right at all in the silver Senju's stomach. What else could he be hiding?

"Tobirama," Hashirama brought his little brother out of his train of thought, the younger sibling in question looked over to his older brother.

"Take these two," Hashirama nodded towards the two cages containing the captured wood shinobi, "put them in the jail for now, we will interrogate them later,"

Tobirama nodded absently, and motioned for a few village shinobi to follow him. The shinobi picked up the wooden cages and followed the younger Senju back to the village. The earth shinobi inside the wooden cages had become unconscious and limp. Mikoto watched, her eyes narrowing curiously. Tobirama was about to say something to her, she knew it; perhaps it was about this jutsu that Madara had? She made a small note to ask her husband later on what this 'Susanoo' really was. Turning to Madara, she was about to speak but she was silenced by a small groan from the figure standing next to her.

"Hashi?" Mito's voice trailed off, concern apparent in her delicate features.

Another groan, this time it was more pained and raspy. The world stopped as the great Hashirama fell to his knees, and then tried to use his hands to support his body. Mito swept in, catching her husband before he hit the ground.

"Hashirama!"

Mikoto and Madara both knelt down next to the Senju leader, concern deep in their eyes. The wood user had suddenly grown pale and sickly. This wasn't normal after an intense, adrenaline filled battle. Mikoto ran her hand along his arm, intuitively trying to feel a pulse. She found one, but it was faint. Then, looking down, Mikoto's eyes widened as her fingers were covered in blood.

Hashirama's blood.

"He's wounded!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Looking back to his arm, Mikoto could see blood seeping from a gash across his forearm. This was the same arm that he used to try and block the attack from the earth shinobi, the one that Mikoto had killed with her kunai.

Her kunai she had tipped with poison.

"Shit!" the young Uchiha matriarch tore at his sleeve so that she had better access to the cut. From there she could see a thin, faint purple line running up his tanned arm. The line was the poison, and if the line reached his heart, then it would mean certain death.

Mikoto's knowledge of poisons and their remedies proved useful. The only way to combat this particular one was to stop it in its tracks. The poison was similar to a snake's venom, the more the victim moved, the further it travelled through the bloodstream. She continued to tear at his sleeve, keeping in mind of Mito's hands supporting him. Madara could only watch on curiously, but concern still wavered in his mind.

She was almost in tears. It was her fault that this happened. If she had just let the wood user block the attack he would probably have been alright. She began doubting herself; she wasn't cut out for battle, or for teamwork. She thought that being with Madara meant that she could make a difference within herself. He gave her confidence, and that confidence is almost costing them a dear friend. Her last chance for redemption was to stop the poison. She reached his armor, and without any prompt from Madara, he quickly set to work in unclasping the maroon metal chest plate and within no time it was removed from the Senju's body. It was probably a good thing that Tobirama was no longer in the vicinity. However, due to the sensory prowess of the silver Senju, it was likely that Tobirama had guessed that something was amiss already.

"There," Mikoto tore away at Hashirama's undershirt to reveal his bare chest. The raven haired woman ran her hands delicately along his shoulder and clavicle, and stopped at his right pectoral. The thin line ended there, so the poison hadn't reached his heart. Taking a deep breath, Mikoto looked over to Mito worriedly. Tears began to stain her eyes and she nodded frantically to her friend.

"Do what you must," Mito said.

Mikoto pulled out a clean shuriken, and used its delicately pointed blade to pierce Hashirama's skin. He was already weak and barely conscious from the poison, and by that time his whole body had begun to feel numb. Copper and violet began seeping out of the small incision Mikoto had made. Taking a deep breath, with no regard for anything except saving the life before her, she lowered her lips to the cut and began to gently suck and draw the poison out through the wound.

It tasted foul, like ammonia and mud mixed together with the bitter coppery taste of blood. Mikoto instantly turned her head away and spat the poison onto the ground, where it sizzled and dissipated into the ground, killing the grass around it. Being a Hagoromo, Mikoto was immune to most poisons, and if any of this particular one had reached her system, then her chakra would flush it out immediately.

Mikoto continued her impromptu treatment on Hashirama for what felt like hours, when really it was only about ten minutes. She didn't stop until she could see the thin line fading away from the incision and back towards the initial wound on his arm. With each suck, more of the purple liquid faded away. She had warned Madara and Mito not to touch the liquid if any seeped from her mouth during the treatment, lest they became infected too.

Mikoto wiped her mouth with her sleeve and she sat back on her heels.

"He's not out of the danger zone yet," she breathed, "but we have time to get him to the hospital,"

Hashirama's consciousness was in and out, and there was a stage where he mumbled something about wanting a milkshake. He was obviously delusional from the blood loss and the poison still coursing through his body. Madara lifted his Senju counterpart onto his shoulders, and Mito looked over to Mikoto.

"Your sister?"

Mikoto nodded, "I'm going on ahead to alert Tsume, and she'll have an antidote ready for us,"

Before Mikoto leapt off into the distance towards the hospital, she looked around and watched a few village shinobi stop from discarding the bodies of the fallen earthen to stare at the scene beforehand. They would never thought to see the great Hashirama Senju reduced to a blubbering mess all because of a small cut. However, they didn't even know half of the situation.

Madara watched as his wife turned and sprinted ahead of them, using her chakra to make her feet light and her speed unrivalled. No one knew yet how Hashirama had been injured in such a way, but from the look of guilt in the raven woman's eyes, he guessed that she had something to do with it. Whatever may have happened, Madara knew that Hashirama would most likely forgive her. he commended her for attempting to repair her mistakes as well.

Another groan erupted from Hashirama.

"Hang in there, old friend," Madara whispered to the man on his shoulder.

oooooo

**I have just had severe writer's block, as well as some things come up with work that required me to stay away from my computer for a while.**

**Not my best chapter, but things will look up!**

**R&R Please.**


	28. Months Later

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 27**

Delicate hands moved across a tanned chest as she gently tapped her cool fingers on the gauze patched onto the warm skin of the man in front of her, checking if it needed to be changed. Tsume Hagoromo watched as the Senju clan leader lay asleep in the hospital bed. His breathing was deep and labored, and there was a small sweat on his brow. She only smiled in relief at this sort of reaction; it was how she knew the antidote was fighting the poison, as a side effect of this was a small fever. Dusting her hands onto her blue half-body apron, the youngest Hagoromo turned to the Senju matriarch.

"He will be fine, Lady Mito," Tsume said softly as she turned to the tired red haired woman sitting on the chair next to the bed. She hadn't gone home yet from the skirmish, so her hair was unkempt and her clothes slightly torn. There was also the disturbing smell of blood and sweat radiating from her. It wasn't exactly how a lady should be presented, but the Uzumaki woman didn't care. Not one bit. Her focus was to assist in any way possible to make sure her husband was okay.

"He just needs some rest, and you do as well," Tsume placed a hand gingerly on the red head woman's shoulder and smiled kindly.

"Thank you," Mito managed to rasp out, "How long will he be like this?"

Tsume let out a soft hum and glanced to the man in bed, "He's strong, so my guess is no more than a couple of days,"

Mito nodded in understanding. A couple of days would be manageable, the clan and village wouldn't suffer. Madara would just have to pull a double work load, and perhaps Tobirama could lend some assistance. A soft smile crept onto the red haired woman's face as she imagined Tobirama and Madara trying to work together. The office would be burnt down over a stolen pen for sure. Her smile faded however, as she heard a soft groan emit from her husband. Despite his power, his position, and his fiercely passionate and loyal nature, Hashirama Senju was still just a man. Mito had to keep reminding herself that. He was still prone to illness and any other ailments that could hinder a human being. The same went for Madara as well; she hoped that both men understood that although they held a godlike status in the shinobi world, they were not gods.

When they arrived at the hospital, with Madara hauling Hashirama over his shoulder, Mikoto and Tsume were already in a private room preparing the antidote. Madara thought it strange that his wife knew exactly which antidote was to be used. Exactly how Hashirama had been poisoned like this was still a mystery to the group. However, Madara had his suspicions, and he guessed that from the way Mikoto had reacted, she had something to do with it. He knew that she would never intentionally harm a comrade, so Madara deduced that it was most likely an accident during their conflict in the cliff face.

Once Hashirama had been placed on the bed and his shirt torn from his body, Tsume quickly implanted an IV line into the back of his hand. She administered the antidote slowly and carefully, monitoring his breathing and temperature as she did so. Mikoto kept two fingers on his neck, checking his pulse. Madara learned off his sister in law that the antidote was also a poison, but proved harmless if it was administered slowly and carefully. If she over-dosed on the antidote, then there would be more trouble for the brown haired Senju in front of them.

Toka Senju soon arrived on the scene after hearing that Hashirama had been admitted to hospital. She reported to the clan leaders that Tobirama had the prisoners in the jail and ready for interrogation, and he was also able to track the remaining five earth shinobi. Two had retreated, while the remaining three were quickly killed by the Sarutobi clan. The Sarutobi were the third most abundant clan in the new village. They had joined not long ago, and had contributed to many aspects of the village already; particularly architecture and their blacksmiths were far superior. As a show of good faith they had gifted Hashirama and Madara with specially made kunais that were light and flexible.

Toka wasn't fond of the fact that she would have to tell Tobirama about his brother's sudden injury. How the injury was caused is still a mystery even to Mito. Only Tsume and Mikoto knew what had happened. She had left quickly after delivering the report to Mito at the hospital, and Mito commanded that the earth shinobi be left in the jail on rations until Hashirama was well enough to begin the interrogation process.

Madara stood at the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his wife. There, he found her sitting cross legged on the edge of their bed, silently watching a sleeping Indra in his bassinette. They had returned home after Tsume assured them that Hashirama was going to make a full recovery. Also, Mikoto began to feel restless as she had been away from Indra for far too long. He proved difficult for Yuna, as he wasn't fond of the formula Izayoi had made for him. The formula was only there as a substitute for when Mikoto was otherwise occupied with extra-long clan meetings or if she was called away on a mission. She had quickly fed him, bathed him, and then soothed him not long ago. Then, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You've been melancholy," Madara observed as he stepped into the room, a cup of hot jasmine tea in his hands, "I'd like to know why,"

Mikoto sighed, "Because I screwed up, and almost killed Hashirama," she admitted flatly to her husband. This was a conversation that she wanted to avoid, but she knew it would inevitably happen sooner or later.

Madara raised his brows, "You did?"

"My poison tipped Kunai accidentally grazed him," Mikoto sighed.

"Things like that happen," Madara shrugged, "It's a risk one takes when entering combat with comrades, that's why I prefer to fight alone,"

"I wish I can dismiss this as easily as you can,"

Madara chuckled and sat next to her on the bed. He passed her the hot tea and she took it off him after mumbling a small thank you. She let the warm liquid fall down her throat, instantly feeling the relaxing buzz the tea was designed to give.

There was a small silence in the room for a while, and Madara's gaze moved from his wife to his son. He was sprawled out on his back with his head turned to the left, and his tiny chest was rising and falling with each deep breath he took. Every few moments, he could see Indra's mouth move in a gentle suckling motion. He must be dreaming about food. Typical boy.

Indra's midnight hair was tousled and wispy, but if he was anything like his father, it would quickly grow into a thick mane. Madara secretly enjoyed being a father even though he hadn't been home much over the last few weeks due to Hashirama keeping him busy at the administration building. There had been several times where Mikoto would bring him a home cooked meal for lunch, and she would have Indra nestled in a sling against her chest. When Madara was home, he would often read with Indra curled up in one of his arms.

"So is that it?" Mikoto's voice broke the Uchiha out of his train of thought.

"What do you mean?"

"After that battle, do we just go back to our normal lives?" She asked. Madara thought it was a weird question, and it was something he never really thought of. He hummed softly and brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Well sort of," he started, "We need to interrogate the captives, and then send an envoy to the earth country to negotiate the peace treaty again,"

"Oh," Mikoto lowered her gaze again.

"You're still worried about Hashirama, aren't you?"

"Yea,"

"Don't worry," Madara placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tsume said he will make a full recovery, he just has to stay off his feet for a few days,"

"But it's my fault!" Mikoto cried as she placed her head in her hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It was a wrong place, wrong time situation. He probably would have been dead anyway if you hadn't thrown the Kunai," Madara's voice grew firm and he forced his wife to look at him with his hand, "We'll keep training until your aim is flawless. As for Hashirama, I know he'll forgive you, he isn't one to hold grudges,"

"If the village finds out, I'll be a laughing stock,"

Madara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "They won't find out, I'm sure Hashirama will just laugh this off, his humor is twisted like that,"

Mikoto didn't look convinced. Madara sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"When I was seventeen, I accidently hit Izuna with a shuriken while we were fighting the Hyuuga; I got him right in the back where his heart was,"

Mikoto was surprised with the fact that Madara so casually mentioned Izuna's name. Such a name had been taboo in the Uchiha clan for so long, lest they stirred up old memories and emotions from when their beloved brother passed away. She looked up attentively, her dark chocolate eyes never leaving his onyx gaze.

"I felt terrible, probably worse than what you're feeling since it was my younger brother that I hit," Madara continued, "But he forgave me in the end, we shrugged it off and there were no ill feelings about it. That's the risk that comes with battling alongside comrades,"

Mikoto chuckled, "I think I feel better,"

"Good," Madara leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She liked it when he was affectionate to her in those small ways. He wasn't the most romantic of husbands, but he knew exactly how to make her smile. Most of their affection took place in the privacy of their own home. The sweet kisses, the whispering, and even the small gesture of making the other tea or a snack was enough for them to feel content and loved in their marriage. Almost a year ago, Mikoto was terrified of getting married and having children, mostly due to the rumors she had heard about him regarding how brutal and cold he was. If one didn't know him, he certainly came across this way, but once you peel back the hardened exterior there was someone who was genuine.

She had never in her life imagined that things would turn out this way; from them actually falling for each other, to building a thriving village with the help of the Senju clan. Resting her head on his shoulder, they gazed at their sleeping child in a mutual silence, simply basking in each other's presence. He loved the smell of her hair and her gentle touch, while she adored his quizzical nature and tenderness when they were alone. He didn't treat her like a meek woman, like a tool to simply give him heirs. He treated her like his equal, and she had certainly proven that she was capable of being equal to any clan leader during their marriage.

Hashirama did end up pulling through with the help of Tsume and her antidote. As soon as Mikoto had heard he was discharged, she immediately went to his home with dangos and a sincere apology. Thankfully, Mito wasn't home, and Hashirama said that they would just keep the incident between the two of them. However, he also remarked that he would be offended if she didn't learn from this mistake. After that day, Mikoto took to the training fields alone, honing her skill in kunai and shuriken throwing. She had slowly improved, and before long she could easily hit all of her bulls-eyes in her training routine.

oooooo

"Oh be still, little imp!"

Mikoto sat flustered on the floor of the nursery as she felt a tiny body slip from her hands and dash its pale, naked bottom across the tatami mats and out the door. The woman leaned back on her heels, defeated. Why was it so difficult to dress a seventeen month old child? It was early morning, and Mikoto had routinely risen from her slumber with Madara shortly in tow. They would drink some tea and relax until the sound of a child either crying or giggling echoed through their house. Then, Mikoto would step into the nursery and find Indra standing up in his crib with his little hands gripping the sides. Once she had retrieved him, breakfast would be served and then it was off to the nursery to be dressed for the day, while Madara left for the administration building.

Over the last year or so, the village grew. Other clans began to settle within the walls and safety of the unified village. Such clans included the Nara and Akimichi clans. It turned out that the Nara clan could contribute to medicines as well, and had a lot in common with the Hagoromo. Marketplaces grew, and the economy became strong and wealthy. The academy had a steady stream of applicants where children as young as six entered and studied to become shinobi. Farms flourished in the outskirts with shinobi patrolling them every so often, they supplied food and livestock to the village at a sustainable rate.

Indra very rarely left his mother's side when they were out. He was a quiet, curious child, but he knew to never leave the safety of mother's arms or father's shoulders. He was always greeted by the civilians, even though many of them were strangers, but he was recognized as the Uchiha clan heir, and was often referred to as the "little Lord". When he was trying to make sense of something, his lips would be pressed firmly into a line and his eyes would narrow. He had inherited his mother's inquisitive nature, and often wouldn't want to move on until he had touched or tasted whatever he was confused about.

Despite his shy yet inquisitive nature, he was a ball of energy when at home. Mikoto could barely keep up with him sometimes, and he was always playing with his wooden animals Grandfather Gyoza had made him, and he loved to swim, so visits to the hot spring with mother or father were always looked forward to.

"Did you lose this?" A baritone voice entered the nursery and in stepped Madara holding a giggling Indra by his leg. The Uchiha clan leader had a small smirk on his face, he was holding his son like a freshly hunted rabbit, and Indra actually enjoyed being held upside down like that. Madara walked over to his wife and lowered the child so that she could scoop him up in her arms.

"He doesn't like wearing clothes," Mikoto said informatively as she quickly slipped a cloth diaper on him followed by black cotton pants.

"Do you need to leave soon?" she asked her husband. Normally by this time of morning he would kiss her goodbye and head off to the administration building. However, today he seemed to be dawdling.

"Hashirama wanted to see me; I'm meeting him at the cliff face in a moment,"

Mikoto's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she nodded understandably. It wasn't really unusual for Hashirama to want to see his friend privately, but if it was an arranged meeting, then perhaps there would be importance behind it. Mikoto wondered if there were new clans joining the village, or perhaps he had new ideas for the infrastructure. After pulling a shirt over Indra's head, she tapped his bottom and whispered into his ear.

"Go say goodbye to papa,"

There was a reason behind her little command to Indra. Thumb loosely in his mouth, the raven child looked up to his father, his eyes wide and hopeful. Madara watched his son walk over to him expectantly and reach his hands up to the taller man. Madara bent down and hooked his hands under the toddler's shoulders and hoisted him up into his arms. One arm supporting his bottom, while his other hand supported his back. There, Indra's eyes locked with his, and leaned forward slightly. A genuine smile graced Madara's face, and he leaned forward as well and let their foreheads touch lightly.

Mikoto reveled in the sweet silence. It was their thing, their little sweet bonding moment. Madara had very little words to say to his son, because he wasn't the type to coddle him and he wasn't really home long enough to spend a day with him. However, it was the soft touch of their foreheads that gave Indra all the love and comfort a father could give. It was Madara's way of telling his son that he was loved, and everything was right and true in the world. They would often use the silent gesture when saying goodbye to each other and often before bedtime at night. It seemed Indra slept more soundly when his father put him to bed.

It helped Madara as well, as it was all part of the healing process from when he lost Izuna. A dark pit was left in the Uchiha's heart, and Indra was slowly filling that hole. Having something that Madara could pour all of his love into gave the man new hope. He was thankful that Mikoto had provided him with such an outlet. The love from an Uchiha was pure and unconditional, and with Indra being half Uchiha, felt that love too, even if he didn't understand the concept yet as he was so young.

oooooo

The wind blew gently around the two figures standing on the cliff face. They had met a while ago, and spent the first few hours reminiscing about past times and their families. Hashirama remarked on how well his son was growing, and even told the Uchiha that he and Mito were planning to have their second child soon. Madara had briefly mentioned the idea to Mikoto a few months back, but she wanted Indra to be a little older before they tried for another baby. Madara was in no hurry at all, but the idea and yearning for a second son did ebb away in his mind.

"Now that our village has grown stronger," Hashirama changed the subject, "it needs a name!"

He turned to his friend who was twiddling a leaf between his gloved fingers. Madara looked down at said leaf. It was a brilliant green, so it was live when it detached from the tree. the hole in the center indicated that possibly beetles or caterpillars had feasted on the leaf. Madara held the leaf curiously up to his eye, where he could see the entire village through the hole. Hashirama waited a moment, watching as Madara was deep in thought.

"Any ideas?" The Senju asked.

"What about," Madara paused, "Konohagakure?"

oooooo

**R&R Please! **

**A big Thank You to all of my new reviewers, favorites, and followers! **


	29. Aspirations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 28**

**Aspirations**

"Hokage…"

"It's itchy,"

"You look ridiculous,"

The idea of a 'Hokage' was coined by Hashirama on that fateful day he and Madara stood atop the cliff side and named the village. Despite Hashirama's opinion on the lack of creativity, Konohagakure suited the village. Later, Madara had also designed the official insignia for the village, the swirling leaf pattern that was to go on every shinobi's crest. The clans were asked to not forsake their clan name and lineage, but instead embrace the unity the leaf symbol represented. They had their own clans and their own families, but they were united under one name, and one village. Madara modeled the symbol after the sharingan, mostly with the swirl in the center. No one really picked up on it though, and he was grateful for it as he wanted it to be a subtle reminder of who also founded the village.

Madara was perplexed by the idea of a Hokage. The fire daimyo ordered one shinobi in the village to represent its entirety, to act as its leader and protect it in times of crisis. Hashirama was adamant that Madara would be chosen, particularly for his power and strength. However, there had been rumors that Hashirama had also been nominated for the position, meaning that there would have to be a vote amongst the fire country leaders. There were also suggestions to make Tobirama the first Hokage for his wisdom and cunning battle strategies, but the silver haired Senju said that he would decline the offer, saying that it wouldn't be right to take such an honorable position from his older brother. Tobirama was adamant that Madara wouldn't be chosen.

It took years for the village to be ready to elect its Hokage. The position had been presented to the other clans, and they had also put forward their nominations. Hashirama was mentioned a few times, and then Sasuke Sarutobi was nominated as well. With four nominees, the daimyo's council took a long time in discussing and deciding each candidate. They left no stone unturned when it came to deciding who would run the newly founded leaf village. It boiled down to the two most obvious candidates: Hashirama, and Madara.

Madara was an Uchiha, known as one of the most ruthless but powerful clans of the fire country, he had a wife and son who would be approximately five years old. There were no siblings, as all four of them had perished during the era of warring states. The sharingan was a powerful tool that any village would be proud to have in their arsenal. Its capabilities were relentless and overpowering. Depending on the individual, the sharingan could grant them specific abilities. Such cases included Tajima Uchiha's ability to control another person, and then there was Tora Uchiha's sharingan that could alter someone's perception of time and space, making them feel pain when they actually weren't.

What made the councilor's worry most were Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the power it could unleash. Reports had returned of Madara's Susanoo after several incidents, and there was a sudden distrust towards him as he broke the agreement of not using such ability. Some councilors rebutted, saying that it was that power that could protect the village, but then Hashirama's wood style was just as formidable, and the user was much more easy going and rational.

Hashirama Senju was married with two sons, and another on the way. He was just as respectable and honorable as Madara, but there wasn't a dark presence about him. Rumors had also been brought forth regarding the infamous Curse of Hatred within the Uchiha clan. To boil it down: The Uchiha clan was capable of loving so fiercely that it could very easily turn into hate. That rumor also swayed the vote in Hashirama's favor. They feared if Madara's love for his comrades and village did turn into hate, then the village would suffer, and it's possible that he would thirst for more power in the end.

The wood style was also exclusive to Hashirama. It was Hashirama who helped with construction of the village, creating sturdy forests that could easily be cut and molded into timber for building. He was the bright beacon of love and hope within the village. Many went to him for guidance and support regarding political matters, while Madara was approached when seeking advice on training or combat.

Did Konohagakure want a village leader who was strongest in power, or politics?

Hashirama sat uncomfortably in the office atop the newly appointed Hokage Tower (once known as the administration building), fidgeting in the Hokage garb. It was made only a few days ago. The entire Hokage garb was designed by the fire daimyo, and Hashirama wasn't overly fond of it. It was mostly the hat. Although practical in revealing his status as Hokage, it was difficult to see out from, there was a wide rim that blocked the horizon, so Hashirama could really only see what was directly in front of him. He didn't wear the hat often, but the daimyo insisted that he wore the Hokage garb when he was on official village business. This included assigning missions, and attending meetings and festivals.

The one thing Madara was glad that he wasn't chosen as Hokage about was the garb. He couldn't imagine himself in such an outfit. The first time Hashirama walked into the Hokage tower wearing it, Madara had to stifle a laugh.

Madara was indeed disheartened that he wasn't elected to become Hokage, as he had great plans for the village and its future. However, he could feel the tension in the air wherever he went. He could feel the whispers among the crowds of people about the rumored curse of hatred, and how dark and evil the Uchiha clan were. That damned Tobirama. Although he didn't think the Senju would spread such a rumor, he knew that Tobirama was one of the few who delved deeper into research on the Uchiha history and the Sharingan. Madara hated to think his wife had anything to do with the research into the supposed Curse of Hatred, since she was at the Library just as much as the silver haired Senju was.

Over the years, Madara became resentful of Hashirama, despite their friendship and borderline brotherhood. He was always coming in second, even when Hashirama would remark that Madara deserved the praise. It was Madara who named the village and designed the hitai-ate, it was also Madara who designed most of the battle regiments, combat, and training systems within the village, yet it was Hashirama who earned all the praise and respect from the villagers. Hashirama knew his friend was vexed by this situation, but he knew it would take a lot for the village to truly recognize and appreciate Madara's merits.

The village wanted peace, but all they saw in Madara was darkness and militarism.

"I want to take this off," Hashirama whined as he stood up and began pulling at the garb.

"You'll be naked then," Madara informed him with his arms folded. He had spent most of the time in the office gazing out the window. The wide panoramic view the Hokage tower offered was indeed a delightful perk. It allowed the two men to see the entire village with a sweeping glance. It also symbolized the protection and ever watchful eyes of the Hokage himself.

"I'd rather be naked than wear this," the wood user mumbled as he walked over to the window to stand next to his friend.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a few moments.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Hashirama started as they both looked over their dream, "Look at what we've created!"

Madara scoffed, "Well according to the village, it's what _you_ created,"

"Don't be like that," Hashirama scolded the Uchiha, "I'm still appointing you my advisor; I don't care what the councilors say,"

Even though the councilors decided democratically who the Hokage would be, Hashirama was able to choose his own advisor. The advisor would basically be the second in command of the village. He would be harbored with the same amount of responsibilities as the Hokage, and his main goal would be to assist the Hokage in making sure the village ran smoothly. The councilors informed Hashirama that they would rather see Tobirama as the Hokage's advisor, and not Madara. It was almost as if they wanted the Uchiha oppressed in the village, that they had no real worth to the councilors except for their military strength. Hashirama wanted to prove them wrong.

To do this, he assigned Tobirama head of the academy, and made it his brother's responsibility to establish a proper training curriculum and ranking system within the village. His younger brother would be assigned another duty, so then he wouldn't be eligible to become the Hokage's advisor.

The uncertainty was still clear in Madara's face, and Hashirama sighed.

"Don't quit on me, Madara," the Hokage placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How can I not? The villagers are convinced that the Uchiha are a threat, my own clan is slowly turning against me,"

Hashirama sighed. He knew very well what the Uchiha was talking about. Ever since the title of Hokage slipped from between Madara's fingers, the Uchiha clan slowly became less trusting towards him as a clan leader. Madara thought them to be fools, as he could see the impending doom of the Uchiha clan if they were to stay in the village. The clan and their Sharingan would be oppressed, under direct control of the Senju. Inwardly, Madara didn't want to be Hashirama's advisor, because once again he would be coming in second to the Senju. Plus, it would mean that Madara would always be in a sense, Hashirama's puppet. Although the wood user would never deliberately use Madara like that, it was still clear that Madara's grip on leadership and the Uchiha clan was slowly diminishing.

"Hey, there's not much work left to do," Hashirama said cheerfully to his friend, "Why don't you head home? I can finish up here,"

Madara stared at Hashirama in disgust. Scoffing, the Uchiha turned on his heel and stormed out the door.

"Yes, I'm being told to go home like some mutt," he said distastefully as he walked out the door of the Hokage's office, leaving a somewhat exhausted Hashirama behind. The wood user could only sigh and rub the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He was struggling to get through to the great Uchiha that working together as a village meant looking at each other as equals, except he still had in his head that the Uchiha would eventually become oppressed and restless.

Madara kept to his thoughts as he walked along the main street of Konoha. Many turned to him and bowed respectfully, mostly out of obligation more than anything. He and Hashirama were two of the most recognizable men in Konoha. He could see the fake loyalty and respect in their eyes, they were almost mocking him. He felt smothered, controlled, like Hashirama had his leash and Tobirama had the whip. What was the Uchiha clan leader to do? He couldn't talk to Mikoto about this, she would only worry over his health, and then talk to Mito about it, who would in turn talk to Hashirama, and then his leash would be tightened.

He wanted to leave the village, to have the Uchiha gather what was left of their brethren and leave for their own village in the forest, back where Madara had the control and the power. He knew it would be a long shot though, as he was aware that many Uchiha were happy and content in the village. He doubted anyone would follow so for the time being, out of respect for the happiness of both his wife's and his clan's wishes, the Uchiha remained silent.

"Papa!"

Madara's head jerked up as the all too familiar voice rang through his ears. That simple word made all the disdain in his heart melt away and all that was left was the yearning to turn around and see the young boy running towards him.

He did so, and he saw exactly what he envisioned.

Indra looked exactly like Madara when he was a child. Unruly midnight hair that brushed over wide almond eyes that bore dark onyx orbs. Dressed in the standard Uchiha high collared shirt and pants, the young boy ran towards his father with speed greater than any other child his age.

Madara began to subtly teach him chakra control at a young age. He began by showing him how to channel his chakra to his feet so he may scale walls and trees. He had mastered this by age four, and then every night for the last week Madara and Indra would race to see who could weave the signs for the fireball jutsu the fastest. Madara would always be deliberately slow at the start, and as time progressed he gained speed and watched his son try to keep up. Madara wanted to wait until his son was a little older before he would teach him how to actually execute the jutsu.

"Indra," Madara mumbled under his breath as the frown on his face softened into a loose smile. As the child neared, the Uchiha leader fell to one knee and allowed his son to wrap his arms around the man's neck in a tight embrace. The father in turn rested his chin on the young boy's shoulder and encircled one of his arms around the child's back.

"Where is your mother?" He mumbled into Indra's ear.

"I'm here," A huffed female voice called out from behind Indra.

Madara looked up to see Mikoto striding towards the two with her arm hooked in a small wicker basket. She had probably been shopping for bread and eggs. It was normally Yuna who would perform such tasks, but Mikoto enjoyed taking Indra out during the day. He was an energetic child, and needed his room to run around and release energy. That was what the evening training sessions with father was for, but during the day he was stuck sitting around the house with his mother.

Like history repeating itself, Indra found a close friend in a familiar young boy with dark brown hair and wood colored eyes. Ryouske had his father's features as well, it seemed the Senju and Uchiha genes were strong and ran deep. Often Mito would bring Ryouske over to the Uchiha compound and the two boys would play in the courtyard, either chasing each other or catching frogs to show their mothers, much to the women's disgust.

Another favorite relative of Indra's was Aunt Airi. Despite the Uchiha woman being technically his second cousin, it was difficult to explain to the child who Airi was exactly, so they saved themselves the trouble and just referred to her as an aunt. She would often take both boys with her on a routine patrol of the village border, anything to keep them occupied. As a duo, Ryouske and Indra were always getting up to mischief, and often the outings with Airi were a way to not only keep them focused, but to also teach them lessons in teamwork and survival.

"Indra, what have I told you about running off like that?" Mikoto scolded her son as she huffed slightly and adjusted the skirt of her yukata. Running in a yukata to catch up to a five year old wasn't exactly how she had pictured her afternoon. She was in the process of buying bread and material to make Indra some more clothes, as he was very quickly growing out of his. She could already notice the hem of the pants he wore hitch up slightly over his ankle.

Indra looked at his mother sheepishly, "Sorry mother, I just saw papa,"

Mikoto looked up to her husband with a warm, loving smile, "Done for the day already?"

"Hashirama was finishing up the last of the paperwork, I wanted to leave early anyway," Madara stood and held his son's hand in his own larger one.

"I was going to take Indra for a while," he started, "I'll see you at home,"

Mikoto nodded to her husband before crouching down to her son's level. She then quickly ran her soft hand through his thick hair and straightened his shirt.

"You behave alright?" she whispered to him.

Indra only nodded and watched as his mother stood up to her full height and planted a soft, chaste kiss on her husband's lips. The boy stuck his tongue out in disgust. He knew his mother only did it to annoy him, but the idea of kissing girls repulsed the young Uchiha, and he couldn't see how his father could let such an atrocity happen. Mikoto was also secretly glad that Madara was able to have Indra for a while; it meant that she could visit Izayoi at the hospital alone.

oooooo

"Why are we sitting up here?"

"Because it's relaxing,"

"Why are we sitting on Lord Hashirama's head?"

"Because this is where we sat as children,"

"Why?"

"Indra…" Madara had that short tone in his voice, the one the young boy knew very well that indicated his father was becoming slightly annoyed. The child instantly quietened after that, which only made Madara sigh inwardly.

"Hey father?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Izuna?"

Madara blinked, "Wh-what?"

"I heard mother speaking with Yuna baa-chan today, and she mentioned someone named Izuna, who's that?" Indra inclined his head, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just made his own father's heart sink deep into the pit of his stomach at the mention of the name.

"Izuna," Madara trailed off, "He would have been your uncle,"

"Where is he?" Indra asked curiously.

"Dead," the older male replied flatly, "He died before you were born,"

"How?"

"He was very badly hurt in a fight," Madara swallowed hard at the memory. Yes, it had been almost six years since Izuna had died, but the pain was still too real for Madara. He was able to talk freely about his younger brother, but not without a string pulling at his heart and a deep hurt resurfacing. It was faint, but still there. No matter how much time would pass, whether Madara was thirty or fifty years old, the pain would never recede.

"Oh," Izuna lowered his gaze, "Will I have to fight one day?"

Madara went rigid, "I hope not, not for a very long time. That's the whole reason Hashirama and I founded this village, for you,"

Indra turned his gaze out towards Konohagakure. The tops of the buildings spread over the land and far beyond, newly erected houses stood amidst the treetops, the soft rustling of the leaves created an eerie hiss against the wind, picking up the two Uchiha's hair and whipping it about gently. Indra reached up to his face and swept his bangs away from his eyes. He enjoyed moments with his father like this. He liked it when his father took the time to talk to him.

He felt safe. Whenever Indra was around his father, there was an aura of reassurance and security that he didn't feel with his mother. Sure, he knew that mother's side was safe as well, but when he was with father, he felt he could climb the highest mountain and his father would be there to catch him if he fell. Over the years, the young boy secretly watched and admired his father, he thought there was no greater person in the world than him, and Indra wanted to grow up to be just like him.

"For me?" Indra asked.

"Yes," Madara confirmed his son's question, "So that you and Ryou will grow up in peaceful times, you won't have to see anything that we had to endure when we were your age,"

Indra hummed, "Am I going to be as strong as you, papa?"

Madara could only smirk at his son's questioning, "If you stay sharp and train every day, then maybe,"

oooooo

R&R please!

I apologize for all the time-skipping, but I really want to get this story moving along! I don't mean this in a rushed way, but the next few chapters have been moments played out in my head for far too long and I can't wait to write them down!


	30. Loom

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 29**

**Loom**

The slapping of fist against arm and foot against knee echoed through the training ground. Their movement was fast, and their agility unrivaled as two young boys glared at each other determined, putting their whole effort into defeating their opponent, which was each other. They began their training when they reached five years old, and they were often put against each other, spending most of every other day sparring. One boy was eight years old, hair the color of deep wood with eyes to match. His thin hair was short, and he used a headband tied around his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

The second boy was younger, seven years old. His skin was light. His dark, navy hair matched his father's, along with his sharp, onyx eyes. The Uchiha boy grunted as the Senju boy's foot came in contact with his side, and he was pushed back slightly. The spar was determined over when one of the boys had been knocked down or if one of them yielded, but that was very rare. The boys were friends, but they had the same competitive nature and willpower to defeat the other. The Uchiha boy regained his composure, and quickly launched himself at the Senju boy again.

"Move your feet, Indra!"

Underneath a nearby oak tree in the cool shade sat two men in similar appearance to the boys. They preferred their sons to spar against each other, as they knew both boys were incredibly competitive, and they were close enough in age that one wouldn't have advantage over the other. Madara had taught his son at a young age the basics of taijutsu, but with any close combat, experience could only be gained with practice. He could fight against Madara, but the older man had to hold back a significant amount of strength so he wouldn't hurt Indra, Hashirama and Madara decided it'd be best to have their sons train together. After all, they were the future leaders of their clans.

"Never hesitate." Hashirama advised both boys.

The last comment must have distracted Ryou, as for only the briefest moment he turned his gaze away from Indra, which resulted in his guard being dropped. Indra noticed this, and took full advantage to land a full-forced punch to his rival's face. Ryou grunted and was thrown back on the ground. He lay there, staring at the clouds, panting his heart out. In turn, Indra stood there, waiting for Ryou to get up, but his friend stayed down for the count, meaning the young Uchiha boy had won this sparring match.

Madara was proud of his son. He remembered when he and Hashirama were children; he was very rarely able to defeat his Senju rival. The tables had turned with the next generation, seeing that this would be the fifth time in a row that Indra had won. Madara felt smug about it too, but chose to hide it, as he remembered that they were both still boys and they both had the potential to grow. This meant that any day from now, Ryou Senju could easily come back and whip Indra at his game.

Madara nudged Hashirama with his elbow, "Pay up,"

Scowling, the Hokage reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small pouch containing twenty silver coins, a small amount, but enough to buy Madara and Indra a decent lunch after training. He reluctantly tossed it in Madara's direction, to which the Uchiha caught with no effort. Hashirama was always the gambler. If their wives found out they were placing bets on their son's sparring matches, then there would be hell to pay.

Indra walked up to his friend, who was still on the ground, and offered his hand to the Senju boy. Despite being a year older than Indra, Ryou was slightly shorter. Indra had gone through a significant growth spurt over the last year or so, he frame was smaller than Ryou's, but the young Uchiha made up for it with greater agility and speed.

"Are you okay?"

Even though the young Uchiha was born with his father's looks, he had his mother's soft and caring nature. He only fought when he needed to, only when his father wanted him to train. He had no objections to becoming a shinobi, but the idea of warfare and bloodshed almost repulsed him.

"Yeah," Ryou took his friend's hand and hoisted himself to his feet, "I'm never going to beat you though!"

"That's what training is for," Indra replied, "one day you will beat me,"

At that moment, their fathers walked over to them.

"Well done boys!" Hashirama called out to them and in turn the boys spun around to look at the two men walking towards them.

Madara only smirked and placed a hand on his son's head. Words very rarely needed to be spoken between the Uchiha father and son, because their actions spoke louder than any sentimental comment could. Indra knew the small smirk and the hand on his head meant that his father was pleased with his efforts in the day's training. Before the boys had sparred, they practiced their shuriken and kunai throwing, where both boys were equally as good as each other.

"You did well," Hashirama looked towards his own son with a wide grin on his face. Ryou however, kept his gaze lowered and his hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently. It stung from the blow, but he knew Indra didn't truly mean to hit him that hard, that was a consequence of sparring, injuries happened. The Hokage noticed the sullen look in the younger Senju's face, and simply laughed dismissively.

"Come on Ryou, don't be so downtrodden about it,"

Rou looked up to his father, and the older man continued, "Right now, you two just need to focus on improving your form and strength. It's not about winning or losing,"

Madara nodded in agreement with the Hokage. Their heirs needed to focus on their own strength before comparing themselves to each other. Then, when there was no more room to improve on their own accord, a healthy rivalry should occur. Hashirama and Madara had the same idea when they were younger. They were already stronger than most adults in their village, so they pitted themselves against each other to compare moves and techniques. Madara had learned of Hashirama how to not keep his back exposed, while Hashirama had adopted Madara's subtlety when it came to delivering finishing blows. Such an example was when Madara had quickly thrown a rock at Hashirama as he was being knocked down, which resulted in a draw between the two.

"Come on Ryou," Hashirama coaxed his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll go to the bath house before heading home; your mother would kill us if we came home this filthy,"

Ryou nodded, and then quickly bowed to Madara and Indra in a gesture of farewell. Indra reciprocated the movement, but dipped his head lower, as he was bowing to the Hokage. Mikoto made extra effort in ensuring that her child grew up with strict manners and knowledge of village protocol. As Indra become older, he settled down immensely. He wasn't an overly excited ball of energy like when he was four or five years old. Instead, he came across quite mature for his age. Mikoto believed it was Madara's doing. Not by force, but just by sheer presence. Indra idolized his father to a point where he wanted to even _act_ like the older Uchiha.

"Come Indra," Madara said, "Mikoto should be expecting us home now too,"

oooooo

Once Indra was out of earshot, Madara pulled his wife into the kitchen.

"Well?" He asked her.

Mikoto sighed heavily and lowered her gaze. She shook her head.

"Nothing,"

It had been the third time this month she had ben to the hospital. She wasn't ill, but instead she was hoping that there would be news that they would be expecting another child soon. Indra was four years old when they decided they would have another baby. They had been trying relentlessly for the last three years. When in the first six months or so they were not overly concerned when conception wouldn't happen, but then Mikoto grew anxious as those months turned into years. Izayoi had done a thorough inspection of both Mikoto and Madara and she couldn't see a reason why they were having difficulty conceiving.

Mikoto had taken all the necessary precautions and swallowed every drug and tea Izayoi had to offer her. However, nothing had resulted in another pregnancy. She was beginning to think that she was only destined to have one child, or perhaps the gods above were punishing her. Thinking back, Mikoto couldn't think of anything she had done that would be punishable. She had raised Indra well, honored her husband and her clan, and made sure that her actions reflected her words.

Madara's sigh brought her back to the real world from her thoughts.

"This doesn't make sense," he muttered under his breath.

"We've tried for three years now love," Mikoto said, "Let us just focus on Indra for now, and we'll keep trying in the meantime,"

Later that evening, dinner had been served and eaten, and then the family retired to their own rooms for the rest of the evening. Mikoto was sitting at her vanity. She had been married to Madara for almost eight years, and they were eight wonderful years indeed.

He was a loving husband and a doting father, everything Mikoto wanted in a man. However, it was only in the last few months where Mikoto could feel a strange essence about him. He had become reserved as of late. It was most likely due to the clan's faith in him. She had heard rumors in the streets of Konoha; it was that the Uchiha clan was slowly turning against Madara. They had lost their trust in their leader, and instead looked towards Hashirama for guidance. Mikoto could see how much it bothered Madara, but she couldn't think of any way to console him. After all, she knew deep down that he was against the entire peace treaty and the notion of an ideal village. He told her that he believed the clan would be oppressed by the Senju if nothing was done soon.

She stared into the mirror of her vanity and watched the Uchiha leader sit on a decorated cushion at a low lying table in their room. He was deeply immersed in a scroll, perhaps a message from a neighboring village, or a proposal for a new training regime. She had grown apart from the politics of the village, and often kept to herself in the Uchiha district. Only about once a week or so would she go out into the main village and shop for household items. Mito visited her with Ryouske whenever she could. She was aware that Mikoto and Madara were having problems conceiving another child. She almost felt guilty visiting with a babe in her arms. She and Hashirama had three children, two boys and a girl. The girl was the youngest; she had her mother's red hair and dull green eyes, while her sons had inherited the qualities of Hashirama.

"Mother?"

Mikoto looked up to see her son standing at the doorway. He clutched the frame with his small hand, looking on sheepishly.

"Hmm? What is it Indra?" She knew exactly why he wanted her attention, but she pretended to be oblivious.

"May I brush your hair?"

Mikoto smiled to her son and nodded. She then picked up her thick bristle brush and extended it out to him. He walked over to her and took it gleefully. Madara still sat at the table, barely even acknowledging either of the two's existence. He had become rather dejected from them, only focusing on work and the advancement of the village. Much to Indra's disappointment, he very rarely had time with his father anymore. The time they did spend together, they were training.

The young boy trailed the brush loosely through his mother's thick raven locks. She had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. He would remember as a boy playing with her hair, always grabbing it and chewing on it. It was just as soft now as it was back then. He began asking to brush her hair around the same time Madara had become distant. She figured it was because he just wanted interaction with one of his parents. After all, he had no siblings to spend his evenings with. He was alone right up until bed time. The sudden clinginess was noticed by Mikoto. However, the way Indra slowly laced his fingers through his mother's hair as he guided the brush down, and the way he lazily only focused on one area, told Mikoto he had an alternative reason for his request.

"Is something wrong, Indra?"

Through the mirror, Mikoto watched Indra glance over to his father, and then back to his mother's hair.

"No," he hesitated.

"Please darling," Mikoto coaxed to her son, "You can tell us anything,"

Indra took a deep breath and stopped brushing her hair.

"Why don't I have any siblings?"

There was an intense pause in the room.

"Why do you ask?" Madara looked up from his scroll finally with a slightly curious tone to his voice.

"Ryou has two," Indra said, "He's always with them, and sometimes I feel left out. How come I don't have any? Have I been bad?"

Mikoto looked to Madara nervously, and he sighed, "No, it's just complicated,"

Mikoto added, "Things like that take time; we've been very busy,"

Indra pondered his parent's explanation, and he felt that they were beating around the bush. For a seven year old, Indra was quite intelligent.

"I want a little brother," Indra declared.

Madara in all honesty wanted to tell his son that he wouldn't want a brother, but he held his tongue. Having a younger brother brought about a special kind of happiness that only came around once in a lifetime. It was like each brother knew they had a forever friend, someone they could turn to without hesitation or reservation and spill their hearts to. Madara dearly missed that kind of interaction with his four siblings. He didn't want Indra to have a sibling purely so that Indra would never have to feel the agony and despair if one of those siblings were to die. It was an indescribable pain for Madara, and he didn't wish it on his son. The only way to prevent his son from feeling that kind of pain was to not have any more children.

"Maybe one day," Madara said flatly, "It's time for bed, Indra,"

The seven year old nodded to his father respectfully, and then leaned forward to place the brush back on the vanity.

"Yes, father," Indra said quietly.

oooooo

"They have no intention on attacking Konoha," Tobirama stated, "but if they feel threatened, they said they will lash out,"

The three men pondered the parchment sitting in the center of the table in front of them. Hashirama folded his hands together and propped his elbows on the table. The letter came from their allied nation in the wind country. The letter came as a warning to Konoha of rogue ninja passing close to the southern borders. These travelers were considered relentless and brutal, willing to attack anyone and anything that moved in their path. The intelligence in the wind country had discovered the intentions of these rogue shinobi, that they were delivering a message to the water Daimyo.

"Are you going to let them pass through?" Madara questioned the Hokage, "They are a threat and should be eliminated,"

"Sometimes to keep the peace you need to bend to their will," Tobirama had informed the Uchiha clan leader, but he was met with a glare from darkened onyx eyes.

"If I don't let them pass through the southern forest, they'll force their way through," Hashirama ran a hand through his thin brown hair.

These travelers also had friends. If these friends caught word of their sudden stoppage in Konoha, then these equally powerful friends would want to pay the village a little visit. It was a simply diplomatic situation, but the Hokage was having a hard time listening to not only Madara, but also his brother.

"We will section off that part of the border," Hashirama declared, "Make sure no shinobi or civilian enters that area, and have a few of the Jonin discreetly monitor them. We won't hesitate to retaliate if anything bad should come of this,"

Madara's eyes narrowed, he had a terrible feeling about this. It didn't sit right in his gut, just allowing a threat to pass through the village unchecked. What's more disturbing, was that Madara was supposed to be the Hokage's advisor, but instead Hashirama _once again_ listened to his brother's words over the Uchiha's.

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**I'm sorry for not updating more frequently; I have that horrendous condition called WRITER'S BLOCK!**


	31. Defiance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 30**

**Defiance**

"And where are you two off to?"

Two young boys stood nervously at the entrance to the Senju compound. Glancing at each other, they daren't turn to face the one who caught them trying to sneak away from their mothers.

Mikoto had finished her duties for the day, so she had decided to visit Mito at the Senju compound before the late afternoon sun descended into the horizon. She would be back by nightfall, before Madara returned home from the Hokage tower. As usual, she tagged Indra along so that he could see his best friend. The young boys didn't recognize the past relationship between the Senju and the Uchiha. Instead, they only saw each other as equals and close friends. They were seen as the symbol of true comradery between the two clans. Their friendship was what Hashirama and Madara had fought for over the years.

Sighing in defeat, Ryou turned to face the tall Senju man peering down at them, his red eyes narrowed mockingly.

"Uncle," Ryou sighed, "We just wanted to go buy some dangos,"

"You know Mito doesn't want you leaving the compound without an adult,"

Indra piped up, "Could you take us then?"

Tobirama glanced at the young Uchiha boy in front of him. Since his birth, Tobirama knew that child would be destined for great things. He was a prodigy, and had the potential to far exceed the power of both his father and Hashirama. With a mix of Hagoromo and Uchiha blood, Indra possessed many different tactical advantages. He had his mother's speed and intelligence, while he had inherited his father's chakra and strength. Although rather tall and lean for his age, it was obvious that Indra will bulk out into a handsome young man, a spitting image of his father.

Ryou was shorter than Indra despite being almost a year older than him. The boy had an immense chakra surging through him as well. He wouldn't be considered a genius or naturally gifted like Indra, but with enough training he could easily be a match for his father or even Tobirama. The silver haired Senju worried for a while that their friendship would turn into a repeat of Hashirama and Madara's dissolved relationship. However, it couldn't happen any time soon, as this was a time of peace and neither boy had faced warfare nor had they even seen a proper battle. Tobirama killed his first adult when he was their age.

Ryou's face brightened at Indra's suggestion, and both boys slapped their palms together in front of their faces in a pleading gesture, "Please uncle?!"

Tobirama sighed. He was always a sucker for his nephew's wide, doe-like eyes.

"Fine,"

They left quickly, both boys standing either side of the silver haired Senju as they walked out of the Senju compound and across a wide bridge into the main business district of Konoha. Indra looked up at Tobirama. Although the young boy admired his father more than any other man, this particular Senju came second. It was Tobirama who taught the boys to read and write. While such a duty could have gone to the boy's fathers, Tobirama excelled in reading and writing far better than those two men, and so it would make sense to give their sons the best education possible.

"Ryou, stop," Tobirama's firm voice rang through the content silence, "we're going this way,"

Ryou paused in his step. They always took a shortcut through the forest near the river when heading into town. It cut the journey in half almost. He would normally travel this path when he was with his father. He looked out into the dense shrubbery before turning back to his uncle, confusion riddled on his face.

"Why? We always go this way," Ryou said slowly.

"That part of the village is…" Tobirama paused, nervously trying to make an excuse, "closed off for now. They'll be building more houses there soon," He lied.

Indra inclined his head, "but we always play in there,"

"The Hokage has ordered this part of the village off limits to civilians and shinobi," Tobirama said firmly, "I don't want to hear that either of you have gone in there,"

The two boys may not have been his sons, but Tobirama considered them family nonetheless. He loved and doted on his nephew, silently vowing to protect him alongside Hashirama, and he also had that attitude to Indra as well. He had heard from Mikoto the sudden aloofness and distance Madara had placed between himself and his wife and child, as if he was selfishly going about his own life which did not include them. Tobirama began to feel bitter towards Madara. Not because he was Uchiha, but because of the way he had been treating Mikoto and Indra as of late, like they were not important to him anymore. He seemed so consumed with gaining control and power over the village that it was beginning to affect his home life.

Indra and Ryou couldn't help but look at each other, confused. They knew something was off. They were not stupid.

oooooo

"Hmmm," Mikoto hummed as she cleared her son's plate from the table. He had eaten barely half of his dinner, and often the plate would be polished off just like his father's. A small smile graced her lips.

"Eat one too many dangos today, did we?"

Indra grinned sheepishly, "I guess so,"

"I hope you thanked Tobirama,"

"Yes, I did,"

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a grown man abruptly standing and stalking out the door, without even saying a word to his wife or son. Often he would thank her for the meal, but tonight was an off night for Madara. He had yet another council meeting where he felt pushed to the back benches. The Hokage's Senju elders were requesting that a few Uchiha put themselves up for testing and examination to test the Sharingan's limits. Madara refused, saying that he will not see his clan subjected like lab rats. Hashirama tried to maintain the order, but it resulted in Madara leaving in a fit of rage.

He had placed himself in his bedroom in a small corner where the low lying table and cushions were. He often used that area as a small study, somewhere he could read and go over paperwork without any interruptions.

However, he was interrupted tonight by his wife.

"What's wrong?" She asked him bluntly.

"Nothing," he replied stoically.

"Do not lie to me," Mikoto said to him, "I've known you far too long,"

Madara growled, "I don't approve of Indra spending so much time with the Senju,"

Mikoto sighed, this topic again, "They are friends, Madara," she said, "I can't just tell him to never see Ryou again, it would destroy him,"

"I don't want him anywhere near Tobirama either, that prick is manipulative,"

"Then why don't you start spending more time with Indra then?" Mikoto snapped, "He misses you, he never sees you anymore, and I don't either,"

"What I am doing," Madara mumbled, "is for the good of the clan, I cannot help that I'm so busy,"

"For the good of the clan?" Mikoto repeated, "We are happy here, and peaceful, whatever you're trying to do will be fruitless,"

"Open your eyes, woman!" Madara roared, "We are being pushed into the shadows, slowly our clan is suffering from the weight of the Senju! Even now they want us as front line defense instead of having a place in administration; they're using us simply for our Sharingan! Just today they wanted to experiment on my clansmen; I will not have the Uchiha become lap dogs for this village!"

"What is your goal, Madara?" Mikoto pushed, "Talk to me, please!"

"I want to leave the village, I want us back to the way things were. The Uchiha didn't have to answer to anyone, and we had our freedom,"

Mikoto looked at him, stunned, "Have you told the clan about this proposal?"

Madara sighed, defeated, "Yes, they refuse to entertain my suggestion,"

Mikoto reciprocated Madara's sigh. She had to continuously remind herself that he was looking out for the best interest of the clan. It still barely explained why he wouldn't spend time with Indra. His son should be the most important part of his life. Mikoto walked over to him and kneeled on the ground next to him.

"Sometimes, you overthink things," Mikoto smiled some as she brushed a clump of Madara's bangs from his face, "We are safe here, love, Indra can grow up not knowing about the war out there,"

She then slowly reached for the scroll in front of him, making sure his ebony eyes never left hers.

"I think you've become so ragged and tired that it's clouding your thoughts," she continued, "The Senju will never betray the Uchiha like that, Hashirama is working his hardest and he needs you by his side. You're his appointed advisor, remember?"

With that, Mikoto quickly snatched the scroll and held it behind her back; ceasing all work and making him focus solely on her.

"Give it back, woman," Madara growled.

Mikoto smiled, "Make me,"

He lunged for her from his position on the ground, where she in turn quickly dodged his mock attack. Madara couldn't help but grin. Her reflexes had become unrivaled during her last few years of training. It was a common Hagoromo trait. Their stealth and cunningness relied on flexibility and quick reaction times, making Hagoromo shinobi easily undetectable and they could slip past any defense before even getting detected.

"I'm not in the mood for games," Madara quickly straightened himself up and dusted off his shirt.

Mikoto inclined her head, "Who said I was playing games?"

Madara knew the best way to trap someone with the speed and stealth of a Hagoromo was to back them into the corner. He carefully lunged for her again, each time making sure her back stayed facing the wall. She wasn't overly smart when it came to battle tactics. Too many times he had played this game with his wife; where she would take something of his and they would have to spar to get it back. However, tonight they were in their bedroom, and there was barely enough room to spar without breaking anything. He was also in a less than pleased mood. He really didn't want to play the game tonight, but if he humored her then the quicker the little farce would be over, and he could get back to work.

Soon enough, a small yelp escaped Mikoto as she felt her back press against the wall. She kept the scroll firmly in her hand behind her back, and Madara quickly moved in so that he had trapped his wife between him and the wall.

"I said," his lips drew in close to hers, "give it back,"

"No," she replied defiantly.

Madara leaned in and captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss. His hand reached up and his fingers laced in her velvet hair while his other hand pressed itself against her cheek. Mikoto closed her eyes slowly, accepting the kiss wholeheartedly and kissed him back with just as much passion as she received from him.

It was the first intimate kiss they had shared in a long while. It was much different from the fleeting, chaste kisses when they pass in the hall or to bid each other goodnight. This time, Mikoto felt his entire being; she felt his love and his suffering through his warm skin. She wanted to remind him that she was there, that he didn't have to carry so much on his shoulders. She let go of the scroll and it dropped to the ground with a light thud. It remained forgotten on the floor as Madara eventually encircled his arms around his wife's waist.

He pulled away, and trailed small kisses along her jawline, "I love you,"

Mikoto had the first genuine smile on her face in weeks, "I love you too,"

He was beginning to think that Mikoto was right, not that he would admit it in any way. He thought back to the previous year or so when things became tense in the administrative side of Konoha. Hashirama would be often torn between listening to Tobirama and Madara when they had two opposing ideas. Madara would often remind him that he was the Hokage's advisor, so his would should over rule Tobirama's. However, the silver haired Senju was Hashirama's brother, and he seemed to have more influence over the gullible Hokage.

Madara couldn't remember the last time he had spent quality time with his son except for when they would train. Even then, Madara didn't really talk to him, only instruct, watch, and then correct. Madara didn't even know Indra's favorite color or food. Also, when was the last time they touched foreheads like when he was a child?

He remained in a content embrace in his wife's arms, and he stared off out the window into the soft moonlight.

"I want to see Indra," he told her as he let go of their embrace, but kept his hand interlocked with hers.

"He's probably asleep," Mikoto pondered.

He paid her no mind as his own thoughts focused on his son, his treasure, the one thing he realized that he couldn't live without nor bear to see hurt any longer from Madara's selfish ways. Madara left their room and walked down the wide hallway to the sliding door that would lead to Indra's own bedroom. He mustered a small smile, hoping he could talk with his son properly, and he opened the door slowly.

What he saw made him stop mid-step.

Nothing.

"Mikoto, where is Indra?" Madara called as he entered his son's bedroom.

The young boy had a large bed against the wall, with a bedside table where a glass of water normally sat. On the bed sat a lonely red bear that was well past its prime. The bear had belonged to Madara when he was a boy. The dresser was tall, and had small memories of his childhood resting on top, mostly the carved animals his grandfather made him. At the opposite end of the room was an open box which had several stuffed toys poking out of it, and there was a small table with scrolls for his studies. There was also a long shelf above his bed which held a few different heirlooms relating to his Uchiha heritage.

Mikoto entered her son's bedroom as well; panic struck her when she noticed that he was gone.

"Indra?!"

oooooo

"Father is going to kill us," Ryou mumbled as he crawled out of his bedroom window, allowing the Uchiha boy to catch him and help him plant his feet steady.

Indra had left after he had heard his parents shouting at each other. He was tired of it, he was tired of having to listen to his mother and father argues over what to him, was nonsense. This warm night in particular was a perfect opportunity to get out of the house and away from the conflict that upset the household.

"It's only for an hour," Indra huffed, "Come on,"

The two boys made their way out of the Senju compound and into the dimly lit streets of Konoha. This wasn't the first time the boys would sneak out. Most of the time it was Ryou who would wake Indra.

"Why are we going tonight?" Ryou asked his friend as he hurried to catch up to the young Uchiha walking briskly against the fence.

"Mother and father were yelling again," Indra explained, "I don't like it,"

Ryou nodded as he paused next to Indra at the entrance to the forest, the shortcut into town, and the exact place Tobirama had forbidden them to go.

"We probably shouldn't," Ryou said worriedly.

Indra scoffed, "Building hasn't even happened yet," He began to walk into the dense shadows, "Come on, scardy-cat!"

oooooo

**R&R Please!**

**Thank you to all of my new reviewers and favorites! **


	32. Harm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 31**

**Harm**

It was finally the conclusion of another long day at the Hokage tower, and Hashirama was elated to come home to his wife and son. It was no doubt long past dinner time, but he knew there would be something simple in the kitchen he could easily whip up. However, knowing Mito, she would still be awake and waiting for him anyway, which normally meant that she would have something prepared for him. Cooking was not Hashirama's forte, and this was proven earlier on in their marriage when he tried to make ramen and nearly burned half the compound down. Luckily Tobirama was there and was able to douse the flames with a simple water-style jutsu.

Stepping out of his sandals and then up onto the wooden floor, he tiredly announced that he was home. It was customary in many family homes for relatives to announce that they had arrived home so that the rest of the family could come out to greet them. This time though, he lazily walked into the kitchen where Mito was already pooling some noodle soup into a bowl for him.

"Welcome home, love," Mito said to him softly as she placed the bowl at the informal dining table that was in the kitchen. Still in his Hokage garb, Hashirama knelt down at the table with Mito sitting opposite him and he mumbled quick thanks for the meal, and dug into his late dinner.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

He swallowed before beaming his lovely wife a wide smile, "Great! We've received word that the Nara clan has agreed to loan us their medicine encyclopedia!"

The Nara clan was famous for their medicines. Through generations, the Nara clan concocted many potions and remedies for illnesses and ailments and often such information was never shared. However, in light of the new treaty and the new village of Konoha, the clan head agreed to let them borrow their famous encyclopedia which held many different recipes, both deadly and nourishing. It was a long negotiation, but with much convincing on Tobirama's part, they agreed to allow Tsume and Izayoi one day to look over its contents.

"That's good news," Mito matched her husband's enthusiasm, which was often a tiring feat.

He finished his meal in silence with the occasional small talk from his wife. He learned that Tobirama had taken Ryou and Indra out for dangos. This didn't come as a surprise to Hashirama as his younger brother did dote on those two boys fondly. He had also learned that their youngest child was beginning to crawl. This came as a pleasant surprise, as she was crawling much earlier than her two older brothers. This early development was probably a result of her Uzumaki heritage.

He set his chopsticks down and allowed Mito to take his bowl for him. Hashirama liked this family life; this was something he had always dreamed of. He wanted to lead a successful clan, and be a part of a village that brought only peace and lived in a time of prosperity. He wanted a large family, and he was hoping that they would have at least two more children. He loved spending the early mornings training with his two sons, while he spent the afternoon walking through the village with his daughter. She was a gem to behold, a little cherub resembling her mother from her blazing forest green eyes right down to her stark red hair.

Hashirama had become too enthusiastic once, and suggested in private to Mito of the possibility of marrying their daughter to Indra when they were both of age, which would be a long time from then. Mito seemed quite reluctant at the idea, considering they were both so young. Arranged marriages weren't normally determined until they were at least ten years old. She told Hashirama to simply wait and see. Although Hashirama began to brim at the idea of someone with Uchiha, Senju, _and_ Uzumaki blood in them. They would be a force to be reckoned with for sure. By that point, Mito had decided that Hashirama had lost his marbles.

"I'll meet you in bed," Hashirama said to his wife as he walked into the main hallway of their home, "I want to say my goodnights,"

Like any family, there were always small rituals and habits that were never broken. Hashirama's favorite was personally bidding each of his three children goodnights. He did this to show his fatherly love, because he knew he wasn't there a lot during the day since becoming Hokage, it was his way of telling them that he was still there and he loved them. It didn't matter what time of the night it was, whether they were still awake or already asleep, he took the time to make sure he gave his love and goodnights.

He started with the youngest. He wasn't expecting her to be awake at all since her bedtime was normally straight after dinner. Despite not being overly maternal like Mikoto, Mito had done well in setting a routine for their children without the need for a nanny or governess. He stepped into the small nursery where a crib lay basking in the moonlight. Mito remarked that their daughter liked to look at the stars, which was why her curtains were not drawn. Leaning over, he smiled lovingly at his daughter and gently reached in and stroked her thick red hair. She was snoring lightly; her little chest rose and fell with each long breath she took.

"Sleep well, my princess," Hashirama chimed soothingly to his daughter.

He went to his second born next. The younger boy shared the room with his sister, and it wasn't an effort at all for Hashirama to simply turn ninety degrees and see a small brown haired boy asleep in a toddler's bed. Preparations were slowly being made to have his second born move into another room so he and his sister's sleeping patterns wouldn't clash. It was custom for the oldest child to have their own room, which was why the second oldest was still in the nursery. Hashirama had his own bedroom when he was a boy while his three younger brothers shared. However, most nights Butsuma or his wife would walk into the younger sibling's bedroom to see all four boys nestled in together and fast asleep on the one tatami mat.

Hashirama wasn't above giving his son a gentle kiss on the forehead either. The boy in turn rolled over in his sleep.

Lastly, Hashirama headed to the end of the hall where Ryou would be sleeping. Upon sliding the door open gently, he looked over to the bed and paused.

The sheets were ruffled like they had been slept in, but there was no sign of Ryou.

Hashirama stepped into the room calmly, and peered out the window. Their large house was single-story, and it wasn't that far of a drop out the window with the right set of skills. The Hokage narrowed his eyes worriedly, hoping his son had just gone to the bathroom. However, there was an eerie disturbance in the house, and Hashirama's stomach became unsettled.

oooooo

"Ryou!"

Indra called out to his friend as a Kunai slipped past them, barely missing the young Senju boy. What was supposed to be a simple stroll in the forest within the village boundaries had turned into a cat and mouse chase between the two young boys and about four rogue shinobi. Indra and Ryou weren't educated enough to determine which country they were from, nor could they establish their skill or shinobi classification. All the boys knew was that they had to use their lightness and agility to get out of the forest and back to the safety of the village. They aimed to go to the Senju compound, because it was not only the closest safe haven, but they could also alert the Hokage of the intrusion.

Indra and Ryou had been sitting on a log in the center of the forest, throwing pebbles into a small pond that teemed with frogs. It was the pond they normally caught a frog from to give to their mother's and the maids to try and scare them. It was Ryou who had picked up on a strange presence in the distance. Ryou had always shown some talent in sensory skills, a common Senju trait. Tobirama had given Ryou a few lessons in detecting chakra signatures, but nothing that could make him exemplary anytime soon, but enough so that Ryou could recognize danger from afar.

Ryou felt uneasy and voiced his concern to Indra. The younger Uchiha boy glanced in the same direction as his friend and narrowed his eyes; he too felt a tension in the air, one that told them they should probably leave. It was a dark night; their only source of light was the full moon in the sky that illuminated the forest floor in dim patches through the trees. The boys knew that particular forest like the back of their hand, mainly because they had spent so much time playing there. The darkness was not an issue for them.

It was times like this Indra wished that he had his Sharingan, because then he could probably see far into the trees. He first learned about the Sharingan when he watched his father train with Hashirama. He had noticed Madara's eyes had changed from their usual dark onyx to a brilliant red. Upon asking his father what had happened to his eyes, Madara had then sat his son down and explained briefly about the Uchiha's bloodline; the sharingan. Indra remembered asking his father when his own sharingan would emerge, and Madara could only shrug and tell him that it will happen in due time. Madara had secretly hoped his son would receive his Sharingan soon, as then the rigorous training would begin. If Indra displayed exceptional abilities without the sharingan, then they would only increase tenfold when the child did eventually unlock his red eyes.

The boys parted from each other as they sensed a whirring sensation through the air. A kunai flew past Ryou's head, missing him by just a hair's breadth. Such a reaction had become a natural reflex for the boys. They were often given exercises while training where they were blindfolded and had to dodge the shuriken being thrown at them by their fathers. After a brief pause, Ryou quickly made his way over to Indra, landing beside him behind a large boulder.

"What was that?!" Ryou quickly asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, but it's not safe here," Indra said in a hushed tone.

The boys remained still for a moment, but it was a moment too long as before they knew it, two arms reached behind the boulder and gripped both boys by the arms, pulling them harshly out from behind their haven and they were quickly shoved to the ground.

"Well now," An unfamiliar voice chided in, "What have we here?"

"Two brats out past their bed time," the taller, bulkier man who had handled them grinned.

Indra tried to stand up quickly, but was pushed to the ground again by his captor. Inwardly, he was terrified. He didn't know these shinobi and he had certainly never seen them before in the village. His mind raced back to when Tobirama warned them not to approach this part of the forest. Was it because of these rogues? Why couldn't the white haired Senju just be honest with them from the start? Indra didn't blame Tobirama at all. In fact, Indra was beginning to place all the guilt and blame on himself. He was the one who goaded Ryou into sneaking out with him. They were only going to sit at the pond for a few more minutes and then go home. They couldn't be out for too long anyway for fear of getting caught.

However, the boys had a much larger problem than being scolded by their fathers.

"Let us go!" Ryou snapped at them.

"Why, brat? So you can go running to alert the shinobi of our presence?" The first man folded his arms and grinned mockingly at the boys.

They were children, yes, but they were old enough to recognize danger and call for help when needed. There were only two options at this point: take the boys with them, or kill them. If the rogues took the boys, then they could be put to work cleaning or farming back at their home in the wind country. Slavery was common in those areas. Young ones would be captured and trained to be house servants or mercenaries, and people bought them from traders for a sizeable profit. On the other hand, if these shinobi were to simply kill the boys where they stood, who knew what that would incite.

The rogues examined them closely, they were both too clean to be peasant boys and their clothes were too finely made. A note was made of the red and white fan symbol on the black haired boy's back. It was a very familiar symbol of a powerful clan in the Fire country; obviously the boy was a part of a clan and held some importance. As for the brown haired boy, he didn't bear a symbol on his clothing. Looking at the boys and how different in appearance they were, it was likely they were from two different clans. Killing two boys from different clans meant inciting the hatred and revenge from two armies. Something the rogues could do without for the time being.

"We should just kill 'em here and now," a third rogue's voice rang through the air. It was too dark to neither pinpoint their location nor actually make out their appearance, but the smell of body odor and sake lingered heavily through the air.

"No, you idiot!" The first rogue said, "they belong to clans,"

The fourth finally piped up, "They know we're here!"

"So, we'll just have to keep them quiet,"

"How?"

"Just knock them out and take them back to Suna!"

During the commotion, Indra gently nudged Ryou and nodded towards a familiar opening, and then Ryou glanced at the kunai that was intended for his head and earned Indra's nod of approval. The boys knew the forest well, so they knew the most direct and open route back to the village. The particular path Indra pointed to also had many high branches and thick foliage, easy enough for the boys to slip through, but tough for an adult to get past.

After Indra's count of three, Ryou picked up the lone kunai that was wedged into the ground and jammed it into the heavier shinobi's knee. The rogue let out a cry of searing pain and bent over to grip his knee in agony. Since the rogues were distracted and confused, Indra and Ryou quickly slipped between the men's legs and darted to the clearing as fast as their legs could carry them.

oooooo

Vermillion eyes gazed across the village as the white haired Senju slowed his breathing to a near standstill. Kneeling down to the ground, he pressed two fingers to the ground and pushed his chakra out in a wide radius, covering almost the entire village. Tobirama closed his eyes slowly, and waited for two familiar chakra signatures to return to him. The first he was looking for was hot and red, like an unending inferno, while the other was soft and green, like a leaf brushing gently against ones skin.

Meanwhile, Hashirama placed a reassuring hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Tobirama will find them, I've yet to meet a better sensor than he," he assured the worrying mother.

The parents had met by chance. Both fathers had the same idea that their sons would be seeing each other so dark at night. It was just as Hashirama left the Senju compound to speak to Madara that the man himself along with Mikoto appeared at their gate. They ditched the greetings and quickly explained the situation, and they had hoped that Indra had sought comfort with Ryou after having to listen to his parents argues. The actual reason why Indra would sneak off was unknown to them, but Madara had a gut feeling it was something to do with the heated discussion with his wife.

Mito had remained surprisingly calm. Once Hashirama had told her of Ryou's disappearance, the pair alerted their younger Senju brother. If they had wandered off, Tobirama would be able to find them in a heartbeat. He was more than willing to assist, considering in the pit of his stomach, he prayed to the deities the boys hadn't gone into the forest.

However, his fears were confirmed.

"We must hurry! Brother, Madara, come!"

The two women were not dressed to travel fast and light, and so they left the retrieving of their sons in the hands of their capable husbands.

oooooo

"Fucking brat!" the rogue spat as he began to chase the two boys through the trees, "Come here!"

Shuriken after shuriken were tossed in the direction of the two boys. It turned out the heavier rogue had quite a temper.

"I'll fucking kill the striplings!"

"Hatsuno, calm down!"

The three rogue shinobi were currently trying to catch up to their comrade, who was chasing the boys with a severe killing intent. Ryou had stabbed the wrong shinobi. Once this man had been fired up, it took only bloodshed to settle him. He was fast for his size, and was quickly gaining on the boys. Indra was ahead, but constantly glanced behind him to make sure Ryou was keeping up. Despite being younger than the Senju boy, Indra was gifted with his mother's speed and reflexes, and so was able to remain ahead slightly.

"Indra!" Ryou called out as a shuriken grazed his ankle, and the boy lost his footing.

As Indra turned, he leapt from the tree and caught Ryou over his shoulder, causing them to topple to the ground, a dangerous place for the fleeing boys. Upon examining the wound, Ryou saw blood slowly trickle from the fine cut. It was painful, but they knew they had to press on; they were almost at the village border.

"They're everywhere," Ryou mumbled helplessly.

Standing up, Indra glanced at his hands, he had only done the technique perfectly twice before, and he hoped he would get it right this time as well. Even if it didn't work the way he wanted, it would at least buy them some time.

He weaved the signs quickly.

He inhaled, and drew his chakra to his chest.

_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!_

From the depths of darkness rose a magnificent fiery abyss that engulfed the forest. Shrieks were heard from the four men chasing them. They were close enough to get caught. Indra had never killed before, but it was in the effort to save not only his life, but the life of his comrade. It was his final, desperate act to get away from the danger. The sheer willpower within the Uchiha boy made it the largest and most powerful fire ball yet. He silently wished that his father was there to witness it. As Indra's chakra reserve ran dim, so did the fireball.

When the jutsu ended and all that was left was the smell of burning flesh and wood. The fire had burned a hole right through the forest, and small remnants of his flame had attached themselves to the trees, burning idly. Upon hearing no sign of the enemy and seeing himself the burnt bodies of the rogues, Indra knew they were safe. He turned to Ryou, a reassuring but unsure grin on his face.

"Come on, I'll carry you,"

Out from the haziness of the smoke Indra's fireball jutsu created, three Kunai flew out from the shadows, aiming directly for Ryou. It was one last attempt, one last ounce of strength from the enraged rogue to try and end the boy's lives.

The Senju boy brought his arms over his head, cowering, expecting the worse.

It didn't come.

Ryou looked up to see the body of Indra sprawled out protectively in front of him.

There was a gut-wrenching silence, and then Indra slumped to the ground. Three kunai protruded from his torso; two from his stomach, and one straight from where his heart is.

Shaken, Ryou stared horrified at Indra's limp form. He weakly crawled closer, and then cradled the Uchiha boy's body in his arms.

"Father!" Ryou screamed as his childlike innocence dissipated. All shinobi training and sense of dignity was gone as Ryou helplessly clung to Indra, tears began to stream down his face.

"Father, HELP!"

oooooo

**Read and Review please!**

**Was this what you were expecting?**


	33. Bleeding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Mikoto (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: During the Era of Warring States, the Hagoromo clan eventually allied with the Uchiha clan. As a show of good faith and loyalty, the eldest Hagoromo daughter was offered to the Uchiha heir. This is Mikoto's story. MadaraxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter 32**

A wife who loses a husband is called a widow; a child who loses his parents is called an orphan. However, there is no word to describe a parent who has lost a child, because the pain itself is indescribable.

Hashirama had thought it was a ghost, but as the voice became clearer it was the unmistakable cry of his son. The boy hadn't made this kind of noise for a long time. It was one of sheer terror and despair, like a toddler had just awoken from a nightmare. Madara had heard it too. The way it carried across the forest and how the shrill cry reached their ears made all three men's hearts drop to their stomachs.

Something wasn't right. Something was horribly, candidly, wrong.

The smell of burnt wood and charred flesh filled their nostrils, and the three men were instantly reminded of the warring states. They felt like they were seventeen again and were reaching the aftermath of a fierce battle to find any wounded. If there were danger, they were seriously underprepared for any battles, for all three of the men wore nothing but cotton shirts and pants and had no weapons save for their ninjutsu abilities.

A fight wasn't awaiting them when they reached the source of the noise; there was only the sight of small fires, burnt trees, and four scalded corpses on the ground. Their flesh was black and red from what seemed like a hellfire. The men were confused for a moment as they wondered what or who could create such an inferno, but their attention was soon drawn to two small figures on the forest floor. They instantly recognized the tattered brown hair of Ryou Senju.

What was in the boy's arms almost brought Madara to his knees. For the first time in his life the man wanted to throw up from fear. Fear of what? Perhaps the inevitable.

Within seconds the men were instantly by the boy's sides. It was revealed to the two Senju and the Uchiha the source of Ryou's screams. It wasn't the battle, nor the fact blood poured for his ankle, it was the fact that there was a pale and limp Indra lying helplessly in his arms. The kunai had fallen out of his torso by the time the adults had reached him, and in place of the Kunai were three deep, gushing wounds.

"No,"

Madara breathed slowly as he leaned in and hauled his son out of Ryou's arms and into his lap. His blue shirt stained with blood, his hair tattered and his face was marred with dirt. With his eyes closed, it was almost as if the young boy was just sleeping. However, the three men knew that he wasn't. After regarding Ryou by placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Hashirama leaned in towards Indra as well. Madara's breath hitched in his throat.

"I need you to stay calm," Hashirama said sternly to his counterpart.

"Hashirama, can you-?" Madara couldn't even finish his sentence. His words were caught in his throat.

"I will try,"

Tobirama knew his brother was only giving the man false hope. He could not detect any form of chakra surging through Indra, which meant the unfortunate was certain. Chakra flow lasted a few minutes after death, which meant there was still hope that the person could be saved. However, Indra's signature had run cold for a while, the men were too late. Tobirama believed that the boy was beyond saving.

To distract himself, Tobirama kneeled down to reach out and grip a quivering Ryou's arm and the boy immediately looked up at his uncle. The fear and uncertainty was clear in the young Senju's face, while Tobirama remained expressionless. Ryou crawled weakly into his uncle's lap, and allowed his relative to examine the cut on Ryou's ankle. Tobirama tore off some of his sleeve and used it as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. It didn't appear too deep, but it will be examined by medics upon return.

"Uncle-" Ryou tried to coax a sentence out of himself, but he was lost for words.

"Shh, Ryou," Tobirama wrapped his arms around his nephew, "Your father must concentrate,"

Hashirama didn't hear the goings on behind him. He was focused on attempting to heal Indra. Green glowed from his hands over the open wounds. His chakra seeped into the child's body and Hashirama could only feel cold and emptiness. For what felt like hours, Hashirama searched. He searched for something, anything that could possibly indicate the boy could be saved. The Hokage's eyes strained, and his face held a pained expression as he looked up to Madara.

Nothing could be done to save Indra. They were too late.

"Madara, he's-" Hashirama couldn't even bring himself to say the words. He placed a hand on the Indra's forehead before sliding his palm down to his cheek. His flesh was still warm, but inside was just a barren, cold, lifeless entity. They were looking at a shell; Indra was in the afterlife now.

Madara's fists clenched and he wished that at any moment he would wake up in his warm bed and this would all be a dream. His mind was taking a long time to comprehend what was happened at that point, because it felt so surreal and implausible. Madara felt his heart sink to his stomach and his mind went almost completely blank. What did he do to deserve such a pain? An explosion erupted from his gut, and from that point a surge of hot, searing pain swept through his body. It was his own sorrow and grief beginning to react within himself. For the first time in his life, Madara felt completely weak and powerless. What was he going to tell Mikoto? What will happen now?

A maniacal laugh was heard from the background, and Madara froze in place.

"I killed the little shit, didn't I?"

Lifting his head slightly, Madara glared fiercely in the direction of the voice. It was coming from one of the four burnt corpses. Faintly, he could see the slow rise and fall of one shinobi's chest; he was much larger than his three comrades, but on the ground with half of his body burnt black he was nothing more than a bag of flesh. Madara opened his palms, letting go of his son's body, and stood to face the source of the voice.

"Say it," Madara said acidly, his voice almost nothing more than a low growl.

"Madara…" Hashirama's voice was a mere whisper, but still held a warning tone. He was ignored.

The Uchiha male stalked over to the charred body of the barely live rogue shinobi and towered over him. The rogue's face was twisted into a sick smile; the pain on the clan leader's face brought the dying man pleasure. He wasn't stupid, as he had been paying attention to the commotion as he regained consciousness and eventually connected the dots.

He let out another maniacal laugh, followed by a strained cough.

Madara felt mocked, taunted. He leaned forward and grasped the rogue's shirt, the heat not affecting him at all due to his fire affinity. Pulling the heavier man's torso off the ground slightly, Madara's face came within inches.

"Say it, you piece of shit,"

The rogue smirked, accepting his fate.

"I killed your son!"

Madara boiled over. With a loud cry of sheer, primal rage, he moved his hands up to the rogue's jawline where he instantly twisted both his hands and a sickening crack echoed through the forest. It was the sound of bones snapping. Madara broke his neck, but didn't stop there. He was angry, hurt, confused, and devastated. These emotions didn't mix well with Madara, he could never handle the death of a loved one. With a clenched fist he drove it deep into the now dead rogue's face, resulting in the head denting the ground. Madara did it again, and again, until the rogue barely had a recognizable face.

"Madara," Hashirama's voice was slightly louder than before, but he still fell on deaf ears. Tobirama had forced his nephew's head away from the unsightly scene, a child should not have to witness such atrocities particularly since he had just witnessed his best friend be killed. He calmly shushed the young Senju, trying to ease the whimpering and sniffling. Madara's fists were a bloodied mess and his shirt was stained with the crimson liquid.

"Enough, Madara!" Hashirama called finally.

The man could understand how Madara felt, but his outburst of rage was not going to help the situation. As devastating as it would be to lose a child in preventable circumstances, they needed to remain calm and save the mourning for the appropriate time. Hashirama watched helplessly as his friend stopped unleashing his rage onto the dead rogue, and instead he sat there, leaning over the dead with his shoulders shaking. No tears came though. He couldn't cry, not yet. He wasn't ready to accept that his son, his only child, was dead.

oooooo

It was a slow walk back, Hashirama had turned to his son who had immediately leapt into his father's arms and sobbed relentlessly. Hashirama allowed his child the time to settle himself, as his own father would never have allowed him the luxury. It was okay to cry, it was okay to mourn and allow emotions to slip out every once in a while, it showed humanity. Ryou constantly mumbled apologies and begging for forgiveness, to which Hashirama didn't respond, not yet.

"I know your mind is not in the right place now Ryou," Hashirama mumbled as he carried Ryou on his back, his arms hooked around the child's small legs to support him, "but you must tell us what happened,"

"Can it wait, brother?" Tobirama chimed in, the first thing he had said all night.

Hashirama fell silent, yes, it had to wait. He didn't press his son any further. Ryou spent the entire time silent. He had buried his face into his father's back, inhaling the familiar scent.

As they reached the outer clearing, their hearts dropped again as they spotted two women eagerly waiting.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mito sighed as she spied Hashirama with Ryou on his back. Her gaze also wandered to the makeshift bandage around her son's ankle and she immediately frowned. Her son had been injured during this endeavor. She was beginning to think of punishments for sneaking off, and she had remarked to Mikoto that she should do the same. She assumed that perhaps the two boys had left for a late night training session.

Mikoto moved her head to look past the two Senju men. Far behind them was the shadow of her husband, carrying something in his arms. She in turn frowned with the same bemused look as Mito. She began to assume that Indra had fallen asleep out there, or perhaps he was injured as well. Whatever it was, she also had a stream of scolding prepared for the boy. He had her worried sick.

Her stern expression changed to one of confusion as he emerged from the dense forest. None of the men seemed too relieved or content that the boys had been found. In fact, they all appeared solemn, lost, and absent. Mikoto's heart clenched, something wasn't right. She looked over to Madara again after scanning the faces of the Senju males. What she noticed first was his yukata shirt had been removed and wrapped around something that rested in his bloodstained hand. Just the sight of the blood on his hands was enough to make Mikoto tremble.

It was quiet. Not a word was spoken between the adults as Madara moved forward and slowly approached his wife. He looked like he was in a lost daze, like for the first time he didn't know what to do or say to her. Her face fell, and so did her heart, as she saw poking out of the bundle Madara carried bridal style was a limp, pale white hand.

"Madara?" she whispered fearfully.

Mito looked firmly at Hashirama, and he nodded solemnly. She brought her hands to cover her mouth as she had just pieced together what had just transpired. Her first instinct was to ask her husband what had happened, but out of respect for Mikoto and Madara, she remained silent.

Mikoto stood still, staring at the bundle that Madara had laid on the ground at her feet. Her whole body shook profusely, and she daren't even guess what was wrapped in Madara's shirt. She looked around briefly, hoping that this was some kind of joke and that Indra would spring out of the hedges with a grin on his face. There didn't need to be any words between them, Madara only looked up at her forlornly, and instantly she was on her knees. Her shaking hand reached over and gently pulled the yukata down, revealing a tuft of jet black hair.

"No, please," Mikoto whispered urgently as she then pulled the cloth back completely to reveal the still and peaceful face of Indra Uchiha. She touched his face lightly, it was slightly warm. She saw no movement in his chest nor could she feel his soft breath on her hand.

"No," Mikoto kept repeating to herself.

Questions loomed in her mind briefly, followed by a series of emotions that she never thought existed. First, she wanted to ask Madara if this was a joke, because she certainly didn't find it funny. Second, she wanted to know what had happened, but thought not to ask just yet. Lastly, she wanted to yell at Madara. Why? She wasn't quite sure yet. Mikoto's hands clawed at the material that encased her son, and she leaned down to press her forehead against his.

Then, she screamed.

It wasn't just any scream; it was the gut-wrenching, ear-piercing wail of a grieving mother. A sound that would make any heart bleed.

Mito kneeled down next to her friend, and all she could do was place her hand gently on Mikoto's back, rubbing it reassuringly. Small tears formed in Mito's normally hardened eyes, only imagining the pain and devastation Mikoto would be feeling at that moment. Tobirama had to avert his gaze, as the grief was beginning to take effect on him as well. Here was a child lost in the prime of his youth, a strong, prodigal child who was destined for great things. He was taken from his parents so quickly without any remorse. It wasn't natural for a parent to have to bury their child.

Hashirama bowed his head slightly, still trying to comprehend what was transpiring before them. The heir to the Uchiha clan was dead. There will be an abundance of well-wishers and mourners in the village, and the Hokage was already planning in his mind on funeral arrangements. For now though, he allowed the parents to sit at the son's side and grieve. He turned his head slightly, noticing that Ryou was refusing to look at the scene before him, still lost in his own world of sobs for his best friend. It was almost as if Ryou had lost a sibling.

It was a painful sight to behold for any passerby, which thankfully there were none so late at night. One of the village's most powerful men had just lost his son in a place that was supposed to represent peace and longevity. This was meant to be a world where children wouldn't have to die, nor would they have to see the remnants of warfare or bloodshed.

All Madara could do, was kneel at his son's side and stare with a tired and distraught gaze.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, "Mikoto,"

Only she was able to hear him, and she wasn't ready to receive neither his apology nor anyone else's condolences yet. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, and even her vision had become blurred by the tears and pain inside her heart. It was a pain that will never heal for either of them.

Her wails and cries continued long into the night.

oooooo

**Bam! What do you think? I've never written a scene like this before so I hope it did portray the devastation and grief normally associated with this kind of event. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
